The dragon of Ryozanpaku!
by Mpower0438
Summary: He thought after he died that would be the end, but it would seem Kami has other plans. He will finally have a family but is it normal for your grandpa to be able to punch through walls with no chakra? Oh well he is Naruto Uzumaki and he knows he will fit in just fine. Believe it! Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

Naruto looked up to the sky and sighed, ' guess this is it for me hope that the teme can find peace after this'. He could feel the life draining from him as his wounds bled out. He still wasn't healed from the war and then Sasuke decided he wanted to change the world to fit his image still acting like a spoiled brat till the end.

Looking into the distance he could see the people he fought to protect running this way, but he knew they couldn't save him. He used to much chakra from himself and Kurama they were both exhausted. Maybe when he opens his eyes next he will see his parents again this time not a memory but the actual people. His eyes growing heavy he took one last look at his one time brother and friend. The battle was hard but he fought to the end trying his best to make him see reason and abandon his quest for dominance but in the end he had to give the finishing blow to protect all those he cared about.

Just thinking that everything he fought to protect will be okay brought a smile to his face. Satisfied he could now die in peace, hopefully everyone could forgive him for being selfish this one time. He was tired he truly had no family here to hold him back besides granny, but she would be joining him in a few years to knock some sense into him for being the one to die first. He gave one last chuckle at the thought before he closed his eyes for the last time.

From within the seal Kurama laid down tired he could leave if he wanted, but the only human he liked and trusted was taking his last breaths. He would just fade alongside his only friend, after today the great Kyuubi would be no more in this world since he left the connection within the seal to drain his life alongside his container. "**Goodbye my friend and may you be well in the afterlife".**

[ LINE BREAK]

The cry of a set of twins broke through the building on a beautiful snowy morning. Saiga Furinji who was waiting outside one of the rooms went inside as soon as the midwife allowed him to. When he was inside he looked to his wife, She seemed exhausted but had a happy smile as she looked at her beautiful babies in her arms.

"Look and how cute they are honey their adorable." She spoke as soon as she noticed his presence. He came to the side of the bed and took one of the babies into his arms carefully like they would break with the slightest touch. Both children had blonde tufts of hair and from what he could see just know they both had pretty blue eyes.

He looked to his wife "Have you decided on the names yet?" She looked thoughtful for a second then replied. "Our daughter will be named Miu just like we decided before, she will be our beautiful feather both gentle and graceful. Our son will be named Ryuu he will be powerful and strong in the future protecting his baby sister and those close to him."

He looked thoughtful for a second then smiled. "Both are wonderful names my love and I am sure in the future they will live up to those names just as you would want them to." He looked at both his children his son in his arms his daughter with her mother and couldn't help but think this is the greatest day in his life. Even with the family of his wife against their marriage and trying to cause trouble, he could only hope that it will settle down and become peaceful again.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back to those who read the story! Since this is my first time writing I will make many mistakes, but I really wanted to try it out after reading for so long. I won't say this story will be good but I will try my hardest to make it enjoyable. I thought on it and I want to make Shigure the pairing in this story. She is one of my favorite girls in the series. I own nothing in this story all characters belong to their respective franchise. In the beginning of this chapter it will be the in the afterlife then switch back. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Chapter 2: Grandpa**

In the pure lands three figures could be seen watching the end of the war and the battle between brothers. One was a large man with a mane of spikey white hair as he watched he had a sad look on his face.

"That gaki, no matter how many times I told him to give up on his teammate he wouldn't listen. Now he is paying the price, but it's not like i'm not proud of him. Peace after such a long time of wars it is something my generation could only dream about." He couldn't stop the proud smile from showing on his face, his apprentice did what he could not brought peace to the Elemental Nations.

The two beside him watched with sad smiles they are proud of their son, but they had hoped he would be able to have a family after this war was over with. Now it looks like they are going to see him much sooner than they had hoped. One of the figures with beautiful red hair spoke up.

"Minato I wish there were more we could have done for him, it's like we just threw all the troubles our generation and the one before caused onto his shoulders. I really was hoping for him to be able to find a girl, get married have kids and finally enjoy the peace he fought for till the very end."

Minato looked at his wife and teacher they could both see the pain in his eyes for leaving such a heavy burden with their son. He never meant for it to turn out the way it did his son was mostly alone with very few people in his younger days as he got older he finally had friends he could rely on. But all the bonds he made will now be severed because he paid the ultimate sacrifice so that peace could spread. He then spoke to his wife with a pained voice.

"I know Kushina I made mistakes that can't be undone it is mostly my fault that it turned out this way. If I was faster getting to my team Obito would never have turned, and it was the same with Rin. I can't change the past but like you I had hoped for a bright future for our son." As he spoke he had tears running down his face. Kushina turned and hugged him telling him he shouldn't blame himself he only did what he thought was right.

"Minato don't blame yourself now what is done is done. We can't change that but we can give him a grand welcome when his spirit shows up here!" Said Jiraiya with his signature pose, somehow causing smoke and sound effects to happen. The two laughed at him wiping away their tears because pretty soon they will greet their son. As they all talked and joked with each other another person appeared behind them surprising them when she spoke.

"**You three look as if you are having a good time."** They all jumped when she spoke and turned and started to bow. She just gave them a smile and waved them off. She reached down towards the ground and took something gently into her hand. Two small spheres one pure white the other a dark crimson, she smiled gently at the two souls in her hands and turned to the waiting group.

"**I will ask him in a moment but I believe he deserves another chance at happiness. What do the three of you think?"** The three were surprised but immediately told her that it is up to Naruto, but they would love for him to have a second chance at happiness. They just hoped that he would take the chance, because how many times do you get asked by a goddess to live again without any type of compensation on your part. Kushina was happy that maybe her baby boy would have the chance to give her grandbabies. She giggled at the thought.

Kami smiled then let the two souls take shape once again. As Naruto opened his eyes the first thing he saw were his parents and teacher, he immediately ran and group hugged them. Kurama watched as his partner was reunited with his family and smiled. Then he looked over to Kami and spoke.

"**Kami-sama I am ready for my punishment for all the pain I have caused during my existence." **Kami looked at Kurama and thought for a moment then smiled. **"Kurama your punishment will be decided after I talk to Naruto about his reward." **Kurama just nodded and sat down to wait for the reunion to end.

"I am so happy I get to see you guys again not as chakra constructs but the real you." Naruto spoke with tears streaming down his face he was thrilled to finally meet them that he didn't even notice Kami behind him. She didn't mind at all this is exactly how family should act towards each other she was happy that he finally was able to meet the parents he never knew. His mother got his attention when she started to rub his cheek, when he looked at her she had a large smile on her face.

"Naruto you have made all of us so proud of you but could you not wait another few years to meet us?" At first she was smiling then She did a complete one eighty and looked as if she would smack him at any second for dying to soon. He could only chuckle sheepishly and hold his hands up in a defensive manner. His father and teacher just laughed at his predicament and looked towards Kami and clapped their hands to pray.

Kami giggled at the families antics which got the attention of Naruto. He turned around to see who else was there all he saw was the outline of a woman, he could not see her face because she was veiled by light. If this were his younger self he would have pointed and yelled at her for sneaking up on him. But now he bowed to her and spoke respectfully.

"Are you Kami-sama?" When he saw her nod and giggle he bowed a little deeper and continued to speak. "Forgive me for not noticing you Kami-sama I was just so excited to see my parents and teacher I did not pay attention to my surroundings." Jiraiya looked at him like he grew a second head and yelled out.

"Hey where was all this respect when I was alive? All I ever heard from you was those rude nicknames you always gave out to people." As he spoke he jumped in front of Naruto and started to shake him around. "You must still be confused after dying don't worry I have just the medicine for you. Com my apprentice the hot springs of the afterlife await us!" He spoke with such great enthusiasm that Naruto nearly nodded his head, until he seen his mother's hair lift up and his father cower in fear.

Kushina pounced on the unsuspecting pervert and started the worst beat down he has had since he died. While he was being abused by an angry mother Kami decided to ask Naruto about her idea.

"**Naruto you have been through so much in your short life I have a proposition for you. I asked your family and they have agreed as long as you do. Do you Naruto Uzumaki wish to live a new life in a new world? You will have another chance to grow and start a family of your own grow old, have grandchildren. This world will be more peaceful than the Elemental Nations but, like with all worlds with humans there will be some type of fighting. What do you think?"**

When he heard what she asked he was stunned for a moment and looked to his family. Kushina had stopped beating the super pervert when she heard Kami ask the question to hear his answer. Minato stepped forward to speak to his son.

"Naruto we all believe that you should take this chance if you wish for it. Because of things I have done you have suffered and we want you to live a happy life, find love, get married and have children. It is your decision but think about it after all we are not going anywhere and will be here when you have lived your life to the fullest." Minato finished with a smile and looked to his wife who was also smiling to her son. She will be happy with either decision but she hopes he takes this chance. She wants grandbabies after all.

Naruto thought on one hand he could stay here with his family but not many people get the chance to live again with Kami's blessing. He looked to his family to see them smiling at him as if telling him they are happy with which ever answer he picks. Then he looked to Kurama to also see him nod his head and grin. Naruto matched his grin then looked to Kami.

"Kami-sama I will take the chance you have given me for a new life. I will always have the chance to see my parents again, hopefully much further down the road this time." He finished with a smile then a thought hit him. "Kami-sama what will happen to Kurama now? Will he stay here in the afterlife or return to the Elemental Nations?" Kurama smiled at his friends worry for him then Kami spoke.

"**He will be serving a punishment for all the death and destruction he caused during his time in the Elemental Nations."** When she said this Naruto went to argue but was stopped when she raised her hand. **"This has already been accepted by Kurama so if you argue now his resolve will have been for nothing."**

Naruto said nothing but looked to his friend, he knew that Kurama had destroyed many things and hurt many people. But the majority of this was caused when he was being controlled by the sharingan. Kurama smiled to his partner for wanting to take up for him but he was ready to accept any punishment even if it he was to be erased from existence he would not complain.

Kami looked between the two of them and grinned if Naruto could see it he would know a prank was about to be pulled. She composed herself so that she could sound serious even though she was laughing on the inside. She just realised she watched over Naruto for to long now she a Goddess was actually thinking that pulling a prank was fun.

"**Kurama your punishment will be the stripping of your powers and to live one life as a regular fox alongside the biggest trouble maker any world has ever seen."** She spoke with complete seriousness in here voice that you could honestly think this is a huge punishment. When Kurama heard this his jaw dropped to the ground. Kushina and Jiraiya laughed loudly and Minato snickered to himself. The all powerful fox reduced to a normal fox but on the bright side he will get to follow Naruto around again this time free from his bindings.

Naruto laughed with both amusement and joy that at least one friend will be with him in this new life. Kami giggled to herself then looked towards Naruto to explain some more about his new life. **"Now Naruto I will seal your memories until you reach ten so you don't have to worry about being a baby and having a teenage mind. Your memories will come to you a little at a time starting at age five then your memories will start to fuse with this life's memories. Your personality might change a little by the role models you will have but all in all you will be the same person. Maybe a little more serious, maybe you will be a little more goofy. I will let you say your goodbyes then we will begin the transfer."** She then took her leave to get ready and find a more peaceful world for the war hero.

He and his family took their time saying their goodbyes his mother telling him to find a girl like her and to eat right. His father telling him to continue training that way he will always be ready for any situation. Jiraiya telling him to live his life to the fullest, and to find a beautiful girlfriend. A few hours passed when Kami came back and asked he and Kurama if they were ready. He took one last look at his family and said goodbye when he and Kurama turned into lights and vanished from the pure lands.

**[Line break]**

Hayato Furinji ran as fast as he could through the mountains, he was worried about his daughter in law and his grandchildren. He received a letter yesterday about her worry for Saiga his son he assumed it was about him falling into the ways of the asura or the killing fist. He knew his son was tired of fighting his wife's family but he didn't think he would go that far. Apparently he was wrong and that may cost him his only living family. It was snowing out hard to see but he made it to the house, when he looked around he saw traces of fighting and blood.

Looking through the house he noticed the fighting went outside he made sure no one was in the house before he followed some disappearing footprints in the snow. What he finally found turned his blood cold, his daughter in law with a hole in her chest. He checked to see if there was a chance of saving her but she was already gone closing his eyes he shed a few tears before looking around hoping beyond hope his grandchildren would be okay.

He looked nearby and seen a feather pointing away from the body towards a small snow drift he ran to it and heard a small yipping noise. Quickly moving the snow he found the two children along with a fox kit laying across them keeping them warm. He gently picked them up and put them in a makeshift sling thought for a moment before grabbing the kit and and nestled it between the two children. One last look at his daughter in law and promised himself he will raise them to be strong and fight the good fight. He will not pamper them but he will still shower them with love and affection.

Taking off down the mountain to go back to the dojo to get supplies and tell the others what happened, before he took his grandchildren to his old training shack to raise them quietly before he started to teach them martial arts.

**[Line break]**

In the middle of a forest we will find a very weird sight to normal people, a very large man with long hair and beard was sitting on a log with a switch in his hand watching two six year olds performing different punches and kicks. When it looked like one would start to slow down he would lightly flick the switch to make them motivated to continue. What was really weird is that neither child complained even once their faces only showed determination.

Hayto watched his grandchildren train and honestly couldn't be more proud. It might be because they are not around children their own age but they did not complain about his training at all, which honestly surprised him if they did whine and complain because of their young ages he would give in a heartbeat. A small noise was made to the side as he looked over a fox came running out with a rabbit in its mouth. He had no idea where Ryuu came up with its name but they called the fox Kurama.

His grandson said he had a dream about a giant fox with nine tails so he thought it was cool and thus the fox got his name. The fox looked towards him and gave a yip which made him look up towards the sun. he called out to his grandchildren.

"That is enough for now why don't you two come with me and we will go catch us some lunch." The two children stopped what they were doing and started to pant neither bending over or falling down showing that they had much greater endurance than even some teenagers. Ryuu looked towards his grandpa and asked excitedly, "Grandpa after we catch our food can you tell us stories about your fights and the people you have met."

Miu also look towards her grandpa with big doe like eyes and was also clearly excited to hear about their grandpa's exploits. Even if Hayato wanted to say no, he couldn't after looking at their excited expressions. The children looked up to him greatly and he could also use his stories to teach lessons to them, he could stroke his ego and teach at the same time! He laughed as he answered.

"You bet I will tell you one of my great adventures, and after we eat we will pack up to go visit the dojo for a while. Then if I deem you are ready you will travel with me so you can see what the world is really like." Both children were excited about seeing the world outside the forest or the dojo. Ryuu was even more excited he could finally play with Shigure and Tochumaru even if she didn't show a lot of facial expression he knew she was having fun when they were together. She even helped him pull a couple of pranks on Akisame, It took a while to wash off all the paint from his statues, but it was totally worth it!

While eating the food they caught together (which was also training for the kids but they don't need to know.) They sat and listened to their grandpa tell his tails of heroism and some of his stupidity from being young and reckless, but the kids loved every moment of the stories. This one was about how their grandpa fought and defeated five hundred martial artist at the same time. How awesome is that! How many grandpas in the world can do what theirs can? Not many that's for sure.

"You kids clean up and get packed we have a long trip tomorrow starting bright and early." They both ran to the river to wash their hands then ran to the shack to pack before sitting with their grandpa to try to meditate. Miu had a little difficulty getting into the rhythm but she calmed down eventually, but for some reason Ryuu could sit still and meditate like he was one with nature. After meditation they went to bed while Hayato sat off to the side staring at a picture of his son and daughter in law.

"I hope the rumors are just that rumors I do not wish to believe my own son would tear apart his own family like this. But if he didn't kill Shizuha then why abandon your children? Questions that will have to be answered in time I guess." What he didn't realize was that Ryuu was still awake listening, one day he would find his father and get these questions answered. That is a promise.

**[Chapter end]**

**I realized that the chapter I posted was only about half of what I wanted to post sorry about that. Naruto is Ryuu in this he will be a little more serious as a mix of his upbringing by Hayato and going through war in his past life but will still have his fun side. He will be strong by the time canon starts I mean Shigure in canon is only twenty three and a grandmaster so I figure he will be right under them almost at the level of the other masters of Ryuzanpaku. With just a little push he will be up their with them which he will get through out the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews and follows here is the next chapter and as always I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective franchise. Also I will be using the name of the school for the town they are in because it never specifies in the manga what town or city they all live in.**

**Chapter 3: Ryozanpaku**

As the sun rose over the horizon three figures could be seen walking the streets of Koryo, it took two days to get here from the forest they were staying in. That is without the larger of the three carrying the other two, but using your own two legs is also training for one Hayato Furinji. His two grandkids did not complain because this is their normal, if you had to travel then walk if you needed to be fast, run or catch a ride on grandpa who is faster than most cars.

In doing it this way he teaches them patience and it also helps train their endurance and strength without trying to put weights on their little bodies. His grandson was already quite large for his age looks like he will take after his grandpa and father in build and looks but it was still to soon to tell. Miu on the other hand was a cute little petite girl looking like a carbon copy of her mother with blonde hair. He knew that when she is older boys will flock to her but all those boys have the two men in her life to get through, which will be an extremely hard task.

"Ryuu where did Kurama run off to." Hayato asked his grandson when he didn't see the fox. That fox was not normal it was extremely smart and helped in protecting the two children when they were alone when he would hunt for food. The fox would still sulk in a corner every once in a while when he would lose to Tochumaru though.

"He ran up ahead because he was too excited to wait around with us. He wanted to see Shigure and Tochumaru, and probably a snack from Akisame." Explained Ryuu in an excited tone, he was happy to go to the dojo where the rest of the people he considered family stayed. Miu was also excited to see the others Akisame was always nice and gave her treats along with another of the dojo's long time friends Kensei.

"That's right grandpa can we hurry a little more?" Asked Miu with an adorable pout and puppy dog eyes. He looked down and laughed at the cute expression and nodding with a large smile, leaning down and picking them up he jumped high into the air. All the people around thought the place was haunted because as they walked a gust of wind blew past along with the giggling of children.

The family arrived at the large doors of the dojo, Hayato set down his grandkids and nodded to the humongous doors. The two kids nodded and both walked to the same side and pushed as hard as they could. Hayato watched the two knowing they could not open the gate just yet but it gave them a small goal in his mind to work towards. His head shot up when the gate made a sound so soft that a normal person would never hear, but he had a large smile on his face. It was just a tiny amount but the gate moved, he was so proud at the moment.

"Alright you two better luck next time let grandpa handle it for now." He laughed at the two pouting children then placed a finger on the door. To the children's delight the door flew open with a bang, they looked at each other and thought the same thing. Our grandpa is the coolest ever! Both were excited and ran inside when they were at the front of the dojo Ryuu stopped running and looked up. His sister noticing he wasn't with her anymore looked behind her to see what was wrong.

She followed her brother's line of sight and seen a very pretty fourteen year old girl wearing a short kimono long stockings and a mesh undershirt with her hair in a high ponytail. She was sitting on the roof of the dojo with her sword in her lap while she cleaned it, she looked at the siblings and smiled an extremely small smile but then it was gone just as it came. Ryuu waved at her enthusiastically with a big smile he always learned new ways of sneaking around from her and she helped him out with some pranks he pulls on the other members of the dojo.

Jumping down the teenage girl pet both of the siblings heads which they giggled at, then all three took off to the back of the dojo to begin planning their next prank. Hayato just laughed happy his kids had someone to look up to as an older sister and friend closer to their age. Also seeing Shigure show small amounts of emotion was a great step forward for her, she was no longer shutting everyone out not really talking but you could see her around more often than before.

Entering the dojo two of his friends came forward to meet him, a dark haired man of about five feet and nine inches tall along with a short man of about five feet and one inch with a hat on his head which hid his bald spot. Both smiled to the elder of the dojo and bowed a little when he came up to them.

"Elder it has been a while how are you and the two little ones holding up." Akisame asked but then noticed the kids were not with the elder. His face paled a little when he started to look around. Kensei snickered a little at his friend's fear of the kids pranks.

"What are you so scared of? They already promised that they won't touch your statues anymore or your other works that you sell." Said the snickering Kensei he had yet to experience any pranks by any of the kids because he wasn't around to often. Hayato watched them both with a smirk he knew Ryuu was planning something for Kensei, since he heard he was trying to take pictures of Shigure in embarrassing moments.

"You don't understand Kensei, they could already sneak around by themselves good enough, but now Ryuu has been taking lessons from Shigure. He might as well be just as trained as a master assassin!" Exclaimed Akisame the horror of all his art being turned into a circus collection because he accidentally made Miu cry was enough to traumatize him for life.

The elder smiled at the banter and put his hands on Akisame's shoulders. "Don't worry my friend from what I know they are out back with Shigure playing. Nothing you should worry about." He noticed Akisame relax a little when he said that, but on the inside the elder couldn't wait for whatever the kids had in store for the two.

Kensei just laughed lightly at his friend not knowing his own future misery. "How is the kids training going? I see how some kids can't keep focused for long periods of time so you must have your hands full some of the time." He was curious he trained with children in China for a little while but realised he did not have the patience. He never yelled at the children or hurt them in any way but decided his wife would be a better fit. Now she runs the whole school and he knows that if she ever finds him he will be in a world of pain.

"Their training is going just fine in fact I will be taking them on one of my trips with me so they can experience the world. Both the light and the dark sides, so when the time comes they will not be tricked into hurting others and be able to protect themselves. I know at least two old enemies that would try to use them against me to either kill me or get me to do their bidding." Hayato had on a serious face when he said this, it worried him so much that is why he trained them as hard as he did.

They are his only family left with him he will protect them as best he can, but he cannot always be by their side. They will meet their own enemies in the future and possibly some of his own, they must be able to stall or get away until he can make it. If he lost his grandchildren he knew he would go off the deep end, and many people would lose their lives.

"Miu is focused but she reminds me so much of her mother, she is very kind and sweet. She will go out of her way to help wounded animals and make sure they are fine before releasing them. Ryuu is like a carbon copy of his father and myself, but only time will tell if he will become as reckless as myself when I was a young lad. For their ages they could take care of any delinquents that would come after them, even some disciples would not be able to win against them. Especially when they work together it would take a mid class disciple to take them down."

The two other masters were not really surprised to hear this, they have known the two Furinji father and son for a long time. It almost seemed like just being a Furinji gave you a superior body compared to others. If the two children stayed focused by the time they hit their teenage years with enough experience they could possibly be master class. But when they start going through puberty they could change and want to be regular teenagers. Hayato wouldn't force them to follow the path of a master, he just wanted them to be able to defend themselves.

"Have either of you heard any more rumors of my son, or about our wayward ex disciple?" Both masters shook their heads it would seem both Ogata and Saiga have went underground they haven't heard of either in months.

Hayato sighed he wanted to question his son and stop Ogata but neither were easy to find. "Oh well we will find them eventually for now I will focus on the kids until they are old enough to start middle school. Then they can make a choice to go to school or be homeschooled by us." He wanted them to be able to interact with normal people so in the future if they wanted to get a job they will know how to speak to people about subjects other than martial arts.

All three masters turned to the door when footsteps approached, the first to enter was Kurama with a little mouse on his head. The fox looked displeased while the mouse looked content. Then they heard voices from outside the door.

"One of these days Shigure Kurama will beat Tochumaru in a match, then we will see how funny it is for a mouse to carry around a fox!" After that exclamation the sound of giggling and a very quiet laughter could be heard. Ryuu came through the door with a huff, while his sister and Shigure followed while snickering behind him.

"Brother when will you learn that you can't beat Shigure in a bet? She wins every time we come to the dojo. You to Kurama you should stop trying to best Tochumaru, both of them are older and smarter than we are." Miu teased her brother and Kurama while giggling, while Shigure just nodded her head beside her.

"Vic...tory." Shigure spoke with her hands in a victory pose. Akisame watched the kids and smiled, he is extremely happy that Shigure is showing emotion and talking more. Hopefully she can get over her traumatic childhood and be happier. "Now Shigure you shouldn't pick on kids younger than you." He chided playfully with a smile, he watched as Shigure nodded and patted both children on the head.

Miu giggled and accepted the gesture while Ryuu pouted and swatted her hand away. "One day I will be bigger than you and pat your head. Then we'll see how you like it!" He said childishly as Shigure looked at him for a moment then a glint appeared in her eye as she continued trying to pat his head.

"Grow...tall shor...ty." Then she disappeared before he could try and yell at her. The adults and his sister all burst into laughter while he pouted. He didn't know why but for some reason being called short annoyed him to no end. When he looked back to the group laughing an evil glint entered his eyes, his sister ran while his grandpa turned around to hide his snickering.

"All of you just wait, you laugh now but I will have my revenge!" He said dramatically as he ran out the door. The adults in the room had a cold shiver run down their spine, but then shrugged it off. They weren't worried, Akisame because he was promised his art would be safe. Kensei because he thought the child couldn't fool him, and the elder has been able to find out the pranks before he could fall for them.

"Let's get ready for lunch then have them do their afternoon training. We leave on our trip in two weeks then when the trip is over we will come back here and continue their training." Stated the elder as the other two nodded and went to prepare lunch for the kids.

**[line break]**

Ryuu laid on the roof cloud watching with Kurama sleeping beside him, ever since he heard that his dad might have abandoned him and his sister his dream grew from just protecting his sister to finding his father and asking him for the truth. But for both of his goals he had to be strong, that is why he is able to train so hard his family drives him forward.

He also thought back to the dreams he has been experiencing recently, about a young boy being ignored by everyone and pulling pranks to get their attention. The pranks seemed fun so he tried it out himself and enjoyed them pranking also let him have fun with his sister and Shigure when they were together.

He snickered to himself thinking of the prank they just pulled and couldn't wait for the reaction of the victim. As he laid there thinking about the prank a shadowed covered him, as Shigure stood above him. "Would you like to join me in cloud watching Shigure."

Nodding her head she lay beside him he looked over to her and smiled. This is just like having an older sister, she listened whenever he complained about something and would help him in training when they would be together.

Before he knew it Miu had joined them on the roof they all just laid there looking at the sky enjoying their time together. A little later they heard Hayato calling for them so they climbed down, in Shigure's case jumped down and went inside.

As they sat around the table with Miu saying she wanted to learn to cook. Everyone smiled fondly at her until Akisame noticed someone missing. "Where is Kensei? He is usually one of the first to start eating."

The others looked around and shrugged before they heard a scream. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" The adults ran towards the sound while the children just walked and giggled to themselves with Shigure proudly nodding.

When the two adults arrived at Kensei's room he was in the corner of the room sobbing. "Kensei what happened to make you freak out to such an extent? Did your wife find you?" Asked Akisame when he seen how terrified his friend looked.

Kensei looked up with haunted eyes and pointed towards the books and magazines littering the floor. Akisame picked one of the books and read the title and burst into laughter, as he was doing that Hayato looked at all the magazines on the floor and did the same.

Every magazine was about muscles with large men in speedos flexing for the camera in different poses. The books were all BL smut novels with pictures of half naked men holding each other.

"That is what you get for trying to take pictures of Shigure." Stated Ryuu as he walked through the door. Hayato looked to his grandson and had to ask how he even got the books or knew what they were about. He shouldn't know these things at his age.

"Shigure collected these ever since our last visit and when we got here earlier made the switch while you all were talking. He doesn't even have any security in his room so it was easy." Said the laughing boy as the adults looked to Shigure she just had a smug look on her face.

"All my limited edition photos all gone. If you give them back I'll owe you one favor just please give me back my precious!" A desperate Kensei pleaded to the younger group. The two younger kids looked to Shigure for her answer and she nodded her head.

"Al...right but..you owe us...all one...favor." When Shigure said this Kensei swiftly agreed and kow towed to the children like they were deities. The group left Kensei to himself to recover and went back to eat lunch. When they got to the table Akisame spoke to the elder.

"Within the next few days we may have a visitor a karate master just recently returning from america. I was wondering if he wants to will you allow him to stay?"

"Of course any master following our ways is always welcome through our doors." Hayato is always willing to allow like minded people to stay and train in the dojo, that way later on maybe they can all pass on their teachings to the younger generation that wants to learn.

Akisame nodded and continued to eat. After lunch the children went outside to start their training routine starting with flexibility the younger you start the easier it will be when you get older to remain flexible, then it was speed training Ryuu got Shigure to help him out by throwing pebbles at him while he dashed back and forth dodging at the same time. Helping him track attacks at high speed while on the move.

The two children finished up with punching and kicking practice two hundred for each limb. Hayato then had them eat dinner bathe and go to sleep.

**[line break]**

Two weeks have passed it is the day the family of three departs on their journey. Saying their goodbyes the two children trying to keep a straight face along with the elder.

"Take care of the dojo while we are away and make sure to try and make a little money so we can keep this place together." Hayato told the four staying behind with Sakaki Shio being the newest resident of the dojo.

"Yes you have nothing to worry about we will look after everything while you all are gone." Said Akisame with Kensei nodding beside him also trying to keep a straight face. Akisame was confused about what they were finding funny but let it go for now. He would ask Kensei later.

Hayato nodded then took the kids in his arms and started to run as all three burst into laughter. Kensei then turned to Akisame and asked a question.

"So why did you decide to shave your mustache? I thought you loved it just as much as your art." As soon as he was done he burst into laughter and ran away along with the silently giggling Shigure and the confused Sakaki.

Akisame froze for a second then touched his face, only smooth skin greeted his fingers. He started to shake for a second then screamed.

As the family was running along the streets all they heard was Akisame yelling. "RYUUUUUUUUUU!" They laughed even harder as they made it out of town the children excited for their new adventure.

**Chapter end**

**There will not be much action until they are a little older but I hope I did good. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I forgot about Kurama being with them when they left last chapter forgive me. I'm planning on having it to where Ryuu which is Naruto understands him through gestures and looks like how Shigure understands Tochumaru. But that will all be later, I do not own any characters in this story they belong to their respective franchise.**

**Chapter 4: The trip **

The journey was exciting for the children seeing new sights and people. Their training still continued and Hayato bumped it up a little more letting them spar against each other, and sometimes fight gang members that tried to kidnap them while their grandpa was away for a moment.

Right now both children were facing each other down with their grandpa watching over them to help correct mistakes after the spar. Miu darted at her brother and kicked with her left leg at his head, Ryuu ducked under the kick and went for a leg sweep. Which she jumped over with no difficulty she flipped herself and tried to land an axe kick but her brother took a tiny step to the side and caught her leg with his shoulder.

After he caught the kick he used it to his advantage while keeping ahold he spun to his left while tripping her, making her lose balance and fall. When she hit the ground she tried to roll but her brother kept his hold on her leg then punched the ground next to her head. Ending the match he stood up and helped his sister while making sure he didn't injure her.

Hayatok looked to his grandkids making sure the other was ok, when they spar with each other they go all out. But after it is over they always make sure the other is not hurt, this is what he wanted a healthy competition between them but still with the love of family.

"You both did well but there are still mistakes both of you made that we will continue to work on. Miu you need to be faster more graceful and attack more with your fists. I know that your arms are not that strong at this age that will come with time, but you can still use those small hits as a distraction." Miu nodded her head while thinking of better ways to use her move set, she wants at least one win over her brother during their spars.

"Ryuu you are physically stronger than Miu right now the first kick you dodged was unnecessary. You could have easily block the kick and counter attack right after just like you did with the second kick. If she were a little bit quicker she would have probably came out the victor in this little spar." Ryuu nodded thinking the same thing after he caught the second kick it was just he panicked a little his mind thinking he couldn't do it.

"While we are on the boat to head to one of the southern countries we will practice on both of your speed and a little more strength training mostly your arms so they will catch up with your legs." Both kids nodded their heads went to the nearby river and washed up a bit before sitting down beside their grandpa.

Miu looked around and noticed something in a bush to their side and went to investigate. As she pushed the bush apart she found a cat laying down in the shade of the bush. Throughout their travels she had seen many animals but to her none were cuter than cats. She wanted to keep one but was afraid to ask, they have Kurama with them but he can take care of himself. She just hoped one day when they settle down she can have a kitty of her own.

After she was done watching the cat, she went back to her family both of them were talking about the best ways the two children could get stronger without hurting their young bodies to much. Miu loved her family very much but during the journey she had seen all the normal families and hoped that when she is older she could experience being a normal girl too.

Her grandpa and brother loved martial arts and wanted the challenge. She liked martial arts to but only used it because it is the same type that her mother used. They never met their parents but heard stories about them from their grandpa and tried their hardest to be strong like they were. She is always told how she looks and acts like her mother and Ryuu looks and acts more like their grandpa when he was younger, but every once in a while he becomes serious just like their father would in a fight.

"Come you two lets head to the boat and make sure Kurama is with us this time." Hayato reminded the two, don't want to forget him again he could have stayed with Shigure but for some reason the fox loves to be around the children. The two kids said their ok's and called for Kurama he went off to find his own food. After Kurama came back they washed the little bit of blood he had on him and took off towards the pier.

The boat ride was boring so for hours all they did was train and meditate to keep themselves from getting to giddy. Once they made it to their destination Hayato went to one of his contacts to find out if any people needed his help. The two kids played at the park with Kurama and some other children they met, an hour later their grandpa came to pick them up to continue their journey.

"Ok kids their is a village south of here that has been calling for help so we will go there and find out what exactly is wrong." The kids were excited wondering what they would see, the trip so far had lasted about six months and they had seen all sorts of things like mafia and other types of gangs fall to their grandpa. They even got to fight some of them because they also needed the experience.

"Grandpa how much further until the village?" Hayato looked down toward Miu who asked the question and thought maybe she was bored so he answered. "I believe it's just a couple of hours until we reach the village. Is something wrong?" She nodded to the question and replied.

"It's just that we are almost out of food, that is why I asked." Hayato nodded and looked towards Ryuu who was bored and decided that he would practice his footwork while he walked along with Kurama who would dart in from time to time making him dodge to keep him on guard at all times. He was proud of both of them but wouldn't say it now in order for them not to become to cocky and think they could take on the world.

"Ryuu you need to make sure you keep your center of gravity well balanced or an enemy could take advantage of you while you try and correct yourself in the middle of a fight." Ryuu nodded and changed his posture a little making it easier to dodge Kurama and continue to walk. He was also doing this with his eyes closed in order to train his hearing and spatial awareness, feeling for the small vibrations in the air and ground when Kurama would swipe at him or run under his legs. He looked towards his grandpa to ask a question.

"Grandpa when we get back to the dojo are we going to up the training? Or focus more on school work?" Hayato thought about the question in his own line of work a higher education was not needed but if the kids want to go to school he would not stop them. Even if they want to slow the training down he would because it is their own choice. He would still be hard on them when they did train but would only force basic training on them not the more advanced stages.

"Whatever you or Miu decide is fine if you want to go to school you can, if you want to focus on martial arts you can I will support you in what your choice is." The two children smiled to their grandpa and nodded they still had time to think on it. As the conversation died down they could see the outline of the village.

When they entered the village something seemed wrong, Miu noticed that the streets were empty besides a few adults no children at all running around playing or helping the elderly with lighter work. Ryuu could sense something wrong it was like the whole village was just filled with despair. Hayato asked a villager to take them to his leader so they could help this village bring back its energy. When they came in front of one of the larger shacks the villager pointed to it then left.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stated Hayato with Ryuu nodding his head while Miu was a little confused until she sensed them too. Multiple men jumped from the bushes around the shack armed with farming tools, Hayato just pulled the children closer then spun with one arm held out at incredible speed knocking all the village men down.

The door to the shack opened showing an older man with a young woman helping him get around. "So the rumor was true you are the invincible superman Hayato Furinji!" The head of the village said as he walked out of the shack trembling with excitement.

Hayato nodded his head to the village leader as he said. "Yes I am that was quite a welcome for my family and I." The leader nodded his head explaining they wanted to be sure they were not being scammed. Hayato just nodded him and the kids followed the man and woman into the house.

"The job that we have is to get rid of a group of pirates that have robbed us of almost everything." Stated the village leader.

"That isn't all they took now is it." Hayto stated and looked at the young woman beside him as she started to cry.

"They came and took all the children away, without children a village like ours will be without a future. The village will just dry up and die, they took my baby. Please help us get our children back!" She cried harder as she pleaded for her child to be rescued. The village leader brought out some money and put it on the table.

"This is all the money our village has, we even sold all the seeds we would need to plant next spring we hope this is enough." The village leader lowered his head. Miu nodded her head and jumped up shouting.

"You can leave it to us!" With her brother joining her with a thumbs up. Hayato stood and calmly looked at the village leader. "We cannot take this money." He stated much to the leaders shock but before the leader could say anything Hayato continued.

"We will talk after the children are brought back safely!" Hayato said with a grin and turned with the kids following leaving the shack. As they were leaving the village leader shouted to there back.

"I need to warn you about their bodyguard, he is a giant of a man with superhuman strength. He is known as Apachai Hopachai the Shinigami of Muay Thai!" Hayato looked interested as he mumbled to himself. "Oh Muay Thai huh."

The three walked towards the docks, as they got closer they could hear screaming and a child crying. When they looked towards the sounds They seen a man being pinned under foot of one man and two more were trying to drag off a young girl.

"Oh look there is another little girl here." Stated one before Miu yelled at them. "Hey! Stop that right now!" As she walked closer to the five people. One of the men came closer to Miu as he started reaching for her his friend saying they could sell her for a lot.

As soon as Ryuu heard they wanted to sell his sister he ran towards them. The one reaching for Miu was grabbed by her and flipped onto his head the other who was holding the other girl was then punched by Ryuu in the kidneys. He let go of her with a yell as Ryuu jumped up and kicked him in the temple knocking him unconscious. The third man pulled a gun as the man he held down was helped up by the girl and ran away. Hayato walked towards them and began to speak.

"Um…you should stop now." As the man was confused he pinched the end of the gun barrel and crushed it. "Don't waste your life like that!" Hayato continued with a smile. The man ran scared leaving his two unconscious friends behind. Hayato looked over to his grandchildren and chastised them.

"Now you two, you can't handle everything with violence, you have to give them a chance to surrender first." The two nodded as they looked towards the docks. Hayto looked to the kids and told them he would go scout first and wait for him here. They nodded as he ran off and went over and sat by a big tree.

"We can't fight on an empty stomach so we should eat the rice balls we saved." Ryuu mentioned to his sister as he tried not to laugh when he saw her drooling at the wrapper. She nodded happily and unwrapped them and was about to start eating when they noticed a large man in a cloak with his hood up sitting on the other side of the tree.

They heard his stomach growl so they looked at each other and pulled their rice balls in half and each gave him one. The man looked at the two kids then nodded taking the food and whistled many animals came out of the bushes and trees and sat around the man. The two kids looked in awe at the sight while Kurama sat by the kids and watched the man while he fed the other animals.

When they all finished eating they heard some men shouting for the man with them so they looked around the tree.

"Apachai what are you doing over here? You are to be on alert at all times as our body guard and yet you are over here slacking off!" Yelled one of the men as Apachai got up and left with them. Ryuu and Miu looked at each other and wondered if that was the same Apachai the village leader talked about.

The two waited for a while when they heard gunshots. They looked out to the water and noticed their grandpa jumping onto the boat the assumed pirates were on. Miu looked to her brother and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go see if we can help grandpa and get the kids while he is fighting." Ryuu thought for a moment and nodded his head both of them made sure their gloves were on tight and went towards the docks found a boat that was about to head towards the ship the fighting was on and hid under a cover that had a large gun under it.

Miu started to mess with the bullets in the belt so the gun couldn't fire while Ryuu and Kurama made sure the men in the boat couldn't see them. When the boat stopped and the men went aboard the ship, they followed up a ladder with Kurama hanging off of Ryuu.

"Kurama do you think you can smell and lead us to any kids on board?" Ryuu looked to Kurama and seen him nod once then take off with Miu following. As they ran men were running and shouting everywhere and the kids were finally seen. They didn't stop running in between all the mens legs hitting them in the groin and bring them down. The passed a room full of pirates that started to chase them until they came upon all the children being held hostage.

Miu tried to fight back but was taken down and tied up while Ryuu just raised his hands with Kurama hiding off to the side. Ryuu wanted to fight but he would wait for the right time before he made his move. The leader of the pirates ran in because of the fighting between Hayato and Apachai was starting to bring down the ship. Both kids had blonde hair so he assumed he could use them as hostages to kill the old man.

He took them out on a ledge just above where the fight was happening and shot. Hayato and Apachai dodged the bullet and looked up to see the kids held hostage. Miu went to yell but her brother got her attention and shook his head. He came forward and started to talk.

"Grandpa they got us." Stated Ryuu and the leader of the men pulled him forward and put a gun to his head. "I suppose this is your grandson, how about I blow his head off." The leader cocked the gun and laughed. Hayato looked towards the man with such intensity that he flinched.

"Try it and see but that will be the last thing you ever see!" Apachai beside him looked surprised and pointed. "That's the kids with the rice balls!" He kept thinking to himself why they would capture a children like this and began to look around. The leader of the group kept his gun on Ryuu's head and began speaking again.

"Don't do anything stupid old man or I'll blow your grandson's head off!" Miu off to the side was getting worried for her brother but noticed his calm look and seen Kurama sneaking up to the man. Apachai was also worried and yelled out. "Don't do it he is a good kid!" The leader just laughed and looked toward Apachai.

"Apachai why don't you just shut up and and finish of the old man or what, you can't keep your word?" Hayato looked towards Apachai and asked a question.

"You are Apachai right? I know your not a bad guy from fighting you but why do you take orders from a guy like him?" He had to know why this nice man was so loyal to someone like the evil man holding his grandkids hostage. Apachai looked towards Hayato and told him his tale of how he was starving and the man gave him food. So he felt indebted to him and agreed to be his bodyguard.

Hayato was for once caught off guard for so little this man would work for these crooks. He was to noble for his own good. While he was thinking this Apachai asked a question. "Hey whats going to happen to the kids behind you." The pirates visibly panicked and tried to say they were taking them out of poverty. But Apachai could see the fear on the kids faces and knew they were telling him a lie.

Taking this chance Ryuu shouted, "Apachai they are all bad guys! They are taking the kids to sell them for money!" The leader raised his arm to strike him with his gun but Kurama jumped and bit down hard on his wrist making him drop the weapon, while Ryuu and Miu jumped out of the way. The man shook Kurama off and went for the gun but noticed it was not there, then he found himself dangling in the air with a gun pointed to his head.

Hayato used the chance Kurama made and freed the kids with Apachai, then grabbed the man and the gun with one hand each and started to talk. "Why did you take your eyes off of me? Especially when you are holding my grandkids hostage, you should never take your eyes off of me."

The leader looked over to his crew for help but found them all knocked out and Apachai talking to the children. "It's OK Apachai will take you all home now." The leader was in shock, why didn't he notice just how strong Apachai was until now.

"Alright, it's time for you to disappear." Hayato said this shocking the man. "A rotten person like yourself will never redeem yourself even if we let you live out the rest of your life."

"No wait if you kill him then he will not be punished!" Yelled Apachai surprising Hayato a little while nodding and letting the man fall to the ground with the gun. "I don't understand why you would say that but you certainly are a gentle one." Said Hayato getting a technique ready just in case.

The leader grabbed the gun and spun around to shoot Hayato. "HA HA HA! You won't be able to dodge at this range!" Exclaimed the man, but then he felt something slamming into his head and everything went blank.

"**SHOCK WAVE OF FORGETFULNESS!" **Yelled out Hayato with his eyes glowing as he erased the man's memories. The man fell to the ground as the ship started to shake the stress of the earlier fight finally being too much for the ship to handle. Hayato and Apachai grabbed the kids putting them into crates and anything that would float and escaped the ship.

Hayato looked into one of the crates that had his grandkids in and noticed Miu holding onto her brother making sure he was ok, while Ryuu held onto Kurama doing the same. He smiled and was proud but also angry wondering how they had been captured in the first place.

**[Line Break]**

Hayato and Apachai spent three days diving into the ocean to salvage any treasure from the ship they could. When they were done they delivered all the children along with the crates of goods they found that would keep the village afloat and help them hire guards for the villagers.

"We can't thank you enough for all you have done for us." Stated the village leader, while the rest of the villagers reunited with their children. Hayato just walked over to the table and took the money originally being given for the job, and walking away with his grandkids.

"Why are you taking that small amount we offered and not some of the treasure?" The village leader asked before they were out of the village. Hayato just waved without looking back and answered.

"It's fine, because this money contains the villagers gratitude and its value is a thousandfold than some treasure." As they walked away the villagers continued to wave a yell out in gratitude.

They were some distance from the village when Ryuu decided to speak up. "Grandpa someone is following us." Hayato just kept looking forward and answered, "It's ok just keep looking forward and don't make eye contact he might give up." Miu giggled hearing the conversation.

"Let's just take him with us and welcome him to Ryozanpaku." As always the nice child Miu suggested while Ryuu just smiled at his sister, Hayato sighed but also smiled and agreed.

"Apachai hurry up we will introduce you to the greatest dojo in the world." Stated Hayato as Apachai caught up and bent down to pick up Kurama, who settled into the gentle giants arms. Hayato looked over then said, "Alright then onwards to Ryozanpaku!"

**Chapter end**

**After many pm's it has been decided that Shigure will be like an older sister to Ryuu and Miu and Renka will replace her as the love interest. Sorry for those wanting Shigure but they made really good arguments. Have a good day everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here it is ladies and gents, the dreaded time skip.**

**Chapter 5: Decisions and intense training.**

Two ten year olds can be seen sparring at the back of an old dojo, one is a cute blonde girl in a purple spandex bodysuit that ends at her mid thigh. The other is a blonde boy with shaggy hair, and wearing a tight mesh shirt with kung fu pants. Both were wearing black gloves and no shoes with their ankles taped.

The two waited for Kurama who is between them to drop his tail to start the spar, with the other masters watching from the porch. Kurama looked at the two then dropped his tail then jumped out of the way. Both children darted at each other at speeds no ten year old should be able to achieve, Miu was the first to jump in the air **"Furinji Benikawasemi!" **performing a backflip and kicking at her brother's head.

Seeing this coming Ryuu also jumped to counter backflipping and letting loose a kick of his own **"Hyoi Kazekirhane!" **the two kicks met in the air and both used the momentum to back away from the other Ryuu hitting the ground first and quickly dashed towards his sister. Still in mid air and twisting to find her footing she was able to dodge at the last second, and counter with a spinning elbow.

Catching his sister's elbow he put her arm in a hold and pulled down bending her forward as she was losing her balance she planted her right leg and went with the bend and brought her left leg over her back for a kick. Seeing this he moved his head but it still grazed his cheek he used one of his feet to trip her, trying to take her to the ground.

Feeling herself lose balance again she jumped horizontally and spun at high speed freeing her arm and planting a fist into his stomach. When he felt her spin he tightened his stomach and took the blow, sliding back a little from the impact. Catching herself on the ground she dashed to her brother going for a spinning knee to the face to start her strongest combo.

Seeing her intent he leaned backwards and put his hands on the ground using his arm strength he pushed with all his might when her body spun and planted both feet into her back. She felt pain as she was sent flying but before she hit the ground she was caught and put into a sleeper hold with his legs wrapped around her waist.

She tapped out after she struggle for a little and her brother released her. They heard clapping and looked at the others who watched the spar. Helping his sister up Ryuu went with her to hear what their grandpa had to say.

"The both of you have many things you need to work on, Miu you keep using moves that need more misdirection if your opponent is faster than you. You also need to work harder with your upper body that punch was to weak and should have been able to stun your opponent for a longer period of time."

Miu nodded her head and began to think, she was trying to win as fast as possible with knockout strikes because her brother has way more stamina than she does. He is constantly working on his stamina and strength control so he can deal more damage with precision but not run out of steam too fast.

"Ryuu I know that you don't want to hurt your sister but holding back is very rude to your opponent if you are around the same skill level. I know you want to be fair and fight with your mother's style like Miu does but your body is more suited for Furinji style martial arts. I'm not saying you can't do it but before you implement it into your fighting style you must practice more."

Ryuu nodded and looked over to his sister and met her gaze. He wasn't trying to be rude to her but it's hard to go all out when you want to protect her. Looks like he was doing the opposite and hurting her when he held his punches. Off to the side Sakaki lowered his voice to ask Akisame a question.

"Don't you think he is being too hard on them? These two aren't even in their teen years yet and they can take out middle class disciples alone! I think he should praise them more while telling them their faults." Akisame didn't look away from the family and answered.

"He is being hard on them because this is how the Furinji clan act toward children during their training. Outside of this he will be an indulgent grandfather doing anything he can for both of them." Akisame knows how much the Elder loves his grandchildren so much so he would even kill if something were to happen to them.

Shigure spoke up after listening to Akisame, "He is….also he...lping them, by...being hard...on them." She knew he couldn't baby them so that when they become adults they would be able to protect themselves.

Akisame nodded to what Shigure said and agreed with how the Elder handles the kids. That doesn't mean he is not happy with their progress it's just the Elder's way of keeping them humble and giving them the drive to grow stronger from here onward.

Sakaki nodded his head but that didn't mean he liked how this was going. He liked children and even if he doesn't say anything he can't stand it when a child is hurt. Beside him Apachai was also looking worried that his two friends were getting into trouble. He was going to say something but Kurama nudged his leg and shook his head when he got Apachai's attention.

"Now it's time you both told me what you want to do with schooling. Even if you don't go Akisame has told me he will cover all the basics into highschool with you." The two looked at each other then Miu stepped forward and answered first.

"I would like to go to school, I want to make friends and see what it's like to be a normal girl my age." Hayato just nodded and then looked to Ryuu half expecting him to choose going to school to be with his sister. But when Ryuu stepped forward and shook his head at his questioning gaze he nodded.

"I want to continue with my training as my main focus. I do not think I would fit in with other children my age do to my size and interests." Everyone nodded when he explained, he loved fighting and nature, and for a ten year old he was tall. Standing at five feet three inches with a muscular build not many kids his age would be his friend out of fear.

What the adults didn't know is Ryuu finally received all of his past life's memories and there was no way he could sit still in a school for hours. Classes should be certified as torture! There were also many things he wanted to test out, like the limits of his body and ki, he wanted to know if he could utilise it and combine it with frog kata but that would be for later.

"That is fine you shall continue a more intense training schedule now and sometimes go on training trips with me to the wilderness, or go dojo hunting that way you will have many sparring partners from different schools." Hayato was pleased with both of the kids answers because he wanted them to be happy.

"Miu come with me and we will buy your supplies, Akisame help Ryuu get set up for his afternoon training." Miu hugged her brother and left with her grandpa as Akisame went inside to grab three of his statues and set them in a line with Shigure walking out with a bowl of boiling water and two cups.

"Now I want you to balance yourself onto the middle statue and get into a horse stance while holding the other two straight out with your arms. The bowl and cups with be filled with boiling water and changed when they cool down until you are finished. I will also tie these straps to your arms they have tiny blades on the inside to poke you when your arm lowers too much."

Ryuu nodded while Akisame put the straps on and jumped onto the statue and picked up the other two. Getting into position he felt Shigure on his shoulders where she was placing the bowl on his head along with the cups on his arms. She jumped down and stood on the porch watching until she got an idea and threw some shuriken at him he moved slightly spilling the water on himself and hissed in pain.

"Will….help with flinch….training." She stated with a proud face, Akisame smiled a little and went off to the side to read while Kensei and Sakaki watched this and started placing bets on how long he will last.

"I'm telling you Sakaki he will last for the full three hours but if you want to bet then who am I to stop you." Kensei had a feeling he was going to win big but wanted to see if he could goad his fellow master to bet even more.

"I say he will only last an hour, I'll bet one thousand yen that he falls in an hour." Kensei immediately shook his hand and placed the money with Akisame for safe keeping. When they were going into the house Ryuu spoke up.

"I'll bet you both two thousand yen that I can do this for four hours." He said with a cocky look both masters turned and went to Akisame and put down another thousand and smirked back at Ryuu.

"Good luck brat there is no way you can last that long." Stated Sakaki, ah he reminded Ryuu so much of Tsunade that it wasn't funny. Strong, drank a lot, and loved to gamble.

"That is correct Ryuu don't overestimate yourself and get cocky now the hard training has just begun." Kensei gently chided then he and Sakaki went into the house. Akisame the whole time hid a smile behind his book and knew that Ryuu would win. The other two stoked his competitive spirit and he wouldn't give up until he proved them wrong.

Shigure smiled slightly while throwing her shuriken it was always fun watching the two siblings train because they went at it with all they had and more. What made it even better is they both treated her like a sibling and the other masters like uncles. Everyone in the dojo was family and they will all go to war to protect their own.

Two hours later and Hayato and Miu stepped into the yard with Miu wearing her new school uniform. A little sailor uniform with a knee length skirt she looked cute smiling and skipping around happy to go to school. When they got to the backyard they seen Ryuu still on the statues with Shigure putting new water into the bowl and cups.

He had small cuts here and there from the shuriken and was sweating quite a bit, but other than that he looked fine. When they looked to the porch area Akisame was still reading a book, while Kensei and Sakaki played go. Apachai was watching the game looking a little interested while also sneaking glances at Ryuu worried about him.

"Still going hard I see, but why is everyone back here and not inside?" Questioned the Elder with a little smile on his face. Miu looked at her brother worried when she saw the cuts on his body, but he just turned his head a little and smiled at her.

"These two have a bet on how long he will last, so they are watching." Akisame stated pointing at Sakaki and Kensei. "While they are also interested because Ryuu placed a bet on himself against them saying he will last four hours, betting two thousand yen."

When Hayato heard this he almost laughed but kept a straight face. He learned early on if Ryuu bet you something you will lose. Miu stepped towards her brother and twirled a little.

"How do I look in my new uniform? Does it look weird?" She asked worried but when she saw Ryuu along with everyone smile that worry disappeared. "No you look fine, in fact I may have to start hurting boys earlier than expected." Ryuu told her with a smile.

Hayato laughed along with everyone else and said. "Remember Miu if you want to date they have to be able to beat your brother and I!" Miu blushed and looked down embarrassed and whined a little.

"But then I will never have a boyfriend!" That just made everyone laugh harder which made Ryuu almost tip over. Sakaki snapped his fingers and tsked hoping to win this bet, thinking about the drinking money he could have. While Kensei sighed thanking whatever God was listening that his porn money was safe.

"I'm going to put my things inside and start on dinner, good luck with your training brother." After saying that she darted inside with her bags. Hayato watch Ryuu for a moment then spoke. "This seems a little easy how about we up the difficulty a little bit? Shigure aim at his feet and Ryuu you have to dodge while staying balanced on the statue. Akisame start a small fire around the statue so the heat can help him train his stamina."

Everyone looked at him for a moment then did as he said with Ryuu crying on the inside hoping to not lose the bet now that training difficulty has been raised. Hayato was also training his concentration, the more exhausted you get the higher chances your concentration will slip.

'Fifteen more minutes.' Ryuu thought as he dodged another shuriken he almost passed out twice but when a shuriken grazed him it woke him up. The fire under him was really sapping his strength and he was sweating so much that it was getting harder to grip the statues. He looked up and seen Miu's worried gaze and his grandpa watching over him and found enough strength to fight through those fifteen minutes.

The timer went off and Ryuu dropped the statues while jumping down letting the bowl and cups fall over but ended up being caught by Shigure. Akisame took off the spike straps and he walked forward towards Sakaki and Kensei.

"Give the money to Miu and if there is less than what you have to pay, I will prank you hard enough you wont be able to show your face in the martial arts world again." After saying his peace he fell over and passed out. Hayato quickly caught him and had everyone go inside to eat, while he used a cool cloth to wipe the sweat off his grandson and put him to bed. Getting him settled in bed he patted his head lightly then went to join the others for dinner.

When dinner was over and Miu put to bed he pulled the other masters aside and went to the meeting room.

"I believe that Ryuu is getting near the point where we will tell what his ki nature will be as he goes forward. After Miu gets settled into school I will take him to where I used to train when I was young and I can only hope that when the time comes he will be able to follow the ways of the life saving fist." Akisame spoke up when the Elder finished.

"From what he has shown us so far over the years he has a very strong mentality. I think the only way he would ever go down that path is if something happened to Miu." He knew that one of the reasons Ryuu tried so hard was to protect Miu and the people he considers family.

"He will...be fine." Stated a confident Shigure while Kensei and Sakaki agreed. Apachai also nodded his head not thinking Ryuu would go power hungry or crazy with blood lust if his ki nature turned out to be Dou since at least three people in the room have Dou as their ki nature.

"I will have to ask you to take care of Miu while we are away. Thank all of you for the help." He knew of many dojos that his grandson could fight against and maybe with time he could make his own ki nature like he did. But that wouldn't be for years down the road.

"Be careful when you go out Yami may move to hurt him just because he is with you. Knowing them they already know you have grandkids, but with the truce in place we can only hope that they will uphold it." Akisame reminded the Elder because that would most likely cause him to cross the line and start a massacre. The Elders eyes glowed for a second and all the other masters could feel the weight of his ki pressing down on them. A moment later he took a breath and the pressure vanished.

"I will keep an eye on him but one day he will have to face them and other strong opponents, and I will not be able to protect him forever. That is the reason I train him so hard right now instead of waiting." All The masters nodded and left the meeting room to go to bed. Hayato looked over at the fox in the corner of the room that didn't even flinch when he released his ki.

"Please watch over Miu for me when we are gone. Don't want her to be lonely." Kurama looked at him and nodded his head and ran off to join the kids in bed. Hayato went outside and looked up at the stars, "I hope I am doing right by you raising them the way I am but please watch over them Shizuha." Then he went inside to plan the training the kids will go through from now on.

**Chapter end**


	6. Chapter 6

**Canon will have already started this chapter it will be right before his fight with Tsukuba.**

**Chapter 6: Who are you?**

Kenichi Shirahama was not having a good day. Why you ask? He met a girl that helped him a little with karate and he was finally able to beat one of the bullies in the club. You may be thinking this is a good thing but another one of the upperclassmen works for a gang, and that gang likes to beat up on people and he is next on the list.

So instead of just giving up, he went to the dojo the girl recommended and started training, but she forgot to mention everyone here is a monster beyond all common sense! **THWAK! **"You shouldn't be having rude thoughts during training you have no time for that, and your head is too high!"

Akisame was having a great time because he was training someone again. Another person to test out new training gear with. Kenichi came at the right time he was getting bored and almost went out like the Elder to start a fight with another dojo. Everything had been pretty boring since Ryuu left last year on a training trip by himself for the first time. He was due back any time now and all the residents of Ryozanpaku couldn't wait for his return.

"All right take a small break and catch your breath. I knew a ten year old that could do this better than you while holding more weight!" Kenichi started to cry after that one, he knew he was weak but a ten year old was taking it too far. "There is no way that's true and you know it!"

Miu came out of the door with an apologetic look on her face and spoke to Kenichi. "Actually he is talking about another person who studied here that went on a training trip last year. I hope he is ok and comes back soon."

When Miu explained Kenichi got depressed but then kind of jealous when he heard that it was a man, and that Miu missed him. Which meant the two of them are close to each other. When he was going to ask another question a fox ran by and darted to the front yard with Shigure close behind him.

Wondering what was going on he followed not noticing the smile on Akisame's face. Miu was confused but then thought about it and smiled and dashed to the front. As they entered the front yard the gate flew open and a single person walked through.

It was a large man a little over six feet in height with what looked like a muscular build through the duster he wore. He had his hood up and a lower face mask covering his face, the duster was black with orange outline he wore black boots and black fingerless gloves. From under the sleeves he could see some orange flash whenever he moved his arms.

He had a large bag slung over his shoulder but when the man entered the gate he dropped it. As Kenichi was about to ask a question Shigure attacked the man freaking Kenichi out, but what made his draw drop a little was the man reached out and plucked all the shuriken she threw out of the air and tossed them back while taking off his coat.

Under the duster was a tight mesh shirt and the orange that was seen is arm guards that covered the top part of the forearm up to the hands. He had somewhat shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes that had a small twinkle in them when he looked to Shigure who already blocked the shuriken and was charging at speeds Kenichi couldn't follow.

She drew her sword and struck but he blocked with his left arm and punching with his right. She used the bandaged handle to block the punch and angled the blade where it slid up the guard aiming for his head. He leaned back to dodge the blade and fell backwards while spinning catching her with his foot in the stomach sending her back by the others.

This exchange was so fast that Kenichi only saw a blur then it was over. The man started to laugh and pulled his face mask down only then did Kenichi see the scar that went over his right eye down below his cheek bone.

"Still can't get you to go serious on me can I Shigure?" Ryuu was happy at the moment because he was back and would be here for awhile if what he found out during his trip was true. He looked around and seen his sister and dashed towards her picking her up and spinner her around.

"Sorry I am so late, got caught up in some nasty fights on the way back and had to put a few people down. I will get signed in for school as soon as I can just like I promised." He said while twirling his giggling sister around. He put his sister down and looked over to Akisame and went to shake his hand.

"You have grown taller Ryuu pretty soon you may catch up to your grandfather." Akisame said with a smile while shaking the young man's hand. Ryuu laughed and then went over to Shigure and hugged her lightly, she smiled a little and pat him on the head.

"It's...good you...are back." She told him before she turned around and went back into the house. He shook his head with a smile and bent down to Kurama and scratched him behind the ears. Kenichi watched this in shock because everytime he was near the fox it would scratch or bite at him.

"Have you been taking care of Miu while I was away?" Kurama made a yip noise and Ryuu nodded his head then turned back to his sister. "I am really sorry for getting back so late I know how much you and I going to highschool together meant to you." Miu just shook her head.

"It's ok you are here now and you don't have any jobs for a while right." He shook his head letting her know he was free for a while. She smiled and gave him a hug again. "Then I'm happy that you are going to be here with me for awhile I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I have gifts and some money from the dojo challenges that I did while away." She smiled brightly at him and gave him another hug, more money meant better quality food and the bills will be paid on time. As the siblings caught up Miu completely forgot about Kenichi, while he sulked to himself thinking that Miu was already taken.

"Right, Ryuu allow me to introduce our newest disciple Kenichi Shirahama. Kenichi This is another one of the master level fighters here Ryuu Furinji." Aksame introduced them if not he may have been ignored, not on purpose, it's just when Ryuu is away the first person he looks for is Miu and he will ignore everything for a little while.

Ryuu looked over to the teen and noticed he couldn't have been training for more than a few days. He wondered why they accepted him but figured he would find out sooner or later. He held his hand out to the now shaking disciple.

"Ryuu Furinji it is nice to meet a fellow martial artist." Kenichi shook his hand but flinched from the strength of the grip. Then realised that Miu and Ryuu shared a last name, so he couldn't help but ask.

"Are you two related?" Akisame seen the gleam in Ryuu's eye and turned to hide his smile. Ryuu smiled at the teen and put his arm around Miu and held her close. "Of course we are related she is my wife after all." He said with all seriousness while Miu looked at her brother with disbelief.

Kenichi looked like the world had been turned upside down, his brain stopped working for a minute and then rebooted thinking that was impossible, because there were laws against marrying so young now.

"But Miu is too young to be married isn't that against the law!?" He looked at Miu and seen her with an embarrassed look and thought that meant it was true. What he didn't know was that she couldn't believe her brother would use her as material for a prank! She went to say something but he moved his hand at high speed and hit a pressure point that took her voice away, that is why her face was red because she couldn't refute it.

"There are loopholes around that with some very old clan laws still in place for arranged marriages so this is perfectly legal." Ryuu answered with a straight face hiding his laughter at the freaked out reaction the teen was giving.

All the other masters were hiding around the place with Sakaki being on the roof holding is mouth with both hands trying hard not to laugh with Shigure doing the same from the rafters. Kensei was hiding under the porch and was snickering quietly. Apachai was just glad his friend was back.

Hayato stood in the doorway and laughed getting the attention of everyone. He walked forward and hugged Ryuu then turned to Kenichi. "Do you not like the fact that Miu is married already?" When Kenichi heard the question he came back to his senses and faced both of the smiling men.

"I don't think it is right for Miu to be forced to marry anyone, it should be her choice if she is happy I have nothing to say. But if she is forced I think you should let her go." He said with conviction and both Ryuu and Hayato looked too each other and smiled.

"Well Kenichi if you feel so strongly about this, there is always a way for someone to help her break the marriage pact. All you have to do is fight Ryuu here and if you win Miu is free to choose her own husband." Hayato was trying his hardest not to laugh and keep a straight face along with his grandson. Miu on the other hand had given up trying to talk and looked exasperated with her family trying to get Kenichi to fight them.

Kenichi didn't know what to do he knew he couldn't beat him but he really believed that Miu should have a choice in her marriage. Seeing his hesitation and wanting to gauge him Ryuu added a condition. "If you can hit me one time during the match then the marriage is off. How does that sound?"

When Kenichi heard this, he jumped up and accepted and went to walk inside the dojo to get ready for the fight. After he left Hayato helped Miu be able to speak again she started to pout and complain.

"I can't believe you used me for a prank and you better go easy on him he just started." Ryuu laughed along with Hayato and nodded his head. "Don't worry I'll go easy on him if I didn't he would die in with a single flick." Miu looked a little worried for Kenichi and went to say more but Ryuu stopped her.

"Look I will not throw a single punch or kick when we fight and I don't understand why you are babying him so much, but if you keep it up he may get the idea that you like him more than a friend." When he said this both his and his grandfather's eyes started to glow with the other masters praying for Kenichi's safety.

"It's not like that he is just the first friend I've made in school and he is bullied a lot that is why I'm so nice to him!" Miu explained quickly not wanting her family to find out she has a small crush on Kenichi. They might just destroy half the town chasing Kenichi down just to kill him.

Both men looked at each other and nodded believing her for now. All the other masters sighed in relief and went inside to watch the show. When Miu went inside Ryuu turned to his grandpa and told him that he would need to call a master meeting tonight. Seeing the seriousness in his eyes Hayato agreed and both went inside to gauge Kenichi.

When they entered the sparring room everyone was already there with Miu warning Kenichi about staying focused and not rushing in. Ryuu went to the mat and got into his ready position with Kenichi doing the same. Ryuu couldn't believe how many openings the teen showed and looked to the other masters who just looked away. He shook his head and spoke to Kenichi.

"I will only use five percent of my power I am ready whenever you are." Kenichi thinking he was being looked down on was kind of angry but nodded his head. Completely missing the relieved sigh from Miu. Hayato stepped forward as the ref and raised his hand, before swinging it down quickly.

Kenichi sprang forward remembering the advice about getting the first hit, the next thing he new he was looking at the ceiling still in his lungeing position. Sakaki laughed out right and started to jeer. "Hey, what do you think you are doing laying around during a fight get up and hit him already!" Kenichi jumped up and looked to see Ryuu still in the same spot in the same stance looking at him weird.

Kenichi then approached him slowly thinking that maybe he slipped on the mat. When he got close enough to strike he blinked once and noticed he was staring at the ceiling again. He couldn't believe his eyes, did he slip again? He didn't feel like he slipped but then how was he on his back again? He jumped back up again and seen Ryuu still in the same place.

Ryuu was laughing on the inside but decided not to play around anymore and really see how good this kid is so he made a bring it on motion. Kenichi taking the bait darted forward and threw a punch it was sloppy and had no strength behind it so all he did was raise up a finger and blocked it. He then grabbed Kenichi's arm and flipped him and punched beside his head.

"That is a point to Ryuu, if you want to end this marriage you need to try harder Kenichi." Stated Hayato seeing that his grandson was evaluating his skill. He knew Ryuu would have nothing against Kenichi for being weak he just wanted to see where he was at in skill level.

Kenichi go back up and decided that his punches didn't work and he knew that his kicks would get him nowhere. So he would try and grapple but he also knew that he wasn't strong enough and didn't have any techniques to go along with grappling. He knew he was overthinking all this and didn't stand a chance but for Miu he would try his hardest.

Seeing his eyes gain some resolve Ryuu got ready for the next round he already found out what he needed to know and would end it this round. Kenichi lunged forward again like he was going to grab him, but before he could he found himself face down with his arms and legs held behind him in a painful hold.

"Do you yield?" When Ryuu asked the question he put a tiny bit more pressure on the limbs he was holding and like he expected Kenichi gave so he let him go. Clapping his hands and helping Kenichi up he patted him on the shoulder.

"I can see that you haven't trained for a very long time, maybe five days tops and you don't have to sulk like that or worry for Miu." When he saw the confused look he was getting he laughed along with the other masters and told the truth.

"Miu and I aren't married, she is my twin sister." After saying that he got the look of disbelief that he thought he would. Miu then walked forward and patted Kenichi on the shoulder. "This is my brother Ryuu Furinji and sorry about him he loves to pull pranks on people."

After hearing that Kenichi looked around the room and began to cry in a comical way about people tricking him and mean masters. Then he thought of something and looked between the siblings. "Wait if you are twins then why don't you look anything alike?"

"I take after my mother's side of the family and he takes after grandpa's side." Miu explained, it wasn't the first time someone questioned them on their relation. Besides sharing hair and eye color they looked nothing alike. Then they heard a smack and looked towards Ryuu as he slapped his forehead and ran outside.

When he came back he had the large bag he left outside earlier with Kurama following him. He opened it and pulled out two packages and handed them to Miu one had money, the other was a book on different breeds of cats. Miu smiled widely and hugged her brother then ran off to her room. He then took a long slender object wrapped in cloth and walked to Shigure.

"An assassin tried to kill me on the way back his blade looked familiar so I beat him down and took it, so you could take a look and see if it is one of the blades you are looking for." When she heard that her eyes opened a little wider, then she took the cloth off the blade to look at it. She studied it for a moment then gave him a small hug and in a small voice she gave her thanks.

He nodded and pulled out some books for Kensei and some new tea leaves for Akisame. He then pulled out a few bottles of sake and gave them to Sakaki. They all thanked him and then he turned to his grandfather and handed him the rest of the large bag. When Hayato looked inside he smiled widely and gave his grandson a pat on the shoulder. The bag was filled with signs from other dojos that he had challenged and defeated.

"If I would have known that a new person was here I would have gotten you something but we will have to wait for next time." Kenichi just shook his head and said it was ok. When Kenichi left to go finish his training Ryuu looked to his grandpa.

"He is a nice kid, maybe a little too nice it could get him killed but if he keeps training I believe he could get strong." Hayato nodded his head and went to put away the dojo signs. After Kenichi left and everyone had dinner the meeting that Ryuu had asked for took place.

"From what I heard while I wandered around is that Ogata has changed his name to Kensei, and that he has his own disciple that leads a gang around this area. I did not get the disciples name but if Kenichi is fighting against delinquents then he will probably face this disciple."

All the masters after hearing this got serious and began to think if they should upgrade Kenichi's training sooner than planned.

"This isn't reliable but I also hear that the one shadow nine fists have begun to align themselves with Yami along with their disciples which are in a group called Yomi." He used all the skills that Jiraiya taught him in his previous life to get into one of the Yami bases trying to find clues to his father. He made a large discovery on that front.

"The people I talked to also said that the leader of the shadow fists is a man named Saiga." When Hayato and Akisame heard this they froze in place for a moment then went into deep thought. If Saiga was on the enemies side then this will be harder to overcome whenever yami finally makes its first move.

"Thank you Ryuu for letting us know, we may have to bump up some of our plans but we will be alright. Everyone the plan is to play it by ear and react accordingly." Stated Hayato as the other master agreed. Hayato looked towards Ryuu and could feel his ki rise and fall as the young teen thought about his father. Placing a hand on his shoulder he gave him a reassuring smile and then went to his room as the others did the same.

Ryuu went to the roof instead of his room and looked at the stars with Kurama. Hearing a rustling noise he looked to the side and seen Miu climbing up then laying beside him. Both of them stared at the stars for a minute until Miu asked a question.

"Are you sure it's ok for you to go to school with me? I don't want to get in the way of your training." Her brother looked at her with a smile and nodded his head.

"Of course it's ok, I made a promise that I would enter Highschool with you and I plan to keep that promise. Now tell me what is going on with Kenichi so that when the time comes I can help him." Hearing this Miu happily told him how they met and what was going on in Kenichi's life.

Listening to his sister talk so happily about Kenichi was all the warning he needed to know she had a crush so he interrupted his sister.

"You do know that the only rule grandpa has for you to date is for them to be strong enough to defeat grandpa and I right?" Then laughed a little when her face turned bright read and tried to deny that she liked Kenichi that way and he was only a friend. He spent another hour with his sister with Shigure joining them for awhile, then he decided to get to bed to be ready for his first day of school.

**Chapter end**

**Just to be clear he is not at the level of Shigure and the others at Ryozanpaku. I would say he is a little stronger than Li Tenmon from china. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who supports this story. I know it's not that great and I hope to get better as I continue to write this. I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective franchise.**

**Chapter 7: School**

The next morning Ryuu woke up early and started his morning routine of handstand pushups and then switched over to light squats, just to get his blood pumping. Looking over to his school uniform he sighed, why did his uniform have to be so restrictive? Taking a quick shower after his light workout he got dressed and went in for breakfast.

Miu seeing her brother wearing the uniform giggled at his frustrated face, she knew he didn't like to feel restricted that is why he always wears his mesh shirt and loose pants. The other masters in the room all snickered seeing him wearing such formal wear. He gave the stink eye to all of them then started to eat.

"So what is this school like so far for you? Is it better than the last one?" He questioned his sister. The last school she had trouble with the girls starting rumors being jealous of how beautiful she is, It took all the masters and his sister stop his grandpa and him from going down to the school and busting heads.

"So far it's ok everyone is really nice I even joined the gymnastics club." She said excitedly while everyone smiled at her. She looked to her brother and asked, "Are you going to join any clubs while you are in school?" She really wanted her brother to have fun at school since it is because of her he is going in the first place.

"I probably won't because my interests are different from the people going there in the first place. I will promise to try to make some friends while there, so you don't have to worry." He knew his sister wanted them to be more normal but that just couldn't happen when you have a family like this and you are a reincarnation of one of the strongest shinobi. He went through war already so being able to get along with regular teenagers probably wasn't going to happen.

"But if it is mandatory then probably the gardening club, since I like plants." As he said that he looked outside to his garden and smiled with pride, many plants from herbs to flowers that don't grow around this region were there. It took him some time but he finally was able to do one of his previous lives goals. A garden that he takes care of with the help of his family displayed proudly for the world to see.

"Oh! If you join the gardening club you will get to see Kenichi since he is one of the only two members in the club at the moment." Miu hoped that Ryuu and Kenichi would get along with each other and be friends, she didn't want Kenichi to be scared off because her brother didn't like him. Her brother can be really scary when he wants to be.

"Looks like I will be able to see what kind of person he is outside of training. From what I could see he is scared of fighting, so why would a person afraid of conflict start martial arts?" He understood he was being bullied at school but now that he won a fight other people will come for him. If he doesn't want to fight then he should quit now while it is still somewhat safe.

The other masters nodded and looked forward to his reasons for continuing martial arts. After breakfast both siblings cleaned the table and washed the dishes before grabbing their things and leaving for school. As they got closer to the school Ryuu noticed how the number of delinquents started to rise.

"Miu have the police or the teachers done anything about the blatant crimes or bullying that happens on campus?" Miu shook her head and wondered the same thing, the teachers were hard on students like Kenichi but left anyone else alone to do what they wanted. The same could be said for the police teenagers get away with a lot in this town from stealing to having street fights the police have done nothing to stop any of this.

"I don't know why but they pretty much allow them to do as they please, but please don't go around destroying gangs because they may get you in trouble instead." She looked over and seen her brother nod and was relieved because if he went on a rampage then several buildings will be destroyed by the time it ends.

"I will not touch them as long as a crime is not being committed in front of me. I have more important things to do than to fight a bunch of wanna be gangsters." Miu nodded then noticed Kenichi trying to sneak past some people up ahead. The siblings ran over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped and screamed a little turning around and breathing a sigh of relief when he noticed it was Miu and her brother.

"So why are you sneaking around?" Ryuu asked, he found it weird that someone would try to sneak around so much. To be honest the kid was horrible at it how no one found him so far was a mystery.

"Tsukuba from the karate club and a member of the gang Ragnarok has been looking for me to beat me up. I've been sneaking around and hiding for a few days since I beat one of the seniors in the karate club." Nodding to the explanation Ryuu spoke up.

"It's better to just get the fight out of the way because the longer you run the more frustrated the opponent will be, and seeing as you haven't been training for as long as this Tsukuba you will lose anyway. Might as well just fight then train more come back and challenge him again. As long as you don't give up and endure some losses then one day you will become strong."

Kenichi looked at Ryuu like he was crazy wanting him to fight and get beaten up, while Miu agreed with her brother and hoped Kenichi would man up a little more.

"I can't do that I don't want to fight in the first place, I just wanted to learn karate for self defense but now it has become this big deal. I just want to be left alone." Kenichi whined a little and hoped that Tsukuba would give up before he got caught.

The two siblings just shook their heads and continued to follow him while he snuck around they got to the school and split up Ryuu had to get his class schedule and learn his assigned homeroom. After visiting the principle and heading to his class one of the delinquents tried to run into him thinking he wasn't paying attention.

When he was close enough to lunge at his prey he found himself inside of a trash can that was in the hallway. He shook his head and tried to find the student that he was aiming for but seen nobody there. Meanwhile Ryuu just turned the corner and shook his head, trying to bully him? These people need to pick their battles better.

He found his classroom and knocked and entered when told, as he entered, he noticed the teacher was a bald, middle aged man with glasses and a stern look on his face. "Please introduce yourself then find an empty seat." Ryuu looked at the man and nodded.

"Hello my name is Ryuu Furinji and before you ask she is my twin sister. I just came back from traveling with my grandfather and decided to join my sister in school. Hope we can all get along." He bowed and then went to an empty seat which was right behind Kenichi. When the break came some of the students started to ask him questions, mostly girls for some reason.

"What school did you go to before coming here?" Questioned a brunette to his side he smiled and answered. "I was homeschooled by a family friend since I like to travel being stuck in a school building didn't suit me. But I promised Miu I would go to highschool with her, so here I am." She nodded her head and another brown haired girl asked a question.

"If it's not too personal, how did you get the scar over your eye?" Many people stopped what they were doing to listen to his answer. Even Kenichi from his hiding place looked interested, while Miu hoped he made up some story and not tell the truth.

But Ryuu being who he is decided to tell a short version of the truth knowing they wouldn't believe him. "Well the story is a long one but I'll shorten it. It all started with a mob boss and ends with a clan of ninja." Miu paled a little when she heard this not because she didn't already know but because he told the truth.

The whole class froze for a second and then seen him smile, so they started to laugh thinking he was joking. Kenichi in the broom closet sat their frozen, this is Miu's family so what he said was either true or really close to the truth.

Ryuu laughed with everyone and then told them that it was an accident while climbing a tree when he was a kid. All the kids nodded their heads in belief and then went about their business, after class he found out clubs were not mandatory so he chose to just wait on Miu before going home. Miu finished her gymnastics and the two waited for Kenichi but it was taking a while so Ryuu told her to go home and he will look for him.

Miu nodded but was still worried that Tsukuba had caught Kenichi but still went home hoping her brother would find him. Ryuu searched for a moment before he heard yelling and went towards the noise. Confirming that it was Kenichi and who he assumed to be Tsukuba, not really being impressed with what he saw of the delinquent. To him it just looked like he would fight weak opponents to make himself seem better than what he was.

Sitting and watching the fight he couldn't understand why Kenichi would wait for his opponent to throw the first punch. He knew the guy used karate so his move sets are already known, so why wait and try to dodge a punch you can't? He shook his head and continued to watch and make sure it didn't go too far, after the fight ended and Tsukuba walked off he went down and helped Kenichi up.

"Let's get you back to the dojo and cleaned up so Akisame can check to make sure nothing is broken." Kenichi just nodded so the two made their way back to the dojo without anyone noticing them walk by. When they got back he handed the teen over to Akisame then went up to the roof to cloud watch, he heard Miu calling out to Kenichi while the teen ran off to go train. Miu tried to chase him but Sakaki stopped her.

"I can't leave him like this he is hurt and he won't tell me the truth. I'm worried about him." Sakaki just grabbed her arm and spun her lightly and explained why he stopped her.

"Sometimes Miu there are some faces that a man never wants to show a woman." Miu looked confused and was about to say something when Ryuu dropped down from the roof.

"What Sakaki means is that Kenichi does not want you to see him cry over his defeat or see him all beat up. Like most males in the world they want to look cool for girls and can't handle it when they lose. Especially in front of a girl they have a crush on." He tried to explain the best he could but didn't know if he explained well enough.

Sakaki nodded his head and let Miu go, while Miu just nodded and walked back into the house to cook. The two master level fighters looked at each other then decided to eaves drop on Kenichi and Akisame. Noticing the other masters were there as well they stood by the door with Apachai.

"What do you want to do after you gain enough strength? Pay him back in equal amounts?" Kenichi shook his head at Akisame's question and answered with all the feelings he could muster.

"When something is wrong I want to say it's wrong, but even if I say anything nothing changes." The other masters listened quietly while the teen cried, then Kenichi raised his voice into a shout.

"I need strength! Strength and courage! Because right now I don't have either." By the end of his speech was more of a mumble but everyone heard him the room was silent until Akisame slapped his knee.

"Alright tomorrow you start technique training!" He announced with a firm voice, the other masters smiled excited to train him. Apachai ran forward and punched his gloved fists together and yelled excitedly.

"OHHHHHH! Apachai is ready!" Scaring Kenichi and making him scream in fear, reaching down and putting Kenichi under his arm to carry him off while Akisame barely tried to stop him.

"Apachai enthusiasm is good, but you don't understand the word 'limit'." Apachai looked confused for a minute before yelling out he didn't understand the word limit because Japanese was to hard. Freaking Kenichi out in the process.

"Don't worry Kenichi I may not know Japanese very well but, I know how to kick ass!" Kenichi screamed while Apachai carried him off and started to punch through everything while singing his name.

"You said we would start tomorrow, but he's too excited to listen." Stated a smiling Sakaki enjoying the show before him. Akisame nodded his head and replied "Such a wonderful scene, he is happy to have his first disciple."

Kenichi yelled out for help. "He is singing someone help me!" while Apachai continued happily singing. Ryuu walked up to Akisame with a suggestion, "If you want, I can focus on his strength training while you all focus on his technique training. I still have my old equipment around in storage." Akisame shook his head at this.

"No your old equipment is too high level for him he just started I think my light body workouts are better for the time being." Ryuu nodded his head in understanding along with the other masters. To normal people what Akisame calls light would kill most people but to the masters of Ryozanpaku it couldn't even be considered a warm up.

**[Line break]**

The next day bright and early Ryuu was up and already doing his stretches, when Kenichi came into the yard he seen Ryuu in positions that looked impossible for his size. Ryuu looked up and said his good morning's then continued to stretch, while kenichi went inside to say hello to Miu before practice. When Ryuu finished stretching he walked over to his little corner of the yard where a large boulder sat amongst his flowers. Reaching over he picked it up and walked towards the center of the yard and set it down. Looking at the boulder it was about ten feet tall and just as wide but something felt off.

"Will have to up the size next time I go to the mountains." It was getting to light and wasn't pushing his body the way he needed it to. Thinking about it Guy and Lee would have loved this world with all the training they go through to keep their bodies in top shape. He didn't think of his friends often but every once in a while he would remember certain people because of the situations he found himself in or the people acted like someone he knew.

Shaking his head to throw away those thoughts he went to the boulder and tossed it in the air before doing a handstand and catching it with his feet. He then started to walk with his hands while slowly bending his legs then pressing them up working out his whole body at the same time with the major focus being his arms.

Not too long ago he fought a savate user and found it a little difficult with just his arms. He placed himself at a disadvantage so he could fight with equal strength in his arms and legs. When he says a little difficult it means the man he fought got one good hit in, so Ryuu decided that his training wasn't enough. So he upped his training he might find a part time job in between training to help the dojo financially, he couldn't always go dojo hunting or expect dojo hunters to come here all the time.

Inside the building Kenichi was being lectured by Akisame about throwing techniques. Trying to move the statue in front of him he looked towards Akisame to complain. "Woah! This thing is heavy!"

Akisame looked at him like he was stupid, "Of course it's heavy, it's made of solid rock. In truth this is smaller than the ones Ryuu started his training with but this will do for now." When Kenichi heard this he wondered what kind of monsters the Furinji family are. The Elder was a giant of a man bulging with muscles, Miu could throw adult men like they were nothing and jump long distances. Finally what he has seen from Ryuu he is superhumanly strong and fast.

While Akisame was explaining all this Sakaki was standing by the door and drinking a beer. Then the two turned when Sakaki snorted a little thinking he was laughing at him Kenichi went to ask what was funny, before he stopped at the sight of Ryuu training. He couldn't believe it when he saw him walking on his hands and leg pressing a boulder.

"Ryuu does this type of training everyday wanting his whole body to be strong. This exercise helps him strengthen his arms more so that even if someone with strong kicks fights him he will be able to counter with just his arms." Akisame explained while Kenichi still just stood there dumbfounded.

"Do you think I could be that strong if I train hard enough?" He asked his masters both looked at him and answered at the same time with playful voices.

"No way, you would have to train for one hundred years before you could do that." Sakaki stated with a little smirk. Akisame nodded along with Sakaki, "That's right, which means after you get used to this training method we shall up the difficulty little by little." Both masters enjoying the look of despair on Kenichi's face.

"Good morning guys how is training going?" Ryuu asked while he moved by, he looked behind the master and disciple and had to ask a question that is bugging him. "Why are you using the mini statues? Wouldn't that be of more help than the extremely light ones?"

Both masters broke out in laughter while Kenichi went deeper into depression. Ryuu looked at them oddly he wasn't trying to be mean or make fun of Kenichi he was just curious. Akisame got his laughter under control and decided to explain.

"He is not strong enough to throw the others, he already has trouble with the ones now. When you started with the statues you had been training for five years. So we will have to start light until he can handle the bigger ones." Ryuu nodded his head in understanding and looked at Kenichi.

"Sorry if I upset you, I was just curious because the ones I started with were bigger and I was ten at the time." Kenichi just looked at him for a moment before nodding and walking back inside, trying to figure out how to throw the statue. The two masters bid Ryuu farewell and went in to supervise Kenichi, while Ryuu just started moving again.

When he got to the front yard an orangish red blur ran towards him and swiped at his wrist, with him dodging the attack. He laughed as Kurama added in dodge training and helped him for the rest of the morning until lunch.

At the lunch table all of them were snickering at Kensei as he tried to ignore them. He was caught by Ryuu being perverted toward Miu and couldn't get away in time from his prank. He now wore a bright pink version of his outfit with a pink hat with a penis drawn on it. He would have changed but all his clothes vanished so he had to wear this around the dojo, because he wasn't going into town dressed like this.

Ryuu noticed that Sakaki was looking more annoyed than usual and figured he was being tsundere about wanting to train Kenichi. After lunch he went to one of the training posts to work on a new technique. It was an imitation of frog kata nowhere near as powerful but it could catch an opponent off guard so he could get some breathing room.

Hayato sat on the roof looking down at Ryuu training, he could feel his ki being molded for a move so he watched. Ryuu threw his fist about two inches wide of the post and Hayato thought he failed in what he was doing. Then he heard a crack and the side of the training post shattered he jumped down to have a look.

Ryuu was surprised to see his grandpa and jumped a little. He watched as Hayato studied the post and then turned towards him. "How about a little spar to put that new ki move into practical use." Ryuu nodded his head and the two moved over to the open area of the yard.

Miu was walking through the yard getting ready to finish the laundry when she felt a huge pressure fall over the entire dojo. She went to her knees and had trouble breathing the other masters noticed it was the Elder and Ryuu, so they grabbed Kenichi to protect him while Shigure went to find Miu.

After all the people met up they went to the open area of the yard and saw the Elder in his battle gear along with Ryuu in his battle gear. Both were staring each other down and letting out their presence.

"Seems that Ryuu has gotten a little stronger since he left. A little more and he could enter the grandmaster class." Stated Akisame he knew it was extremely hard to do but Ryuu's father was able to enter in his teen years, so Akisame had no problem seeing Ryuu do the same thing. All he needed was more experience with other types of fighters.

All the others were surprised to see how far Ryuu had come with his training, but were extremely proud of the boy they helped raise. Even with the protection of the other masters Kenichi still had trouble breathing, to think the nice teen that he met was able to take him out by just being in the same room.

Miu was proud of her brother he told her he would get strong enough to protect her and find out the truth of their mother's death. She will have to up her own training now that she was so far behind.

Hayato looked to Ryuu and told him his handicap. "I will only use four percent of my power." Ryuu nodded and knew even then it would be a miracle for him to land a hit. Akisame stepped forward and raised his hand then dropped it the spar started.

To Kenichi both fighters disappeared then there was a large shockwave and he passed out. Miu not doing any better but she stayed awake so she could watch her family spar. The other masters had no problem keeping up but were surprised again at the strength that Ryuu put into his blow.

Hayato was having fun he blocked a punch coming for his face only to lean back when he felt danger and a strand of his hair was cut off. He went in for a counter punch only for Ryuu to lean back and bring his leg up for a kick towards his chin he blocked it with a finger. After blocking the kick he went to slam Ryuu to the ground by his leg but Ryuu caught himself with his arms and pushed back up.

Spinning and using the momentum to break free of his grandfather he use the momentum of the spin along with rotating his ki in a drill like pattern around his fist and punched towards his grandpa's stomach. Hayato used one hand to block the attack but then the ki explode with the impact making the blow stronger than he anticipated.

The blow shoved his hand into his stomach and he could feel the ki drilling into him, he smiled and laughed then blasted his own ki outward knocking Ryuu away from him.

"That is a very interesting technique you have there, able to bypass defenses if you combined it with the **Furinji Chigigurama **then that attack would be horrible for your opponents. It could even cause trouble for me if I am caught off guard."

Ryuu nodded and smiled to his grandpa, the technique wasn't finished yet but he would try to incorporate it into his other moves. There are many strong people in this world that went against peace and therefore against his family at Ryozanpaku. He will get stronger to stop these enemies or groups like Yami will immerse the world into chaos.

**Chapter end**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for all of the support. I will try to have Ryuu go on his own original adventures during the series, but like I said I am not a very good writer. I do not own any character in this story they belong to their respective franchise.**

**Chapter 8: Looking for work**

The day after the spar Ryuu walked through the dojo after his morning training. When he got to the main room he saw Miu going over the financial book, walking over to her he could hear her mumble about not lasting next month with the income they have.

"What happened to the money I brought back with me? There should have been enough for at least two months of bills." Miu looked back towards him and explained.

"Food expenses have gone up with you and Kenichi eating with us and some of the parts for the new equipment Akisame uses are a little expensive." He nodded his head and thought about it, all the masters eat quite a bit to keep their energy up. It's like a constant battle to feed everyone till they are satisfied.

"I can look for a part time job to help out a little since I promised not to do any big jobs for the moment." Miu was happy her brother would stay in town and find a part time job she liked spending time with him. She was a little worried because the older he got the more he was like their grandpa and liking to travel and help people.

"That's great but do you have anything in mind?" He shook his head but then thought of something and told Miu that he would be back in a minute. He left and went to look for Kensei and found him hiding under a floor board.

"Hey Kensei do you think Hakubi would be in need of a bodyguard for his restaurant?" Kensei poked his head out from the floor and thought for a moment. "Well I could call him and see, I'll let you know after I talk to him." Nodding to the short master he went back to Miu and saw her talking with Kenichi.

"I wonder when I can graduate from basic training." Kenichi said with a sigh, he wanted to learn more techniques but all the masters kept him on the basics. He felt he couldn't get strong fast enough if he was only doing the basics. Then before Miu could answer him they heard laughing.

"You never graduate from basic bodywork you will always have to make sure your body is in shape and if you want to get stronger then more of that bodywork is required." Ryuu stated as he walked towards them, Kenichi reminded him or himself in his past life. He neglected all the basics for years only wanting to learn powerful ninjutsu but that hurt him, until Jiraiya started to train him.

Kenichi hearing this went into despair for a moment, if things continued this way he would die for sure! Ryuu laughed at the reaction while Miu just shook her head with a troubled smile. She really wished Kenichi would man up a little more. The teens continued to talk for a while until Kenichi went out to train with Sakaki, Miu went clean one of the rooms and start to prepare for lunch.

Ryuu shook his head thinking Miu needed to focus a little more on her training instead of all the chores she does. She should make all the masters at least do their own laundry and every once in a while let someone else cook. Kensei can cook really well, he himself can also cook but she always wants to take care of people. He guesses she got that kind side from their mother while he inherited the more aggressive nature of the Furinji clan.

Walking around the dojo he spotted Kurama and Tochumaru staring each other down, with Shigure acting as referee. He shook his head and continued to his garden to take care of the flowers and also meditate.

Kensei had just hung up the phone and started to search for Ryuu, Hakubi said he could use the help if he could also wait tables at the same time. Seeing the large statured teen waiting tables would be a funny sight to see. Thinking a little more with his looks he will get tipped heavily and have many cute girls calling out and flirting with him. The small master burned with jealousy for a moment.

Figuring Ryuu would be in his usual spot at this time of the day he went to the secluded garden. When he got there he looked around he still marveled at the beauty of this small garden, all the brightly colored flowers and the koi pond only added to the beauty. Sitting in the middle of the garden was Ryuu meditating, Kensei still found it hard to sense him when he meditated it was like he was one with nature.

Feeling someone approach he opened his eyes and looked towards Kensei. Getting up and wiping his pants off he walked towards the small master. "Were you able to get ahold of Hakubi?"

Kensei nodded his head, "Yes he said he could use the help if you could also wait tables." The pensive look on the teens face almost made him laugh.

"I can do that, his shop is still in Chinatown right?" Kensei nodded to the question again and both started to walk towards the dojo. When they arrived they heard screaming and ran to the noise, upon arrival they found Kenichi laying on the ground not moving with Apachai crying over him.

"NOOOO! I tried so hard to hold back, Kenichi please don't die!" The two rushed forward and felt for a pulse it was weak but both worked together to bring Kenichi from the grip of death. Miu came running over asking what was wrong and not wanting to worry her they told her that Kenichi was almost hit by Apachai but they made it in time to save him.

Looking suspicious but believing them for now she went back into the house. It took the efforts of Shigure who showed up after she heard the commotion and himself to calm Apachai. After calming the gentle giant he went looking for his grandpa, to let him know about getting a part time job.

Finding his grandpa looking over some of the art work he bought he knew where the money went. His grandpa was always an impulse buyer and didn't know how to handle money, even the land they live on was taken a long time ago from a crime lord.

"Grandpa I will be going to Yokohama Chinatown to work part time at Hakubi's restaurant." Hayato looked up and wondered why Ryuu would suddenly want a job, seeing his grandpa's questioning look he pointed to all the artwork scattered around.

Realising what he meant Hayato looked a little embarrassed, he never really worried about money because if he had to he could live off the land. "That is fine getting out and meeting new people is also a good thing. Maybe you will finally bring a girl home instead of always cooping yourself up and training."

"I don't want to hear that from you, you didn't even get married until you were almost seventy." Ryuu replied with a deadpan expression, he didn't understand how with Miu she couldn't date but with himself his grandpa would push him to date. He is focused on getting stronger and couldn't possibly put another person in danger because he made an enemy that would go after his loved ones.

Hayato laughed and went back to looking at his art, "I was just letting you know staying cooped up and not getting out there you will miss out on some things in life. Like you said I didn't get married until late in life, that was because I focused more on fighting. Not making friends or girlfriends at the time."

"I understand I will try to make more friends can't make any promises on a girlfriend yet." Ryuu smiled and answered he knew his grandpa wanted him to be strong but not to the point he squandered his life away. Saying his goodbyes to his grandpa he went to get dressed and ready to leave.

Stopping and telling Miu about the job and telling her bye he went to his room. Pulling on his usual mesh shirt along with a black t-shirt with an orange fox on it, and putting on his black slightly baggy cargo pants with orange pockets and seams. He also put on his lower face mask and black duster with orange outlines, checking the mirror he nodded and left the house.

Getting to the restaurant didn't take long but when he got there a disturbance was happening in front of the store. A group of about fifteen men with weapons were yelling at a teenage girl in a red Chinese dress with her hair in two high pigtails with two bells attached behind her ears.

"Hakubi has caused problems long enough for our bosses, this is his last warning he can shut down and leave or we can do this the hard way." One of the thugs yelled toward the girl.

Renka was annoyed, she came to Japan to find her father but nothing was going her way. Uncle Hakubi wouldn't tell her his location and had her start working at his store while she went to the local highschool as an exchange student. Then these mafia thugs show up causing trouble scaring away potential customers!

"You can all leave now, Uncle doesn't have time to mess around with lowlives like you all." She said in a haughty tone with her arms crossed accentuating her breasts. All the men surrounding her looked even Ryuu took a quick peek but controlled himself quickly.

After realising what she said the men became angry and went to attack. Seeing this Renka prepared herself but before anything could happen all the thugs fell over unconscious surprising her. She didn't notice the figure behind her walking into the store.

Hakubi watched the whole thing in amusement, shaking his head he walked towards Ryuu and began to speak. "Still don't like to be the center of attention?"

Ryuu nodded his head "Yeah the more people who see me fight means more people who wont leave me alone. Master level opponents I don't mind but the small fry they send out are annoying."

Chuckling Hakubi could agree to that with just one little mafia group being beaten by him now every group in Chinatown wanted a piece of the action. As the two were talking Renka walked back into the store and noticed the person talking to her Uncle. He was hiding his figure with a duster with a hood up so she couldn't see who it was, so in her head it was a shady person trying to get to her uncle.

She jumped forward with a kick "What business do you have with my uncle!?" she yelled while in midair The person turned slowly and caught her foot while gently bringing her towards him catching her in a bridal carry before putting her down next to Hakubi.

Renka stood there for a second trying to figure out what just happened when she felt a rolled up piece of paper smack her head.

"What do you think you are doing to a guest? This may be your new coworker soon so go to the kitchen and bring tea." Hakubi scolded gently while turning her and pushing her towards the kitchen.

"Sorry about that she likes to jump the gun without any information. But I have to say you have become much stronger since the last time Kensei brought you here." It was true he was always powerful for his age but the teen in front of him was already a master. It reminded him of his two nephews when they were young.

"It's alright life wouldn't be fun if there weren't any surprises, and yes I have been working hard finding as many sparring partners as I could along with fighting some of the seedier organizations while I was on my trip."

Renka was in the kitchen watching her Uncle and the mysterious guest talking, this person was strong a lot stronger than she herself was. By his voice and the way her Uncle spoke to him he didn't seem that old, but he had a large body. Over six feet in height for sure over two hundred pounds, and the way he moved to stop her so gently but swiftly she hasn't met anyone who could do that.

After she prepared the tea she walked towards them and set it on the table. Remaining at the side to listen in on the conversation and maybe see what the person looked like under the hood.

"So you need extra income to help the family with bills and you promised to not go on long jobs so you can go to school with your sister? That is very admirable of you and I can use the help you will be a waiter/bodyguard while you are here. Go ahead and take this uniform to the back and get dressed."

Pulling a uniform out of nowhere Hakubi presented it to him. Nodding his head and taking the uniform he went to the break room to change.

"Who is he Uncle?" Renka was curious about the person she would be working with. Hakubi just smiled and decided to frustrate her more by not giving her an answer. Realising what he was doing she stomped her foot and pouted in his direction which only made him chuckle at her.

A few minutes later Ryuu walked out in a red version of Kensei's outfit without his mask on. Renka noticing someone walking towards them looked over only to stare for a moment. His face was handsome and went well with his slightly shaggy blonde hair. He had deep blue eyes with a scar starting from the top of his eyebrow to just below the cheekbone.

She wouldn't admit it but she blushed slightly but blushed brighter when she heard Hakubi chuckling beside her. Hakubi for his part was having fun with the reaction Renka gave, while also looking to the teenage boy. 'He is powerfully built for both strength and speed just like his grandfather and father.' even with the boy just walking around with a slight smile he could feel his presence subtly pushing down on him.

Ryuu noticed the blush on Renka's face and smiled slightly, he wasn't the dense idiot he was in the Elemental nations he understood what it meant for a girl to have a crush on him. That is the only thing he will thank Kensei for is helping him realise when someone wants to be a friend or more than that.

Ryuu will openly admit that Renka is very pretty and the dress she wears makes it hard to look away but with a combination of being trained by two super perverts, he is able to ignore it and be polite. Having Shigure around also helped with her walking around in barely anything some of the time.

"Hello my name is Ryuu Furinji and I will be a part timer from now on. Let's get along." He stated with a smile and a small bow.

Renka came to her senses and bowed a little to, "Yes it will be nice to work with you too, my name is Renka Ma."

Off to the side Hakubi watched the teens and chuckled a bit thinking this could be fun to watch over the two, and see if it's just friendship or something more in the future.

After introductions with the rest of the staff he worked for a little helping out around the kitchen if needed. Renka watched him work and the more she watched him the more she wanted to know about him. Her eyes widened a bit when she thought about the thugs being put unconscious earlier and went over to her smiling Uncle.

Hakubi watched Ryuu interact with his staff and the customers with a smile. Even with how large the teen is and with his scar he is very polite and quick to bring orders to the right table. All the customers he has served so far have left with a smile and the women that came through left with smiles and a blush leaving an extra tip for him along with their phone numbers.

He glanced toward his niece as she made her way towards him never fully taking her eyes off of Ryuu. She studied every move he made with a light blush on her face, Hakubi shook his head at his awkward niece if she finds something she likes he would bet she will try to kidnap him and bring him home to China to enter the family. Not that she could he reminded himself Ryuu is strong getting closer everyday to grandmaster class, a little more experience under his belt and he will be there.

"Uncle is he the one who took care of the thugs earlier today?" She had to know because she never seen anyone move. She has trained her eyes enough to be able to follow most master and even some grandmaster class martial artists, but she never saw a trace of someone knocking the thugs out.

"Yes it was indeed him who did it, he is a very strong individual that I have known since he was about seven or eight." He wouldn't tell her that her father brought him and his sister here before while he babysat them. She would start pestering the poor boy about her father and he might just disappear after that.

Renka was a little stunned and asked "How old is he? From appearance alone he looks to be in his twenties."

"He will be turning sixteen soon I believe." Hakubi stated knowing the reaction he would get. Sure enough Renka let out a loud "WHAT!?" in the middle of the restaurant then looked around flustered because all the customers and the employees were now looking towards the two.

"Believe it or not he is a very young and hardworking boy who has focused on the martial arts since he was five, along with his sister. His sister like most preteen's wanted to try out school and make friends while he wanted to just focus on martial arts. He has been homeschooled but other than that all training."

Renka couldn't believe it a teenage boy who didn't want to play around, she looked towards Ryuu and started thinking that if she found her Papa and convinced him to go back to China maybe he would help her bring this boy home to mama.

After he finished his shift Ryuu talked this Hakubi for a little while and was then ambushed by Renka asking for his contact info so she could call him in to work. He gave it to her without much thought and went home not seeing the evil glint in Renka's eyes. (Well evil if you don't want to be kidnapped by a beautiful Chinese girl.)

After making it to the dojo Ryuu noticed a small brown haired girl peeking over the wall from on top of a trash can. Standing beside her quietly he looked to see what she was looking at and seen Kenichi strapped into 'joint crate' that Akisame made some time ago. What made his blood boil a little was his sister pressing herself against him and the faces and noises the boy was making.

Thinking of something he backed up a little taking off his hood and facemask, "Excuse me but is something wrong? If you need inside I am friends with the student who goes here."

Honoka jumped from the voice behind her and turned to see a tall man with a scar along his eye. Thinking she could use this to get to her big brother she nodded with watery eyes.

"Please my big brother is being tortured in there, I need to get in there to save him!" Ryuu almost laughed when he heard this her brother was living out a perverts fantasy right now and she thinks he is being tortured.

"Of course I will help! How could these people torture a friend of mine?" He grabbed her and jumped the wall silently and made his way to the room the two teenagers were in. Looking down at Honoka he explained.

"I want you to run in there and shout for her to let your brother go." Honoka nodded, the only thing on her mind is saving her brother.

"LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" She shouted scaring Miu enough to make her feet slip and smash down onto Kenichi forcing the machine to stretch his body in places he wasn't ready yet. Akisame came in after hearing the safe word 'UGHAAAA' and helped Kenichi put his joints back into place.

Ryuu was laughing off to the side teach the guy to perv of his sister. He enjoyed the interaction between Kenichi and his sister when she found out that he was not only here to get stronger but to stay close to Miu.

"Kitsune here is a present from my mom for taking care of my brother." She stated while handing miu a box of snacks, she turned to run out the door but when she turned a fox jumped on her and started to rub against her.

She froze on the spot but Ryuu walked over and pet Kurama. "He heard you shouting for a kitsune so he answered the call." explained Ryuu finding it funny that the mightiest Bijuu from the Elemental Nations was reduced to a pet but he was still glad the fox was with him.

She pet Kurama for a moment then decided she needed to leave before she got distracted again.

"I'll be leaving for now but don't think you've won!" She stated while pointing towards Miu then ran out the door shouting she will be back.

Kenichi was embarrassed his sister came by and seen him all beat up but was happy his family were worried about him. Thinking of something he turned towards Miu who was still gushing over how cut Honoka was.

"She is so cute I've always wanted a cute little sister." When she said this a cloud of depression fell over Ryuu as he crouched down and started muttering to himself loud enough for Miu to hear.

"So having a twin brother isn't good enough for her, the way she said it was as if she would throw me away for the chance." Kensei patted the depressed teen on the shoulder.

"Women are fickle beings but don't worry if Miu throws you away you still have the rest of us." Shigure and Apachai squatted next to Ryuu and patting his head. Miu hearing all this started to become flustered and try to explain.

"That's not what I meant! I was saying that we could both a cute little sister to dote on!" Just like that the depression was over and Ryuu was reinvigorated with his fists held in the air in victory with Apachai and Shigure copying him. Kensei just shook his head with a chuckle and watched as the three celebrated.

"Hey Miu I just thought of something but where are your parents?" As soon as Kenichi said this the joyful atmosphere vanished and was replaced by a solemn one. Looking towards Kenichi, Miu answered.

"Our parents died when we were very young so grandpa is the only relative that Ryuu and I have." When she said this she left while Ryuu chased after her, he had told her that their father was alive but she wanted to believe they weren't abandoned by him. So to Miu he was dead.

All the masters started making noises to Kenichi and calling him an idiot when Ryuu came back after comforting his sister a bit he heard Kenichi talking.

"I'm such an idiot it's just Miu and Ryuu both act so happy all the time, I didn't think about the possibility they didn't have parents. I'm so stupid!" Kensei took this chance to say something.

"Yes you are now give up your sister in repentance!" Akisame lightly smacked him on the head. "Kensei control yourself you cannot have a little sister." Depression set over Kensei but nodody went to console him.

"Don't worry about it so much Kenichi, We had our grandpa with us and everyone here at Ryozanpaku. Yeah our lives were never normal but we are both happy with our current life so far. Just give Miu some time and she will be back to normal."

After Ryuu said this Kenichi still wanted to apologize to her but he never got the chance to the rest of the evening. He was rolled up in his sleeping bag on the dojo floor crying about how reality and fantasy were so far apart when he seen Miu out of the corner of his eye waving at him so he followed.

Following her to the roof he seen her with a bunch of food since he didn't eat much at dinner since the masters decided that eating would be training too. As they ate, he took the chance to apologize for earlier.

"You don't have to worry about it, I still have grandpa and my brother so I am happy." He nodded his head and ate in silence for a while.

"So Kenichi what is your dream for the future?" He answered about how he wants to be a novelist but his path has been diverted somewhat with all the fighting going on in his life. Taking this chance he asked what her dream was.

"That's a secret." He pestered her a little neither noticing Shigure and Ryuu sitting on the other side of the roof listening in.

"My dream.. Is to be a ...beautiful bride." When she heard this Miu whipped her head around and found Shigure sitting there with Ryuu.

"How adorable my sister was at that age." The two eaves droppers nodded in synch with each other before backflipping away as Miu tried to catch them.

"That was mean you two." She pouted while catching the note while Kenichi was relieved she had a normal dream.

**Chapter end**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for the support, I really hope I get better at writing so I can make this story more enjoyable. I do not own any characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 9: Punishing the kicker**

Miu is usually a very kind person but at the moment she is annoyed. Why you ask? Because she has to sit in class during breaks except for lunch and watch the girls in class flirt with her brother. These hussies think they are good enough for her brother they are dead wrong!

She wants her brother to be happy but his partner would also have to look after him too. These highschool girls wouldn't know the first thing about taking care of a martial artist. Her brother is just like their Grandpa wandering about the countries helping people, but it is also for finding a challenge. He fights many dangerous people trying to kill him, that a normal girl would just get in the way and hurt.

"Ryuu would you like to hang out with us this weekend?" Asked a dark haired girl with her friends giggling behind her. Before Ryuu could answer Miu walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Don't you have work this weekend?" Ryuu nodded his head and turned to the group of girls.

"Sorry but she is correct I do have work this weekend, maybe another time." The girls all started to pout a little and make disappointed sounds but nodded and left. Not before glaring a little at Miu which she gave right back. All the girls knew that if they wanted to talk to the brother the sister had to be out of the room or she would get in the way.

As the girls walked away they whispered to each other. "She is in a relationship with Shirahama but wont let her brother have fun. Talk about a hypocrite."

When Miu heard that she went to talk back but her brother stood up and went to walk out of class but before he left a gust of wind lifted the girls who were bad mouthing Miu skirts. They screamed and tried to cover up but it was too late everyone had seen already.

Miu smiled slightly and followed after her brother to meet up with Kenichi in his hiding place for the day. As they Miu didn't notice the alien boy following them trying to get information on the two siblings.

Niijima followed the two for a minute and noticed that the male sibling looked his way and smiled slightly before shaking his head and continuing on his way to find Kenichi. Seeing this Niijima believed that he found another fighter for his future goals and formed glasses with his hands bringing them to his eyes to perform one of his techniques.

"**Niijima eye!" ** as he tried to read the stats of Ryuu a small explosion happened knocking his head back. He stood there for a moment then started to shake, "That guy is dangerous, he would be perfect for my future plans!"

Ryuu shook his head at the alien as he walked away, his sister made weird friends in his opinion. They soon found Kenichi in the storage shed and went in to eat lunch. Kenichi never noticing Niijima sitting in the corner of the room.

"How long do you think I will have to continue to hide from these guys? I wish my life would go back to normal." Miu looked to Kenichi with sympathy.

"I'm sure they will stop soon and you will be able to not worry about this gang anymore when they finally give up." Miu tried to cheer Kenichi up but it didn't seem to work.

"These type of people will never leave you alone even if you were a normal person they would still come after you. Haven't you always been picked on anyway? The difference is now you can fight back." Ryuu said his peace about the whole thing he didn't understand why Kenichi wanted to hide from the fight instead of facing the problem head on.

"I just want to avoid useless fights with these thugs." Kenichi does not like violence so the less fighting the better in his opinion.

"There is no such thing as a useless fight. Everytime you fight you will improve because you face different opponents some with their bare fists others with weapons. The more you fight the more courage you will gain throughout all of this." Stated Ryuu, he liked fighting but not senseless violence he did not fight to harm but to protect.

Kenichi didn't say anything but in his heart he believed all these fights were useless and a waste of time. Miu agreed with her brother but said nothing trying not to push her beliefs on other people. She enjoyed a good fight but for the most part she liked to protect the innocent that could not protect themselves.

"Kenichi they will find you one way or another they probably already know where you live." Stated Niijima with an evil laugh right behind Kenichi making the poor kid jump and freak out.

"Begone evil demon! When did you get here anyway!?" Kenichi yelled while trying to capture the elusive alien.

"He came in around the same time we did, he has been sitting in the corner over there." Miu pointed out wondering how Kenichi didn't realise someone was here besides them.

After scuffling with Niijima a little they finished lunch talking about the three people looking for Kenichi with Niijima showing them video clips of their fights. Kenichi was freaking out while the two siblings weren't impressed but they knew Kenichi right now couldn't beat the weakest of the three.

Finished eating the siblings went back to class while Niijima took this chance to ask Kenichi a few questions about Ryuu.

"So what is Miu's brother like? How strong is he?" Kenichi looked towards the alien and shrugged.

"I don't know him that well but he is very protective of Miu. For how strong he is all the people I've been avoiding he could probably take with a single finger." He didn't know how powerful Miu's brother was at one hundred percent, but he knew he couldn't match up to him.

Niijima took this chance to update his school strength ranking but without seeing Ryuu in action he couldn't be sure where to place him. As they walked he looked towards Kenichi.

"When you say very protective of Miu what do you mean?" Kenichi thought and decided to tell him a little. "He says anyone wanting to date her will have to beat him and the few times people try to be mean to Miu he will set up pranks to humiliate them."

Niijima now realised who was setting up some of the most elaborate pranks he has ever seen. A teacher trying to hit on Miu entered the teacher's lounge and went to sit on one of the chairs, a small pin was in the chair poking him making him jump up bumping into the table pushing it back. There was some fishing line connected to it and when the table moved it snapped the line dropping some glue and feathers onto the teacher. He fell backwards into a wall that had a sign with pervert written on it.

The teacher was fired when photo's of him on dates with students and videos of him trying to blackmail people were sent to the board of directors. This was all done anonymously without being caught, and in the alien's mind that was scary.

After school finished Miu and Kenichi went to the dojo while Ryuu went to work. On his way to the restaurant he ran into Renka who was also coming back from her school.

"Renka how are you today?" Looking towards who called her she blushed a little but then composed herself. Taking a look at him in his school uniform she thought he looked handsome, the uniform fit him tightly so even wearing the jacket you could see his muscles.

"I'm good ready to work today? It's a weekday so we probably won't be as busy but we do have a bunch of regulars." He nodded and they both continued to talk about themselves wanting to get to know each other.

As they were walking Ryuu glanced around noticing they were being followed by about ten people none master class but all high class disciple range. He didn't know if they were Renka's bodyguards or assassins, so he kept himself alert just in case.

The two continued to talk until Ryuu caught a knife that was headed towards him and threw it back to where it came from. Hearing a scream of pain he knew he hit his target and thats when the other people hiding decided to attack.

Renka being a little surprised by the knife attack finally got her bearings and got ready to fight and Ryuu wanting to see what level she was decided not to end it too quickly.

The group of men split themselves between the two all pulling out swords or knives. "Renka Ma you will tell us where your father is and if not then we will kill you and your little boyfriend."

The leader of the men stated with utmost confidence in his team, while Renka blushed at the boyfriend comment and Ryuu thought these people were just stupid thinking that because they held weapons it made them superior to other fighters.

"None of you are worthy of fighting against my father I, Renka Ma am enough for the likes of you!" Shaking off the embarrassment for a moment she stated and got into her fighting stance. The men became angry at being looked down upon and attacked.

Ryuu just shook his head and took on four of them while she took on five. One of the group was sitting on the ground holding his leg where Ryuu had thrown the knife. He may focus more on hand to hand but he never forgot how to handle throwing weapons.

Renka dashed forward and jumped into a flying kick that shattered one of the assassins teeth using his face as a springboard she spun kicking another that tried to cut her from behind. Landing she dodges a swipe by leaning back then lunges forward placing one hand over the other she pushes forward **"Tanpa!" **resulting in the assassin being sent flying into a wall.

The last two thought about taking her boyfriend hostage with the help of the others but when they turned both went pale. All the assassins that attacked Ryuu were turned into human pretzels. Using the distraction Renka jumped up and performed a double flying kick to the back of their heads knocking them unconscious.

"Not bad I suppose this happens often?" Questioned Ryuu if so hanging out with Renka would be even more fun.

"Yes this happens regularly not only mafia but also rivals of my father's martial arts school. I am the daughter of the Phoenix alliance's head after all." Renka answered with both pride and embarrassment thinking that he wouldn't want to hang out when they got to know each other better.

"Awesome that just means hangin around you will be even more exciting." She was relieved when she heard him say this but was also thinking what was wrong with her. He is really strong but they have only known each other for a very short time but she still wants to be closer to him.

"Well we better go so we aren't late hopefully I can buy a cellphone soon that way even if I'm not at home you all can get ahold of me for work or just to talk is fine too." Ryuu scratched his head thinking that talking to a girl he is somewhat interested in was harder than he thought.

The two walked to the restaurant quietly after that with work not being busy at all. The thugs stayed clear of the store today so he spent most of his time talking to Renka, while she tried to find the courage to ask him to hang out over the weekend.

After work he was about to leave when Renka called out to him. "Ryuu! If your not busy this saturday would you like to hang out possibly see a movie?"

He was surprised for a second but then thought about how outgoing she is and figured this was the type of person she is. Going for broke and hoping for the best, sounded like someone he knew but he shook that thought off for a second.

"Sounds good we can do whatever you want be it just eating out or going to a park. We can watch this new movie I've been interested in if you want to. But like I said, it's your choice."

"Great then it's a date!" She said excitedly then ran back into the store where her Uncle was standing with a smile. She looked away in embarrassment while he just chuckled at her wondering how she will react when she finds out that the boy she likes is close to her father.

Ryuu left the store with a smile and went home on his way he seen Kenichi and Miu fighting a group of people well, in Miu's case completely annihilating people while Kenichi fought some short punk. Looking closer it seems to be one of the little chumps aiming for Kenichi the kicker is what he is called if he remembered right.

He watched as Kenichi got his buttt kicked then landed a lucky blow. Then the kid ran away when he realised Miu defeated his henchmen but when he ran he called Miu a beast. Now normally people would be like Kenichi and comfort Miu but seeing her cry even when he knew it was crocodile tears it pissed him off.

Chasing after the punk he decided a little pain was in order so when he caught up he flicked in the back of the head and sent him flying.

Koga didn't know what was going on, one minute he is running from that scary woman then the next he feels pain in the back of his head and sent rolling forward. He tried to get up but then more pain erupted from his ankles looking down he noticed they were facing the wrong direction.

Screaming he tried to figure out how this happened but then someone appeared in front of him. "So you think it's okay for a midget like you to call my sister a beast?"

Looking at the person Koga only felt fear and tried to crawl away. "Don't worry your ankles are just dislocated and will be fine after seeing a doctor but that is just the pain portion of your punishment, now it's time for humiliation."

The next day as Kenichi and the siblings walked to school they noticed a crowd being formed in front of the school. Going to take a look Kenichi and Miu both couldn't believe what they saw. Koga the kicker was tied to the schools front gate naked with his head shaved and a sign hanging from his neck.

"**I HAVE A SMALL PENIS" **Seeing what was written and who the person was many people got away so they wouldn't be blamed by ragnarok, while some laughed because it was a type of revenge for the people who had been bullied and beaten by him.

Miu looked to the sign and noticed a chibi fox head drawn with its tongue sticking out and knew it was her brother who did it. Looking over to him he just shrugged and said, "Nobody calls my sister a beast and gets away with it. Especially some midget in a gang who beat people for fun."

Smiling to her brother she just shook her head and went towards the school while dragging Kenichi with her.

**Chapter end**

**Little bit smaller chapter today sorry about that hope you enjoy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own any characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 10: another day**

Kisara of ragnarok was not happy one of her lackeys was hung naked from the school gate and they didn't know who was responsible. The last time Koga was seen was after his defeat by Kenichi running away. Then the next day comes around and they find him humiliated which if it just messed with his reputation then she wouldn't care, but it made ragnarok look weak and she couldn't stand people making her look weak.

All her subordinates were huddled by the wall trying to avoid her wrath while she sent powerful kicks at a punching bag. After kicking it hard enough to knock it from the ceiling she turned to the terrified group.

"Has anyone found out who was the one that made me look like a laughing stock to the higher ups?" She questioned with furry in her eyes, one of the group stepped forward to answer while looking at the floor.

"No leader we have asked many witnesses but the last people seen with him were Shirahama and some girl, but they went in the opposite direction he ran to." After he answered he was kicked into the wall.

"Well try harder! I need to know who did this so I can kick their ass!" All of them bowed to her and left before they became another victim. Two of the people among the group are the former teammates of Koga, Tekeda the puncher and Ukita the thrower the two didn't care what happened to Koga because to them he was an arrogant brat.

"I really need to find out who did this so I can thank them for the good laugh." Tekeda said as he and Ukita walked out of their base and towards the school to search for Shirahama again.

"We need to hurry and find Shirahama maybe it will make Kisara's mood better." Stated Ukita he is the only one of the two who cared about finding Shirahama and bringing him in Tekeda didn't care if they found him now or months down the road.

"We will keep asking around for his usual hiding spots one of these days he will slip up and we will get him or we could find some of his friends and use them as bait." The two kept walking towards the school.

**[line break]**

Ryuu walked through the school listening to people talk about rumors an old habit he got from Jiraiya because all rumors start at the truth but just get blown out of proportion over time. Rumors can lead you to the right answer a lot of the time you just can't believe the whole story.

Hearing people talking about Kenichi made him slow down because this was Miu's friend they were talking about. He might try to be friends later with Kenichi but as of now he was just the brother of the girl Kenichi is friends with and crushing on.

The latest rumor about Kenichi almost made him laugh, even more when he saw the perpetrator that started the rumors. Niijima was talking to all the gossip girls and boys around the school to make the rumor spread faster than usual. Saying that the timid Kenichi is the strongest delinquent was hilarious to Ryuu.

He would usually stop the alien but there was just something funny about Kenichi's reactions to everything that just tickled his prankster heart. He walked around a little before he went to watch his sister practice with her club. Thinking he should have asked for more hours because he was bored but her also wanted to spend time with Miu and the others at Ryozanpaku.

After he got to the gym he watched with everyone else as Miu jumped and twirled with many different props and showed off how flexible she was. He was happy for her since she found something to enjoy but still thought she should train more, bigger enemies than delinquents will be coming soon and he wouldn't always be there to protect her.

He watched as the senior in the club said something to Miu about showing off which made Miu sad. The next thing the senior girl knew she was falling face first after stepping on a club that was laid across the floor. Everyone including Miu ran forward to make sure she is ok, while Ryuu just snickered to himself in the corner of the room.

When Miu finished her practice he walked home with her and Kenichi, more like Kenichi ran to the dojo screaming for help while the siblings just followed while shaking their heads. Watching Kenichi train is always fun because he screams about wanting to quit but still keeps going.

"How long do you think it will take before his body starts reacting on instinct?" Ryuu asked Akisame as the two watched Kenichi practicing one of the holds while Miu is his partner.

"He honestly has no natural talent but from what I can see a good heart with a will to work hard if pushed in the right direction. So with a combination of his daily training and a good dose of fear I would say pretty soon." Akisame stated while Ryuu just laughed a little, and watched as Keniche grabbed Miu's slow downward chop and twisted holding her arm behind her over her head.

"The hand that is suppressing Miu's elbow is too weak!" Stated Akisame walking up towards the two. "You are actually suppose to hook around the shoulder and press downward from the top. If your hold is to weak then this happens. Miu!"

After hearing her name called she spun breaking the hold and taking Kenichi's arm with her behind his back before throwing him. "That's what happens, anyway lets take it slow."

Kenichi laid on the ground with some anime tears streaming down his face. "Is it impossible for me? Has there been no progress?"

Apachai came forward to comfort Kenichi "Apachai doesn't think so you can do it." After hearing this Kenichi felt a little better until he realised it was Apachai's turn to teach. Taking off as fast as he could with Apachai chasing him the two rounded a corner and were out of view.

Ryuu laughed watching the interaction he could understand Kenichi being scared but it was still funny to watch. Walking to his room to look and see how much money he had in his safe so that he could buy a phone and possibly Miu one, he stopped when he heard the sound of a hawk and ran out of the dojo and up on the roof.

Catching the hawk on his arm he took a small note tied to it's ankle then sent the hawk away. Looking at the note his eyes went from playful to cold in an instant before leaving to talk with his Grandpa.

Shigure seen the whole thing and followed after him to listen in while signaling the other master to come. All of the masters met in front of the Elders room and listened in.

"Grandpa I just received this message from one of my contacts, all of you should just come in if your going to listen anyway." Handing the note to his Grandpa and telling the others to come in he hoped they had enough time to train Kenichi to be ready for what he thinks will happen.

"What is this message about?" Akisame questioned anything that made the two Furinji in front of him look serious could not be a good thing. The Elder turned the note towards the other masters.

'**The shadow and his fists are about to move' **Reading this all of them realised the gravity of this situation. While Shigure was worried about Ryuu knowing the possibility that his and Miu's father is the one shadow.

"This is a rather serious situation, but we can't rush Kenichi's training. We can only keep an eye out and react accordingly, and Ryuu I don't want you rushing into anything at the moment. Just stay here and help us a little with Kenichi even if you don't teach him your own techniques just being a friend will help him." Stated the Elder while the other masters nodded, Ryuu is the fastest master here other than the Elder himself he could teach Kenichi many things.

"I will stay here until they really start moving then I may go out on jobs to help protect people from Yami. I made a promise to Miu that I would stick around and I plan to keep it." Everyone nodded to his words and went out to make sure Kenichi was still training and not slacking off.

As Ryuu was leaving he turned to his Grandpa, "There are rumors that Mother's clan have aligned themselves with Yami. We need to keep an eye on Miu in case they come for her to finish what they started."

Hayato nodded his head and knew that if that clan went after Miu then Ryuu would make it his mission to annihilate them along with their allies. Ryuu was more ruthless than the other masters in the dojo while others held back in battle until the last moment Ryuu went all out not pulling his punches if someone of the master class or higher attacks him.

It worried Hayato about the path Ryuu would take in the future but as of now he hasn't killed anyone and believes in second chances. But if you throw the chance he gave you away and attacked again he would end your career as a martial artist.

"You don't have to worry about me Grandpa I will not kill anyone as long as I can help it. I know you do not agree with some of the things I do, but I do it to protect my family and friends. Their has only been few people that I have crippled but all of them were mass murderers that I had let go after beating them once before."

Ryuu tried to explain but he knew that he went overboard sometimes but it was his firm belief that if he gave them a chance to repent and they spit it back to his face then he will make sure they cannot hurt anyone again. He spent to long in the Elemental Nations letting others get hurt because he couldn't stop the truly evil people with just words.

"I will help Kenichi with his speed training when he has a free day from everyone else. My techniques are to aggressive for someone like him. He doesn't wish to hurt others and my techniques will go against his beliefs of using martial arts for self defense."

Hayato nodded in understanding, "You are so much like me when I was young, always looking for a challenge but when I met your Grandmother it changed a bit to protecting her and trying to raise a family."

"Yeah you have told me this before grandma was a normal woman but still supported you with everything she had. I wish I could have met her once before she passed." Ryuu really meant it because his Grandma sounded like a wonderful person.

"I wish she could have met you all to but her body was always more frail than others and she lived a good life until her body gave out on her after childbirth." Hayato missed her but looked at the family she gave him as her legacy and would do what he could to protect them, his son went down the wrong path but he left him with wonderful grandchildren that he loves very much.

"Oh yeah this Saturday after work I am going to hang out with a friend I made so I will be late coming home. I'll let Miu know too so she doesn't prepare my portion of dinner that day."

Nodding toward Ryuu he was happy that his grandson was getting out their and making more friends. When he was going to ask who it was the phone rang so both listened to see if it was a job for someone.

"Apa we have your children." Apachai answered the phone with Miu grabbing it from him.

"Apachai we really need to work on how you answer the phone." She knew he only did this because that was how he was taught when he worked for some of the shadier people in the underworld.

"This is the Furinji residence Miu speaking." Miu answered and was a little surprised to hear a girls voice.

"Hello is Ryuu Furinji there? I need to speak with him." Miu froze and went into sister mode.

"May I ask who this is and what you want with my brother?" There was no way Miu would let some harlot talk to her brother and take him away from her.

"My name is Renka Ma and I work with him and I need to talk to him about our date Saturday." Renka said cheerfully over the phone making Miu freeze in shock and drop the phone.

"Miu who is it? What's wrong are you okay?" Coming around the corner and seeing his sister drop the phone Ryuu became worried and quickly checked on his sister. All she did was point to the phone so he grabbed it and answered.

"Hello this is Ryuu speaking how may I help you." He wanted to yell into the phone but maybe it wasn't someone rude and their request just shocked Miu. Hearing Ryuu's voice on the line Renka became excited.

"Ryuu it's me Renka! I was just calling to confirm if we were still going out Saturday." Hearing Renka and realising what happened Ryuu felt a headache coming, if Miu told the other masters and his Grandpa then the teasing would be horrible.

"Yes we are still on if you are still wanting to go. We can talk more at work and iron out the rest of the details when we see each other." He wanted to end the call quickly because he could sense the other masters and Kenichi walking their way to get ready to eat.

"That sounds great! I will see you tomorrow at work and we can figure everything out. I'll talk to you later, bye!" Hearing her hang up the phone he turned to his sister only for her to act like a robot and walk away. Sighing to himself he just followed after her to try to explain.

At dinner the masters got to see something rare but amusing, the sight of Ryuu trying his best to get his sister to talk to him. They didn't know what was going on but it was still funny, Kenichi was clueless and took the opportunity to eat while the masters were distracted.

"Come on Miu talk to me, I was going to tell you right before my friend called you can ask Grandpa I was just leaving his room to tell you when the call came." Miu wouldn't look at him and kept serving everyone but him rice after she finished she turned towards Ryuu with a small bowl of rice and gave it to him.

"When were you going to tell us that you had a girlfriend?" Miu asked while giving her brother the stink eye. He panicked a little and tried to explain."She is not my girlfriend we met at work and she wanted to hang out so I agreed to go. You all are telling me to get out more and now your angry because I am going out?"

He didn't understand the reason she is angry but after the others heard he was going to hang out with a girl, they knew that Miu was trying to keep her brother to herself.

"It's just what if this girl is trying to use you and can she fight? No girl can date you until she is able to defeat me!" She threw back his own line about why she can't date.

"Yes she can fight I've seen her in action and I am not dating her she just calls it that. We agreed to get to know each other and be friends." He explained while trying to ignore all the masters making fun of him.

"My boy I'm so proud of you! You have finally come over to my side!" Said a laughing Kensei with a proud expression. Sakaki was enjoying the sight of an embarrassed Ryuu it was a rare sight to see after all.

"He will not join you, my brother will not become a pervert!" exclaimed Miu while trying to hit Kensei with the rice spoon she was holding. Shigure came down from the rafters and brought out her sword.

"If she...hurts you, then she gets….cut." She said in an ominous tone with a serious look on her face. Ryuu raised his hands and nodded Shigure could be scary at times. Ryuu nodded his head quickly and started to eat ignoring all the remarks made by Kensei.

After dinner Ryuu went outside to train a little trying to combine his speed with ki clones to better confuse the enemy. He had Sakaki, Kensei and his Grandpa helping out with Miu and Kenichi watching.

Kenichi watched with Miu as the four master class fighters got ready, he knew this was training but it looked like all four were ready for a war. Miu didn't blink in fear of missing out on something and just as a leaf fell to the ground all of the masters moved at the same time.

Kenichi couldn't believe his eyes as the spar started it was like three Ryuu's were fighting at the same time. Everytime Kensei or Sakaki swung it was like their attacks would phase through then they would block a hit. The Elder threw a few attacks and lightly scratched Ryuu but never got a clean hit while also blocking the attacks.

"Burn this into your eyes you two, because if you decide to continue the path of martial arts then one day you may be able to do this. This is a very high level technique that fuses speed with ki only a few people throughout the world can even accomplish such a feat." Akisame said while standing behind the two disciples.

Just as fast as it started all of them went back to starting positions with all of them sporting rips in their clothing. Hayato looked towards Ryuu as he tried to calm his breathing, using this technique against two grandmasters and one legend was exhausting.

"As of right now you will only be able to use that as a distraction and I know you are much faster than you just moved. So combining both your ki and speed still needs work but I have faith you will be able to do it."

Ryuu nodded and finally caught his breath, "Thank you for helping me and I know if I keep practicing and find the right mixture then I should be able to hold off more than one master for a time."

"Dang brat ruining my jacket now what am I going to wear?" Complained Sakaki while walking over and grabbing a bottle of beer and cutting the top off with a swipe of his hand.

"You did very well I see that your training trip did you some good. You must have fought many agile opponents while you were away." Kensei said while taking off his own shirt and sitting down enjoying some tea.

"Most people I faced weren't that great but there were a few that put up a good fight. There was this clan of ninja that had a government under its control when I went to one of the islands off the coast. The were quick but relied more on weapons than actual hand to hand fighting."

Kenichi couldn't believe what he was hearing this fifteen year old was fighting ninja's and mafia groups like it was an everyday thing. Here he was not even able to handle a few bullies and he was a year older than Ryuu and Miu but both were super strong in his eyes.

"Akisame I agreed to help out with Kenichi's speed training which will include movement speed and attack speed do you think you could make something that will cause resistance to all his movements like springs or something along those lines. He would wear it the whole time he practiced here so he will get all of your techniques down but also work the muscles he will use at the same time just harder."

Hearing this Akisame had a gleam in his eye and looked to Kenichi while said teen started to back away.

"Of course I can make something this will be so much fun." Akisame loved the idea of new types of training this will make him slow down and learn the technique but also build up the right muscles for using said techniques.

"I should have it by next week, so be ready Kenchi." Kenichi ran home screaming, the masters let him go because training was over for the day.

Laughing a little Ryuu decided to go to bed calling for Kurama the two took a bath and went to sleep. He loved to travel but staying here has been pretty fun so far, Kenichi may have no talent for fighting but he is great entertainment.

**Chapter end**

**I know he isn't doing much at the moment most of his fights will be when the yami and yomi arc happens. I'm not good with romance but I will try with Renka she fell for Kenichi in one meeting in this she just wants to get to know Ryuu better. They won't become a couple until later in the story.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 11**

The last few days have been pretty boring for Ryuu the only entertainment he had was watching Kenichi get tort-I mean train. Watching him try to get over his fear of weapons was a good time Ryuu didn't understand the fear but everyone is afraid of something.

He even got to watch the fight between Kenichi and the last two so called technique users of ragnarok. It was pretty boring fight and both sides have a lot of training to do but it was a little entertaining especially right after he saved the two idiots from falling off the roof.

He jumped on top of the water tank and watched as Miu misunderstood and thought that Ukita and Tekeda had jumped Kenichi and beat him up. Both idiots got their ass handed to them by an enraged girl, not fun for them but hilarious for him.

At this moment he was leaving school with Miu and Kenichi in search of two students who Kenichi wanted to apologise for getting them involved in his fight. Finding the two trying to sneak away and jumping down with Miu he had to ask a question.

"This is why I hate skirts!" Complained his sister while holding her skirt down.

"I've been meaning to ask but why don't you wear something under the skirt like spats or something? Then you don't have to worry if you get into a fight or jump around with a skirt on." He really didn't understand why she didn't wear something like that, unless she enjoyed giving a free show to everyone around when she would sit in trees or jump from high places.

"I've thought of that too but wouldn't that make me seem weird? I don't want to stand out too much." After hearing his sister he stared at her in disbelief, she didn't want to stand out? Then why was she showing off her agility and strength all the time?

"And you don't think it's weird that your jumping around trees and high fences with a skirt on? It just makes you seem like a pervert." Miu looked shocked at her brother while he just shrugged at her.

"Hey I'm just saying you go around everyday showing off your panties like you want people to see." She jumped at him trying to hit him but he dodged and ran towards Kenichi who was talking to the guys they were looking for.

They decided to go to a family restaurant and eat while Kenichi apologized to the two students the siblings started pigging out on anmitsu. Ryuu still loved ramen like his previous life but he didn't know where the sudden love for sweets came from but he didn't care, it is another thing he can do with his sister.

As the teens talked and ate two men walked into the store, one was a big man wearing a wrestler's mask the other was a skinny man smoking a cigarette. Both men belong to a yakuza group that tried to fight Miu and Akisame and lost badly.

The two sat down and began to talk, "Nothing is going right for us recently first it was that blonde bimbo then its that mustache bastard. Then today we run into that scar face and he takes us out with one punch."

The wrestler looks to his companion, "Your right, it must be the devil working against us or something." His companion looked at him weird but decided not to comment.

The two started to order when the skinny thug heard a familiar voice and looked up from the menu. The people he saw were the two people who started this bout of bad luck for his group. Getting his partners attention they both hid for a second and made sure that the mustache bastard wasn't around. Confirming the kids were alone they went towards the group to get payback.

The two students with The three martial artist became terrified when the thugs approached and started to get up to leave.

"So is this the girl that you were planning on selling in a different country?" Asked the mask wrestler for intimidation.

Ryuu hearing this stopped eating his sweets and was about to break the two of them but Miu put her hand on his shoulder and started trying to remember the thugs.

"Who are you? No it doesn't matter don't talk to me while I'm eating my parfait." Ryuu tried not to laugh but it was hard, Kenichi didn't know what to do and the two students with them ran away. Both thugs go angry and the skinny one started to yell.

"You bitch, just becaus-!" Before he could finish the sentence Ryuu made his move. Kenichi was about to stand and defend Miu but the two thugs both fell over screaming, the skinny thug was holding his jaw that was dislocated while the wrestler was holding his hands where his fingers were pointing in different directions.

"I held myself back when you said you wanted to sell my sister but, calling her a bitch is over the line so you will suffer a bit of pain." Walking towards the two he grabbed them and threw them out the door right when Sakaki and Apachai came into the store to buy burgers.

"Still as ruthless as always aren't you Ryuu." Stated Sakaki with a smile he really didn't care he was known as a brawler and he had seen much worse from Akisame. Ryuu just smiled and looked towards his sister happily eating her dessert.

"Well if they would have backed down when Miu stopped me the first time then they would have been fine. But the idiots started calling her names so I dislocated a few joints as punishment." Ryuu never threw a punch in anger because if he did normal thugs like those two would die.

Listening to Apachai sing about burgers while enjoying dessert with his sister Ryuu had a good time, tomorrow he had work so spending time with his sister was always a good thing. They all went home to start dinner in Miu's case for the masters or train in Kenichi's case.

Ryuu did some light training and decided that he would sleep early because he had work in the morning and then he would hang out with Renka.

**[Line break]**

Renka was annoyed the restaurant was busy and she didn't get a lot of time to talk to Ryuu. What made matters more annoying they had more female customers today and everyone of them flirted with him even the married ones. She didn't understand but everytime one of them started to flirt with him she wanted to pull him away.

Her Uncle didn't help with all his chuckling at her when she would complain by the time work was over she wanted to explode.

"Good job today Renka, man we were really busy but with all the tips I got I will be able to get a phone now." Ryuu was happy with that after he got his own phone he would work on getting his sister one.

"Good work today Ryuu and yeah we were really busy a lot of women came in today, more than usual actually." Stated a slightly annoyed Renka she wouldn't yell at Ryuu because it wasn't his fault and he seemed to ignore the more open attempts at flirting with him.

"Well whenever your ready we can leave anytime Renka." She nodded happily and went to change out of her work clothes, wearing a chinese dress that went to her mid thigh with slits up to her hips then running to tell her Uncle she would be out for a bit.

"Uncle I'm going to hang out with Ryuu for a little be back later." Hakubi looked up from his paperwork and smiled slightly Ryuu is a good kid and will keep her safe. He thought about celebrating he may get a new family member soon.

Waiting outside the restaurant Ryuu had his hands in his pockets leaning against the wall he was wearing an orange undershirt with a black button up shirt with beige khakis and black boots. While he waited, a group of teenage girls that had been in the shop earlier started to gather their courage to ask him to hang out. That is when Renka showed up and grabbed his arm, looking at Renka's body and then their own they all left depressed.

"So what would you like to do first walk through the park or go to a movie?" Renka thought about it and decided that the park then a movie would be better. He agreed so the two walked through the park in Chinatown.

"So how is it going with the search for your father?" She looked frustrated for a moment then sighed.

"Uncle knows where he is he just won't tell me yet but I will get him to tell me soon." Renka told him this but she kind of didn't want to find her dad at the moment. If she did find him she would capture him and bring him back home but she also wanted to spend more time with Ryuu. The dilemma of a teenage girl.

"Well I hope you find him and maybe knock some sense into him for leaving a wife and kids behind." Ever since he found out that his father may have abandoned him and Miu he hated hearing about parents walking out on their kids. He knew that when he found his father he would most likely punch him in the face then ask why he left them for so long.

He didn't even think to ask his name or he would have known how close he was to her father. The two walked around and enjoyed each others company.

"No way, you broke into a village of ninja to save your sister?" She couldn't believe it from what he said he was only twelve at the time!

"Yep they were holding her hostage trying to get my grandpa to work for them but they didn't account for me showing up and releasing her from her jail. Thats how I got this scar pushing her aside when one of them tried to cut her with a sword. Grandpa showed up right when that happened, I've never seen him so angry before in an instant every ninja in that place was laid in a pile with grandpa standing on top."

She could only imagine that sight of the great Hayato Furinji angry because one of his grandchildren was hurt. She looked over at him and felt kinship because she had to deal with kidnappings and assassins all the time.

The two finished the day by watching a movie and then he took her back to the restaurant. It was the first time she had been out and not been attacked.

"I had a great time we should do this again." Renka said while looking down at the ground

He looked at the nervous girl and smiled "I had fun too, and sure we can do this again sometime and maybe one of these days I can show you Ryozanpaku."

Happy that he wanted to hang out again she jumped and hugged him before running inside, not noticing Hakubi watching the entire scene. It wasn't love yet but he knew his niece had developed a crush on the tall blonde.

Ryuu watched her enter the restaurant then turned smiling towards Hakubi and waving goodbye he went home. Hakubi waved back while thinking that Ryuu was really good for being able to sense him while he was restaining his ki.

When Ryuu got home he noticed that Kenichi was there wrapped in bandages and went to figure out what happened. After hearing the story and watching the video he looked towards Kenichi.

"I'm not saying this to be mean but you are way too nice to your opponent. I don't mean become ruthless in a fight like I am but always stay on your guard. In truth you need more sparring partners that are around or just above your level so that you can get used to fighting, but these little fights with delinquents will also help you out."

"I understand but I don't want to fight in the first place. I just want them to leave me alone it's not like I ever bothered them to begin with." Ryuu understood where he was coming from but he entered the fight as soon as he beat the first gang member that ragnarok sent his way.

"You may not see anything wrong with defending yourself but people in gangs tend to believe that you should just take the beating without fighting back, once you fight back then they think you are challenging their authority. It's stupid I know but thats just how bullies in general think."

"Ryuu is correct once you decided to fight back and defend yourself they already pegged you as the enemy. The only thing you can do is get stronger so that these people will not be able to harm you in any way." Akisame came walking up and explained to Kenichi he had a plan but needed all the masters approval for it to happen.

"Well Kenichi you better head home so your parents don't worry, Miu and I will see you at school tomorrow." Saying his goodbyes Kenichi went home not knowing his masters would soon try and get him to live with them full time.

**[Line break]**

The masters of Ryozanpaku gathered after Kenichi left and started their meeting.

"Well then let's begin the meeting I believe we have been to lax with Kenichi's training and think that we have left him hanging out to dry so now I wish to implement the plan I have been coming up with in secret!"

The masters looked towards Akisame in anticipation while Ryuu just smiled at the antics of these people. Really they all love to be dramatic. Then all of a sudden Akisame's eyes started to glow.

"I call it the grand plan of death for motivation!" All the masters cheered even Ryuu thinking that this whole meeting was funny. Hayato looked toward Akisame and asked.

"And what is this grand plan you have come up with?" Akisame looked around and started to explain.

"We will get him to live full time here at the dojo and immerse himself in the martial arts lifestyle! He will eat sleep and breathe martial arts! He will have a choice martial arts or die!"

Miu walking towards the room with tea heard the whole thing and prayed for Kenichi's safety.

"So you want to make him a live in disciple? That's good then his real training can begin!" Off to the side Ryuu knew the kids life would change but if it would be better or worse depended on him. All the master got fired up and cheered again none of them could wait to start Kenichi's real training.

Hayato looked towards Ryuu and decided it was time to tease him. "On another note how was your date Ryuu?"

Every master turned towards Ryuu with shining eyes like children ready for story time, while Miu just left the room and was going to walk away decided to listen in.

"Well it wasn't a date since we just recently met and are still getting to know each other but it was fun. We talked about our childhoods and walked around the park in Chinatown, then we went to a movie after and I walked her home. Then came home to see you all giving Kenichi a hard time."

All of the masters could tell he had a good time with the girl and hoped that maybe something would come out of this. He needed more people in his life even if they were just friends the masters would be happy.

"Well if you need advice then you can always come to me!" Exclaimed Kensei thinking he himself was the best choice for love advice. That started a competition about who would give better advice so Ryuu just told his Grandpa good night and left the room to go to bed.

The next day was a sight to see the normally ruthless masters were all being nice to Kenichi. Ryuu had a hard time not laughing at the horrible acting, he was also proud that his pranking seemed to have washed off on all of them.

He knew Kenichi was getting suspicious so he kept an eye out to make sure no one said anything mostly Apachai since he was to nice to keep secrets from his friends.

Kenichi was walking through the dojo trying to figure out why the masters were acting so nice to him today. Usually they were always yelling and telling him if he couldn't do something he would die. He walked around until he ran into Apachai.

"Ah Apachai.." before he could ask his question Apachai went to freak out. "Apachai knows nothing!" This made Kenichi even more suspicious but before he could question anymore a door opened up and a hand pulled Apachai through it.

Running to the door and looking inside he found nobody there, starting to get freaked out he looked down the hall and seen Shigure with Tochumaru holding a sign but before he could read it a hand grabbed Shigure while a fox tail grabbed the mouse and pulled them away.

He tried catching them but they were gone by the time he got there. He ran to the main room and found all the masters including Ryuu sitting in a semi circle he walked up and sat in the middle of all of them. Slowly the masters shifted surrounding him without him knowing.

"What is going on? I know you are all planning something!" Akisame took this chance to speak.

"Tell me Kenichi do you like it here?" hearing the question threw him off guard a little but answered any way.

"It's a little hard and exhausting here but it is a precious place to me." Hearing this the masters all started to laugh and cheer a little.

"It's good that your answer is yes so it has been decided then." Looking around and being confused he asked.

"What has been decided?" Akisame answered, "We are going to give you the privilege of being a live in disciple learning all the martial arts we know. You will be someone who lives and breaths martial arts!" When Akisame finished he noticed Kenichi running away and sighed.

"You think I'll let you get away!?" He raised his right hand and slapped the floor making all the tatami mats flip over themselves blocking Kenichi's way out. Kenichi dodged to the side and burst through the sliding door to go outside with all the masters chasing him.

Ryuu laughed and chased after him too but was also putting the tatami's back in place even while doing this he kept pace with the other masters. As Kenichi ran the elder put a hand on his shoulder. The next thing he knew he was tied up in the main room.

"No no I don't want to die! I'm already exhausted from the training now!" Ryuu walked over and patted him on the shoulder with Akisame and both at the same time said.

"Listen when a human is born they are already destined to die!" While Sakaki off to the side agreed, Kensei walked towards them and started to talk to Kenichi for hours telling him the wonders of living in a house with two beautiful girls like Miu and Shigure.

Ryuu had to stop himself from hitting Kensei since this was part of the plan and sure enough Kenichi agreed while Kensei looked smug at the other masters. Ryuu shook his head and started helping Miu clean the house, during the chase a lot of things were destroyed.

After helping her, he went to his room and started to plan his own training for Kenichi. He may not teach him his techniques but he will help him with the body portion of the training. Pulling Kurama close he went to sleep while thinking up different torture methods.

**Chapter end**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank all of you for the support and I don't own anything in this story.**

**Chapter 12**

The first day of watching Kenichi train was funny as expected, with Akisame putting him through the roast squid dance. Which is just him tying Kenichi's feet to a bar and setting a fire under him so he has to keep flip flopping so he doesn't burn his back or stomach.

Shigure was fun to watching as she sliced apples that she place on his head shoulders and knees. Supposedly to get rid of his fear of blades but Ryuu thought she was just having fun. Sakaki started out with arm workouts by using Kenichi as a wheelbarrow, when it was all done Kenichi looked dead.

Ryuu walked towards Kenichi with small hand weights that only weighed about five pounds each. Kenichi looked at the weights with suspicion but let Ryuu explain what he wanted.

"Ok Kenichi Until dinner you will take these two weights get into your karate starting position and punch in slow motion. You have to keep your movements fluid and make sure you do the technique correctly or this will not help you."

Kenichi thinking this will be the easiest training today took the weights and started. Five minutes in he was already sweating and his arms were shaking. His punch dropped a little and he felt a switch hit the back of his thighs.

"You must stay focused on the task no outside thoughts, during these exercises focus only on the technique and what you can do to improve it. By the time you move on to the other techniques you will be able to perform a flawless punch with accuracy, even if you lack power if you hit in the right places your opponent will go down."

"Yes sensei!" Ryuu looked at Kenichi and said, "I am not your sensei more like a coach that is helping you out. I will not teach you like the others but will help you get your body up to par."

Kenichi nodded and continued with the exercise. The other masters all stood to the side and watching over the two, Miu walked up and decided to ask about this training method.

"So why is he making him practice so slowly? Wouldn't it be better if he threw a normal punch with the weights in his hands?" Akisame answered her.

"He is having Kenichi Move slowly so when each punch is thrown he is able to correct the flaws in the technique that he is using. The weights will help Kenichi's Muscles become stronger where they need to with no unneeded muscle mass. For the first few days it will be karate punches then too kicks then after that kenpo. When it comes to jujutsu he will be using a smaller statue but still going as slow as he is today. He will also practice muay thai the same way, while weapons training will remain the same for now he will have to get used to fighting weapons bare handed."

Miu nodded and continued to watch until it was time for her to prepare dinner. By the time Kenichi finished his arms felt like jello and he couldn't lift them the masters watched in amusement when he tried to eat with chopsticks and kept dropping them. They ended up giving him a spoon so he could at least get some food.

Later that night Kenichi while Kenichi was looking for a way to escape Hayato and Ryuu went to the hot spring that Apachai had dug a few years ago.

"So what do you think? Will Kenichi be able to last through the training here?" Hayato asked his grandson.

"I believe so, but only time will tell he has his moments like every human where he wants to quit when it gets hard but then a second later he will have firmed his resolve and keeps training despite still complaining."

Hayato nodded and agreed Kenichi did complain a bit to much but he was just a normal boy not to long ago. So the other masters just let him complain as long as he finished his training.

"So do you think this girl you have been talking to will be more than a friend one day?" Hayato had to ask, his grandson had never been interested in the opposite sex and now he has a girl he hangs out with.

"I don't know where this will lead but if it's just being friends I'm fine if it's more then I would enjoy that too. I will have to just wait and see where our relationship goes." Ryuu tried to explain to his grandpa without letting him know that he was kinda scared of relationships. The last girl he liked was always yelling at him and when he did something dumb she would plant his face into a wall. He didn't need to fall for another girl like her so he was taking his time and he didn't know if he felt love for Renka or just friendship.

"No need to rush things then as long as you are happy with your relationship that is fine by me. It's the same with Miu I always say that if they want to date her they have to defeat you and I but if she really loves someone then if they will have the courage to fight me then I'll be satisfied."

Listening to his grandfather Ryuu nodded his head he will still fight whoever she chooses but wont force them to break up if the two are really in love. If the guy is evil then yeah his grandfather and he himself would protest, but if it's a good guy then he could be a normal person as long as Miu is happy they were happy.

Miu didn't need to know that however, as the two talked they started to hear noises coming from the bushes and trees behind them. Hayato knowing who it was signaled for Ryuu to hide and put his shoulders in the water and hid his back with his hair. He waited until they were right behind him and stood up quickly.

"If your going to come in then just get in!" He yelled while dragging the two into the springs, Ryuu laughed and joined them in the spring.

"What did you guys think that we would allow you to peak?" Ryuu asked while he laughed, Kenichi was feeling sorry for himself until he noticed all the scars on Ryuu's chest and upper arms. What did this teenager who was even younger than he was go through?

"This may seem rude to ask about but did you get those scars while training?" Ryuu looked over his body he didn't have a lot of scars but the ones he had were pretty large. Before he could answer his grandpa did.

"Every scar on his body has been from protecting Miu. The one on his eye was from a ninja who tried to cut Miu down he jumped in front of Miu and took the blade to his face. He almost lost his eye if I didn't get him to Akisame as fast as I did."

Kenichi looked down a bit and thought about his dream to protect Miu, he keeps telling himself this but here was a person not even scared to take a blade to the face for his sister. He felt like he was being rude by saying he will protect her but not having the ability. He was still scared of weapons even though he could handle them better now he didn't know if he could take a knife for Miu.

"Don't look so down I know you want to protect Miu one day and that's great. You are just starting out so no you are not strong enough but in time I'm sure you will be able to make your goal happen." Ryuu told the depressed teen, he had trained since childhood along with Miu so of course the two will be strong for their age.

The adults watched the two and knew that when Ryuu took in a disciple he would be a great master. He was patient with people and cared for their well being, it's just that he didn't want his techniques to get out because if you performed them wrong someone could die. He followed the belief that life is precious and that nobody should die by his techniques even by accident.

After soaking in the hot spring and talking for a while the four went to bed in preparation for tomorrow.

**[Line break]**

Ryuu woke up fifteen minutes till four and moved Kurama off his chest to his little bed on the floor. After making sure Kurama was good he moved to his closet and pulled out a training vest that was made with the heaviest metal he could get his hands on. He planned on joining Kenichi for his morning warm up jog.

Putting on the vest and along with sweatpants and weighted shoes he went outside and pulled out a heavy sled and put one of Akisame's bigger statues on it. Strapping it down he went out front and waited for Kenichi.

Kenichi was feeling horrible after being woke up so early in the morning after getting dressed, he went out to the front gate and seen Akisame and Ryuu waiting with Ryuu tied to a sled while Akisame was sitting in a tire with a small whip in hand.

"Now that you are here how about a warm up run? Run four times around the compound." Putting the rope around his waist, he started to run with Ryuu slightly in front of him trying to give him some competition to make him try a little harder. It worked and each time Kenichi caught up he would speed up just a tiny bit more.

Akisame seeing this new Ryuu wanted to make it where Kenichi had a goal and would work that much harder without realising it. He would subconsciously run a little harder to catch up thus working his muscles even more. Sometimes having competition brings out better results he would have to look into maybe setting up sparring partners for him besides Miu. Since his little disciple had trouble hitting her because Miu is a girl, he would get Ryuu to do it but the lowest he could tone down his strength was to Miu's highest level of strength.

It was just like the others, none of them would make good sparring partners for Kenichi because their power dwarfed his by a ton. They would still do it because it would help Kenichi get used to taking hits and make it harder for his opponent to take him down.

After the run Ryuu watched as Kenichi had a light spar with Sakaki, which he knew Kenichi will probably be sent flying.

"Alright let's begin I won't use my fists in this spar so come at me first." After saying this Sakaki waited for Kenichi to punch, watching it carefully he noticed the form being better than before but to him it was still slow. With a kick he sent Kenichi flying back.

"To slow!" Kenichi laid on the ground trying to get up after the kick. "You used your feet." Sakaki just looked at him and answered.

"Of course I did. Since you are a pretty short person this is to train you to duck into your opponent without being kicked." He explained with Kenichi nodding in understanding.

After the spar they ate while Kenichi tried to guard his food Ryuu just watched in amusement. These masters were too excited to have a disciple so they continued to mess with him. After eating Miu and Kenichi went shopping while Ryuu went to his side of the yard to meditate.

An hour into his meditation he sensed a small ki enter the compound so he stopped and went towards it. Getting close he seen the small girl that he helped get into the compound before talking with Apachai and Shigure. If he remembered right she is Kenichi's little sister.

Watching in amusement as Apachai and Shigure tried to make tea for the girl with seaweed in a punch bowl. He couldn't take it anymore so he went to help.

"Seriously you two in your own martial art nobody can beat you, but neither of you learned to make tea." They looked away embarrassed while he made the tea for them.

Walking out of the Kitchen and handing the girl some tea they all sat down. "So are you back to see your brother today?"

"Yes mom sent me here to give him a bento box and his favorite fish soup. Also dad wanted me to check on him and make sure he is ok." Honoka explained to the large teen in front of her. He looked a little scary with the scar over his eye but he was really nice.

"Well he went out shopping with my sister but should be back soon. What would you like to do until then?" Ryuu asked while Apachai brought out his playing cards to which Honoka decided she would play with them.

Watching the interaction between brother and sister was fun with Kenichi being embarrassed that he was being tossed around in front of his little sister. She agreed to not come over to visit him but never said she wouldn't come over to visit Shigure and Apachai.

**[Line break]**

As time went by he settled into a routine with training and school, Ryuu also made sure to spend time with Miu. He had also went out a few more times with Renka and had a great time the two were getting closer to each other the more they got to know about the other.

He watched over Kenichi and his delinquent problem but didn't interfere with any of the fights unless some idiot came after him then he would put them down quickly. He enjoyed the interaction between Kenichi and Niijima, until said alien tricked Kenichi into fighting some delinquents in a storage shed while also tricking Miu into hanging out with him.

Miu was worried for Kenichi and waited for him with Niijima until she saw her brother grab the alien by the head and lift him off his chair.

"I don't know your plan for Kenichi nor do I care but when it comes to tricking my sister, that I will not tolerate." Ryuu stated then proceeded to tie Niijima into a ball with his own jacket. Miu was confused until she thought about it, apparently Niijima tricked Kenichi into a fight and tricked her into thinking Kenichi ditched her. She was angry but she let her brother punish the alien. By the time Kenichi caught up to them Niijima was turned into a large tether ball hanging from a street light.

They just left him there as they all went home with Niijima still laughing because Kenichi won his fight and that would be good for his future plans. Now if only he could get Ryuu on his side it would be perfect.

When the three got home and walked toward the main building a hawk showed up and landed on Ryuu's shoulder taking the note off of it the hawk flew away. Reading the note he ignored the looks he got from Miu and Kenichi and went straight to his grandpa.

After finding him he showed him the note. "Do you plan on taking this job?" Hayato asked to be sure the note said that some of yami's people may get involved.

"Yes even if Yami is involved these people need help and I won't leave them hanging out to dry just because a few strong people may show up." The job was to help a village find out who has been kidnapping some of their children and young teens, both male and female. Yami's weapon division may be involved since the village is known for being weaponsmiths.

"Just be careful I know you are strong but some enemies can be very cunning I don't want you to walk into a trap." Ryuu looked towards his grandpa and smiled.

"Even if it is a trap I will spring it and come back safely. Yami will have less people when I'm done if they are involved whether it is their armed division or not." Hayato nodded and hoped his grandson would be ok, he was to much like himself running into danger to help people no matter if he would be hurt or not.

Leaving his grandpa's room to go to his own so he could pack and be ready. To leave tomorrow he would have to get his sister to come up with an excuse for him not to go to school. When he was done getting his gear together he went to have dinner with his family and explain that he had to take a job to protect some people.

His sister wasn't happy but understood this was just how he was he needed to help people in trouble. She just hoped he came back safely, Shigure on the other hand decided that she would go with him just in case. He agreed, there was no reason not to take extra help when it was offered.

He went to bed with Kurama and fell asleep in preparation for tomorrow. The other masters in the house met up and worried about the fact that Yami was making such bold moves. They could only take care of them when requested or when Yami attacked directly for now.

**Chapter end**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all for the support and I don't own anything in this story.**

**Chapter 13**

Ryuu woke up early like usual and started getting ready, he put on a tight half shirt with the neck covering the lower half of his face. Then he pulled out a chainmail put it on along with kung fu style pants, taping his ankles and putting on sturdy sandals that strapped around the ankle.

Opening his dresser he pulled out his orange arm guards along with a set of leg guards and put them on. Walking to his closet he pulled out his hooded duster and put it on, he was ready besides grabbing some food to take with him for the journey.

Meeting up outside with Shigure they were about to leave until Miu called out to them. Miu ran forward and hugged her brother.

"Please be careful, I know you are strong but it still worries me that something could happen to you." He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about us we will be back before you know it." He patted his on the head while Shigure patted her shoulder in comfort. He whistled loudly and Kurama came running up and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Can't forget about you now can I? Might need your nose for this one." Kurama yipped in agreement and wrapped himself around Ryuu's neck. Ryuu let go of his sister and Looked toward Shigure who nodded and the two took off.

Kenichi had been watching the whole thing and was confused he looked towards Akisame who had just woke him up and asked.

"Why is Miu acting like Ryuu is going to war?" He didn't understand what was going on but surely what he was doing couldn't be that dangerous right? Akisame looked towards the teen and answered.

"He just might be stepping into a kind of war, the types of jobs that Ryuu and the Elder take are dangerous. Sakaki also takes some dangerous jobs every once in a while, but all the jobs that the Elder and Ryuu take are dangerous."

Kenichi was surprised and a little freaked out what kind of jobs could a teenager do that would be that dangerous? He was still thinking about a normal person not a martial artist who has already made his way into the underground world of martial arts.

"What kind of job could someone younger than me take that could be dangerous?" Kenichi really wanted to know, Akisame thought about it for a second and decided to tell him.

"Kenichi the world that Ryuu and Miu grew up in is very different from yours. From a young age they were with the Elder trying to make the world a more peaceful place, in order to do that they would step into the underworld of martial arts. At first it was learning to hide from powerful people but then it changed to hiding and helping kidnapped victims back home."

Kenichi mind was in chaos He couldn't believe that Miu and her brother had grown up like that. Akisame seeing this pat him on the shoulder and continued.

"As the two got older Ryuu took more interest in fighting than Miu did she still trained and fought people, but she was more focused on being a normal girl. Ryuu on the other hand decided that in order to protect his family now and in the future he needed to be strong."

Kenichi hearing this had a new kind of respect for Ryuu and decided to work harder in his training so one day he could also help Ryuu in protecting Miu.

"Now enough talking about this it's time to train, so start running!" Akisame yelled while flashing the whip in his hand making Kenichi scream in terror and start running.

**[Line break]**

It took an entire day of traveling to make it to the village they were requested to help, he met his contact on the outskirts of the village. When they got close his contact handed him his report and ran off to his next assignment.

"It says here that kids starting at ten up to 13 are being taken both male and female. The people said they haven't seen any suspicious people, but my contact has seen a man in what looks like ninja gear. The crest looked to be of the Kuremisago clan."

After hearing this Shigure looked to Ryuu worried, she knew that was the same clan that his mother was from. It was also the clan suspected of killing his mother, he knew they put out the order for her death, she was worried he may take it to far and kill some people as revenge.

Looking at the worried face of Shigure he just smiled at her to reassure her that he wouldn't go to far. Yes he wanted to make the clan disappear but he wouldn't be driven by revenge, he just wanted the truth about his mother's death. Did someone from her clan kill her or was it his father who did it, that is what he wanted to figure out.

"I will talk to the village leader while you stay hidden just in case someone is spying on the village. That way we can surprise them by making them think I came alone like I usually do."

"Sounds like a good...plan." Shigure was just here as backup anyway just in case it got too out of hand, especially with yami on the move. She knew Ryuu is strong but having another master will make this job easier and less dangerous. Giving Kurama to Shigure he left the forest they were in and headed to the village.

Seeing some people guarding the village entrance he spoke to them. "Excuse me I'm here to see the village head about helping find the kidnap children."

Hearing this the two looked at each other and nodded once of them waved Ryuu forward and led him to the village headman. The village was somewhat small and out of the way he could figure out why they would target this village, no police would come out here to help so it was easy to get away with a crime. Coming up to the leaders house he knocked on the door.

A man in his sixties came to the door and looked Ryuu up and down then nodded and let him in. "I welcome you to our village I'm sorry it couldn't be under better circumstances." The leader bowed his head to Ryuu who just smiled and waved him off.

"That's ok just being able to see a village like this one still around is amazing to me, but I am came to hear about the kidnappings and maybe get some of the childrens clothes so that I have a sent to follow." The village leader nodded and turned to a woman who was helping him around.

"Please bring a piece of my granddaughter's clothes since she was the most recent kidnapping case." The woman nodded and went out of the room, a few moments later she came back with small shirt. Taking the shirt from her Ryuu looked towards the village leader.

"Can you tell me which part of the forest the kids were in before they were taken? It will help with trying to find which way they may have gone."

"All of them were taken from the east side when they went out to fetch water in the early morning, at first we thought that the first child fell into the river so we searched the area for days, but found nothing. Then every two to three days another child would go missing, we decided to keep the children in the village to be safe but they started disappearing from their own rooms. We asked the town a few miles from here to help but they said they didn't have a large enough number of police to split up and help us."

Ryuu understood why they called for outside help like his and was a little disgusted with how the police which are part of the government wouldn't help when children were being taken from their own homes.

"I will do my best to find the kids and bring them back safely, I will not leave this area until I find them and at least let you know what has happened to them." The village leader nodded and Ryuu took his leave.

Heading east towards the river he made it halfway there when Shigure dropped next to him with Kurama. "They said all the kids started being taken from around here and I want Kurama to see if the scent from this shirt has been through here. If not then he and I will go back to the village and start from there."

After they reached the river he gave Kurama the shirt and let him do his thing. Running around and sniffing Kurama found a faint trace of the scent that he was looking for and yipped towards Ryuu. Smiling he looked towards Shigure who nodded and followed Kurama down stream a little ways and found a man made bridge.

Crossing the bridge they ran through the forest for about thirty minutes at high speed, a speed that a normal fox shouldn't be able to accomplish. They could see a clearing up ahead and slowed down just in case there are traps set on the boundary lines of the clearing.

Jumping into the trees leaving Kurama in the bushes the two martial artists looked towards the clearing and found a building with a few mercenaries walking around with guns on guard. The two could sense a few weaker masters and disciples but not many.

Ryuu sat on the branch he was on and closed his eyes in concentration to feel out if children were in the building or not. Feeling around he noticed a small group of ki that had a larger ki standing next to them, most likely a guard so the kids won't escape.

"The kids are definitely here being guarded by one person none of them seem too strong but be careful anyway. I will create a distraction and you will go inside to find the kids, I just hope I can draw out the mastermind behind the kidnappings."

Nodding her head Shigure told him to be careful then jumped to another tree to wait for his distraction. Jumping into the clearing Ryuu took a deep breath and focused his ki into his vocal cords.

He roared like a dragon sending ki waves out with a strong wind. All the soldiers out front were tossed back into the walls and knocked unconscious, there was no point in getting guns involved where a stray bullet could accidently hit a child when they tried to escape.

All the people inside heard the roar and felt the shockwave of ki some of the disciples passed out from the pressure while others fell to one knee and lost their breath. There were only four master class fighters in the building with thirty disciples in one move their enemy had taken out almost all of their disciples, and the ones not unconscious were having trouble standing up.

"One of you go and destroy any information that is here so if we get captured all information will be with us and nothing they do will make one of our clansmen talk." One of the disciple ninja left to destroy all information they had while the others that were conscious went with their masters to fight.

After getting outside the group of people saw only one man wearing a duster with his hood up waiting for them.

"I've come for the kids you have here, hand them over and none of us have to get hurt." Ryuu stated trying to maybe get out of this as peacefully as possible. Completely ignoring the fact he knocked the majority out already. From what he could see and feel only eight people were left with one in the building.

"Attack!" shouted one of the masters and all of them attacked at the same time thinking that their numbers would be an advantage. Ryuu stood there and waited for them to get away from the building before seeing Shigure rush through a window.

"Well can you at least tell be if you are part of the Kuremisago or not?" he questioned while blocking two attacks with two fingers on his right side then stopping two on his left. While the three masters tried to take advantage of this and attack from behind and below him.

The four attackers that were blocked tried to back away but couldn't and were used as a club to smash the masters attacking from below. Tossing them away afterwards he moved to the side as one of them tried to kick from behind.

"Now that wasn't very nice, and you need to be quicker with your sneak attacks." Chided Ryuu much to the anger of his attackers. The disciples were already unconscious and two of the masters had broken ribs from being clubbed with their own disciples.

All of them started making strange hand signs and Ryuu noticed that their muscles tensed and they redirected their ki to certain parts of the body. Most likely to make their attacks stronger and faster.

They all dashed forward but one was in the front and went for a move.

"**Inso Keai No In!" **As soon as Ryuu seen the technique he knew where it came from he had heard about them from his grandpa. Now he just had to make one of them talk before he left.

He felt the man go for a kick so he blocked and jumped with the kick to cancel the force of the kick. Going into the air the man went for another kick and Ryuu raised his hands and pushed against the kick once again using it's momentum to get away undamaged.

The other two masters ran forward and made seals with their toes to strengthen their hands for their next attack. Thinking he only needed one awake he took the attacks head on with his own technique.

The two masters shouted out **"Sokuinsou-Koshu Seal!" **as their attacks were about to hit they felt a powerful ki come towards them from their target.

"**Ryuu No Tsume!"** bringing both hands up in the shape of claws he met both attacks and the same time. The two masters felt their arms give way and break from the force then a ki wave hit them in the chest knocking them back into the wall of the building.

The only master awake now looked at his comrades in shock and fear, no one should be able to stop the combined seals of his two comrades. As he was thinking this he felt the ki of his opponent rise again pressing down onto him.

"Now let us talk about where you learned those seals from, kay?" Ryuu walked forward and grabbed the downed man to start his questioning.

Inside the building Shigure had already dispatched the guard and was taking the children to safety. When she got outside the only person still standing was Ryuu and she could tell something was wrong with the way his body was tensed.

He looked toward her and nodded, he had tied up all the people outside but he knew they would be gone by the time police came to arrest them and his only worry now was getting the kids back to their parents.

Walking over to the kids he started checking to make sure they weren't injured before all of them walked into the forest meeting up with Kurama. The kids all loved Kurama and that helped them be less afraid of the adults that were helping them go back home.

It took far longer to get back to the village with the kids but they got back as night started to fall. The villager were ecstatic that their kids were back with many people crying at their reunion. This made Ryuu happy, this was the reason he did these types of jobs not for the money but so people could be happy.

Deciding to stay the night and head back home tomorrow Ryuu and Shigure headed to the room that was prepared for them, but not before calling the police and letting them know what had happened and where the building was.

After getting into the room Shigure turned towards Ryuu and asked him "What's the matter?" Ryuu looked towards her and told her what he found out from the ninja.

"The martial artists in that place were all from the same clan my mother was from. They performed the hand seals that only my mother's clan would know. After beating and asking where they learned it from the guy didn't talk at first but after a little talk he told me about the clan. How all of them were following the clan heads orders in taking these kids to the One shadow, so they could try brainwashing them and turning them into weapons."

Shigure felt sick when she heard this, how many kids out there have been forced into the dark by the people of yami?

"What I don't understand is why the most secretive clan is working with the One shadow nine fists and yami. The leader of the group is supposed to be a man they all hate so it doesn't make sense."

The clan hates outsiders but now they are working with the same outsider they were trying to kill? It really didn't make sense to Ryuu.

"We will find out in time. Do not rush into things." Stated Shigure, she wouldn't let him just rush after a rumor and possibly be killed. He had too much to live for than to die in a trap set by the enemy because he was impatient.

"I know I won't rush things and will let it play out for now but sooner or later I will meet that man and find out the truth behind mom's death." He needed to know so that he could put his doubts aside and live his life without worrying if his father would come back and try to kill him or Miu like their mother.

Deciding that the talk was over for now they both went to bed they had a long run tomorrow after all.

**[Line break]**

It had been a couple of days since Shigure and Ryuu had left and Kenichi had been through a lot in these two days. Trying to get over his fear of getting hurt while attacking then fighting against a dojo hunter. He was still sore from that fight but he had learned a valuable lesson during the fight.

He noticed all the masters were a little worried about Ryuu and Shigure and were focusing all their time on him to keep them off their mind. Miu was focusing on house work and also trained a little with him mostly sparring. The Elder looked calm but the masters could tell he was worried too and they also knew if they didn't come back soon the Elder would get his battle gear on and go look for them.

As Kenichi was getting ready for his daily spar with Sakaki he noticed a fox run into the compound. Looking towards the gate he saw both Shigure and Ryuu walk through with bags in their hands.

"Welcome back how did your request go?" Kenichi asked walking towards the two both stopped and looked towards him.

"It went well found all of the kids that were kidnapped and returned them to their families. Also got to beat up a few people so I'm in a good mood." Ryuu replied then continued walking until he seen a blonde and purple blur run to him he caught his sister and gave her a hug.

"I told you we would make it back just fine and there was nothing to worry about." She always did this when he left and came back it made him feel a little bad for leaving sometimes.

"I know but it is a sister's job to worry about her brother." Miu stated with her face buried in his chest. Shigure pouted to the side because no one worried about her. Seeing this he pat his sister on the head when she looked up he motioned towards Shigure. Getting what he was saying she let go and went to Shigure.

"It's good that you made it back to Shigure, I'm glad your safe." Hearing this Shigure puffed her chest proudly and nodded before taking her bag into the house to her room. Shaking his head at her he gave Miu a box and went inside with everyone, greeting the other masters on the way.

"It's good that you both made it back safely, I take it your request was a success?" Looking towards his grandpa he nodded.

"Yes everything went great, the only thing that sucked was that we only got the mercenaries they hired and not the martial artists among them. The police took to long to get there after we saved the kids and took them home."

Hayato nodded just happy that his grandson helped people be reunited with their family. The group talked for a while about what they missed with Kenichi's training while Ryuu handed out the gifts he brought back for the other masters and Kenichi.

Miu opened her box and seen it was a new cell phone looking at her brother who put his face mask down he smiled at her.

"I know you wanted one so I got one for you with my pay and some money I saved up. I also got one for myself so that if needed to you can call for help or talk to friends whenever you want. You can have Kenichi help you set it up."

Nodding her head and hugging her brother again she went to Kenichi to ask for his help. Smiling at this he went to his room and called Renka to let her know he was back and would be coming to work again soon.

Now that he thought about it summer break was coming up so he might ask her to come over and visit.

**Chapter end**

I used google translate for Ryuu's move it means Claw of the dragon or dragon claw. I skipped some of Kenichi's story and will probably head into the Island training. I might have Renka meet Kensei early and go to the island with them not sure yet.


	14. Chapter 14

**I have been rereading the Kenichi manga and does anyone else think Kenichi's mom is hot? I don't own anything in this story they belong to their own franchises.**

**Chapter 14**

The day after Ryuu got back he called Renka to see if she wanted to come over and hang out, while also meeting his family.

"I would love to come over! You said it's Ryozanpaku right? Just give me a little while and I will be there!" She sounded excited over the phone, if only he knew the pandemonium this would cause he would have done it sooner. Taking a saying an old enemy used to say and twisting it to his liking. Art Is Chaos!

He figured he should tell his family that a guest was coming over so that Miu would know to set a place for her at the table. His sister wasn't too thrilled about it but was to nice to say no. The others all made a big deal about it.

"Ryuu is finally bringing a girl over this is a good day!" exclaimed Kensei his perverted brain already in overdrive. Akisame looked towards Ryuu and asked "So tell us about this girl is she pretty?"

"Yes she is very pretty and she grew up kind of like Miu and I did learning martial arts from a young age. She says she is looking for her father here in Japan because she got a lead he was in the country." Ryuu answered while being a little embarrassed.

"Sounds like a great girl pretty and able to hold her own in a fight!" Complimented Sakaki while drinking a beer. Apachai came into the room with a bunch of board games with Honoka on his shoulder.

"Apachai hopes she likes to play games too." He was awesome at his martial arts but was still a kid at heart. Everyone in the room smiled towards him.

"She might you will just have to ask her." Ryuu told Apachai who sat down and started to play othello with Honoka. Honoka looked towards Ryuu and said.

"As long as she stays away from my big brother I won't have a problem with her." Making everyone laugh except for Kenichi who was still being trained right outside the door.

"Masters since we have a guest coming over wouldn't it be alright if I put off training for now?" He tried desperately to get out of training but it was for nothing. Akisame looked at their disciple and spoke.

"Absolutely not. You are on a schedule and you must keep it or your training until now will be for nothing. Look at Ryuu he woke early this morning and finished his own training and he is a master. You must work hard and if I am satisfied you might get a break."

Kenichi wanted to cry, Miu just kept silent for now wondering what type of girl her brother was bringing over. Hayato was happy his grandson was finally getting out there and making friends, if this girl ended up as more then he would be even happier.

As all of them went outside to watch Kenichi with Miu in the kitchen they waited for the girl to show up.

Renka was ecstatic her crush Ryuu asked her over to his house to meet his family. She was wearing her usual dress with stockings with her bells jingling in her hair as she skipped. She hung out with Ryuu a lot and every time she came home happy. He was always nice to her and always helped when assassins would show up for her, she called home and her Mama told her when she was ready to bring him back home with her.

She knew he had family here so she was working slowly with the relationship that way when she did go back home he would want to come too. She was just hoping he felt the same way when the time came.

When she told her Uncle where she was going he just smiled and waved her off. What she didn't know is that he was thinking about how she would react when she met her father. Walking down the street many people, men and women alike turned to look at the happy girl. She was already pretty but her clothes made her body stand out all the more.

She arrived at Ryozanpaku and knocked on the large gate, she waited for a moment until Ryuu opened the gate and let her in. As soon as she saw him she jumped and hugged him in greeting with him smiling and returning her hug.

"It's good to see you again to Renka sorry I couldn't come in to work had to do a request out of town." He apologized to her because he did like spending time with the spunky girl.

"That's ok, I know you have duties outside of just working for Uncle so you don't need to apologize."

While the two talked the others were watching from around the corner, they saw the girl jump on Ryuu and hug him but she was out of sight so they couldn't see her face. When the two started walking towards them they ran back and sat down watching Kenichi train again.

Renka was wondering if she should just hold his hand or not since he let her hug on him all the time, but didn't know if he thought her hugging meant more than just being a friend. While she contemplated this they came around the corner and she saw the people of Ryozanpaku for the first time in real life.

She was marveling at the sight before someone caught her eye he was backing away slowly and sweating a lot. She looked at him and sprang forward with a kick, everyone was shocked until they heard what she said next.

"So you were hiding hear Papa! How could you leave China and leave everything to Mama!?" As soon as she yelled this Kensei tried to run away but Shigure was faster and threw a chain that wrapped around him.

"Well you see dear daughter Papa just wanted to travel a bit and sitting in one place isn't really all that fun." He tried to explain but his excuse was horrible, Ryuu walked over towards them and Renka turned around to yell at him.

"You knew where my Papa was the whole time and you didn't tell me!?" Ryuu stopped and looked at her and seen the anger and hurt in her eyes and raised his hands in defense.

"In my defense you never told me your father's name, just calling him Father or Papa." When she heard this her anger turned around and she started to apologize. While this was going on the others just sat there stunned that Kensei had a daughter. Sakaki couldn't see the resemblence at all, he was a bald short man and she was a taller pretty girl!

"YOU have a daughter? You don't look anything alike!" Sakaki shouted out while Kensei was trying to get loose from the chain.

"Yes I have a daughter and she takes after her mother, I also have two older sons back in China." Hearing this threw almost everyone for a loop except Akisame who knew he had two sons but not a daughter. After apologizing to Ryuu for yelling at him she turned towards the people of Ryozanpaku.

"I'm sorry for my behavior, my name is Renka Ma I'm sixteen years old and have come to Japan as an exchange student trying to find my father and bring him back home."

"That is just fine you are just adding a little more excitement to our lives. We welcome you to Ryozanpaku, I'm happy my grandson brought a friend home." Hayato came forward and spoke, getting a good feel for the girls power level. From what he could tell she was around Miu's level of strength.

She looked towards Ryuu and asked a question. "Do you not bring your friends over often?" All the masters laughed a little while Ryuu looked away embarrassed.

"He doesn't have many friends because he is on the move a lot, he just recently settled down a bit to spend time with his family. Mostly because he promised his sister he would go to highschool with her." Hayato answered then Akisame decided to speak.

"In fact you are the first friend he has ever brought over here or introduced us to. The only other friends he has are the ones he met through us." The others nodded at his explanation.

"So does that mean I'm special?" She asked with puppy dog eyes that almost made him melt. Even in his past life those eyes were one of the only things to bring him down. He heard his family snicker amongst themselves, because they knew he was weak against this kind of attack his sister used to do it all the time.

"Yes you are special and I really wanted you to meet my family, I didn't know it would be a reunion with your dad though." He stated while looking away from her.

She had a happy look on her face and clung to his arm while looking content to just stay there for the rest of the day. That is what Miu walked out on a dark haired girl with big breasts hugging her brothers arm, she went into sister mode.

"Hey, what do you think you are doing clinging to him like that. You should give him some space." Stated Miu as she walked over and tried to pull them apart, with the others laughing again at Ryuu's predicament.

"He let me cling to him and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it. Who are you anyway?" Renka started to get defensive and held on tighter, Ryuu answered before a fight broke out.

"Renka this is my sister Miu, and Miu this is my friend Renka. Renka why don't you let go for now and get to know everyone and Miu calm down if I didn't like it you know I would throw her off."

Renka pouted a bit and went to talk with her father while Miu pouted to and told everyone the food was ready. Lunch was rowdy because Renka kept flirting with Ryuu and Miu kept trying to stop them. By the end of lunch Ryuu was worn out with Kensei patting his shoulder.

"We of the Ma family go after what we want and are very stubborn about it." Ryuu just shook his head and went to spend more time with Renka before she had to leave.

"I am really sorry for yelling at you earlier I never thought to mention my Papa's name before when we talked. Thank you for inviting me over and letting me meet your family." Renka said while the two walked around the compound.

"Don't worry about it I know it must have been a shock to you, are you still going to try and capture him to bring him back homez?" Ryuu asked hoping she would give up for awhile so he could spend more time with her to see if he likes her more than a friend.

"When I see him, I'll try to convince him to go back home, but he is too stubborn to listen to other people. Plus I might just try to take you home with me too." She said with a wink while he looked away. He showed her his garden he grew and the two sat at the little koi pond and talked.

Over by the house everyone was watching the two and couldn't help but smile even Miu was smiling. Ryuu didn't talk to a lot of people unless they were family or close friends and to see him talking and laughing with someone who was not them was great.

Hayato could see the girl had a crush on his grandson and his grandson also had an attraction to the girl. He wanted to help out a little so he pulled Akisame aside about a request Kenichi has been making about taking a break from training. Maybe they could all go to his island and if able bring the girl on a trip with them.

"Akisame I believe we can let Kenichi have his break that he wants, we can take him to the island I found when I was younger. You can still train him there but lightly."

Akisame could see what the Elder had planned so he agreed and called out to Kenichi.

"Kenichi you have been working hard and I believe you deserve a break, how about we all go to an island resort together?" Hearing this Kenichi jumped with both hands in the air while Miu got excited and was planning on buying a new swimsuit for the trip.

Hayato walked over to the two teens by the pond and asked them about going to.

"I can ask my Uncle for some time off, but I think he would let me go." Renka was excited and looked towards Ryuu.

"I think it will be fun if you go with us, the beach is pretty nice where I think we will be going." He looked to his grandpa who nodded his head in agreement.

"You can use our phone here to call him and ask if it's ok we will leave tomorrow so you will have time to pack." Renka nodded to the elder and was guided inside by Miu, when they got inside Miu asked a question.

"You are not trying to use my brother are you? He seems really happy with you so if you hurt him I will break you." When she said this her eyes turned sharp and fierce she wouldn't allow anyone to harm her brother.

"No I am not going to use him, he and I get along and have a similar past where we both grew up with martial arts among other things. I don't know if he likes me like I do him but I'm hoping with time that he will have the same feelings I do." Renka told Miu with an honest expression she didn't want to fight with her crush's sister. Now another girl trying to get with him? yes but with his sister trying to protect him? No.

Miu showed her to the phone and she called her Uncle who just chuckled and told her to pack. She ran outside excited and seen Ryuu practicing a bit with his shirt off, she jumped on his back excitedly. She drooled a little at his muscles which made the others see what she inherited from Kensei.

"He said I could go so I'm going home to pack What time should I be here tomorrow or should I come back and stay the night?" Hearing this Hayato had a gleam in his eye and told her to stay the night because they were leaving early in the morning before the trains ran.

She nodded excitedly before kissing Ryuu on the cheek and running off with a red face. Everyone looked at Ryuu when she left and he just stood there stunned before blushing and walking into the house.

"Well your girl sure works fast Kensei!" Stated Sakaki with a laugh it was hard to see Ryuu blush in embarrassment anymore.

"That she does, she makes her Papa proud actin just like a Ma clansmen should." Stated Kensei with a smile and giggle.

Miu was stunned to before she shook her head and went inside the house. Kenichi watched the whole thing and thought Ryuu was lucky such a pretty girl liked him, while he couldn't even ask Miu out on a date.

That night at dinner was just as rowdy as lunch with Miu and Renka messing around Renka was going to sleep in one of the guest rooms but at the moment she was in Ryuu's room talking with him.

"I'm so excited for tomorrow, it's been a long time since I went to the beach!" She was excited to show off her bikini to him also but she left that out for now.

"I am too it's not very often Grandpa asks people to go on a trip with us so it should be fun." He was happy with her going maybe he could figure out his own feelings for her. The two of them sat on the bed with her leaning into him and talked until Miu came to get Renka to go to bed.

**[Line break]**

Ryuu would honestly admit that Renka is hot seeing her run on the beach in her red bikini was a sight to see. He sat a little away from the water and watched the girls play around. Looking at the cliff he seen all the masters trying to get Kenichi to jump, he shook his head they should have asked if he could swim first instead of just dragging him up there.

"Ryuu come and play!" Renka called out with a smile, he got up and took his shirt off revealing a godly body almost like his Grandfathers. Muscles everywhere with some scars here and there, to Renka those scars just made him look hotter.

"Renka your drooling a bit and you to Honoka what would your brother think?" Miu chastised playfully to both Renka and Honoka, she thought the sight of Honoka blushing was the cutest thing ever.

"Well if he wasn't your brother you would drool to." Stated Renka in a matter of fact tone with her arms crossed accentuating her bust. Honoka looked at both of the teen girls chest then looked at her own and thought Martial arts had to be how they were so big.

As Renka was going to tease the little girl when she realised what she was looking at she felt someone grab her by the waist and dunk her before she could fight back. Ryuu laughed as he dunked Renka while moving towards Miu who ran away with Honoka hanging onto her.

He was just about to run after them when he felt Renka jump on his back and try to take him under but he reached behind himself and threw her again while laughing. Renka came out of the water with a pout but then started to laugh with him.

Miu watched from the shore as the two splashed each other then heard a scream and looked to the cliff to see her Grandpa grab Kenichi and jump off the cliff. She ran that way worried for Kenichi, when she got there her Grandpa was now holding a passed out Kenichi.

"Grandpa! You can't just do stuff like that you probably scared the life out of him!" Yelled Miu to which her Grandpa just laughed and brought Kenichi ashore, a little later the other masters came down and started scolding the Elder.

"You can't force him down like that he needed to do it himself as training for his self esteem." Stated Akisame as they all started to eat waiting on Kenichi to wake up. Hayato noticed two people missing and looked around only to see both Renka and Ryuu cuddled under a tree looking out towards the ocean.

"Hey you two come over and eat before it gets cold!" He yelled out making the others also look and see the same thing he did. Sakaki and Kensei started cat calling the two while Akisame just smiled and shook his head.

The two joined them and started to eat when Ryuu asked a question. "So I'm guessing that Grandpa got tired of waiting for Kenichi to jump and forced him to?"

All of the people nodded while Hayato just said 'My bad' while still eating. When Kenichi woke up it was time for him to train again with Kensei but it didn't last long until Kensei came back without Kenichi.

"So he distracted you while saying Miu's bra was somewhere and while you looked around frantically for the bra he made his escape." Ryuu said with exasperation.

"I have no excuse." Kensei answered with his head down while his daughter stood to the side shaking her head in disappointment. After Kensei told them about how Kenichi ran away Akisame got all the masters together.

"Well it looks like our lively disciple has ran away, everybody knows what that means. **IT'S TIME TO HUNT!**" He yelled out at the end and all the master disappeared except for Apachai and Ryuu.

Miu decided to look around nearby while Apachai would stay with Honoka, looking over to Renka he asked a question.

"Well are you up for a little stroll around the jungle?" He held his hand out and she giggled while taking his hand.

"Why yes I would love to go on a stroll in the jungle with you." She held his hand tight and hugged his arm and he thought that this wasn't so bad. They looked around for a few hours before heading back to the beach, only to see Kenichi and Shigure on top of the cliff.

They heard yelling and turned to see Honoka floating on a raft without Apachai which was bad and both went towards the water. When they saw sharks around Honoka and seen Kenichi jump Ryuu and his Grandpa ran on the water at the same time.

When they made it both jumped up and started to pummel the shark in the air before killing the other sharks in the water. Getting the two siblings to shore they went towards everybody else where Honoka and Kenichi were being checked on by Miu.

Renka walked towards Ryuu and hugged him tight he looked down just in time for her to look up and their lips met. Both were surprised but continued with the kiss, Renka was thrilled and Ryuu thought that the kiss just felt right. They both stopped when the cat calls started again and moved slightly away from each other.

He looked towards her while she held his hand and decided he would try a relationship out with her.

**Chapter end**


	15. Chapter 15

**I am terrible at romance so don't expect it to be good. I don't own any characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 15**

The last couple of days have been fun at Horinji Island Ryuu could be seen walking towards the cabin after his morning run on the beach. He only wore a pair of shorts and nothing else showing off his muscular body.

Renka was sitting on the porch waiting for him and couldn't take her eyes off him. He looked as if someone sculpted his muscles onto his body, when she hugged on him he seemed soft but when he tensed a little it was like holding onto steel.

"Hey! Did you have a nice run?" She asked while walking towards him, he looked towards her and smiled.

"Yes it was good, what are you doing up so early? You are usually asleep at this time until breakfast is done." Not that he was complaining but that's what he found out during their stay on the island.

"I wanted to talk to you but during breakfast or throughout the day you are busy or surrounded by other people." She explained, she wasn't going to deny she was lazy in the morning. He nodded and sat down on the porch with her sitting close to him. She leaned her head and placed it on his shoulder and began to talk.

"I know I surprised you when I kissed you the other day, but when you ran on water to save those two you looked so cool. The feelings I already have for you increased and I couldn't hold myself back so I kissed you. I like you a lot and was hoping you would be my boyfriend?"

Hearing all this Ryuu was not all that surprised, she had made her feelings for him well known since they met he was the one hesitating. He decided to tell her the truth and see where it goes.

"To tell you the truth I have never liked someone the way I like you. I just wasn't sure if it was in a friendly way or a lover type of way. You are beautiful and smart a little rash when jumping into situations but yes I like you too and would like to be your boyfriend."

She hugged him after he said that and sat on his lap as the two sat there and waited for breakfast to be done. Hayato watched the two from afar and smiled he hoped this would be a good thing for Ryuu he may be a master class fighter but even masters need time to relax and just enjoy life.

They spent the rest of the day together playing with Honoka in the water and helping her build sandcastles, watching over Kenichi train and on the trip back home they sat together on the deck just holding hands.

He decided to accompany her to Chinatown and make sure she got home safe even though he knew she was strong. When they got close to Hakubi's restaurant he stopped her to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you about this since we confessed but about going to China with you, I can't for now but after we graduate I would love to go meet your family and maybe we can tie up Kensei and force him along to."

Hearing this she smiled and answered, "That sounds great, it's been fun here in Japan since I came and I will hold you to that promise. If I can, maybe during our second year I can transfer to your school, since it's easier to transfer between years than during the school year."

"Sounds good oh yeah I finally got a cell phone here's my number call whenever you want. If I don't answer I will call back when I'm not busy." Pulling out his phone they exchanged numbers and talked a little more before she stepped towards him giving him a peck on the lips.

"I will see you when you come back to work, good luck with your training." After saying this she ran inside. He smiled and watched her go before going back home himself.

**[Line break]**

It has been a few days since then and everyone was back in school. Ryuu was walking with Kenichi and Miu on their way home when Miu spotted Tsuji or mophead as Kenichi called him, he was talking to a cute girl with short hair wearing a hat and a loose fitting red shirt that had valkyrie wrote on it. Her jeans were missing one leg all the way up to the bottom of her butt and the other leg was ripped in various places.

Ryuu could tell she worked her legs out quite a bit so her fighting style probably focused more on kicks and agility. The two were arguing about something he didn't care about and looked like they were about to fight, when Kenichi sneak attacked Tsuji because he was trying to hit a woman.

Kenichi took out the two other guys with Tsuji before turning to the girl. "Are you ok?" The girl just looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"So you must be Kenichi Shirahama, my underlings tell me you have been giving them a hard time." Kenichi was confused while the two siblings already figured it out.

"My name is Kisara Nanjo of Ragnarok." Kenichi was trying to be polite by saying it was nice to meet her but then freaked out. She looked at Kenichi with a smirk before continuing.

"Tsuji here said you were nothing special, but anyone who can defeat Tekeda has to be something. I really want to fight you and see what you got!" She got into her fighting stance while Kenichi freaked out even more.

Ryuu looked at the stance and knew where he had seen it before Tae Kwon Do, focusing on agility and high kicks to the head. Their practitioners were very quick with their feet and could kick as fast as many people could punch. This girl had trained quite a bit so Kenichi would get his ass handed to him if they fought now.

"Kenichi she is very skilled so you should be careful." Miu warned she just like her brother had already seen this girl was way beyond Kenichi in skill.

"What is there to be careful of? She is a girl after all." Kenichi said this, not meaning it in a bad way but to let them know he wouldn't fight because she was a woman. He could never hit a woman that is his life philosophy. But Kisara didn't know this and got angry.

"What do you mean because I'm a girl?" She questioned with a tense tone about to explode and beat the shit out of this punk.

"NO it's just my life philosophy to never hit a girl." He tried to explain but Miu took it wrong.

"So I'm not a girl to you am I?" She looked to him with a pout, while Ryuu stood off to the side and watched the whole thing amused. He would agree with Kenichi up to a point, but when said girl is trying to kill you all bets are off. Female martial artists can be even more deadly that males after all.

Kisara was getting annoyed with the two in front of her arguing with each other and ignoring her so she lashed out with a kick that sliced Kenichi's bandaid off his face.

"Gender doesn't matter in a fight! When someone talks like that it pisses me off!" Kenichi was feeling where his bandaid had been surprised he couldn't follow her movements. Ryuu stayed where he was still amused with the whole misunderstanding he could say something but it was too funny.

"Just because you beat Tsuji with a sneak attack doesn't mean you can get cocky!" Kisara stated with a glare while Kenichi had a wondering look on his face until he remembered mophead. He freaked out and ran towards the downed teen.

"You bastard how dare you ignore me in this situation!?" Kisara yelled and that was all Ryuu could take and started to laugh getting everyone's attention.

He looked up from his laughter and said, "No don't mind me I just find this whole situation funny and Kenichi don't you feel rude by turning your back to an opponent?"

Kenichi decided to ignore him while Miu just shook her head. Kisara finally looked towards the other person that came with Kenichi and noticed how big he was. He was muscular and walked like a fighter, how come none of her underlings told her about this guy?

Deciding to find out later because she had places to be she kicked her bag in the air and grabbed it.

"I'll let you go this time because I have places to be, but soon I'll be teaching you and Tekeda a lesson." After she said this Kenichi yelled towards her.

"Why can't you all just leave him alone!? Hasn't Tekeda suffered enough already!?" Kisara stopped walking away and glared back at Kenichi.

"If you can beat me I'll think about leaving him alone." Then walked off, Ryuu watched her leave and was interested in why she joined a gang with her skills instead of learning under a master. Ryuu hoped this encounter would push Kenichi to start his new technique training the masters have been trying to give him. He already doesn't have enough time to train with Ryuu because he was always beat up before his time came.

Ryuu decided to just leave him alone he wasn't the kids master anyway. The only people he would ever teach his techniques to would be his own children later on in life. It was like Kenichi forgot about the downed thugs and took off towards the dojo with Ryuu and Miu following him.

Leaving Kenichi to agonise over his training himself Ryuu went off to do his own training he was fast already and had amazing physical strength and his ki control was great, but he knew if he stopped trying to improve he would die one day at the hands of a superior opponent.

All of the one shadow nine fists were incredibly strong he would be lucky at the moment to draw blood. He would improve and be able to go toe to toe with the best before anything big could happen. He needed this strength to protect his family when the time came.

**[Line break]**

The day of the lynching came and we can find Ryuu sitting right behind one of ragnarok's fists hermit without the other even knowing he was there. He watched the whole fight and was a little surprised at how tenacious Kenichi is and when watching his sister he shook his head. She should have ended the fight when it started instead of prolonging it and getting angry at her opponents insults.

When he seen Kenichi about to be stabbed he was going to move but seen another group show up led by Niijima and save Kenichi. Deciding he had watched long enough he went down to the group.

Niijima was having a good day, his scheme to take on ragnarok without having to fight went perfectly. He saved Kenichi and took all the credit of this victory!

"Niijima who are all these people?" Questioned a confused Kenichi while Miu ran over to check on him. Niijima smiled his evil smile and answered.

"How could you not recognize your own soldiers Kenichi?" as the two started to bicker Miu tensed up catching Kenichi's attention thinking a strong opponent showed up.

"Well that fight could have went better but good job Kenichi you held your own against multiple opponents. Next time try not to rush a finishing blow so you don't get caught on something again by accident. Miu you let the enemy leader goad you in your fight making you angry, you should work on that a little more."

Everyone jumped when Ryuu just seemed to appear in the middle of the group out of nowhere. Niijima knew that this guy was stronger than everyone here combined but he couldn't find anything to blackmail him with to join his group. Kenichi jumped and asked.

"How long have you been watching!?" If he was here the whole time why didn't he help out with the fight. Ryuu looked towards Kenichi and was going to answer but Miu beat him to it.

"Kenichi this fight was too low level for him to jump in on, with him being nearby he probably would have jumped in so nobody would die." She tried to take up for her brother she knew he hated just watching over fights and not getting involved.

"My sister is correct I would have jumped in if it got to dangerous like when you were almost stabbed. If Niijima didn't arrive then I would have jumped in, plus Akisame asked me not to interfere with your fights to help you grow stronger."

Kenichi wasn't satisfied with the answer but knew that Ryuu would have jumped in if he could have. He had seen it Ryuu wasn't like the other masters he would fight anyone if they challenged him be they a weak opponent or strong.

"Let's get your two buddies back to Akisame's place then we can talk more." Stated Ryuu while walking towards the downed teenagers. Niijima listened to the whole conversation and knew he needed to find a way to get Ryuu to join his group. Maybe getting Miu to join would allow him to get her brother too.

Ryuu looked back at Niijima and smirked making the alien boy shake a little. He knew what Niijima wanted and if the group that he is making helps out later with yami then he will join and hang around.

Niijima felt like his whole body was seizing up for a moment when Miu walked up and gently patted his shoulder. He looked towards her and began to speak shakily.

"It wa was ju just like being iiii in front of a pre predator." He finally stuttered out Miu just looked at him with a kind smile and answered him.

"He probably thinks you are scheming something against him and is looking forward to the challenge. Just know if you get on his bad side he will ruin your whole group, he doesn't like to be manipulated so he will take a physical approach and not care for the consequences."

She warned him because her brother was just like her Grandpa If you can't solve the problem with words then solve it with fists! Her brother was more cunning than Grandpa but he still liked the direct approach over being subtle.

While this was going on Kenichi was talking with Tekeda about why he didn't call him when he was jumped, with Tekeda telling him he couldn't get Kenichi involved because of what happened in his past. Ryuu walked over to him.

"I know you are worried but it's dumb to worry about Kenichi he is already involved with ragnarok even when he doesn't want to be. All you did was put your life in danger when you could have had friends here to back you up. You wouldn't have ended up in this condition if both Miu and Kenichi were here in the first place."

Tekeda looked down even though he didn't want to agree what this guy just said was true. Ryuu seeing that his words made it through decided to lighten the mood.

"But lets think of it this way for now, you all just made it through a ragnarok lynching still in one peice." As soon as he said that everyone started to cheer but Miu started to look around for the fighter that was supposed to watch the fight. Feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked to find her brother beside her.

"If you are looking for that other member of ragnarok then he already left. I stood behind him the entire fight." Miu still didn't know how her brother could stand behind people and never be noticed, even master class fighters can't find him when he doesn't want to be found.

Ryuu followed the group back to Akisame's clinic before going to eat Shigure's cooking which no matter what it looked like it tasted great. He looked at her giving her a thumbs up which she puffed her chest in pride at.

Akisame came in after treating the three beat up teenagers even though Kenichi was barely touched through the fight he had a few bruises that Akisame wanted to try a new cream he made on. Looking towards Ryuu he bowed his head slightly.

"Thank you for not getting involved in the fight, I know how hard that is for you being a Dou fighter just seeing battle makes your blood boil. Kenichi needs to learn how to fight multiple people and little gang fights like this one will do just that."

Ryuu just waved him off with a smile, "With small fights like this it's not to bad but when you get to my level or yours then it's hard for me to sit still. None of these gangsters have the skill to make me interested, maybe that Kisara girl because she uses a different style and I would like to teach her how to get stronger. I could never be her master because I don't know Tae Kwon Do, but making her faster and stronger? That I could do."

Akisame was surprised to hear someone skilled enough to make Ryuu interested this girl must be good and to make it even better she is so good without a master. That is a rare find indeed.

"When this all settles down maybe you could help her a little. Most Tae Kwon Do users don't use their fists often, so maybe you could teach her how to incorporate some so she can throw enemies off guard." Nodding his head Ryuu agreed that girl had talent and wasting it was a horrible thing to him.

"That's what I was thinking but like you said I will have to wait, don't want her to get to strong and kick Kenichi's ass when she finally corners him." Ryuu laughed thinking about this and really wanted to see if Kenichi could uphold his beliefs while getting his ass handed to him.

Ryuu looked towards Akisame after he thought of something, "We will need to keep an eye on Kenichi from now on, that gang member sent to watch the fight is a lot stronger than he is. I felt his emotions when standing next to him, when Kenichi first arrived he was calm but after Kenichi started to fight I felt killing intent. I don't know who the guy is or why he doesn't like Kenichi but this will be the first opponent he will face with actual intent to kill him."

Akisame adopted a serious look and nodded his head agreeing. They might have to train Kenichi even harder now that someone is really trying to kill him.

"Just keep an eye out but when they fight don't interfere unless Kenichi is going to die. We, his masters can't get involved but you can if it goes too far."

If it's just a gang fight Ryuu would jump in anyways but if it is a fight between martial artists like Kisara then he wouldn't jump in until the victor has been made clear. Kenichi wasn't ready for life or death battles yet but he will have to be ready for them and soon.

Ryuu bid everyone goodnight before calling Renka and talking with her for a little then grabbed Kurama and went to bed. He didn't know what Kurama has been up to but he would come home all dirty and have to go take a bath. If he was hurt then Ryuu would go and find who did it but it just seemed he was going into dirty places. Probably following Tochumaru around or giving him rides.

**Chapter end**

**I will skip some of the manga chapters like some of the filler ones and every once in a while write my own filler. Probably chapters with just Ryuu and Renka or Ryuu going out on a job. Thank you all for the support see you all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I would like to thank you guys for all the support. I know this story isn't the greatest out there but thank you all for reading. I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 16**

The last few days have been pretty tame since the big scuffle that Kenichi and Miu had with ragnarok. To tell you the truth Ryuu was bored the only entertainment he had was the interactions between Kenichi and Niijima. Kenichi will say they are not friends but he does care even when he won't admit it.

Ryuu was sitting in class waiting for school to end when he noticed someone come into the classroom. The teen was handsome and on the outside looked kind and caring but Ryuu could see the disgust in his eyes when he talked to other students.

What made him on edge was that he walked over and started talking to his sister. Don't get him wrong Miu could take care of herself but she was naive when it came to reading people. She was easy to trick and manipulate that has been proven when she gives away secrets to Niijima about Kenichi.

"Hi my name is Natsu Tanimoto and I'm with the theatre club, I know this is weird but do you think you could help us out by playing Juliet in the upcoming play? We are really short on members at the moment."

Miu was excited someone needed her help and wanted her to play the lead in a play. This is the first time she has ever been asked to be in a play.

"Yes! I would love to help you all with the play! By the way my name is Miu Furinji." She bowed her head a little in greeting. Natsu smiled and bowed his head back.

"That is great you can meet me tomorrow after your club practice so we can practice our lines together." He seemed excited but Ryuu could see through that and walked over towards the pair.

"I overheard you need my sisters help, but can you tell me why the theatre club which has a lot of members would suddenly need someone from outside the club for help?" He knew Miu wanted to do this but he had a bad feeling about the guy, and as he got closer he realised by the build and his scent that he was the same ragnarok gang member that watched the fight.

"To tell you the truth our main lead has been feeling ill and we don't have anyone to replace her. So I asked around and many people suggested Miss Furinji here for the part." He finished with a smile that Ryuu knew was fake and was about to say something when Miu interrupted.

"Brother you and Grandpa always say to help people in need and now I finally can so please let me do this." She looked at him, with the puppy dog eyes and he tried not to look but was unable to look away in time. He just nodded to her and decided to let things take it's course for now, but if he was using Miu and hurt her in any way then Ryuu would break him without a second thought.

A little later Kenichi came in and seen Miu with the handsome teen and went into a depression, with Niijima whispering in his ear to let him spread rumors about the theatre club member. But Kenichi being who he is pushed Niijima away and talked with Natsu and just like Miu was tricked by his acting on the surface.

As the teens went on their way home Ryuu thought he should warn the two and hoped they would listen.

"I know you think he is a nice guy but please be careful around him he is hiding something. Always remember he is an actor and will be able to play off your emotions." Kenichi wanted to believe in his new friend so didn't listen and Miu was too excited about the play to listen. He sighed and would just tell the masters about it in hopes Kenichi would listen to them.

Finding Akisame he told him everything about how the teen was the member of ragnarok who wanted to kill Kenichi.

"I see so neither would listen when you warned them. Both of them are stubborn, so they will not listen to us either. All we can do is watch over them and hope they realise before it's too late."

Ryuu did not like the answer but still supported his sister with the play he just wished that Natsu was wanting to be a real friend with his sister and not using her to get to Kenichi.

**[Line break]**

It is the day of the play and Miu was excited she hadn't seen anything like her brother was talking about. She thought Natsu is a nice guy who was a great actor even though it seemed he didn't enjoy acting all that much.

She trusted her brother but thought maybe he was just overreacting because it was a boy that talked to her. He could be overprotective when it came to boys, but if she really wanted something he would relent. He knew she can take care of herself but as a brother should he worried about her, that's one of the reasons she loves her brother so much. It could be something he hates but if she wanted to do it he would support her with everything he had.

He even helped her out with remembering the lines of the play and with Akisame's help they both got her voice to where it should be instead of her sounding like a cat being ran over.

She was a little sad that he wouldn't be able to see the play but he had work today and her Grandpa had a trip to go on to help people so she would be alone today. She moved the curtain aside and to her surprise in the front row all the masters were sitting there waiting for the play to start. She teared up a little thinking she wasn't alone today like she thought. Before she closed the curtain she seen Kenichi enter and sit with everyone else, if only her brother could show up this would be perfect.

Kenichi walked down the aisle and found his masters and frantically started to tell them about Ryuu facing off against gangsters not wanting them to mess with his sisters play.

"That is just like him to worry for her so much he would fight a gang to protect her I'm so proud of him." Stated Sakaki while pretending to wipe a tear out of his eye, Shigure nodded next to him.

"He is a...good big….brother." The others all nodded with Kenichi wondering why none of them were worried.

"Why are none of you worried there were like twenty people there when he told me to leave!" He whispered frantically hoping one of them would get the message and go help. Kensei looked towards Kenichi with a raised eyebrow.

"They only sent twenty? If no one interesting is there he will make it before the second act of the play." He stated none of the gangs around here could stand up to Ryuu's pinkie finger he would have no trouble at all.

"Kensei is correct on his last job Shigure said he took out around sixty people all together the majority of those he Knocked unconscious with a yell." Akisame stated amused at the faces his disciple was making.

"Then shouldn't we go and stop him from going overboard he may hurt some of those guys pretty bad!" Kenichi was now worried for the gang members, he always forgets that Ryuu is a master almost on par with his own masters.

"It will be fine he will just take them to my place if they are hurt to bad, and he can keep them alive until I get back if he was old enough he would be a doctor too. Kensei and I taught him everything we know about medicine so he is certified by me."

Kenichi hearing this had to wonder what kind of super humans the Furinji family are. The Elder was a force of nature and from what he is hearing and seen of Ryuu he is about the same. Miu was terrifying for a girl her age and could take out most adults.

Deciding not to argue anymore he sat down by Akisame and watched the play in hopes that Miu wouldn't kiss Natsu.

**[Line break]**

Ryuu was having a great time he got off of work in time to see his sisters play and then seen Kenichi about to square off against a bunch of thugs. Seeing Kisara amongst them he got interested and decided to take Kenichi's place in the fight.

"Now that the guy who won't hit girls is out of the way, how about we get started?" Ryuu said with a cocky smirk and a bring it gesture. All of the thugs came at once except one girl dressed like a guy that stood beside Kisara.

Kisara was mad that someone would get in her way and not let her ruin the dairy cows play. When she saw it was Kenichi she was thrilled to kick his ass, but then the dairy cows brother showed up and let her second prey escape. She was not thrilled she let all her members except her friend and second in command Kaoru Shiratori attack him to see his skill level.

She blinked and all of her underlings were on the ground with broken bones and groaning. The two girls looked up in shock to see Ryuu standing in the same place with a bored look on his face.

"Come on girls show me some excitement, all these small fry are good for is being in the way." Ryuu stated with another bring it gesture towards the two. Both girls looked at each other and Kisara waved her friend down so she wouldn't help.

"You seem to have some skill but don't think I'm like all of them on the ground." She stated with confidence even though she was nervous. Ryuu just smirked at her and kept motioning for her to bring it.

"You might want to bring your friend since you both seem to study the same martial art. You might stand a chance then." He was being cocky on purpose to try and make them forget their nervousness so they would attack and he could see what level they were at.

Not liking the way he talked down to her Kisara rushed forward with sideways kick to the head but it was repelled with one hand she used that momentum for a back spin kick hoping her speed would catch him off guard. But he never took his eyes off her and caught the kick without difficulty. With one leg being held she tightened up her muscles and swung her free leg in for a kick catching her upper from hitting the ground with her hands.

But it was all in vain he stopped her attack just like the other and swung her (gently to him and hard to her) at her friend and sent both of them to the ground.

"You are quick and have good strength behind your kicks, you might want to work on some upper body strength to throw a punch here and there just to throw off your opponent."

He told her with a voice filled with slight praise, she did not think of it that way and got up angry again. This guy was clearly holding back against her!

"Why are you holding back against me? Is it because I'm a girl!?" She questioned fiercely which surprised him a bit since he held back because he would kill them all if he went all out. Walking over to a metal post he grabbed it and squeezed a little. The post caved inwards without resistance, he looked towards the girls and saw them freeze.

"I do not wish to kill any of you so I hold back, in fact if your whole gang was here I could use just one hand to defeat all of you at the same time. I was interested in your martial arts and wanted to see how far you have come without a master. I have to say it is amazing for you to reach this level of strength without guidance."

He said this with utmost seriousness and the two girls though still a little scared looked at him after calming down a little. He could have killed her and her underlings without so much as sweating, this thought filled her with dread.

"So you wanted to see my strength and what help me with training or something?" She didn't believe she couldn't make it without a master and she wanted to prove herself to everyone around her.

"Just tips in what to train in to help with your fighting style, I am not a master of your martial art just someone who likes it when hard working people get stronger. If you challenged dojo's here and there instead of fighting these common thugs I believe your strength would sky rocket."

He told her but she couldn't just leave ragnarok, she is having doubts about the gang but she thought they could help her get stronger. If she could get the attention of the great sage fist then she would definitely get stronger.

"Thanks for the advice but I believe in my own training and when I get strong enough I will come back to kick your ass." She stated while having Kaoru help her walk her underlings had already started crawling away while the fought and by the time they were done talking they were gone.

He shrugged his shoulders and could only hope she would give his words some thought. He hated it when potential no matter if it was small or big was waisted. Even Kenichi had potential to be strong but he and the masters won't tell him that, he might get a big head and get himself killed.

He turned and rushed to the school to see if he could catch the end of the play, his sister better not kiss Natsu or he would break him play or not.

He got there to see the final act of the play and was glad Miu's practice came through. When it was over he clapped alongside the crowd and started walking towards the other masters. When his sister seen him she jumped into his arms and hugged him happy he was able to make it.

"I got off work early today and would have made it earlier but some people got in the way so I took care of them a bit but still got here for the final act. You did great from what I seen."

She nodded happily crying a little that everyone came to support her. She went to change while he started walking home with the others leaving Kenichi behind to walk Miu home. He looked towards Akisame as the two spoke.

"The girl is really good for someone without a master but her pride won't allow her to accept help from others easily." Akisame nodded.

"You will just have to give her a little time to realise you are trying to help her improve and not looking down on her. It seems some ignorant people have looked down on her because of gender. That is a very old school way of thinking." Akisame didn't agree with that way of thinking but there were still people today with that prejudice.

They all continued to walk home after buying honey bread for Miu to celebrate the successful play. As they walked Sakaki looked towards a bridge for pedestrian crossing over a highway.

"Hey isn't that Kenichi and Miu over there?" He question while the other masters looked over as well. Kensei was proud that Kenichi seemed to be making progress, Akisame just thought it was nice to be young.

"Keni-!" Sakaki started to yell but Akisame stopped him, "Before we do anything thoughtless lets just head home so when Miu gets back she can eat her honey bread."

The others were going to agree when Kensei saw something and got the other's attention. When Ryuu looked he seen Hermit attacking both Miu and Kenichi his ki flared a little until Akisame put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want to help but this is a fight between disciples a master class should not get involved unless it's life or death." Akisame stated knowing what the young man was feeling.

"I know that but I warned them to be on guard, that guy is the one wanting to kill Kenichi. He is also the lead role in the play we just watched Natsu Tanimoto." The others eyes widened a bit but couldn't get involved.

They watched as Kenichi fell off the bridge onto a bus with hermit jumping on as well. Kensei and Sakaki both chased after them, while Ryuu went to check on his sister.

"He caught me off guard and when I was recovering he knocked Kenichi off the bridge! We need to help him!" She frantically tried to go after Kenichi but Akisame stopped her.

"There are two people chasing after them now who like to meddle nothing bad will happen to Kenichi. Instead we should go home and enjoy this honey bread." Akisame said in a cheery voice hiding the fact he worried for Kenichi too.

"He is right those two won't let anything happen to him so lets head home and wait. I don't like to be that guy, but I told the both of you to be on guard around Natsu Tanimoto but neither of you listened to me. Now Kenichi has to fight in unfavorable conditions."

Ryuu didn't want to be mean to her or Kenichi but neither listened to his warning and now they were both attacked. Oh how he wished that hermit would attack him so he could teach him his place on the food chain.

"Ryuu is correct there were probably signs that you chose to ignore believing he is a good person, but you also need to listen when someone worried about your well being is trying to give you a warning." Akisame was trying to let her know not all people who seemed nice actually were nice people. Some of them were evil and preyed on others emotions to get them to do their own bidding or use them for other purposes.

"I just thought he was saying those things because it was a boy talking to me. He didn't feel like a bad person when we talked so I had no idea he was just using me to get to Kenichi." She was upset that someone she thought could be a friend ended up being bad and also upset with herself for not listening to her brother.

"All people end up being used by someone once in their lives, you just have to learn from it and go forward. Now come on let's go home and eat that honey bread." Akisame really wanted the honey bread it seemed.

Later that evening Sakaki showed up with a depressed Kenichi and took him to get checked by Akisame.

Ryuu looked at Kensei and noticed something was bothering him but left him alone, if he wanted people to know he would tell them. Going to his room he Called Renka and told her what happened after he left work.

"Should I be jealous of this Kisara you are paying so much attention too?" She questioned and it made him think that his actions could be misunderstood.

"No you shouldn't I just don't like to see potential wasted like hers is being, and there is no way she would fall for me. It takes someone crazy to like a guy like me after all." He told her and made sure to tease her as well.

"Then for now I won't be, but if I see she is trying to encroach on my territory then it will be on!" She teased back but who knew how serious she was about that statement.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow, good night and have a good day at school." He told her not really wanting to get off the phone but knew they both had school in the morning and would see each other tomorrow.

"Good night and see you tomorrow." Then he hung up the phone, he laid down and was about to sleep but Kurama jumped on him again a little damp from being in the hot spring. He just chuckled and went to sleep.

**Chapter end**


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own anything in this story all characters and moves belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 17**

Sitting down taking a break at work Ryuu thought about the last few days, Akisame took Kenichi to the mountains to see his friend to help Kenichi get used to using tactics in his fights. Instead of him just running head first into any fight or waiting to be attacked. Ryuu didn't think this would change Kenichi's mindset about not attacking first but he would wait for something to happen to let Kenichi learn that being passive wasn't always the best option.

Kensei had also been acting more withdrawn even to the point that he wasn't really reading his porn but just going through the motions. It did worry him but Kensei was more experienced than he was and would probably tell someone if he needed help. So Ryuu has just been hanging out with Renka and working when he is not training he is getting close to making a breakthrough on one of his techniques, and his speed increased again after taking off all the weights he usually wears.

He had them off today as well because he had a bad feeling about today, and he always trusted his instincts when something would set them off. They were a great help in his previous life and have saved his sister and himself countless times when they were kids.

"Ryuu can you go get some of the spring onions out of the storage? We are running out." Called Hakubi as he came through the door. Nodding his head he went out to fetch what he needed.

While he was out Kensei showed up at the store with Kenichi to talk to Hakubi about his brother Sogetsu Ma.

"I see you finally came to visit." Stated Hukubi with his arms folded into his sleeves.

"I have been neglecting to visit even though I have asked various favors recently. It is nice to see you Uncle Hakubi." Stated Kensei as he bowed to his Elder. Kenichi looked between the two.

"Who is this a bald friend?" He questioned seeing both older men had bright bald spots on the top of their heads. Kensei immediately told him to be quiet.

"Be quiet this is the most respected man in Chinatown, his nickname is Hakubi but his real name is Ryou Ma! My Uncle." Kenichi apologized to the older Ma to which Hakubi accepted leading them to a table with a feast on it.

"Kensei did you come to see Renka or are you here about Sogetsu?" When Kensei heard the name he was surprised.

"So he really came to Japan!" This was not good, his brother was a dangerous man who would kill any martial artist that challenged him, including children.

"By the look on your face I can see you want to meet him. Do you think that is wise? You know it will end in a fight, one that can't be ended easily." Hakubi was worried he didn't want to see or hear about two brothers having a death match.

Kenichi was confused and asked with food still in his mouth, "Bu if fif fogefu?"(Who is this sogetsu?). Kensei looked towards him to answer, "Sogetsu Ma is my long lost brother."

This surprised Kenichi but before he could say anything someone beat him to it.

"So you didn't come here to see me or Ryuu Papa? I'm hurt." Stated Renka from behind Kensei, he really needed to tell Ryuu not to train her in stealth.

"No my beautiful daughter I just needed information can you go back and get us some desserts?" Renka looked suspicious but agreed, after she left Kensei said he had to use the restroom and left the table.

When Renka came back she looked to Hakubi who just shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "He probably left when he said he was going to use the restroom, he probably has business that he thinks is too dangerous for you two to follow him."

All this did was make Renka upset and rush out the door with Kenichi following her not wanting a girl to run around by herself at night. A little while later Ryuu came into the main room to ask Hakubi if he needed anything else but Hakubi asked him for a favour.

"Renka just left with Kensei's student to chase him, I am a little worried because Kensei is looking for his brother and I don't want the two of them to get caught up in that kind of fight. They could die if they meet Sogetsu first and Renka decides she can take him down in the name of her family."

Ryuu took off outside and started to sense for her ki, when he found it she was with Kenichi but a master class ki that felt dark was close to where they are. He jumped and took off over the rooftops trying to get there before something happened to either of them.

**[Line break]**

Renka started to chase her Papa but when she heard from Kenichi that he was looking for Sogetsu her Uncle, she wanted to find him and bring him down in the name of the Ma family. She knew she should have went back and told Ryuu but she didn't want to miss this chance.

After beating up some thugs and finding out where the mafia hideout was the two teens entered and began going up stairs to find the bosses room.

"I don't think we should do this Renka this could be really dangerous." Kenichi didn't want to admit it but he was scared, but he couldn't leave Renka alone to face all these thugs.

"If you are scared you didn't have to come with me and besides if you follow any further then you may not make it out alive." She told him this because she knew he was just starting out and hadn't faced challenges like this yet.

"No I couldn't leave Master Ma's daughter here by herself, and if your Uncle is here then we can try and talk things out peacefully."

"Alright fine, you can come but my Uncle Sogetsu has to die! Being a bodyguard for the mafia is a disgrace to the Ma family!" She exclaimed with a fierce expression scaring Kenichi a bit. As the two walked down the hallways looking through the rooms, the mafia were getting gas ready to make a bomb and blow up some of Hakubi's properties.

Sogetsu sat and drank his sake with a calm expression completely ignoring his client's rambling. He could care less about anyone from the Ma family, when he left he cut all ties with them. Even his younger brother who would always talk with him and help him train.

Suddenly he felt a familiar ki and stood up scaring his client then he rushed him and burst through the wall.

[scene change]

Renka felt killing intent and jumped to push Kenichi out of the way, the wall burst open with a dust cloud covering her vision.

"What was that?" Asked a confused Kenichi trying to clear the dust away.

"I don't know I felt a large killing intent and moved to get you out of the way." Renka told him while trying to see what caused the wall to burst. When it cleared more they seen a large muscular man with a thick beard standing by a hole in the wall.

"Thought I sensed Kensei's ki but it looks like I mistook him for someone else." The man stated with a lazy tone of voice. Renka recognized him as soon as her vision was clear.

"Guess I better move on." Sogetsu said before turning and starting to leave, but Renka took this chance to attack him.

"You are a disgrace to the Ma family! I will take you down!" She yelled while performing a flying kick but he sidestepped easily and pinned her to the wall with enough force to cause a crater.

Kenichi seeing blood come out of Renka's mouth yelled out. "Let her go she is your own niece!"

Sogetsu looked at him and continued to pin her to the wall with her saying in a strained voice to let her go.

"As far as I'm concerned she is a martial artist that attacked me, and I don't have any blood relatives anymore." Finishing that sentence he went to us some ki to cause more injury, but soon he felt a force blast his arm back along with several hits to his pressure points. Making the arm that was holding Renka go numb.

Before Kenichi knew it Renka was laying beside him barely conscious and an angry Ryuu was in front of them.

"I see that you are just as despicable as the rumors say, letting the attacks of a disciple rile up your killing intent. You still have much to learn." Ryuu was angry his eyes were glowing and power could be felt wafting off of his body, making it hard for Kenichi to breath.

"She is a martial artist and will be treated just like a master for attacking me. Who are you to lecture me on being patient with someone who attacks me." Sogetsu knew this was a strong opponent and he was so young too. It made him excited he shook his arm getting the numbness to go away.

"If you wanted to fight then all you had to do was go down the road, there are multiple masters here in Chinatown or are you too afraid and have to attack disciples to stoke your ego?" Ryuu knew he was pushing Sogetsu's buttons but he will make sure Kenichi and Renka get out of here and maybe he can cripple this fool while he was at it.

"If you think I'm afraid then you are dreaming, but I guess I can put you in your place before continuing what I was doing." Stated a pissed off Sogetsu, nobody calls him a coward and walks away in one piece.

Getting into a stance that Sogetsu thought he recognized Ryuu talked to Kenichi. "Get Renka out of here and if you see Kensei tell him where we are. This was supposed to be his big reunion after all."

Kenichi couldn't even breathe right now but he couldn't just leave Miu's brother to face off against this guy by himself. So he did what he could and shook his head but Ryuu was already facing forward.

"I will end you in Kensei's place." Stated Ryuu as he walked forward and folded his right hand over his left fist, which Sogetsu also did. Kenichi recognized that salute it was the sign for a death match!

Ryuu was angry he didn't make it in time and Renka was hurt he knew it wasn't his fault but hers for being too rash with her actions. Seeing Sogetsu able to try and kill his own family set him off he couldn't allow such a man to continue walking the path of a martial artist!

On an unseen signal Sogetsu lunged forward with a heavy punch which Ryuu altered it's course away from himself and the two behind him. This caused all the windows to shatter and Kenichi to almost be sent flying.

After redirecting the punch Ryuu stomped forward and planted his own punch into Sogetsu's stomach but it was also blocked but Sogetsu still slid back a little ways. Rushing forward in a strange zig zagging pattern like a water dragon Ryuu dodged all the strikes sent his way. Redirecting another punch he jumped and grabbed his opponents head and went for a knee strike but it was blocked.

Thinking he had a chance to attack Sogetsu grabbed his opponents left knee and held firm and went to stike the side of Ryuu's body. Ryuu knowing this possibility brought his right knee around and planted it into the side of Sogetsu's head, sending him flying through a wall.

Kenichi watched this fight and couldn't believe the speed and power the two fighter were using. He couldn't really tell what was going on, one second they were there then the two would meet in a different place sending shock waves after each attack.

On a building outside Kensei chose this time to come inside the building, he was going to when his daughter was attacked but Ryuu being as fast as he was beat him to it. Masters of Ryozanpaku never fought an opponent two on one so he waited for the fight to move a little before going inside.

Arriving next to Kenichi and scaring his poor disciple he began to speak. "This Kenichi is a battle between masters and even now they are holding back so the building doesn't collapse on them."

Kenichi was horrified how could two people be so powerful? Renka woke up at that moment and seen her Papa.

"Papa I found Uncle Sogetsu but he was too powerful...wait I thought you were the one who saved me? If your here who fought off Uncle Sogetsu?" She looked at both of the men in the room when she asked. She could feel the battle going on, so who was fighting her Uncle?

"When he seen you hurt Ryuu charged in and saved you. Right now he and your Uncle are in a death match, we can only pray Ryuu comes out on top." Kensei told his daughter much to her shock, she immediately wanted to go towards the fight but Kensei stopped her.

"You already have broken ribs and it could have been much worse if Ryuu didn't arrive in time. You should have never tried to attack him, he is way to powerful for a disciple like either of you could handle." He picked her up and walked slowly towards the sounds of fighting with Kenichi following them.

"Master why would Ryuu request a death battle?" This had been bothering him since he seen the salute earlier.

"Ryuu sees family as the most important thing in life, with my brother trying to kill Renka he would be at the top of Ryuu's list to fight a death battle with of course at Ryozanpaku, we follow the ways of the life saving fist and that means we would either just knock them unconscious or in Ryuu's case make them unable to practice martial arts again."

Hearing this relieved Kenichi that Miu's brother wouldn't kill but also scared him about how ruthless he could be in battle. The guy was always nice to him and fun to be around, giving advice too who needed it. Seeing his disciples unease he decided to speak again.

"Do not worry Kenichi it has only happened three times that I know of, and each time was when someone tried to kill their own family members." Renka was really worried and they finally made it to the battle and could see blood on the side of Sogetsu's head.

"I knew I had seen that type of fighting style before, it's mixed with other styles but it is based off of Southern Dragon Kung Fu." Sogetsu was surprised not many people in this peaceful world would practice this to mastery. They would use the basics you can learn for self defense but the master could be lethal at the drop of a hat when needed.

"Yes this is Southern Dragon Style Kung Fu, I met a monk when I was younger who taught me." Ryuu answered then the fight continued Sogetsu threw many punches that Ryuu easily deflecting not moving from his stance at all. It was like he was a mountain that the wind was forced to go around.

Sogetsu seeing this wasn't working used one of his more forceful techniques to try and knock his opponent off balance. Getting himself just inside Ryuu's guard he put a palm on his chest and stomped the ground.

"**Tenno Takuto!" **the force of the attack cratered the floor under Sogetsu but Ryuu let the attack lift him and used the wall as a springboard. He spun with high speed brining both legs around at the same time.

"**Doragon No O Soji!"** The attack hit the unguarded head of Sogetsu and at the same time the bottom levels of the building caught fire and the large amounts of fuel exploded. After being hit by the attack Sogetsu felt like a ten ton truck slammed his skull and sent him back out of the room and down a hallway before he hit the wall.

He tried to stand but his vision was blurry and he couldn't find his footing, he could feel the flames starting to surround him but paid them no mind. He lost this time but the next he would make sure he won.

Kenichi watched the end of the fight and was shocked all of them went to the hall and seen the flames starting to surround Sogetsu who just started to drink.

"Well Kensei you came at a good time hurry up and get out of here. This place is good enough for a person like me to die." Kensei looked on then turned with Renka still in his arms while Ryuu followed with a stoic face. Kenichi followed them but couldn't leave the man to die like this and stopped the elevator before running to Sogetsu.

"Come on we can still make it, let me help you." Sogetsu looked at the disciple and could see the sincerity in his eyes and raised his hand. Kenichi felt a hand on his chest before a strong force knocked him back to the others.

"Kensei you have a good disciple, raise him properly." He said before looking at Ryuu and nodding in respect, with Ryuu nodding back then the elevator door closed.

The building burned even more fiercely when they got outside, a little later the firemen arrived and started to try and get it under control. The group walked in silence all the way to Hakubi's, when they got inside Hakubi seeing Renka hurt got people to bring medicine so he and Kensei could start working on her.

Kensei looked to Ryuu who had been silent all the way back with a serious look on his face and grabbed his shoulder and led him to sit down. As soon as he sat he turned his head and coughed up blood. All the people looked at him concerned before he shook his head.

"Treat Renka first then you can look at me, he got a few punches in and some of my organs are displaced a little but I'll live until your done making sure Renka is ok." Renka hearing this looked like she would cry he got hurt because her Uncle attacked her, she knew for sure that he was the man she would bring home to Mama.

Kensei and Hakubi got to work on Renka finding out she broke two ribs but nothing more. Ryuu got there just in time to stop Sogetsu from doing anymore damage. They both were extremely thankful to Ryuu for protecting Renka.

Kenichi sat off to the side quietly thinking to himself the fight was crazy in his opinion. It was like nothing he had ever seen, he knew Ryuu was strong from all the things he has seen him do but this was on another level.

He looked over to Ryuu who was sitting on a chair watching Renka get worked on, he was still coughing up blood every once in a while. But Kenichi noticed he never took his gaze away from Renka while she was also watching him with worry. The two Elders finally finished with her and went towards Ryuu and had him take off his shirt while laying down.

Kenichi could see all the bruises that covered his body around his stomach and arms. Ryuu won the fight but still took a beating of his own.

"You seem to have moved some vital organs when he aimed for them, Sakaki's lessons came in handy didn't they?" Hakubi tried to joke but Renka who he thought of as a daughter was hurt not to bad but still hurt. Along with her boyfriend who fought against one of the strongest Kung Fu masters alive. He won the fight and saved Renka in Hakubi's book this boy would be welcome into the family anytime.

"Yes they did, I had to take some hits in order to get some of my own in. His guard was tough to break but I know he is hurting worse than me." Ryuu knew the guy wouldn't die like that even Kensei knew he would live but it would still bother him until he seen his brother again.

"That he is my boy and thank you for protecting Renka and Kenichi. If either would have died tonight then I would have probably committed suicide in repentance." Stated Kensei with a deadly serious voice.

"Well you won't have to worry about that but if you want to repay me you can just give me your daughter." Stated Ryuu in a joking way but his eyes were serious, seeing Renka hurt like that had hurt and angered him as well. If she died tonight then he probably would have killed Sogetsu with his bare hands.

Renka had just gotten up and walked over to them when she heard this and blushed but smiled happily. The two adults just smiled and knew that he had her now and she wouldn't let go for anything.

"Of course you can have her, I don't think anyone would object and if they did well Hakubi and I would kick their ass." Kensei said while still using his needles on Ryuu. Renka sat down beside him and held his hand.

"Thank you for saving me." He smiled at her and said, "Your welcome but don't make a habit of being a damsel in distress. I don't know if I will be around all the time." He teased with her laughing lightly so her ribs wouldn't hurt.

"I'll try to get stronger so this won't happen again and so I won't loose you to this Kisara girl you want to train." She stated with a smile joking at the end, she knew Ryuu wouldn't just up and leave her but it's always fun to tease somebody when you can.

He just smiled and shook his head letting the two Elders do their thing. "You have a few broken ribs and bruises along the bones in your forearms with some bruising to some of your organs but after a couple of weeks, knowing you it will be mostly healed."

"Yeah with some of my ki exercises it helps speed up my natural healing along with your needles it should be about that long." In this life Kurama couldn't heal him but ki can do amazing things when you know how to use it.

They helped Ryuu stand so he could walk he looked towards Renka and slowly lowered himself and gave her a light kiss.

"I have to get home so I will see you later. Get some rest and heal up maybe soon we can go out and play again." She smiled at him and kissed him one more time before he left with Kensei and Kenichi.

**[Line break]**

He was shirtless when he entered his home and everyone noticed the bandages on his body and became worried. Kensei stepped up and helped him sit with Miu on his side checking on him.

"I will explain what happened so give me some time and let Ryuu rest." All of them nodded with Hayato looking like the Shinigami ready to kill anyone who harmed his grandson too such a degree.

Kensei told his story with Kenichi filling in on parts he didn't know, Ryuu had laid down on Shigure's lap and fell asleep with her running her hands through his hair.

When Kensei finished the room was silent for a while when Sakaki spoke up. "That's my boy saving a girl and kicking ass, he fits in perfectly here at Ryozanpaku!" He was excited, yes Ryuu was hurt but he came home the victor that is something to celebrate.

Miu looked to Kenichi and asked, "What were you two thinking looking for a master class opponent without help? I know you went to help Renka but you should have at least found somebody to help you."

Kenichi looked down and tried to find an answer but Kensei came to his defense, "Now I know it wasn't smart of them to do but Kenichi was dragged by my daughter. He couldn't have stopped her anyway, and it's more my fault for not explaining to Renka why I was there in the first place."

"Sorry Kenichi it's just you could have been killed if my brother didn't show up, I am just worried about you." Kenichi was thankful she wasn't really mad just worried and nodded his head to her.

"I believe all the young ones need to go to bed, it's late and you all have school tomorrow." Miu and Kenichi said their goodnights and left the room to go to bed, while Shigure still held Ryuu's head in her lap. Much to Kensei's jealousy. When the two were gone Hayato turned to Kensei and asked a question.

"So what do you rate Ryuu's power at? Was Sogetsu weaker than you remember?" All the masters were interested in hearing this.

"From what I could see and feel my brother was stronger than the last time we met. Ryuu is most likely on par with us in strength and ki control, while in speed he is up there with you elder."

Hearing this they weren't surprised, Ryuu worked hard constantly never resting and always finding new things to master that gives him an edge over his opponents. Hayato was proud and planned to celebrate the win tomorrow after school.

"Let's get him to his room Kurama has been acting antsy all night probably because he could sense his master in trouble. We should ease his nerves by letting him sleep with Ryuu." All of them nodded their heads, while Hayato walked forward and picked Ryuu up gently.

After laying him down and putting Kurama next to him he left the room. He is extremely proud that his grandson came out on top in this fight, it just gives him more experience for future troubles that are soon to come.

**Chapter end**

**His techniques are translated with google translate so bare with me on them. None of what I used for him are real martial arts moves just things I think up. The Kung Fu is real though.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for the support and I don't own anything in this story it belongs to it's rightful owners.**

**Chapter 18**

Kenichi had been through a lot recently with Niijima being kidnapped and shipped off on a boat and fighting Siegfried one of the fists of ragnarok. He is tired and would like to rest for a little, but every time he closed his eyes he would go back to the fight he seen between Ryuu and Sogetsu.

That fight made all his fights seem like kiddie battles, his masters assured him he would get stronger with time but just remembering that battle made him tremble. Ryuu missed a couple of days of school after that with Hakubi bringing Renka to Ryozanpaku to spend time with him while he healed.

Hearing the bell ring he went to the gardening club to water the plants and try to forget about everything for a little while.

Miu had trouble focusing on gymnastics for the last few days, she is worried about her brother. She knew he was going to be ok but it still worried her to see him beat up like this. She was also thinking about a conversation they had when she took care of him yesterday.

She had asked if he wondered if their dad was still alive and when she asked the question he seemed to contemplate what to tell her.

"Miu our dad is alive I don't know where he is but I do know he is considered dangerous. I don't know if he really killed mom or not but if he didn't then why did he leave us with Grandpa? If anyone says they have information on him do not follow them, because they will be apart of an evil group that have killed many over the years."

After hearing this she wanted to find out the truth but her brother's warning was always in her head. Would she just abandon everything to find a man who abandoned her and Ryuu? When she imagined it, she could only see her brother's disappointed face and that hurt a lot.

If she found anything out she would talk to her brother first and then decide what to do. After she finished going through her routine she grabbed a towel and dried her face she looked around and hoped that club would end soon.

When club ended she darted out and went to find Kenichi to go home. She sat on a tree by his club and called out to him.

"Kenichi gymnastics club is over!" Kenichi looked for her but didn't see her until she flipped down off a tree branch. His club member Izumi asked a question that bothered her.

"You two always seem to leave school together, do you live close to each other?" She questioned Kenichi was trying to find a good answer but Miu beat him to it.

"You could say we live close to each other, since we live together!" She happily replied not seeing the misunderstanding this could cause. Izumi went to another world in her head and was confused while Kenichi was talking to Miu.

"Miu please don't say things that can be misunderstood." He knew what Miu meant but he also knew how Izumi probably took it the wrong way. He tried to explain but the girl wasn't listening to them anymore so Miu and Kenichi decided to leave her alone and go home.

Neither noticing a girl hiding around the corner hearing the whole thing, she planned to tell a teacher to get Miu expelled because she took the spotlight from her in the gymnastics club.

The two made it home and did their usual routine until the evening when the phone rang. Miu answered it and started to talk, while Kenichi walked by noticing her stiffen up a little. Ryuu with the help of Renka walked in to get ready to eat and seen something was wrong with his sister.

Ryuu watched her hang up the phone then turn to him with a look that seemed she would cry any minute. He went into brother mode immediately, "Miu what's wrong did something happen?"

She looked to her brother and freaked out a little, "I don't know why but the teacher just called and said they would be doing a home visit just for our house!"

When he heard this he became suspicious, teachers don't do home visits without a reason he looked to Kenichi.

"Did anything happen today out of the normal?" Kenichi was about to say no when he thought of the conversation with Izumi earlier, his head snapped up and looked toward Ryuu.

"Miu told my clubmate earlier that we were living together so that could be it!" Ryuu nodded then thought about who might have a grudge against Miu. He knew the Izumi girl and she wouldn't tell a soul about this because she is to nice. Then he thought back to that Chihiro chick in the gymnastics club who was always glaring or trying to show up Miu.

He would find out for sure after all of this and give her a good prank for making his sister cry. Miu then turned to everyone "Everyone line up!" All the masters lined up as soon as they heard her.

"So what's this all about?" Sakaki questioned since it was rare for Miu to freak out. Miu started to explain everything while Ryuu and Renka just sat at the table.

"So do you think I should leave so you don't get into trouble?" Renka asked while leaning on him lightly, he shook his head.

"No we can just say you are here with you Father who is my doctor acting as a nurse. If they still question it then their just here to look for trouble." He stated, He would be polite but if they started trying to make trouble where there wasn't any, then he would start to be rude.

She giggled a bit and rubbed her head against his arm, she was happy her Uncle Hakubi let her stay here for a little and take care of him. He protected her and fought against a stonge master in a deathmatch. She is happiest when right next to him and can't wait to transfer schools to be closer to him.

Looking to his girlfriend he kissed the top of her head and waited for Miu to calm down a little. For some idiotic reason his sister decided that their parents were around and put that on their transcipts. He decided to pinch her sides when she came near him, she jumped and looked towards him.

"I know you want parents but lying like this on official documents can get you arrested. Besides we should just tell the truth that this is a martial arts dojo with our Grandpa as the elder. Akisame is also famous so using his name could also be good."

She looked to her brother with a pout, "But I always wanted a mother and father and this is the only way to get them." she whined and he just rolled his eyes at her. She continued trying to give out the roles to everyone with Sakaki ending up as the dad and Shigure their mom.

"You do realise they both have darker hair than we do right?" He said but was ignored pouting he turned to his girlfriend who shook her head and giggled at him. He was always mature and extremely strong but could act like a child sometimes.

He turned to Kensei, "Kensei you don't have to hide because you will be acting as my doctor with Renka acting as your nurse since she is your daughter."

Kensei nodded his head now they just needed a place to hide Apachai. Akisame said he had business and couldn't be there so he couldn't help. Ryuu figured he would look for his Grandpa because he didn't have anything planned until this whole home visit happened.

They all went to bed that night with Renka staying in his room, she had been sleeping with him the last few nights. It wasn't like he could do anything anyway and he wouldn't without protection, he didn't want to be a dad just yet.

**[Line break]**

The next day he woke up and Renka helped him get dressed every time he saw her in her pajamas he would admit that it riled him up a little. The both of them went out to the sitting room to eat breakfast and watch as Miu made Sakaki and Shigure read over their lines that they would recite to the teacher.

After listening to them argue about not knowing anything about being a pilot or why Sakaki couldn't be a wrestler instead they heard someone yelling at the front gate. Ryuu looked at everyone he was hurting a little more today so he is a little annoyed at the moment.

"Talk about acting like a big shot, yelling like he owns the place." Sakaki snorted and agreed with Renka patting his arm and telling him to behave. Miu could see her brother was uncomfortable and hoped the teachers didn't get on his nerves to much.

The teachers made it to the house and Miu opened the door, "Welcome teachers Father and Mother are waiting inside along with my brother."

Fukujiro Yasunaga the home room teacher for the twins smiled at Miu, "Thank you, and sorry about having this meeting in such a rush." he then turned to the other teacher Kyoko Ono.

"Come on Ms. Ono let's go inside." She was freaking out because Apachai opened the gate for them while standing on the roof. After going inside they seen a large man and a beautiful woman sitting behind a table, with Ryuu off to the side with Renka.

He looked to who he thought were her parents and introduced himself "I am Fukujiro Yasunaga The twins homeroom teacher it's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed a little while gently tapping his assistant so she would introduce herself.

"I am Kyoko Ono his assistant." She introduced herself in her own ditzy way that made Ryuu smile. He always liked this teacher she is nice and even though she seems ditzy she knows what she is talking about in all subjects she teaches.

When Ryuu heard Sakaki introduce himself he snorted when he said his occupation was a jet plane. He had to lean on Renka a little when it jolted his ribs, it didn't help that Sakaki kept messing up over and over again until he got it right.

When Shigure introduced herself he face palmed when she cut a wasp in half before it could sting one of the teachers.

"My mothers hobby is kendo." When he heard Miu say this it took Renka pinching his hand a little to stop him from laughing. Yes the weapons mistress only studied swords as a hobby, it was hilarious if you were in the know about who she is.

As the bald teacher kept asking questions like he was interviewing a criminal, Ryuu was getting irritated. Not even when Shigure called the teacher a baldy did he crack a smile. Renka noticed this and signaled towards Miu who looked over and knew her brother was about to blow up on this teacher.

When Kyoko asked to go to the bathroom he hoped nothing would happen but then the teacher turned toward him.

"Now tell me who is this young lady beside you Ryuu?" When he was questioned he nearly blew his top but kept his cool.

"She is the nurse that is helping me around her father is my doctor." He stated while trying not to look irritated, the bald teacher looked at him for a moment with suspicion and that was going to set him off.

"Is that all she is to you?" When the bald teacher asked this everyone in the room and hiding outside the room knew it was over. Ryuu looked straight at the teacher making him flinch a little.

"And what are you insinuating with that question? Better yet what is the real reason you are here? Miu is an honor student and my grades are also near the top so come clean why are you here?"

Being questioned so fiercely and watching the young girl try and calm the teen down, while reminding him of his injuries made him think he made a mistake with his questions. Before he could answer however a loud bang was heard and Apachai came through the wall with Kyoko hanging onto his back.

Kenichi led the bald teacher away while everyone tried to subdue Apachai, Miu looked like she was about to cry. Meanwhile Ryuu sat with Renka drinking tea he couldn't move to much anyway so there was no point in trying.

"Thank you for being here Renka I may have done something that would have gotten Miu in trouble." Ryuu said and he was serious he was one step away from breaking something connected to that teacher.

"It's ok and glad I could help." She leaned into him a little and sighed while they waited for everyone to calm down. A little later he heard statues falling over and seen his Grandpa rush passed with Akisame right behind him.

A little later the misunderstanding was taken care of with the teachers leaving. The bald teacher didn't know what kind of hell he unleashed upon himself for as long as Ryuu deemed fit. He will also confirm who told the teacher this anyway and they will be put through hell too.

"I'm glad you came back Grandpa, a little longer and I would have probably had Miu and I expelled." Ryuu said when everyone else was cleaning the mess Apachai made, Miu was at the moment laying her head in their Grandpa's lap asleep. Renka was sitting beside Ryuu leaning against him also sleeping.

"It's no problem and I understand with you being in pain and this teacher coming here because of a rumor, if I were you I would have already blown up at the man." Hayato laughed lightly and thought about what he would have done when younger and was proud Ryuu held his temper.

They both talked with each other while listening to Miu sleep talk, well sleep scold everyone in her sleep. That made them laugh a little.

"I do know that teacher will be getting pranked after I get back and when I confirm who started this whole thing I might have Kurama follow them home, so I can prank them at school and at their own house."

Hearing this Hayato almost felt sorry for that person, but then again this person caused emotional pain to his grandaughter. After waking up Renka and going to his room he laid down slowly beside her and let Kurama lay on him and went to sleep.

**Chapter end**

**This is a side chapter they will happen every once in a while.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you all for the support. I don't own any characters in this story they belong to their respective franchise.**

**Chapter 19**

It had been a rough time for Ryuu, he couldn't do anything strenuous but for a martial artist that is easier said than done. He was extremely thankful for Renka being here with him, she helped lighten up his day when he would get frustrated or bored.

One such day was when he found out that Honoka had been kidnapped by ragnarok. He was already frustrated that Kenichi ran away but upon getting the call from his sister he just went out the door with Renka following, but Kensei stopped him and made him go back inside.

After listening to the story about what had happened he walked up to Akisame and Sakaki, "You both may treat this like a kid fight and think that since you are there nothing will happen, but if on the off chance Honoka had died. You both would have the death of a child on your conscience and a broken disciple that would probably never recover!"

Saying his peace he walked away, no matter how powerful or fast the two were one slip and a knife could have went into Honoka's throat. Sakaki looked down and thought about it and realised Ryuu was correct, something bad could have happened while they sit there and made bets on their disciples fight.

Akisame also knew they were close to being on Ryuu's bad side, with them leaving a child in danger for so long. If something happened to Honoka then both of the masters wouldn't be able to forgive themselves.

Renka walked forward and put a hand on Ryuu's shoulder to get his attention, he looked at her and she smiled and took his hand walking him over to Kenichi and Honoka. It was like she was proving the two were just fined and nothing happened that couldn't be fixed.

"It's a good thing you both made it out ok, I'm sorry I couldn't help with this situation. Kensei stopped me from leaving the compound when I found out." Ryuu bowed his head but both Kenichi and Honoka stopped him.

"It's ok! My brother says you are hurt from fighting a bad man to protect your girlfriend. So we understand you not being able to help. I have to go change the pretty boys bandages now, bye!"

Honoka jumped up and took off the the clinic area to change Natsu's bandages, only to meet him outside and him to tell her not to come over anymore.

Natsu Tanimoto was not having a good day, first loki decides to kidnap Honoka and use her against Kenichi. He did not like the plan but went along with it because loki said the Great Sage Fist approved of the plan. But when all was said and done he had been lied to and used by loki, so he saved Honoka then fought Kenichi after loki ran.

He lost mostly because he was bleeding out but he still lost, and now he was walking through the compound leaving after trying to get Honoka to not come to his house anymore. It was for her own safety after all, if she hadn't been at his house then she would have never been kidnapped.

He heard a snap and looked up to see a large older man cutting twigs and branches off a tree with just two fingers. He got into a fighting stance but the old man just started talking.

"I have words for someone like yourself who is following the solitary path, and those words are if you keep going down this path at the end there is nothing but emptiness. I have lived by myself and experienced this exact thing before. So live life with some friends a little more young one it may do you some good."

Natsu listened to the old man but didn't say anything he went to walk away but the old man stopped him again.

"You should be thankful that my grandson wasn't able to go to your fight with Kenichi, If he had shown up your gang and the world would have been down two martial artists."

Hearing this Natsu froze, his grandson could only be Ryuu Furinji but he hadn't exhibited power when Natsu would watch him. He would have to find out his power level another day for now he was going home.

**[Line break]**

Things had finally calmed down a little and today Kensei had invited everyone to an indoor swimming pool. It was mostly a trick to have Kenichi train in a different environment than he was used to.

Renka and Ryuu sat on some chairs to the side with Hayato and Kensei as they watched Kenichi be trained. He looked over towards Renka to ask a question.

"I love the fact that you are staying with me for so long, but won't Uncle Hakubi be worried about you not coming home for such a long time?" She looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded her head.

"Yeah I should probably go back within the next couple of days. I have just been having fun spending time with you and helping you around." She sat down on his chair beside him and leaned into him. Putting his arm around her he agreed completely.

Watching over the two teens Hayato smiled and turned to Kensei, "Both of them get along so well, I am happy Renka entered Ryuu's life and let him know there is more to life than fighting."

Kensei nodded happily, he couldn't think of a better man to be with his daughter. Ryuu was kind and would protect his family to the death if needed, he wouldn't mistreat her and would try his hardest to make her happy. He knew the boy well he watched him grow up after all.

Ryuu just relaxed while holding Renka until she wanted to play so he got up and took his shirt off revealing all his muscles. Everyone in that place was already staring at Hayato and Sakaki for their muscular builds. When Ryuu took off his shirt all the young teenage girls blushed which made Renka smirk as she hugged onto his arm tightly.

"Do you want to just play in the water? Or go down one of the slides?" Ryuu asked not paying attention to anyone other than her.

"Let's try a slide first they look fun!" Said the excited Renka as she started to drag him along. Getting to the top of the slide he sat down to go but Renka jumped onto his lap and both slid down the slide. He held her tight and laughed with her as they flew into the air at the end of the slide hitting the water.

They played for a while until Renka got hungry and Ryuu went to get her some food. She went towards Miu who was near the pool and started talking with her. Both girls got along well with each other after their first few meetings. Miu figuring out that Renka was serious about her brother, and her brother enjoyed Renka's company.

As the two stood around and chatted with each other neither noticed two men enter the pool and head straight towards the girls. The two snuck up behind the girls and went to grab for Renka, when Miu noticed and kicked out making them block and back up.

Renka turned around and recognised the two but before she could say anything they attacked Miu.

"So it looks like you have some moves." Stated one of the men with sunglasses on, the masters noticed what was going on but didn't move yet.

"My swimsuit is tight so I don't want to play around with you but…" She left the sentence hanging because if they wanted to fight she would fight back.

"If you are going to interfere neither of us will go easy on you." Stated the shorter of the two wearing glasses. Both attacked at the same time and the shorter one used this chance to undo Miu's swimsuit distracting her, he landed a kick that knocked her down because of the slick floor at the pool.

Renka went forward to stop them but they ignored her and continued to attack Miu. One sending a kick while the other punched both aiming for her head. Before either could land their attacks a blur moved in front of them and caught both attacks surprising them.

"The hell do you think you are doing to my sister and girlfriend?" Ryuu questioned with calm anger before bringing his free palm forward in a palm thrust making the two take a step back by the pressure they felt.

Both of the attackers heard screaming behind them and turned their heads before their eyes widened. The water had parted in the pool all the way to the bottom, people were amazed thinking it was a new attraction. They both felt light headed and their bodies felt weakened, they tried to raise their arms but their vision went blurry and then went dark.

Kensei came forward and caught the two before they fell in the pool and were crushed by the water that was starting to fall back together. Ryuu looked towards him and explained.

"I recognized them at the last second so I made the majority of the force go through them and hit the pool." He then turned to Miu who was being helped up by Kenichi as she tied her swimsuit together again. Kenichi had made it in front of Miu to block the attacks but Ryuu had made it first.

"Are you two ok?" He looked at Renka and his sister who both nodded while Renka explained who the two of them were. After they left the pool with the two unconscious disciples they went back to the dojo. When the two woke up they started to explain why they were there in the first place.

"I see so you both came to pick up Renka because Hakubi missed her, that I understand but why did the two of you act like you were kidnapping someone? That will just cause misunderstandings!"

Both people looked a little sheepish and explained, "Master Hakubi explained that around the masters of Ryozanpaku we should be on our guard because they are more eccentric than normal masters."

The teen with shorter hair and glasses with a zig zag pattern was talking because Ryuu already threatened the taller teen because when he spoke he was extremely rude. He told him either don't speak at all or I break your jaw! With Renka holding his arm to calm him down.

"Anyway Lady Renka please come back with us, if not then Master Hakubi will continue being depressed." He looked down worried about his master.

"What he is like that again?" She asked exasperated, he was worse than her Papa sometimes with the way he sulked. The teen nodded his head and explained.

"That's right since he thinks of you like a daughter he missed you so much he got drunk in depression and took out all the local mafia groups. The other day he took down forty people when they came into the shop."

Renka looked exasperated but still felt bad for her uncle, she looked towards Ryuu and he just smiled and nodded his head. He knew she wanted to stay but she cared about Hakubi just as much as she cared about Ryuu.

"Fine I'll go back, that old man would just fall to pieces without me." She stated while standing up to get her things. All of Ryozanpaku were out front sending Renka off, the taller teen decided since he was far away he could talk again.

"Com on Renka lets go!" He yelled out with his friend trying to stop him but before either could blink a fox came out of nowhere and gashed his face with it's claws. The fox looked at the now screaming teen and huffed then went towards his owner. How dare these lowly humans be rude to his mistress? He would have to teach these people a lesson in respect!

All the people watching this weren't surprised except Kenichi the fox moved faster than he could follow. What was up with the animals that lived in Ryozanpaku?

Renka bent down and scratched behind Kurama's ears before looking at everyone and saying her goodbyes. She walked towards Ryuu and hugged him before giving him a kiss.

"I'll call when I get home and let Uncle know he can call you in when he needs you." He nodded kissed her again then sent her on her way. Both the disciples of Hakubi watched this with wide eyes, Master Hakubi's niece just kissed some guy. They would have to report this! When they got to the restaurant and told Hakubi what happened he smacked both of them.

"Master Why would you hit us? The young lady was kissing an unknown man!" Stated the taller teen only to be smacked again. Hakubi looked at the two and explained who that man is.

"That man is Renka's boyfriend and the Master of Southern Dragon Kung Fu, Ryuu Furinji! He protected Renka from Sogetsu Ma, defeating him in a deathmatch. You two should scout out your opponents before just attacking!"

Both teens paled when they heard all of this while Renka who was walking in to talk to her Uncle beamed in pride that her boyfriend was so strong.

**[Line break]**

Finally coming back to school Ryuu was bored again, at least at home one of the masters was always there to talk to. Here he sat in class and listened to the teachers drone on about different subjects.

At least he had some entertainment with watching the bald teacher run around with a neon pink afro wig glued to his head. This was just the start! He also found out it was the girl in the gymnastics club who told the teachers a rumor to get Miu in trouble. Kurama was ready and waiting to follow her home to give her hell.

At break time he decided to go with Kenichi and check out the Shinpaku alliance the alien created. When they entered all of them were doing a weird salute and shouting the alliance name over and over again.

He stood to the side and watched everybody go about their business without any of them noticing he was there. He followed Niijima around a little and listened to his plans and found them funny. The guy was trying to find things about him so he could use him in this alliance.

He walked over to Kenichi who is talking with Tekeda and Ukita about Kenichi's finishing move. For some reason the kid was stuck on having one, to Ryuu every move is a finishing move. He listened for a bit then spoke up scaring them.

"A finishing move just comes to you, you can't ask other people about it you just perform it during the heat of battle." Kenichi looked at him and nodded until Niijima mention a move Kenichi had done before against a fake loki. Tekeda and Ukita turned towards Ryuu and began to speak.

"Hi I'm Tekeda a boxer are you honey's brother?" As soon as the question left his mouth he felt dread build up in his chest. Ryuu looked towards the boxer and smiled a cold smile.

"My sister may allow you to call her that because she is naive, but you should really call her by name. Next time I hear you call her that I may accidentally break your arms." He said with such a nice tone that you would think he was joking but he was dead serious.

Kenichi hearing this decided to get in between them before Tekeda got hurt.

"He was just playing around Ryuu, he isn't trying to be rude so please forgive him." Kenichi lowered his head while Ryuu nodded and walked away. Turning to Tekeda Kenichi started talking.

"He is a nice guy but you have to be careful who you talk about around him. He is very protective of Miu and his girlfriend, so please be careful. He is strong he could take on ragnarok and our alliance at the same time with one hand and not break a sweat."

Hearing the seriousness in Kenichi's voice both Tekeda and Ukita decided to watch how they speak around the large teen.

As Ryuu walked around he thought about Kisara and wondered if she thought about his offer. He only hoped he could meet her again soon and pull her from the gang life and make her strong like she is meant to be.

Later that evening he listened to Kenichi tell his masters about going and picking a fight with ragnarok on his own, without them attacking first. Ryuu was glad that he was going on the offensive because you never know when guys like them would try to kidnap someone again or hurt Kenichi's family.

He thought about watching the fight but decided against it Kenichi vs Sumo was not a good fight in his opinion. Kenichi would win unless the guy took him to the ground and used his weight to his advantage.

Calling Renka then going to bed he would hear all about the fight tomorrow.

**Chapter end**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for the support I do not own any of the characters for Kenichi or moves that may be similar to those in Naruto. They belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 20**

Three teens can be seen walking home after school, Kenichi along with the Furinji siblings. Kenichi being a teen about 5' 4" tall and weighing about 130lbs, he is wearing dark blue Koryo High school boys uniform buttoned up all the way closed with a bandaid under his left eye.

Walking beside him is Miu Furinji a very beautiful girl that is 5'1" tall and weighing about 120 lbs wearing the Koryo girls uniform long blonde hair tied into a braid and wearing non corrective glasses to hide her looks a little.

Beside her is her brother Ryuu Furinji he is much taller than the other two being 6'4" tall extremely tall for a fifteen almost sixteen year old. He weighs' 230lbs with well defined muscles, he is also wearing the Koryo boys uniform but the top three buttons are undone giving him room so his neck doesn't feel strangled.

The two siblings noticed Kenichi acting strange all day and are thinking maybe he is too tired from all the training he had been through. Before either could call out to him he ran into a large muscular man with multiple piercings. At first they thought there would be a fight but then both started to apologize to each other.

Ryuu shook his head in amusement and continued walking, maybe if he talked to the masters he could get Kenichi a day off to rest his mind and body. When he got to the dojo and went to look for the masters they were all busy getting Kenichi's training ready he couldn't disturb them, with how happy they all looked.

Going to his room he finished his homework while talking to Renka on the phone, after finishing his homework and Renka getting off the phone to work he dressed for training and went outside. He wished he had a sand pit he could put water in so he could work his leg strength and speed more but he would have to make due with what he had.

From where he is he can see Kenichi starting his training but whenever one of the masters would take their eyes off him he would slack off. Shaking his head he could see Shigure watching the same thing, and if he slacked too much she would tell the others.

Sure enough when he finished his own reps for the day he could hear the masters surrounding and questioning Kenichi. He went closer to listen in because he could feel chaos about to ensue.

"That is quite the dream you had." Stated Akisame with a scary look on his face, right beside him Kensei also said something. "Seems like our training is boring you lately, isn't it?" He also had a scary look with his arms crossed.

Shigure stood silently pointing at Kenichi because just like Ryuu predicted she ratted him out to the others. Sakaki had a menacing smile on his face as the questioned his disciple.

"Aren't you supposed to be sparring with Apachai right now?" Kenichi was officially scared right now and Apachai tried to come to his defense.

"Apachai asked him to play othello, this is Apachai's fault!" Kenichi hid behind Apachai trying to hide from his other masters but what surprised him was that Sakaki asked him a question.

"If you really think you can beat us, then why don't you try it?" Kenichi looked at him confused he just said it was a dream he had about beating all of his masters along with Ryuu and finally being able to be with Miu. But now all his masters overheard it and are now going to use this to punish him for slacking off.

If you can take us on in your dream how about we play a bit in real life? Of course we won't hurt you or touch a hair on your head." Stated Sakaki while looking a little excited, Kenichi wanted to refuse but Sakaki added more.

"But if your fist can glance our clothing then you win!" Akisame decided to join in with a terrifying look on his face.

"I see that sounds like good special training, go ahead, pick one of us to fight!" Kenichi in the middle of all his masters is terrified thinking about how is he supposed to choose a master when he knew he didn't stand a chance.

Outside Ryuu was having a great time watching all of the legendary masters of Ryozanpaku act like children. He would bet all of them will end up doing something to scare Kenichi so he would realise he isn't as strong as he thought. Shouldn't he be able to look at Ryuu himself and see that he has a long way to go? Must have been an idea the alien put into his head when they talked earlier.

Ryuu could see Kenichi hesitating but when Kensei pulled out tickets to Disney world and hearing Miu wanted to go, Kenichi decided he would hit at least one master! Ryuu thought it was all stupid those tickets weren't real or Miu would have been taken already by their Grandpa.

He watched up to the point where Apachai joined in on the fun but then it turned bad when his kick actually landed and shot Kenichi through the wall and out of the compound. Running towards the downed teen he picked him up and brought him into the clinic at his fastest speed.

A little later His Grandpa scolded all the masters and wouldn't allow them to eat dinner. Kenichi had his full body bandaged with Miu looking over him. Ryuu decided to tease the other masters a bit.

"Hey Kensei didn't you say if he won he would get those Disney tickets?" He question in with a curious face. Kensei started to sweat a little because the tickets were just to trick his disciple into accepting their wager, the tickets weren't real.

"Well we all know Apachai didn't count because he was never part of the deal." Kensei tried to get out of it but Ryuu asked him something that made both Akisame and himself sigh in defeat.

"But all of you said that you wouldn't touch him but you lost before Apachai joined in when Akisame started twirling him by his shirt." Ryuu stated, trying to get the masters to admit defeat.

Sakaki was upset about not being able to eat but upon hearing Akisame went back on his word, and touched Kenichi gave him teasing material against the perfect master. Akisame on the other hand couldn't understand why he would go along with everyone in their shinanigans. He is usually the calm one but for some reason he felt this feeling of anger when Kenichi slacked off in his training.

Ryuu left Sakaki to continue teasing Akisame while he badgered Kensei about the tickets. "Miu would really love to go, she has dreamed of being able to see Disney world with her own eyes one day. Thank you Kensei for being so generous."

Kensei was feeling worse by the minute, even though he knew Ryuu was messing with him he felt horrible that Miu couldn't go to Disney World. He prostrated himself in front of Ryuu and apologized.

"Forgive me the tickets are fake and were only a ruse to make Kenichi fight against us!" The short master cried out, while Ryuu looked down at him with fake disappointment.

"Well at least she didn't know about the tickets or else she would have been crushed." Kensei hearing this wailed about how much of a terrible person he is. Ryuu looked proud of himself and went to check on Kenichi.

"I should have known that I hadn't improved at all!" Kenichi stated though it is muffled because of the bandages around his head.

"That's not true you have improved, since you didn't die from Apachai's kick! Your growth is like a single celled organism evolving into an algae!" Kenichi twitched in irritation but thanked the Elder. Ryuu walked forward and began speaking as well.

"The next time you go around thinking you are strong and don't need to train as hard, just think about how many teens like me there are in the world. I am far more powerful than you and only a year younger. It's the same with Miu she is younger than you and can kick your ass."

Kenichi thought about it and Ryuu was right, there could be more kids like him and Miu out there. So from now on he wouldn't get a big head and train harder. No one would tell him there weren't any freaks like Ryuu in the world today who is a master already. If it were in the generation of Akisame there were many who became masters in their teens.

But now most teenagers didn't care about training and those that did, focused on more than just getting stronger like a teenager is supposed to. Ryuu was just a training nut and even though he wouldn't admit it a genius at martial arts. He hated the term genius because most people would let it get to their heads and then become normal as time went by. They think they don't need to train and then the hard workers with little talent pass them by.

Ryuu left Miu to take care of Kenichi and went to train some more since he was completely better now he couldn't slack off in his training.

**[Line break]**

Ryuu with Kenichi and Miu are walking home from school again while Kenichi complains about how Tochumaru keeps hiding in his lunch box. Said mouse was riding inside his pocket at the moment looking around excited.

As they walked Miu and Ryuu both noticed Kisara standing at the entrance of an alleyway looking down at something. Seeing that it was a cat Miu went into cat mode and gushed about the kittie. That stopped once Kisara started to kick the box the cat was in into the alley.

"You know what I think we should kill her." An angry Miu started to unbutton her jacket while Kenichi tried to stop her.

"Calm down Miu please!" He grabbed her from behind while Ryuu stood to the side watching where Kisara entered after the cat. She didn't look like she was going to hurt the cat so he didn't move.

Laughing a little Miu told Kenichi, "Relax I won't kill her just beat her half to death!" Throwing her jacket away she grabbed Kenichi and threw him. Gasping at what she just did she went to check on him.

"Oh Kenichi I'm sorry, but you know what happens when people get behind me!" Said the worried girl, while Ryuu watched Kisara enter a store then come out with a bag. She entered the alley again and thats when Miu and Kenichi decided to follow her. Ryuu just shook his head the cat wasn't crying out in pain or hissing so he didn't see what the problem was. He decided to go with them and see if Kisara thought about his offer.

Entering the alley they seen Kisara pouring some milk for the cat she was talking to the cat as well.

"I see your alone too, come one drink up slowly." She said this with a smile squatting next to the cat. She had a small blush as she continued to speak to the cat.

"Sorry but if I could I would take you in, but my place isn't safe for animals. I'll just have to stop by and feed you everyday until someone adopts you, so you won't be lonely." She said all of this with a kind voice that Ryuu found a little cute.

Watching the whole thing it seemed like she is a nice girl who likes to prove she is strong. Kenichi chose this time to speak out in surprise.

"What the… You are a good person!?" Kisara froze and turned slowly, she saw three pairs of feet before she looked up and realised who these people are.

"Is that a stray? That's kinda sad." Stated Kenichi looking at the cat, while Miu was in cat mode.

"Can I hold him please!?" She asked while holding her hands out wanting to cuddle the kittie. Ryuu looked at his sister and shook his head in amusement. Then looked at Kisara, "I see you are also a cat person, who would have thought."

Kisara for her part was freaking out and decided to act like a tough girl. "Cat, what cat I don't see any cat." She said while looking anywhere but the cat.

Miu knelt down and started petting the cat, "Stop lying we seen you feeding the kittie, no need to be embarrassed."

"I just spilled some of my milk and the cat just started drinking it!" Said a flustered Kisara thats when Ryuu spoke up.

"But you also bought cat food didn't you? It's in the bag right over there I can see it." He said with amusement clear in his voice, teasing people like her is always great.

"These are my snacks!" Kisara started to eat the cat food much too Ryuu's enjoyment. She was making this better and better. Kenichi spoke up feeling sorry for her.

"No you don't have to lie, we won't tell anyone about this." After he said this Kisara thought about the alien in Shinpaku and got into a fighting stance with a huge blush on her face.

"Then I have no choice but to kill you all here." But before a fight could start the cat ran off towards the road catching the girls attention and hearing a motorcycle coming down the road they both jumped into action.

Kisara jumped and kicked the biker, while Miu slid and grabbed the cat before it could be ran over. Kisara turned to check on the cat while Miu just held it up for her to see, sighing in relief she held her hands out.

"Give it back." She demanded, "Can't I hold him for a little longer?" whined Miu. Off to the side Kenichi was checking on the biker and freaking out over how hurt he could be. Ryuu on the other hand was laughing, which got both girls attention.

"What are you laughing at?" Kisara asked trying to act tough, he just smiled and walked to the girls.

"No it's just this whole situation is funny to me. Instead of just grabbing the cat you drop kick a person on a bike without hesitation, to me that is hilarious." After thinking about it, she could have just grabbed the cat but her body moved on it's own to help the kittie.

"Don't worry too much about it and I wanted to ask you if you thought about my offer? I haven't seen you around so I figured while I have the chance I would ask now."

She thought back to when she fought against him and how he completely obliterated her gang. She will admit it is tempting but she really wanted to prove she could do it on her own. Seeing her hesitation he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

"If you change your mind this is our address, you can come by anytime and I will help you with your strength training." She nodded and put the note away before going back to bickering with Miu.

Ryuu looked to the end of the street and seen a few girls watching them while on the phone. They were all staring at Kisara intensely that he figured he should warn her.

"Hey Kisara do you know of any girls who wear some type of sailor uniform that carry weapons?" After hearing the question the girl looked a little pale.

"Yes they are known as the valkyries, they serve under the third fist of ragnarok. Why do you ask?" He looked down the street again and the girls were already moving away.

"There were a few girls like that watching us just now so I figured you would want to know." Hearing this Kisara knew a fight was coming soon but she couldn't leave the cat out here alone. Ryuu would only get involved if they attacked him while he was here, it sucked having to follow these rules set by martial artists but he would let Kenichi and Miu have this experience.

**[Line break]**

Apparently Shigure saved Kenichi from those girls and Miu took the cat to a vet after one of the girls attacked it. They hadn't seen Kisara since then and Miu felt bad for leaving her but was even more depressed thinking that she couldn't have the kittie.

Ryuu knowing what she was thinking had asked their Grandpa and got permission so he was now here at the vet adopting the cat. It was going to be a surprise for Miu, she always wanted one but thought the animal wouldn't survive at Ryozanpaku.

He was walking back home with the cat under his jacket when he seen Miu and Kisara punishing Kenichi for some reason.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Both girls stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

"Kenichi just told us that I could keep the cat at Ryozanpaku but the cat has already been adopted!" Miu cried a little with Kisara also holding back tears.

"Yeah and when we went to the vet he said the cat was already gone. So we decided to punish this kid for not telling us sooner!" Kisara yelled out about to go back and punish Kenichi more who was laying on the ground.

That was until both girls heard a meow and looked towards Ryuu. He smiled and undid his top button and allowed the cat to pop his head out. Both girls stood there frozen until they heard Ryuu speak.

"I asked Grandpa and he said it would be ok to keep the cat, I wanted it to be a surprise but here he is." He brought the cat out of his jacket and held him out for the girls to take him. Both girls started petting the cat with stars in their eyes. Miu turned to her brother and hugged him.

"Thank you brother for doing this!" He just smiled and hugged her back after giving the cat to Kisara.

"You are welcome and Kisara anytime you want to see the cat just come to our house. You are free to drop by anytime." After hearing this She hugged him as well but blushed then backed away quickly. Miu seeing this thought that Renka would have some competition and started imagining the drama that could happen.

"I will think about it." Kisara tried to act cool but her petting the cat while saying that with a blush didn't help her any. Ryuu just smiled and hoped when she came to see the cat maybe he could train her a little.

All of them ignored Kenichi on the ground for a while until Miu went to help him up, with Kenichi promising to do all of the house work for an entire day to make up for almost being too late to adopt the cat.

Miu agreed because then she could play with the kittie all day! She was excited, all of them walked to Ryozanpaku with Kisara following along so she would be able to find it easier in the future.

**[Line break]**

It had been a few days since the kittie mayhem and Miu went out with Kenichi for the day leaving the cat with her brother. The cat was named Noir in memory of Kisara's childhood pet and he was now sitting in front of Kurama and Tochumaru.

Ryuu didn't have a clue what was going on but he figured the two senior animals were laying down the law. It was funny to watch as the cat would try to ignore them only for either the mouse or the fox to hit him with something.

A little later in the evening Miu came back with a beat up Kenichi and told them an old friend of Kenichi is the leader of ragnarok. They met him while they were out and the two fought with odin being the winner.

What surprised them was the next day Hayato decided to train Kenichi himself. When Kenichi agreed and left with him Ryuu was worried about Kenichi and if he would be able to come back as the nice kid they all knew.

A couple of days later the masters were getting impatient not knowing what was going on, the only ones who seemed to know were Akisame and Ryuu.

"Alright Akisame spill it what is the old man planning?" Sakaki asked he really wanted to know.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Akisame tried to play it off when the other's also joined in on asking him questions. He wouldn't answer them, that is when Kensei thought up a plan.

"Calm down everyone you all know Akisame is very stubborn. So now that it has come to this, we will have nothing but beef and green peppers for all meals until you tell us!"

All the masters started to cheer with Ryuu watching in amusement wondering if this would break Akisame or not. Sure enough Akisame had a look of horror and couldn't hold out anymore.

"We won't need to go that far. I was debating on whether or not to tell you this or not, but since you are all so eager then I will tell you." Everyone gathered around him and waited.

"Kenichi is at a crossroads right now where he has to choose between Sei or Dou ki natures. The Elder took him to the Black Valley to train him, but that is also where the old disciple of Ryozanpaku is rumored to be. He killed a man after being expelled from here and entered the path of Asura or the killing fist."

Everyone in the room except for Ryuu and Kensei looked on in horror. Sakaki was the first to speak.

"Why would the old man bring him to meet someone like that?" he couldn't understand what the Elder was thinking, shouldn't they keep Kenichi as far away from guys like that as possible?

"The Elder wants Kenichi to see someone who has entered that path and uses Dou ki for the sake of power alone. I would say it is a type of scare tactic, since at the moment Kenichi has many negative emotions after losing to his friend. If he practiced like he has been for too long then there is possibility he would unlock his Dou ki and his personality would change. The negative emotions could lead him down the same path not caring about anything but power."

When they heard this all of them agreed but were still worried for Kenichi, he was strong willed but sometimes that isn't enough. Ryuu looked around and really didn't know what they were worried about yeah he could use Dou but others in Ryozanpaku used Dou ki, himself included.

Kenichi was a nice kid and wouldn't just start killing people because he wanted power. Sakaki is the most aggressive person here but you don't see him running around and killing everyone who challenges him.

All they could do was sit and wait for Kenichi to come back and hope he doesn't change for the worse. Ryuu could feel that something would happen soon, a fight was going to go down and Kenichi would be needed to help his friends. If he and the other masters were nearby they would make sure nobody died, but they wouldn't enter the fight for any other reason.

Going to his room and calling Renka because talking to her always calmed him down. He hadn't worked for Hakubi all that much since his injury but would go over there just to see her, or she would come see him. He talked to her for a while until he decided to sleep, he knew within the next few days he would get to see a fight that Kenichi would be in the center of.

**Chapter end**

Yes I skipped some things trying to get towards the Yami/Yomi arc. Next chapter will be the end of ragnarok.


	21. Chapter 21

**The end of ragnarok! Thank you for all the support. I have been rereading Kenichi again and I have to say the D of D tournament arc I don't like. Mostly because I'm not a fan of Sho Kanou he just came out of nowhere and Miu is running off with him. Makes no sense at all, yeah I understand he knew stuff about her dad but he is with the enemy and she just throws it all away to run off with him. She didn't in the end but the whole arc with him in it is annoying. Forgive me for complaining and I don't own any characters in this story they belong to their own franchises.**

**Chapter 21**

Ryuu walked alongside the other masters of Ryozanpaku, they were all on their way home after shopping. Quite a bit has happened since Kenichi left to train, mostly bad omens about Kenichi but Ryuu just thought it was because he was training with his Grandpa. That old man was dangerous when he trained people.

"Without Kenichi being around we have to go out and buy groceries and it's annoying." sighed out Sakaki as he carried a grocery bag. Akisame walked next to him with a bag of his own and agreed.

"You never know what you have until it's gone." looking behind them Apachai is walking with a large bag on is back with Shigure sitting on top of it. Both were eating ice cream cones happily.

"But we were able to buy a bunch of stuff!" Apachai happily said Ryuu smiled at his childlike personality it was always great to see such a strong man be so pure.

"That's right Apachai you were even able to get ice cream today." Ryuu told him making the giant smile and continue eating. Looking around he didn't see his sister so he stopped to find her.

"Has anyone seen Miu? She was just here a moment ago." The others looked around only to find her in front of a window watching the kittens play in the store. He smiled and called out to her.

"Noir will get jealous if you give all your attention to other cats." She was stilled glued to the window when she answered.

"He will forgive me for this he is not the jealous type!" he just shook his head at her answer and continued walking after the other masters. He did see Kisara by the window and figured they would talk about cats again, he didn't want to sit through any of that today.

Kisara had been coming over and visiting the cat at Ryozanpaku, and Ryuu had even convinced her to train a little making her far more agile in just a few days. She already has good muscles in her legs she was just to rigid, so he had Miu help her loosen up a bit.

He caught up to the other masters and continued walking home. When they came up to the canal all of them heard fighting, so they stopped and watched.

"Hey I know the guy in the hat, that's siegfried that Kenichi fought when Niijima was kidnapped. He has been hanging around Niijima recently, wonder who he's fighting."

Ryuu said while the other masters nodded. They watched as the two fought on top of a fence, both using big movements with a lot of openings.

"Oh there are still kids these days with that much energy!" Sakaki laughed watching the two fight, they had no skill but he always enjoyed a brawl. Apachai was looking for a kappa that Ryuu knew had to be Niijima but he couldn't find it. Shigure jumped on the railing trying to help him find it.

The fight entered the finale when Siegfried grabbed the other guy and jumped into the canal. After a few moments the other guy came up but Siegfried didn't.

"This is bad that kid didn't come up yet!" Akisame yelled jumping over the rails intending to land on a small sign in the water, but Sakaki had the same idea. Akisame landed on the sign with Sakaki landing on his shoulders.

"I know this is a serious moment but that is hilarious!" Ryuu laughed and waited for them to find Siegfried and throw him up to them. Just a few seconds later and Sakaki tossed him up, Ryuu caught him while Shigure started to poke him.

"Is that a…. Kappa?" She questioned still poking the teen.

"No that is a corpse." Apachai answered with a with a childlike tone.

"No no you two he is alive, don't kill him off just yet." Stated Ryuu with a smile and started to carry the guy back to the dojo. Akisame caught up to him and said.

"This child is pretty strong it would be a pity if I let him die just like this." Ryuu nodded his head the guy had his own style so it would be interesting to see where he goes in the future.

"There are a lot of interesting people around this town, glad I listened to my sister and went to school here." Akisame smiled as they all made their way to Ryozanpaku.

**[Line break]**

"Let me go! I have to get to the others!" Yelled a hurt Siegfried trying to get out of bed with Akisame and Kensei stopping him.

"What do you think you could even do in your condition? Lay back down so you won't hurt yourself more!" Akisame was getting annoyed with this kid, yelling and moving about even though he is injured. Kensei stepped forward and stuck him with one of his needles to put him to sleep.

"There that should take him down for a while, he is so energetic even with all of these injuries." Kensei chuckled and turned to go to the other bed behind a curtain but Akisame stopped him.

"She isn't that injured and Miu is already helping her, you are not needed there." Kensei became depressed at that and threw some needles at Akisame while acting like they slipped out of his hand.

"But Ryuu is also over there helping her, why can't I? It's not fair it is because he is young, isn't it?" Kensei whined about the fairness of not taking a peak at a teenage girl, making Akisame think he would get arrested sooner or later.

On the other side of the curtain Kisara was blushing because Ryuu was checking her ribs to make sure none were broken. She didn't trust either of the adults to look at her so Ryuu had to do it.

She noticed his eyes never strayed from his task and once he was done he turned around to let Miu cover her. Miu decided to tease her brother a little.

"So are you sure Renka won't get mad about you seeing another girl half naked?" Ryuu stiffened up because he didn't think of that, he just wanted to make sure Kisara didn't have any broken bones.

"I hope not, I will let her know about this later and hope it won't cause problems." Miu laughed a little seeing him starting to worry that his girlfriend would misunderstand. She also knew Renka would just ask if he wanted to see her without close too, just to tease him.

"I'm sorry if you get into trouble with your girlfriend about this. I'm just not comfortable with adults and when I heard you could do this I asked you to help. The smaller man had a strange look in his eye when he seen I needed medical attention."

Ryuu nodded his head and could understand, Kensei sometimes couldn't control himself. He even tried to get Kenichi to give him his sister when Honoka first came over. He is a good guy but his perversion got the better of him a lot of the time.

"It will be fine, Renka will understand if I tell her that her father was acting perverted again." Hearing that he was dating the perverts daughter surprised Kisara.

"So you are dating that man's daughter, did he give you any problems?" She had heard about fathers not liking their daughter's boyfriends so she was curious.

"No he didn't give me any problems, she originally came to Japan to bring him back to China. Now she is staying here until we graduate because she wants to be with me. I told her that if we are still together after graduation that I would go to China with her."

Both Miu and Kisara were surprised that Ryuu would go to China just to make Renka happy but both nodded. Kisara started thinking about how Ryuu would be a good man in the future but shook those thoughts off for now.

Ryuu could hear Siegfried making noise again so after making sure Kisara was dressed he moved the curtain. What he saw was Akisame about to strangle the teen and Kensei holding him back, this was an extremely rare scene and Ryuu wished he had a camera.

"Let's just take him close to the fight and let him watch if we are all there then we can keep him from doing something stupid." Ryuu suggested to Akisame hoping that he would agree instead of strangling the guy.

Apachai chose that moment to come in and lift the bed over his head with the teen still on it, surprising Kisara at the giants strength. Sakaki came in a little after, "I agree with Ryuu, we should let him go and we will keep an eye on him."

Miu wasn't comfortable putting Akisame in this type of position since he is a doctor he wouldn't feel right letting an injured person go out like that. To her surprise Akisame smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright I like to break the rules sometimes too, lets all go watch this fight." Everyone started to head out but Ryuu turned to Kisara.

"Do you want to come with us and watch the fight? Or stay here and watch over Noir?" She was conflicted as soon as he mentioned the cat. In truth he didn't want her to strain herself and actually break a rib, but the decision is hers.

"I'll stay here and watch over the kitty but please make sure everyone gets out of there safe." She pleaded with him she may not have known them long but they grow on you the more you get to know them.

Ryuu nodded his head and went after the others, they didn't travel long before they found a patch of land across the canal that gave the masters a great view of the fight. Giving the bed ridden teen a telescope so he could watch and not move around too much Kensei started watching the fight trying to ignore the suspicious look Miu was sending him.

Looking out towards the fight Ryuu seen his Grandpa running back across the canal straight towards them. He waved his hand and called out.

"Welcome back Grandpa!" Everyone looked at him to ask where, then they felt a gust of wind pass them with the elder swooping in and grabbing some snacks and tea from Miu.

"Hello everyone I hope you have been well." Hayato said while eating.

"Elder I see you have returned but where is Kenichi?" Akisame asked, Hayato looked sad and turned his back to the others and said.

"Kenichi, I accidentally dropped him off a cliff!" He said with a fake cry horrifying everyone except Ryuu who was looking at the fight still and seen Kenichi talking to who he assumed was his old friend.

"Just kidding! I dropped him off in the middle of the enemies attention." He said with a laugh while the others breathed a sigh of relief. Sakaki flipped him off while yelling at him.

"Damn old man that joke wasn't funny!" Kensei beside him was worried about the part of the Elder dropping Kenichi in the middle of the enemies attention.

"Grandpa is telling the truth he dropped him then ran here, look he is talking to who I assume is his old friend in front of an injured sumo practitioner." Ryuu told everyone with them turning towards the area the fight is taking place.

"All I see are shadows" complained Miu squinting and trying to see what the masters could make out clear as day.

"That is because you have been slacking in your training dear sister." Ryuu teased her making her pout, she was more focused on other things at the moment.

"Your brother is correct, you do need to up your training a little more just in case our enemies start to move." Hayato told her wanting to keep her safe from harm.

"I understand I will train harder from now on." She stated while trying to get the telescope from Siegfried.

They all watched as Kenichi started to fight a group until Natsu Tanimoto interrupted the fight. Natsu started fighting against berserker as Siegfried called him in a showdown of talent against skill.

"You know I just realised this but Natsu's fighting style is like a mixture of both hard and soft styles of Kenpo." Ryuu said after observing for a moment, Kensei beside him nodded his head.

"You are correct he was my brothers disciple and Sogetsu knew both styles, he was just more partial to hard style. This boy does mix them well though almost making a completely new style."

They continued to watch and listened to Siegfried cheer on Hermit as he called him. The fight was intense for a low level fight with hermit coming out on top in the end.

"That kid berserker, if no one steps in to teach him he will follow the killing path because it makes him stronger. His attitude is already in that line of thinking." Ryuu told the other masters who agreed, but they couldn't force someone to follow the path they chose. This berserker would have to choose his own path in life, they only hoped it would be the right one.

Watching Kenichi start fighting his friend odin the fight is evenly matched until odin started using the inner eye to one up Kenichi. The others were impressed but something worried Ryuu a feeling he had been having since the fight started.

Closing his eyes and sensing the around the area he could feel all of the people across the river and odin's ki felt wrong. Like it wasn't in harmony with his body, this confused Ryuu because odin is a Sei martial artist so his ki should be calm, but it was like his ki wanted to explode like Dou ki.

As he was feeling the ki of everyone around him he felt a sinister ki that was dark enough to make him feel sick. Looking in that direction he saw Ogata sitting on a crane watching the fight.

"It would seem you have noticed him too." Hayato said to his grandson confusing the others.

"Yes his ki is dark and twisted, like death and madness both trying to twist itself into each other." Ryuu had felt many evil people before but this guy wasn't normal, he is powerful and probably had a blacker heart than an Uchiha bent on revenge.

The other masters found who they were talking about, both Akisame and Kensei lowered their heads a little thinking about the time that Ogata wasn't an evil person. Apparently that was all an act just to receive their teaching so he could gain power.

Ogata also noticed the people of Ryozanpaku and became interested in which disciple would win, his or theirs.

"Oh Kenichi is about to begin!" Said an excited Miu not noticing the atmosphere around the masters. The others looked at her and noticed the lack of an injured person.

"Miu where did the kid with the hat go?" When she heard this she realised that Siegfried was gone, she was excited to see Kenichi so she didn't even notice. Apachai pointed him out in the water.

"He is swimming towards the other side." They all looked and couldn't help but sigh.

"Swimming with broken ribs, he must be really hurting." Stated Akisame with Kensei agreeing with him. Then Hayato took off and grabbed the teen out of the water.

"There is a difference between being courageous and reckless!" Taking the teen to the other side so he can join the fight knowing that when he gets back he may be yelled at.

When Hayato got back he did get yelled at by Miu but it wasn't to bad, he kept an eye on the fight and one on Ryuu who was acting strange as the fight went on.

"Is something bothering you Ryuu?" Ryuu looked towards his Grandpa and told him what was wrong.

"The guy Kenichi is fighting, his ki is weird like it is in constant friction like Dou and Sei are fighting for dominance. He is using Sei now but he is a duel type, so he could change up and use Dou at any moment. The thing that bothers me is the friction, usually duel type ki doesn't do this unless that person is recklessly using both at the same time. Which at the moment he isn't but for some reason the barrier that keeps his ki from clashing is thin enough for both sides to fight for dominance. If left alone he could hurt himself unless he finds a way to harmonise the two different ki types."

Hayato had a serious look on his face which was mirrored by the other masters. This could be life threatening for the kid if not treated properly, they just hoped he wouldn't do anything that would upset the fragile balance his ki had.

"Oh look Kenichi is acting like Apachai!" Apachai was excited over the fact Kenichi was acting like him during the fight. Kenichi finally realised how to throw off odin and get a few hits in. Ryuu laughed when he seen Shigure puff her chest in pride when he switched over to acting like her.

"He was probably so scared during training that his mind and body remembered all of your movements and mannerisms to be able to replicate them this well." Ryuu stated which made all the masters proud and embarrassed with his Grandpa telling Kenichi sorry while crying a little.

It was towards the end of the fight when his bad feeling came to pass. He looked to his Grandpa who only shook his head, masters do not get involved with a disciples fights. He prayed Kenichi ended this soon so no irreversible damage was done to odin.

Akisame was angry how dare that Ogata use his disciple as a guinea pig for such a dangerous experiment! He now knew what Ryuu was talking about earlier and he like Ryuu wished they could stop this fight before odin damaged his body beyond repair.

They all continued to watch as Kenichi was being beat up but still holding on until odin's body started to give out. The friction between the two kis was finally too much for his body that was now trying to tear itself apart.

They noticed Ogata trying to move in on the fight and every master appeared in front of him to stop him. Hayato stood right behind Ogata while the others spread out in front of him.

"Masters do not get involved with their disciples fights, so lets sit here and watch till the end." Hayato stated leaving no room for Ogat to leave so he stood there and waited. He may be strong but he knew he couldn't take on Hayato much less all the masters of Ryozanpaku all at once.

He looked around and seen Ryuu and was surprised that such a young martial artist was so powerful. This kid had huge reserves of ki but even though it was Dou ki it was calm on the surface waiting for the right moment to explode. He would have to let yami know about this discovery.

After a while it was clear that odin was finished Kenichi finally won the fight but then the warehouse they fought on that was already on fire started to explode. All the masters took off with Ogata grabbing odin and Hayato grabbing Kenichi. Ryuu was faster than the other masters was already taking people away from the building.

When it exploded the other masters showed up and blasted the fire back with their bare fists. Hayato kept Kenichi safe so he was fine, all of the other teens started to cheer for Kenichi winning and surviving the blast.

They all went home to treat Kenichi and whoever else needed it and listened to all of them chatter on excited that they had won. Ryuu was on the roof having just called Renka and told her what happened and as he predicted she didn't care about him seeing another girls half naked as long as he seen her half naked too.

Sighing at the fact his girlfriend would probably show up in a few days to have him look at her he noticed a hawk flying towards him. Letting it land on his arm he took the note off and opened it as the hawk flew away. He noticed blood on the note and became worried and that feeling grew as he read it.

Going inside and finding his Grandpa they went to another room to talk.

"My contact is either injured or dead at this moment but he got this message to me. All of the fists are meeting soon and their disciples are going to start coming after Kenichi. They are declaring war on Ryozanpaku and the life saving fist."

Hearing this Hayato had a grave look on his face and thought for a few seconds.

"We will have to be alert and hope Kenichi can match up to these disciples. You may need to help his friends with strength training because they will get involved even if we don't want them to. Keep an eye on your sister and Kenichi we don't want Yami to send assassins they can't handle and catch us off guard."

Ryuu nodded his head and went back to the front room and listened to all the teens talk excitedly not knowing the danger they all would soon face.

**Chapter end**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the support. I don't own any characters in the story they belong to their respective owner.**

**Chapter 22**

Ryuu just left the Ryozanpaku masters meeting he had a bad feeling about what Yami had planned. Thinking about it, he couldn't stop any of their plans because of how secretive they were. His contact is either injured or dead so he won't be getting anymore information from him but he would be able to help some of the friends of Kenichi to get stronger.

Kisara has come by everyday in order to train, mostly it was for the cat but she also trained. She copied Miu's movements pretty well but he thought they didn't suit her style of fighting. Miu could move around the battlefield like a feather in the wind it came naturally to her, Kisaras movements were more rigid because she wasn't used to the style.

He would have to think more on this but the way she acted in everyday life was like an alley cat, so maybe he could have her try and copy those types of movements. For now he was meeting up with Renka and both were going to the Shinpaku building to measure all of their strength levels.

"Ryuu over here!" Looking over he seen Renka wearing a longer version of her usual dress, she is as beautiful as ever. He walked over to her and when he got close she jumped on him and gave him a hug and kiss.

"It's great that Uncle allowed me to visit I wanted to come sooner but he was still sulking about me taking care of you when you were hurt." She really wanted to see him more than when they worked together but with how busy he is and her taking care of her Uncle all they could do is talk on the phone.

"It's alright and I am happy to see you too, you look beautiful today as well." He complimented and she blushed lightly, he always called her beautiful but he meant it every time. It honestly made her feel great so she puffed her chest out and spoke haughtily.

"Of course I am, I have to be beautiful to catch you and keep you." He laughed and held her hand as they walked towards the building, it looked like it was under construction. He seen Niijima talking to some workers so he went towards him.

Niijima was having a great day, ragnarok was no more he now had a building to use as a base and his underling numbers went up. Kenichi was still hurt but he could wait for him to get better before showing this place off.

He felt someone behind him and turned, he almost freaked out when he seen Ryuu Furinji and a Chinese girl walking over to him. He didn't remember getting on the bad side of this powerful person.

Kenichi had complained at one point about how insane the training Ryuu put himself through was and Niijima himself had witnessed it when he would go to Ryozanpaku to talk with Kenichi. This guy was insane when he trained lifting weights that no one could lift and be called normal.

He asked Kenichi one day how strong Ryuu was and Kenichi paled a little. This was during the time Ryuu was out due to injury at school and Kenichi was still shaken up by the encounter. Kenichi had told him that Ryuu had fought with someone on par with his masters and won.

That was enough to make the alien throw out all of the plans he had for Ryuu. If he made him angry then that was the end, there would be nothing he could do if he went on a rampage. He came out of his thoughts when Ryuu started talking.

"How are you today Niijima?" Niijima composed himself and answered.

"I am good, and what can I do for you two today? Ah and my name is Niijima Haruo nice to meet you miss." he looked towards Renka at the end because he had never seen her before, but if she was with Ryuu she must be strong.

"My name is Renka Ma it's nice to meet you." Renka answered cheerfully making Ryuu smile.

"I want to know if any of your main fighters are here to see what level they are at, since you all will be getting involved in more dangerous fights from now on." Ryuu explained with a serious expression, he couldn't join in on the low level fights but that didn't mean he couldn't help them get stronger.

"Yeah a few are here like Kisara, Tekeda and Ukita. I think it will be a few days before the others will be able to come with their own schooling and other responsibilities." Niijima was thrilled someone to help him raise his forces willingly is always a good thing.

All three walked into the building and headed for the training room, when they got there they seen Ukita benching some weights while Kisara and Tekeda were using punching bags for practice.

"Alright everyone come here real quick!" called out Niijima, they all stopped what they were doing and turned to him. Upon seeing Ryuu Kisara smiled and walked towards him.

"Hey Ryuu how are you today?" Seeing Kisara acting so friendly towards this guy put Ukita on edge Tekeda met Ryuu before but didn't talk with him much,only a threat to call Miu correctly.

"I'm doing good Kisara, Have you been training your agility too?" She looked a little sheepish when he asked and he knew she only did it when he was around.

"No I have been focusing more on my power for my kicks but I know I will have to start training agility soon." She knew she should do as he told her but it was tiring to replicate Miu's move set.

"If your still having trouble I would suggest trying to use cats as a model. A cat is agile and when you think of big cats they are deadly. Miu is like a bird in the air when she fights so it may be hard for others to copy that, it was our mother's martial art after all."

Kisara nodded her head agreeing to give it a try and see how it went. Tekeda and Ukita listened to the conversation and both were confused why she was taking advice from someone younger than they were. Even though Kenichi had warned them about Ryuu they hadn't seen him in action.

"So who is this beautiful lady over here?" Tekeda asked and Niijima thought that he would die from the fear of Ryuu going berserk about Tekeda hitting on his girlfriend. Renka squeezed Ryuu's hand to keep him calm and answered.

"My name is Renka Ma and I am Ryuu's girlfriend!" She said cheerfully and at this moment they all noticed the two holding hands. Kisara was a little jealous and Ukita was relieved while Tekeda felt life wasn't fair, all the pretty girls were taken.

"I have come here today to see what your fighting strength is at and to give pointers if I think you need them." Ryuu told them, Kisara was fine with it but the other two were skeptical about if he could help or not.

"You all think you are strong but none of you could have defeated odin or berserker. Other enemies just as strong if not stronger will be coming soon and you will need to be stronger." Ryuu didn't beat around the bush and told them the truth. There was no point in not telling them they were in danger, maybe they would train harder now that they knew there would be danger.

"I want you to come at me together, this will help me learn if you can work as a unit against a stronger foe. Do not hold back or you will regret it." He looked to Renka who nodded and took his duster from him. He wore his battle gear in order to test them and show how serious he was.

When the three seen his body they did a double take. Kisara had watched him train but seeing all his compact muscles was amazing, she now understood why he could crush metal poles with just a squeeze.

Tekeda was nervous the pressure he was getting off of this guy was huge, he felt like an ant in front of him. He should go forward like usual and land a solid blow but he couldn't get his feet to move. Ukita was having the same problem it was like he is a herbivore with a carnivore in front of him, he makes a wrong move and that's the end.

Kisara is the first to attack coming in with a kick to the head but it was easily blocked. She spun on her pivot foot and went into a spinning back kick but her leg was ducked under. He poked the back of her knee on her planted leg making her collapse then pushed away lightly sending her rolling back to the two boys.

"What's the matter boys are you ok with Kisara being the only one serious right now? She is trying to better herself while you two cower in fear." Ryuu taunted wanting to make both of them join in on the spar.

Tekeda dashed forward and started jabbing with his right, which were all blocked with a finger by Ryuu. He had some power but it could be better, while he was thinking about that Tekeda threw his own technique hoping to hit Ryuu.

"**Illusionary left!"** Ryuu just stood there and waited Tekeda thought he would finally get a hit and that this guy was all talk. Then his eyes widened when his fist went through Ryuu with said person standing beside him.

"You say that it's fast enough to cause an illusion but that is just against low level thugs. Your speed punching speed is far too slow, there are many disciple class fighters able to block or dodge this attack. You should have led with a faint then your big move, you are also too repetitive."

The next thing Tekeda knew his vision was filled with fist shadows, all of them tapping him and marking every place they hit. The marks appeared on vital points pressure points and joints that would cripple a boxer. Then he was sent rolling across the floor right next to Kisara who was trying to stand.

Ukita was terrified, two people stronger than him were just manhandled and tossed around like they were nothing. He looked at Ryuu and couldn't move his legs but just because he couldn't move didn't mean his opponent would sit still.

"If you will not attack me then I will come to you." Ryuu stated as he walked forward. Ukita was scared and only two things happen when an animal is scared they run or lash out. Ukita rushed forward and grabbed Ryuu to try and lift him up, he wanted to throw him like all the people he had fought up until now.

The problem was he couldn't move Ryuu at all, no matter how much strength he put into his arms it was like trying to lift a heavy car. Ryuu knocked Ukita's arms up in the air put his right hand under Ukita's left armpit, turning his lower body slightly to the left he put his right leg beside Ukita's and tossed him to the ground.

It was just an improvised version of a Judo toss, Ryuu didn't know much about Judo other than it came about when Jujutsu was unpopular when Japan started to Westernize. The Martial art was more of a martial way than a martial art, helps in self defense but in fights they are getting into Ukita will have to learn more forbidden techniques that they will not allow in competitions.

"I told you three to come together but that's ok, I have seen your levels and can tell you that it will take a lot of training to catch up to one of the groups I know. This group is known as Yomi a sub group to a larger organization every one of the people in this group have a master behind them. I'm not saying that you all have to get a master but taking some advice from others will help you."

The three looked at him and could tell he was serious, he wanted to help them improve and keep them safe.

Renka had watched the whole thing and smiled, Ryuu was too nice sometimes. He wanted all of them to improve so that Kenichi wouldn't be distracted by them getting hurt or dying. She is also trying to improve so she can help keep these people safe because in all of the fights that the three here would get involved in, Ryuu can't get involved as a master level fighter.

He would protect them when he could but the majority of the fighting will be done by disciples. She continued to watch him lecture the three teens and she realised that he wouldn't be fighting anymore so she brought his duster to him.

"Ukita you might want to stop by Ryozanpaku and talk to Master Akisame about learning some more effective moves and training routines. You have focused on strength but in truth none of the technique side of things. You won't always be the strongest or biggest person in a fight."

Ukita nodded, Ryuu was already larger than he was and he tried to throw him and it got him thrown instead. Ryuu then looked towards Tekeda and continued with the lecture.

"You have focused greatly on your speed, yes it is slow to me but to opponents your level it is fast enough. You also need to work on more power punches to add into the mix because right now you are too repetitive. There is a boxing master that owns an underground fighting ring in this city named James Shiba, don't talk to him as soon as you see him but try and get his attention through fighting in the underground arena."

It would help Tekeda have more opponents so he would constantly be working all the right muscles that he would need for his style of fighting. Turning to Kisara he spoke to her.

"You came at me with power style kicks instead of using your mobility to try and catch me off guard. Yes your kicks are powerful but it's when you can kick powerfully from all angles then you will be a force to be feared."

She knew that too but in her head, she still tries to overpower her opponents with her kicks. Kisara also knows she will be fighting opponents that could tank her kicks or dodge them completely. She is now coming to realise that there are better fighters out there and all of them were to small minded.

Renka walked up to the group and handed Ryuu his coat with him kissing her in thanks. She turned to the group and noticed Kisara staring at her chest with a glare, she tilted her head in thought but then looked at Kisara's chest and knew the reason why she was glaring.

"There will be many battles in the future and I hope that we can make them easier for all of you. Kenichi's training will also increase when his injuries heal completely, so everyone must work hard."

Niijima stood off the side with a large smile on his face, this will only help him in the long run.

"You all can stop by Ryozanpaku anytime and ask for advice, I will ask the masters there if you can spar with Kenichi every once in a while. This will help all of you by fighting different styles of combat."

Ryuu and Renka left after he had finished telling them what to work on. Renka held onto Ryuu's arm as they both decided to go out on a date to make up for not seeing each other recently.

**[Line break]**

Kenichi was finally better after some rest but right now he wished he was still resting. Akisame had made a new training machine that made him stay in constant motion and if he stopped the target in front of him would slam him into a metal wall behind him and shock him.

He thought he could finally rest after beating his friend Ryuuto aka odin, but his training was increased the moment he could get out of bed. Kenichi wanted to relax a bit but no one seemed to notice or care.

Finally being able to go back to school he got dressed and left with the Furinji siblings with Miu excitedly pulling him along. Getting to the school he stopped for a moment and looked at the building hoping that he could have a more peaceful school life now that ragnarok was gone.

"Come on Kenichi or you will be late and have to redo the year!" Shouted Miu he ran towards her with Ryuu already being inside. It felt like classes took forever but they finally ended. Miu pulled Kenichi excitedly towards the room the Shinpaku alliance took over.

"Come on everybody was worried about you this whole time!" Kenichi just let her drag him happy that they were kinda holding hands. The first person he seen in the room was Niijima who looked up and said.

"What Kenichi is here? He didn't die?" Kenichi started strangling the alien while Niijima just laughed evilly.

"With ragnarok gone our alliance's position is secured!" Kenichi was wondering why he put up with the alien when the door opened up and showed another group of people. All of the alliance members were celebrating Kenichi's recovery with big smiles on their faces.

Ryuu watched all of this with his sister beside him, he liked that all of these people trusted each other and were friends, minus Niijima of course. In the end though even Niijima will put aside his ambitions to protect these people if he wasn't so evil he would be a good leader.

Miu was worried about Kenichi not knowing he was in danger but didn't really know how to make him realise he should keep training harder. Noticing this Ryuu put a hand on her shoulder getting her attention.

"He will realise soon that he is being too naive, and I have been helping some of this group train to help him when he needs it. Focus on your own training for now and let his masters handle him."

She nodded and smiled at her brother, she should have known he was helping behind the scenes. That's just the type of person he is always lending a helping hand to people in need. She still decided to test Kenichi and see if he can handle the dangers that are coming.

Ryuu went home and found Sakaki talking with Akisame about a job he was going on. Hearing a familiar name he decided to join the conversation.

"So you will be protecting a weapons dealer from good ole Christie huh." As soon as Sakaki heard the nickname he spit out his beer and laughed.

"So you know Christopher as well, shouldn't surprise me with all the jobs you take as a bodyguard. Why do you call him Christie though?" Sakaki asked with a laugh while Akisame stood on the side amused.

"We fought when I was protecting a high up government official from England last year. He looks like a girl therefore I called him Christie, but for some reason he didn't like the nickname."

Sakaki laughed harder knowing that his old friend did look like a girl and hated it when people insinuated that he was one. He was more interested in the fight Ryuu had with him though, since that would have been a good fight to watch.

"We fought twice during the mission the first time he almost got me because I had never faced off against that style of fighting. The second time however I broke his left leg and sent him with the police, but someone helped him escape. I told him if I ever met him again I would end his career, but it seems he didn't listen."

Sakaki was surprised that Ryuu would even let Christopher go with just a broken leg, but remembered that Ryuu would try to give second chances as long as you didn't go over his bottom line. Then it would take a God to stop him from ruining you.

"We are thinking about letting Kenichi go with Sakaki to let him experience more of the martial arts underground. Also it will help him understand Miu better if he is wanting to pursue a further relationship with her."

Akisame explained and waited for Ryuu to give his own opinion about the subject.

"I believe it is a good idea to show him that martial arts is more than the little gang war he was in. It will also let him see higher level fights that he should witness, to let him get a better idea of how strong he could get. He seen some of my fight with Sogetsu but he was to low level at the time to even see anything."

He also agreed that if Kenichi wanted a relationship with his sister then her would have to travel the same path as her. Both older masters nodded their heads in agreement, Kenichi witnessed a master battle to early and the battle only seem like an anime fight. One second the fighters are in front of you then they are clashing behind you. Kenichi's mind at the time couldn't keep up but now he should be able to understand what he is witnessing this time.

A little later a tied up Kenichi left with Sakaki for his first job in the Martial arts underworld. Miu was worried and hoped that Kenichi would be able to come back in one piece.

**[Line break]**

"What did I just tell you Ukita!? You can't throw that statue with just strength alone! Find it's center of balance and use that to throw the statue. If you can throw your opponent with more skill then you will be able to fight longer. Fight smarter not harder."

Ryuu was watching over Ukita and Kisara at the moment with help from Miu and Shigure. Akisame also lent some of his statues for Ukita and some weights for Kisara. Ukita was struggling to lift the statue he had always relied on his physical strength, but with the challenges the Shinpaku alliance will face soon Ryuu wanted all of them to advance a level in their training.

He watched how all of them focused more on their physical aspects such as leg strength or upper body strength but not on the skill portion of their training. Kisara only ever kicked a sandbag around and Ukita just used the bench press, he also went to his school club but once again only used his superior strength to throw his opponents.

He watched on as Shigure would throw dull shuriken at Kisara making her dodge while on top of wooden poles to train her balance. She was getting down how to move like a feline pretty well, she could even twist her body in midair to dodge some of the shuriken. Miu would throw in her own attacks every once in a while to keep her on her toes.

He walked over to Ukita grabbing the statue and showing him where the center of gravity is on the statue and telling him it replicates where a humans center of gravity is.

"Humans center of gravity is right around the naval, so try to figure out a way to use less strength but throw the statue. I know it will be difficult at first but what training is honestly easy? It took Kenichi a long time to figure out what he needed to do to throw a statue with little effort."

Ukita nodded his head he has been trying and failing for the last hour if he continued how he as he is now he knew that he would only be a hindrance in the future. Taking a deep breath to calm himself he focused on the statue, Ryuu never gave him a time limit so there is no need to hurry. Grabbing the statue and rocking it a little he found what he was looking for tipping the statue and dipping his hips, when the statue hit his shoulder he pulled with his arms while twisting down and to the left successfully lifting the statue on his shoulder and throwing it for the first time.

"That was good remember that feeling and when you start to get used to this we will up the weight. We will also help you with blocking attacks and maybe dodging or at least redirecting your opponent's attacks away from you."

Ryuu knew it would take time but even a little progress is good progress. After two hours he let them take a break and wait for Tekeda to come, he had found someone who will be his master but would come and help when he could.

When Tekeda showed up he took them to the dojo's sparring room and set them against each other. He would spar with them but it would be easier to correct mistakes when you fight someone at or around your level.

"Ukita and Tekeda first then Miu and Kisara. Then after a five minute break it will be Kisara and Ukita then Miu and Tekeda. That way you all can spar against different types of opponents. I wish Freya could have been here so that all of you could spar against an armed opponent that is around your level, but she is busy with her own dojo. Maybe sometime you all could go to her place and spar then you will have the experience of fighting against weapons."

Watching over them again Ukita is slow and needs to find a way to catch his much quicker opponents, the easiest one to catch in Ryuu's opinion is Tekeda. Block any punch he throws to the face and step into the body blows to catch him and throw. Ukita is scared to take the hits because of all the stories he heard about Tekeda he let fear control his actions.

"Ukita do not think of him as Tekeda the puncher of ragnarok. This guy is a new opponent that you are fighting in order to protect your friends. He is a boxer that has the weakness of all boxers. Take him to the ground and he can do nothing."

Judo has many holds and take downs that he could use to take Tekeda to the ground. He watched as Ukita calmed himself and went at Tekeda again, this time taking a hit to his stomach but still getting close enough before Tekeda could step back Ukita used his longer reach and pulled him forward. Twisting his body and lifting Tekeda at the same time he threw him when Tekeda hit the floor Ukita had twisted around and landed back first on him, his elbow right between Tekedas legs hitting the floor.

"Good job Ukita and Tekeda next time you get caught in a hold try to clench yourself up and roll with it. When you hit the ground rolling you should be able to get out of the way of the finisher."

Both nodded and shook hands with Tekeda being surprised but delighted his friend is getting better. Then it was Miu and Kisara's turn, both girls wanting to impress Ryuu and get praised started off fast and hard.

Both girls were dodging and counter attacking at a fast pace, Ryuu watched closely and realised Miu was still holding back quite a bit since these teens weren't at her level yet. She kept her level right above what Kisara could handle and in turn making Kisara get better with every spar.

Kisara was dodging kicks in midair and trying to counter but the air will always be Miu's domain. After five minutes of sparring Miu took Kisara down and put her in a choke hold with her legs wrapped around Kisara's.

"That's good enough! Kisara you are getting better just keep working like you have been and you will catch up to Miu in no time at all. Rest a little then sparing will start again."

Unknown to Ryuu he was being watched by the other masters. Hayato was happy his grandkids were helping their friends train, at least Miu considered them friends while Ryuu considered them an acquaintance. Soon they would worm their way into Ryuu's heart but at the moment Hayato was happy with what they were now.

All of these kids will get better and by the time Yami makes their move these kids will be ready. Akisame watched over them as well and decided to give his own pointers to the Judoka among the group.

After training was over Miu received a phone call that Kenichi had been taken by the assassin. She got ready as fast as she could and went to meet Sakaki, Ryuu thought about going but figured it would be overkill. He would ask Sakaki why he was playing around when he had his disciple with him when he got back.

The next day everyone arrived home safely but Kenichi was a little beat up and Miu's outfit was completely gone except for enough to cover her privates. Looking to Sakaki for answers Sakaki looked away trying not to meet Ryuu's gaze, so Ryuu went to ask his sister.

"You tried to fight a master assassin by yourself because Sakaki was caught off guard and thrown out a window. How dumb can you be!? You and Kenichi should have just grabbed the client and went for the stairs and ran! You would have had a higher chance of getting away!"

He really wanted to smack his sister for her stupidity at the moment and smack Kenichi for his because after Miu was defeated he challenged the assassin too! Hayato was also not pleased with Miu or Kenichi fighting a master but kept the smile on his face.

"Now Ryuu we all make mistakes and some that could get us killed. This will just be a lesson to the both of them to think before attacking. At least you all have returned alive and well, so we will celebrate tonight!"

Ryuu just shook his head and walked away his sister should know better but he would let it go for now. It was to save someone after all and Kenichi did it in order to protect Miu so he would forgive him as well.

Sakaki was another story for messing around and letting Kenichi be kidnapped. Pranks were in order and Sakaki would not be able to get away.

**Chapter end**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 23**

Kenichi had questions for the Elder about the fight between Master Sakaki and the assassin Christopher Eclair. The fight was different from the one he witnessed between Ryuu and Sogetsu, with this fight he didn't feel like he was going to be crushed by the pressure the two gave off. It was a more subdued feeling, there was pressure but not enough to make him feel like he would die just by getting closer to the fight.

Walking along the halls he spotted Miu in the yard practicing with her brother. She had recently upped her training and wanted to push herself even more since she lost so easily to the assassin. He watched the two for a moment as the two fought each other while carrying weights with Shigure throwing weapons or striking with her sword every once in a while. The two were so fast his eyes were having trouble keeping up with their movements, then Ryuu just disappeared from his vision and Miu was blocking by instinct alone.

The speed of the siblings was always incredible to watch, Miu usually just used her more flexible body to enter her opponents guard and attack. Unless she used her agility to land powerful kicks on her opponents and stay in the air for her attacks. Ryuu on the other hand was so fast that even the masters had a hard time keeping up.

He used that in fights to his advantage but he took his fighting style a step further and can stand his ground against strong opponents. He could deal heavy damage with speed alone but when he set his feet and delivered one of his heavy blows it could be deadly. He claims his techniques are all Chinese dragon based, with his fast movements being a water dragon and his firm stance being an earth dragon.

He told all of them one night at dinner, he found a way to fuse the two styles together to fight against people of higher levels than himself. All of the masters were impressed, it is hard to fuse different styles of martial arts eve when the styles are from the same branch.

Kenichi thought Ryuu is a genius but wouldn't say it out loud, Ryuu himself says it's from hard work and doesn't like the term genius. He agrees that there are geniuses and prodigies in the world but he himself is not one. He cannot pick a martial art and know how to use it like Shigure can with weapons, he works himself to the bone constantly to improve. Even to the point he doesn't have any friends because he wanted to be strong enough to protect his family when the time came.

After watching the two train for a bit he started his search again for the Elder. He found him in his room looking over some art he picked up on his last trip, Hayato turned when he heard someone enter the room and seen Kenichi. Putting away his art he turned and asked what he needed.

"Well it is rare for you to seek me out Ken, what can I do for you?" Kenichi hesitated for a moment before asking his question.

"I was wondering about why when I seen Master Sakaki fight the assassin it felt so different from when I witnessed Ryuu fight against Sogetsu. I was able to move around just fine this time but the last time it felt like I would die if I stepped any closer towards them."

Hayato hearing this thought for a moment, since he wasn't there he couldn't be sure but he thought he might know the answer.

"How did you feel when you witnessed Ogata fight the bear in the mountains?" Kenichi thought back to that time and remembered the fear he felt. It was a primal fear that kept him from moving so he wouldn't be noticed by the predator and the bad thing was the predator at that time wasn't the bear.

"I see that you remember, when Sakaki fought the assassin only the assassin was emitting killing intent. When Ryuu fought Sogetsu they both were emitting killing intent but with different intentions, you see Sogetsu wanted to kill Ryuu but Ryuu wanted to kill Sogetsu's martial arts."

Kenichi was confused and scared, Miu's brother could emit killing intent from what he knew that wasn't a good thing. Seeing Kenichi having a misunderstanding Hayato talked again to fix the issue.

"Now don't be afraid of Ryuu, all masters can emit killing intent to a certain degree. When they spar they consider it practice and emit nothing but their ki pressure, but in battle killing intent is a wish to harm the other person. We of the life saving fist do not kill and each of us have our own way of doing things. Ryuu will not emit such intent unless he wants to protect future victims of his opponent."

Kenichi was still confused but knowing that a person he considered a friend wouldn't kill someone made him breathe a sigh of relief.

"Like I said all people do things differently, I do not agree completely with how Ryuu does things but as long as he doesn't cross the line and kill someone then I will not say too much. What you also felt was the full weight of Ryuu's ki, he has much more Dou ki than any person I have ever seen. He is constantly at battle with himself to keep calm and meditates regularly to keep his mind and body in harmony with each other. Dou ki practitioners all rely on anger to surpass their limits so they are usually the ones with a higher chance of going too far."

Akisame walked in and started talking as well, "That is not to say there are not many Sei type fighters that cross the line. They cross that line when their minds decide that it is more logical to end a threat now than to face a stronger threat in the future. Martial arts were made to protect but over time more and more people started to twist what it originally stood for."

Kenichi jumped in surprise when Akisame started to talk and turned towards him only to see Ryuu standing their to. Ryuu felt bad for putting Kenichi through that experience but when he seen Renka get hurt his anger took over and he didn't think of much else other than to stop Sogetsu from harming more people.

Walking forward he gently put a hand on Kenichi's shoulder and bowed his head a little. Both Hayato and Akisame knew why he felt bad about what happened, he is a nice young man who wished he didn't have to fight like he did against Sogetsu. Seeing martial arts turn into a sport that all people could enjoy is an amazing thing to Ryuu, finally people didn't have to use it for war but then there are people like Yami who view this as a disgrace to all martial arts.

"Tell me Kenichi what do you think martial arts should be used for and why did you start training with something that could be used to harm others?"

Kenichi looked down for a moment then looked up with determination in his eyes.

"I believe martial arts should be used to protect what you hold dear. My reason for training is to put a stop to all of the wrong that people like to ignore and make this world a better place."

All the masters in the room and outside the room listening smiled, Miu also smiled from outside the door and put a hand to her chest. Ryuu nodded with a smile and patted Kenichi on the shoulder.

"Keep firm in your beliefs and never let anyone sway you from your path." Kenichi nodded his head at the advice but then thought of something.

"Ryuu after hearing about how hard it is for a Dou style martial artist to not kill, what else keeps you from going to far in the heat of battle?"

Ryuu stopped and thought about a memory from another life, a super pervert who believed that true peace could be obtained. All the others listened as well since he has never said anything about his beliefs to any of them. Then again they have never asked.

"I keep telling myself, if I kill this person then someone close to him will hate me and come for revenge, and if I kill that person then someone close to them will come for revenge. If one of them kills me then someone close to me will go and get revenge and the cycle will continue. This is what I call the cycle of hatred which always leads humans down the path to ruin. You can never achieve happiness or peace if you follow this path, and will die alone broken in the end."

Kenichi looked up in awe when he heard this, a teenager younger than him has thought this deeply about war and death. What has he seen that has made him this way? The person who always pulls pranks on the masters and is smiling all the time has seen so much that he wants to end it all?

Hayato looked at his grandson and could feel nothing but pride in the path he has chosen in life. It is a hard path with seemingly no end but he walks it with confidence that one day it will end. Akisame hearing this felt that everything Ryuu said was completely true, humanity causes their own end through hatred and greed.

"The path of the life saving fist is many times harder than the killing path because we have to save our opponents along with whoever they are trying to destroy. We fight for the light but darkness always follows, there will always be someone out there trying to blanket our light and all we can do is shine brighter."

Ryuu said this with such emotion that Kenichi wanted to cry, Miu outside the door was already in tears and thanked any God or Goddess who would listen that she had him as her brother. When Kenichi looked around and seen all the masters with their heads held high he knew he had to train harder so one day he could be proud of his own path just like the masters in front of him.

Feeling more determined than ever Kenichi stood up and bowed to Ryuu and the other masters and went to get ready for his training. Miu went over to her brother and hugged him before going off to start making breakfast.

Akisame patted Ryuu on the shoulder before going off to help Kenichi and maybe write a new poem, Ryuu's outlook on war enlightened him. Sakaki just smirked and headed to the main room to wait on food with Apachai. Kensei smiled at Ryuu and followed after Shigure trying to take a picture of her panties.

"That is a great outlook on war and life Ryuu and you have helped Kenichi gain a little more confidence in the path he has chosen. When the time comes you will be a great master." Hayato told his grandson with a smile.

"His way is close to my own but not the same it just reminded me that there are more people out there who want peace just as much as I do." Ryuu told his Grandpa then walked off to continue his training until it was time to eat.

**[Line break]**

Ryuu is sitting with the other masters watching over Kenichi train with Apachai. He finished his own training and was waiting for Renka to come over, she said that she would use the excuse that Hakubi forgot to inform Kensei about something to come over and visit.

At the moment he could hear Kensei coming this way while terrorizing the women of Ryozanpaku. Usually he would do something about it but today he is trying to have Miu be more aware of her surroundings, and the fact he will get Kensei back later.

Looking over he watched as Kenichi was sent flying by Apachai, then back to Kensei jumping over the two girls trying to catch him. Ryuu could see Renka's leg sticking around the corner and shook his head, the man couldn't even tell his daughter was the one tricking him.

After being caught then switching places with Kenichi Kensei started talking with his daughter.

"What are you doing here Renka? Here to see Ryuu again?" Usually he would freak out and say he wouldn't go back to China yet, but recently she has given up on that in order to spend more time with Ryuu.

"That is one reason but I'm also here because Uncle Hakubi forgot to mention something yesterday. Do you know someone by the name Natsu Tanimoto?"

Kenichi perked up when he heard Natsu's name. "How do you know Natsu? Did he do something?"

Renka nodded and said, "He has been stopping by the shop recently and asking about Sogetsu's circumstances. Uncle would always avoid answering until one day he asked why he was interested, and he told Uncle that Sogetsu was his master."

Kenichi remembered a conversation he had with Natsu and felt down that he didn't notice his friend was hurting.

"I see then I will speak to him soon." Kensei said with a sigh. Renka then turned to Kenichi and asked a question.

"Hey Kenichi who was that girl you were talking to yesterday?" She asked in an innocent way knowing Miu was right behind the teen frozen in place when she heard this.

"I didn't get her name but I met her once outside of the Shinpaku building. Then she was asking me for directions and this time I was asking her for directions." Kenichi stated quickly not wanting Miu to misunderstand.

Miu sighed in relief but didn't know why she was relieved, Ryuu watched his sister go from frozen to relieved then to confused and shook his head. She is as dense as he was in his previous life.

Kenichi was glad he escaped a possible beating because his training already did that to him. Just as he was relieved he felt something touch his head and started to want to go to the Shinpaku building.

"Kenichi follow me and leave this dangerous place, you can go and water all the flowers as much as you like." Niijima used his brainwashing powers on Kenichi wanting him to come with him. Before Kenichi could answer Niijima felt a wave of unease go through him and turned around.

"A villain." Shigure said with a chain scythe ready and Apachai standing beside her. "A villain appeared."

Before anything could happen Niijima's phone rang, "Please excuse me while I answer this. Hello." He started out normal then exclaimed into the phone. "What! Yomi is attacking our base!?"

Hearing this Kenichi started taking off to fight while Miu and Niijima followed him, Ryuu turned to Renka and nodded before leaving as well. He went inside and put his battle gear on, his face mask with mesh shirt, kung fu pants and steal toe boots. He had a feeling a master would be there watching so he would go and make sure that all of the Shinpaku would be safe.

"I have a bad feeling so I am going to make sure Yami sticks to tradition and doesn't interfere." All the masters nodded knowing he won't get involved unless a master does. It had taken some time to get his leg and arm guards on so the fight in all honest should be ending soon between the disciples. Taking off towards the fight he could feel a master class ki near the Shinpaku alliance. They weren't even trying to hide Miu should have noticed them if not she needs more training.

**[Line break]**

The fight was over Kenichi felt relieved when Raichi or spark of Yomi gave up. It was hard on him to fight girls but he was able to do it with joint locks, just as he was going to help her up a voice spoke.

"You are a disgrace to our family!" The next thing he knew the girl was sent flying from a back hand strike from a large man.

"What do you think you are doing!? Who are you!?" Kenichi yelled while checking on the girl hoping she was ok. The man seemed angry and looked towards Kenichi like he was studying him.

"It is very clever to pit disciples against each other but I am done playing. My name is Tenmon Li and I am the father of that useless girl! Ryozanpaku's disciple you are coming with me!"

Renka was freaking out hoping that Ryuu would get here in time Miu and Kenichi are her friends and she won't let anything happen to either of them. Niijima started calling for a retreat when his Niijima eye backfired like it did with Ryuu.

"Everyone evacuate! That man is dangerous, evacuate now!" The alliance members were surprised when they heard this then they heard Tenmon talk.

"Oh? Someone with good eyes is here. Are you all perhaps Ryozanpaku's disciples reserve army?"

While the members of the alliance started to panic a little Miu and Renka jumped beside Kenichi. Kenichi seeing this thought they were going to stop him from fighting.

"Don't get in my way! I can't forgive someone who would hit his own daughter like this!" Renka just shook her head and told him.

"He is master class you can't hope to beat him fairly so I will help as much as I can." She only hoped Ryuu would get here soon, they wouldn't last long against a master of this level.

"He is about the same level as Christopher Eclair so we will have to fight together!" Miu didn't know her brother was on the way but she hoped no one would get too hurt fighting this guy.

The master rushed them like a missle spinning midair with such speed he left after images of himself. He smashed the ground near them sending them flying, Niijima was shocked while standing at the door of the Shinpaku building.

"What was that? A missile?" The master sprung up and answered.

"No that was my Chishouken!" He started to roll across the gound taking out many of the alliance members explaining how his martial art was strong on asphalt. None of the young fighters could do anything against him, he was about to jump into the air and smash Kenichi.

"The tougher the ground the stronger my Chishouken! It is a sheild and when needed a weapon!" He went into the air and as he was falling he felt pain in his side and was sent flying away.

"Then stay on the ground like the worm you are." Stated a calm voice from beside Kenichi. When Kenichi looked over he seen Ryuu in his battle gear with a cold look in his eye making him shiver.

The alliance members stopped running around and looked when they seen the guy beating all of them sent flying. Ryuu stood tall with his fist held out smoking a little from the blow he just used.

"Tenmon Li being an older master I would have thought you could uphold tradition. But it seems I thought of you too highly." Ryuu said without emotion walking to where Tenmon was now standing up.

"So it seems the dragon has made his appearance, to be so strong while so young is impressive. You shouldn't throw away your life while facing me however and give me Kenichi Shirahama."

Tenmon had heard the stories about this kid and knew he was strong but he had too much confidence in himself to think he would lose to someone so young. He has more experience in this world of martial arts than this teenager, there is no way he would lose. He only got a hit in because he can hide his ki well.

Ryuu stood there calmly and looked around seeing all of these teenagers on the ground groaning in pain made him a little angry. When he looked towards Renka and his sister his anger spiked a little more, and everyone in that place could feel it.

Kenichi being the person right beside Ryuu felt it point blank and could hardly breath. The other members of the alliance started to breathe hard as well while sinking to their knees. Seeing this Ryuu let up on his pressure and tried to calm down, he had to remember other people were here as well.

Renka felt just like she did when he fought against Sogetsu like a small child in the middle of two lions facing off. Miu was better off than the others but she still felt the weight of his presence when angry. It reminded her of her Grandpa going all out once when she was close by.

Most of the members didn't know who he was because his face was covered by a mask and he had his hood on his duster raised. Kenichi looked towards him then back at Raichi as she laid on the ground.

"Ryuu he hit his own daughter just now and then attacked us. I don't know whats going on but please beat him." Hearing the name all of the people who trained with him stared in shock, they didn't think he could beat someone this strong even though he was stronger than all of them.

"Old man you think way too highly of yourself. I have beaten masters far stronger than you could ever hope to be." He walked forward while the alliance members moved inside the building and watched from there.

"You talk big for a child now I will show you why you shouldn't fight with adults!" He started to spin on the ground kicking out while Ryuu dodged easily. Tenmon kept his momentum going and did a variety of kicks and leg sweeps while still on the ground but able to move forward.

"Who is that guy and is he an ally?" Some of the members of the alliance started asking questions while the main fighters watched the battle closely.

Ryuu saw an opening and lashed out with a clawed strike hitting Tenmon on the shoulder and drawing blood, stopping his assault. He looked at his hand after touching his shoulder and couldn't believe he was hit.

"You should leave old man while you still can walk out of here." Stated Ryuu while still in his fighting stance.

"I cannot do that, I have to do this for the Mon Clan!" Miu didn't understand.

"You would turn yourself into a lowlife? What about your daughter's future!?" Tenmon closed his eyes but didn't answer. Tekeda grabbed Miu by the shoulder and talked to her.

"He just smacked his daughter so hard she is unconscious, he doesn't have any feelings for her."

"That's right as soon as she became a martial artist I cut off family ties with her." Tenmon told them but Ryuu could see that he loved his daughter, that didn't mean Ryuu wouldn't punish him for hitting her though.

"Dragon! I will crush you with Zesshou!" Tenmon stated while bringing both palms in front of him. Ryuu got into his Southern Dragon stance and made a bring it gesture.

"If you want to get serious who am I to say no?" His voice was cold enough to make all of the alliance members shiver. Renka was worried about Ryuu when he sounded like that and hoped he wouldn't go to far and accidently kill Tenmon. Miu watched on and hoped her brother would be ok, while Kenichi watched one of his idols fight another master in front of him again.

"**Chishou Renkan Shouken Kyappou!"** Tenmon lept out with a flurry of punches, kicks and palm strikes while Ryuu blocked them all while backing away slowly. He was waiting for the right time to strike, and the wound he already dealt was taking effect by slowing down his opponents punches from the right side.

Then he seen it and all his ki exploded knocking back the alliance members a little. Ryuu darted into his opponents attacks dodging some and blocking others until he was close.

"**Liútǎng de lóng quán" **His fists flew around all the attempts to block them like water flowing around a rock by the time he realised he had been hit twenty times and fell back clutching his chest.

Blood flowed from his mouth and he fell to one knee, he couldn't believe that this teenager beat him without being hit once. He looked up and seen Ryuu bringing his fists to his sides and standing straight.

"I told you to leave when you could still walk, but you didn't listen. I will not kill you but I will punish you for hitting your daughter and hurting all of these kids!"

He rushed forward and Tenmon closed his eyes ready for pain, but after a while when he felt nothing he opened them again and his daughter stood in front of him. He couldn't move her since his arms were numb but he still tried to stand up to push her aside.

"This is how family should act Tenmon LI. It seems you are the disgrace to your family and not your daughter." Ryuu stated standing back where he was before.

"Please don't kill my dad." Raichi pleaded the man in front of her, but she fell to the ground a moment later unconscious again.

"Like I said I will not kill you but punishment has already been given. Take your daughter and give her a better life."

Tenmon didn't understand what punishment happened? Then his head felt colder than usual and he could feel a breeze. All the alliance members started to laugh because all of his hair had been cut, the man was now bald.

He was angry but found it funny as well getting up with difficulty and getting feeling in his arms again he grabbed his daughter and left. While leaving he asked Kenichi something.

"Ryozanpaku's disciple from here on stronger people will start coming after you. Will you be able to stay on your path till the very end?"

He started to walk away again before he heard Ryuu speak up.

"Of course he will, if I can keep from killing then this softy here will beat everyone without killing. So go on and leave baldy instead of trying to put doubt into young peoples minds."

Tenmon got angry but said nothing and left, Kenichi nodded his head towards Ryuu in thanks. Renka ran forward and jumped on him giving him a big hug. He left with her in his arms with Kenichi and Miu following after.

**[Line break]**

"I had hoped that Yami would keep to traditions, but it seems their way of thinking is changing." Hayato was worried about Kenichi if other master were to attack him.

"I don't think we have to worry to much about the masters, Tenmon just wanted to get a higher standing in Yami to help his family. Stupid if you ask me but thats why he did it."

All the masters nodded when Ryuu said this while watching over Kenichi getting his bandages changed by Miu. They don't know what is coming yet but they would train Kenichi to be as good as possible to stand up to whoever he will face in the future.

"They will start sending more disciples after him from now on, so we should up his training." suggested Akisame with the other masters agreeing with their eyes glowing. Ryuu just smile amused these guys will never grow up.

Later that night Ryuu sat on the roof and stared at the stars. He was about to get up when he felt someone nearby and looked over seeing Miu climbing up.

"So you couldn't sleep huh?" He questioned her and she shook her head.

"No just recently I've been having a bad feeling and it won't go away." She was worried what it might mean but couldn't figure it out. Ryuu sat up and thought about the last message he received from his informant.

"I am telling you this because I love you and don't want you to do anything stupid. Our father is the leader of the One Shadow Nine Fists, I don't want you to go looking for him because it is dangerous. We will find out if he killed mother in time so even if someone tells you they can let you meet him do not go with them."

She nodded they had this conversation before, she didn't know what she felt for Kenichi yet but she thought maybe it was like how Renka felt for her brother. She wouldn't leave because that would hurt the only family she has ever known, all the people at Ryozanpaku.

"I won't do anything like that brother you don't have to worry." She hugged him to let him know it will all be ok. He hugged her back and told her.

"Good because if you went to them to find him, Grandpa and I would raid the place just to get you back."

When she heard this she nodded her head and believed that without a doubt both of them would come for her. They would tear their way through any enemy to find her and if she left willingly they would find and punish her for abandoning her family and friends.

Hayato smiled at the two from across the roof and agreed internally with his grandson. He would tear the One Shadow Nine Fists apart with his bare hands to get his granddaughter back. Miu felt better after talking to her brother and fell asleep on his lap like she did when she was little.

**Chapter end**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks for the support, I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 24**

It has been a few days since Tenmon Li and his daughter attacked and Kenichi was still training hard. His training had been upped by his masters and he could feel himself getting stronger, he would normally complain but after seeing Ryuu fight again he trained harder than ever.

"Master Akisame I have a question." He yelled while running on a giant hamster wheel that Akisame built to generate electricity. Akisame looked up from his scroll to see what his disciple needed.

"Yes what is it you need? Not to slow down I hope." He said while reaching for the dial to turn up the intensity if Kenichi said yes. To his surprise Kenichi shook his head and asked his question.

"How is it that Ryuu is so nice but his personality switches when he enters battle? It's like my Grandpa's war friends one minute they are nice old men, the next they remember something from WW2 and their eyes become cold, like the enemy is right in front of them. I guess what I really want to know is why he is like that."

Akisame thought on if he should answer or not, Ryuu and Miu didn't have normal childhoods after all. Kenichi let him think and continued running not noticing Shigure laying on the rafters listening in, or Sakaki and Apachai sitting right behind the door. Kensei was in the roof above Shigure but if you could see him, he wasn't trying to take any pictures but was paying attention to the conversation.

"Ryuu and Miu didn't have a normal childhood growing up, they traveled and trained with the Elder since they could walk. Miu was always curious while Ryuu was more serious throughout those years, with Miu asking why they didn't have parents from time to time."

Akisame stopped the machine and pointed to a cushion for Kenichi to sit, the time for a break was here anyway. Kenichi sat down quietly and waited for Akisame to continue what he was saying.

"The Elder tried to skirt around the issue but Ryuu was smart for his age and thought up two possibilities one, their parents abandoned them or two they had already died. He would listen in on conversations the Elder would have and pick them apart until he came to the truth."

Kenichi was shocked to hear this a child able to find answers in such a way it was like Ryuu was a ninja getting information.

"After finding out the truth he started training harder to be able to protect his sister, and during the process became battle hardened. Not wanting to scare his sister when he was around normal people or family he would be the happy Ryuu everyone knows, but in front of an enemy he is a warrior showing no mercy."

Kenichi understood Ryuu went to extremes to protect Miu even giving himself a type of split personality. Here he was complaining about the training he went through when a child probably went through harder training in order to protect his family, the same person that Kenichi swore to protect one day. Right then Kenichi vowed to work harder so he could protect Miu.

Outside the door behind Sakaki Miu stood listening to the conversation, she always knew her brother was amazing and this proves it even more. He does dangerous jobs to find out the truth about their father and when the day comes both of them will be there to get answers.

She was trying to be strong for the next few days because the time of her mother's death is drawing closer. She really wants Kenichi to come with her family to her mother's grave but didn't know how to ask. Her brother just said to be frank about it and Kenichi won't say no, but she was still worried.

Just then a loud bang like a bomb went off happened surprising everyone in the compound. Running to the source they seen Ryuu where his practice posts usually are with a clawed hand held out and a giant crater in front of him. He looked around for a moment looking a little embarrassed when he seen everyone.

"Sorry about that everyone, I am like this at this time of year. I lose focus and don't control my power like I usually can, I'll clean this up then head out to school."

All the masters looked down knowing what day is coming soon with Miu doing the same. She didn't even notice her brother is hurting while he focused on her she was also only focusing on herself. She ran over and gave him a hug crying into his chest, he was surprised at first but hugged her back while patting the top of her head.

In both lives his mothers gave their lives to let him live it was like someone didn't want him to have a full family. His dad in his last life also gave his life for him at least he likes to think that way, but in this life his father may be evil. Yep someone was playing with his life like it was a game, he might have to punch someone after he dies.

Miu and his Grandpa were here for him though so he could handle things better, but it still got to him when he thought about it. He wished he could meet his mother in this life she sounds like a wonderful person but like they say life never goes as planned.

"Miu it's fine when we go make sure to smile for mom so she doesn't worry about you ok?" Miu nodded into his chest her brother is always like this, taking care of others over himself. Kenichi stood to the side with his fists clenched, he didn't like how two of the nicest people he knew lost their parents when they were so young.

"When you have the time ask Kenichi to come along with us so he can keep you company, ok?" Ryuu whispered to his sister who nodded again with a little blush he couldn't see. She is having trouble with the feelings she has for Kenichi, is it romantic or familial? She doesn't know but with how her heart beats fast around him she is leaning toward romantic.

Miu finally let go of her brother and went off to fix lunch and after that she will finish her homework, they have school tomorrow after all. Kenichi stayed behind for a moment wanting to say something but couldn't find the words and just nodded towards ryuu and went back for training.

All the masters went back to what they were doing but Shigure went over to him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back and went to call Renka to see if she wanted to come to his mothers grave when they go in a couple of days.

**[Line break]**

Today is the day that the Furinji family visits their family grave that the siblings Mother and Grandmother are buried at. Joining them will be Kenichi and Renka but Kenichi is running late.

"Thank you for inviting me to something so personal Ryuu it means a lot to me." Renka said while hugging his arm, he looked at her and smiled.

"It means a lot to me for you to be here today, I am glad you could make it." He really is glad she is here over the time they have been together he really has fallen for her. At first it was to test if a relationship would work but as time went on and spending more time with her he came to love it. She is just so bright and cheerful all the time and when she would pout she is adorable, his sister got along with her and to him that was a major thing.

Miu watched them with a smile if she told the truth she is kind of jealous of how Renka could display her feelings so openly. She only hoped she could also do so one day, she looked towards her Grandpa and knew whoever she picked would be given a hard time by him and possibly her brother too.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kenichi called out while running towards them he is wearing more formal clothing than usual. Renka is also wearing something different from normal with a shin length skirt with boots, and a long sleeved button up shirt with a jacket over the top.

Ryuu wore his normal clothes meaning his battle clothes, he just felt more comfortable in them. Miu wore a knee length skirt with a sleeveless top, while Hayato wore his normal clothing.

They took off at high speed with Kenichi having trouble keeping up as they went up a small mountain towards a shrine located in an out of the way place. After getting there they all kneeled in front and lit incense and prayed.

Renka introduced herself and told Ryuu's Mother she would make him happy and even when they went to China, they would come and visit. Kenichi vowed to protect Miu and noticed the name of the siblings Father wasn't on the grave.

Miu and Ryuu both cried while asking their Mother and Grandmother to watch over them. Hayato off to the side only wished the two had at least their Mother in theirs lives, but life had to be cruel to them and leave them with an old man like him.

Miu perked up after praying and wanted to go somewhere so they all decided to go to the botanical garden. Miu pulled Kenichi along while Renka hung onto Ryuu while talking about what to see first in the garden. Ryuu felt someone watching them and slowly turned his head and seen a blue haired kid with a tattoo on his face watching through binoculars. He focused his intent on him making the kid freeze in place, while they continued to walk away.

**[Line break]**

Kano Shou wanted to see the disciple of Ryozanpaku and snuck off from his teacher to spie on him. He had information they came to a certain graveyard and prayed every year, so he got his bike and headed over there.

He found them easy enough and spied from his spot high up from them thinking he was far enough none of them could sense him. When they all started to leave he followed Hayato with his binoculars for a moment but the guy started looking around like he felt someone watching him. Kano quickly stopped watching him and breathed out nervously, that guy is a monster was all that went through his mind.

After getting over his shock he went back to looking at the teenagers and what he saw of Kenichi didn't tell him much. He looked like any normal teenage boy, he knew the girl by his side was strong but he couldn't get a good read on Kenichi.

His vision traveled to the other two with them and the girl there was also pretty strong and like Miu could give the disciples of Yomi a run for their money. When he looked at the larger teen amongst them, said teen turned to him slowly and at the moment their eyes met Kano froze.

It was just like being caught in the view of a dominant predator, he had only felt this feeling around the leaders of Yami the One Shadow Nine Fists. He knew if he did anything that ticked this person off he won't come out intact.

He shook in fear for the first time since he was a child, here is a teen younger than him who is far stronger than he is. This guys aura is just like his Master and the other Masters he has been around.

Looking away finally he decided to still follow them as long as he didn't do anything to provoke that guy he should be fine.

**[Line break]**

Ryuu stopped scaring the guy and looked to Miu and Kenichi and called out to them.

"Hey you two I know you are excited but when we get there, stay together we are being spied on by some guy with blue hair and a tattoo on his face. If I were to bet it will be Yomi since he seemed more interested in Kenichi."

Hearing this all of them got serious but Ryuu just shook his head at them. "Don't let this stop you from enjoying yourselves, he is probably just scouting for now. Have fun Miu on your date with Kenichi and don't worry I won't tell Grandpa." He winked at her while she blushed.

She grabbed Kenichi's hand and took off when they arrived at the garden while Ryuu and Renka laughed at them. It will always be fun to tease his sister even when they are old and grey. Looking he said in a gentlemanly tone.

"Shall we my lady?" She giggled at him, "Yes we shall." He nodded and led her into the garden while they looked at various plants and flowers they also kept an eye out for the supposed Yomi. Sensing the guy in the forest and also sensing Miu getting close to him he got Renka's attention and both took off.

When they got there Miu and the guy were sitting in a tree talking about something and Miu had a conflicted look on her face. He stopped Renka from charging in and waited to see what Miu would do and he hoped she didn't disappoint him. He seen her gain a determined look and shake her head while jumping from the tree, he looked sad for a moment then jumped after her.

When he started getting close Ryuu was already beside her and staring the teen in the eyes. Kanou stopped his advance and held up his hands.

"I didn't come here to start trouble but I would like to give a trade my earing for her hair pin. Like a promise to see each other again."

Hearing this Miu looked at him while Ryuu just watched over the situation if she agreed he would honestly be disappointed in her. She looked at Kanou for a while before she shook her head.

"I honestly don't know you well enough to make promises with you, and we are on different sides of a war that is about to start. So no I will not trade or promise you anything."

He looked down sad then nodded his head and went back to his bike and rode off. Ryuu thought about breaking the guy but decided against if, for now he would let him go and let Kenichi beat him when the time came. Looking towards his sister he bopped her on the head.

"What did I say about not separating? And tell me why you would be having a conversation with the guy I just warned you about?" Miu looked down ashamed, she lost sight of Kenichi and just started looking around the garden trying to find him.

She seen this guy looking at a bird that was trapped in fishing line so she jumped up to help the bird. What she didn't expect was for him to jump to and start talking to her.

"I am sorry, I lost sight of Kenichi and when I was looking for him I saw that guy looking at a trapped bird so I decided to help the bird. Then as I jumped he did to and we met up on the branch, he started talking to me and mentioned our Father's name."

When Ryuu heard this he looked at his sister and seen she regretted her actions but he could tell she almost went with that guy to find out more about their dad.

"You almost went with him didn't you?" When he saw her flinch that was all he needed to know. She didn't go and he is proud of that fact but even after all his warnings she still almost threw everything away just to chase a man who abandoned them.

"So what a pretty boy almost talks you into running away with him? Just because he mentioned our Father's name?"

She could hear the disappointment in his voice and couldn't look at him that's when Renka started to talk.

"Ryuu she didn't go so that should mean more right now than a what if situation. She already feels bad so how about you let it go for now and we find Kenichi."

He looked at her after she finished and she thought this might be their first fight but in the end he nodded his head turning around and walking off. Miu looked towards Renka and nodded gratefully to her, she already felt horrible for even thinking about leaving with him and didn't want to argue with her brother at the moment.

"I know you want to find your dad and I understand that feeling really well. Just give him some time and he will go back to how he was before." Renka took her hand and started walking towards the main part of the garden.

"I know it's just seeing him disappointed in me is one of the worst things that can happen in my opinion. He has always been there for me and I almost threw that away for someone who abandoned us."

Miu didn't mention it but Renka knew Ryuu held family in high esteem, and Miu hesitating would make him feel that she didn't feel the same way. He would also feel that she was leading Kenichi along and then discarding him when the next best thing came. Even if neither told each other their feelings Kenichi has shown her multiple times he likes her and Miu shows the same.

She may not understand but if she left it would possibly crush Kenichi so badly he might not recover from it. As they walked they met Kenichi and noticed the sad look in his eyes, they realised he had seen the whole thing.

Kenichi just nodded his head towards them then turned around to walk towards Ryuu in the distance. Seeing Kenichi like this hurt Miu, she would talk with Renka later about this feeling and figure out why she is like this with Kenichi.

Ryuu waited for the others to catch up while he calmed himself, he is glad that Miu chose to stay but seeing her hesitate hurt worse than he expected. He didn't want to blame her because any child would want to see why their parent didn't want them. But this feeling of Miu being able to even think about throwing away what she had for just a rumor hurt.

He really wanted to break that guy, but he has his own pride as a martial artist and will only fight lower level opponents to protect someone or when he is challenged. It looks like the training will have to be raised for Kenichi again, and when Kisara and the others come over they will be pushed harder.

Tekeda is fighting in the underground boxing rings trying to impress James Shiba so he doesn't come very often and Ukita went to his old master to train. Ryuu honestly wished Ukita just stayed and trained at Ryozanpaku, but he couldn't force people to change their decisions.

Kisara still comes but even she has started to train more with her friend Freya or Kaname. When the time comes he hopes these choices don't come back to bite them in the ass. Kisara was already doing ok without guidance, but she could go so much further with it. She wants to prove that she will be able to advance without help, and he believes her but will she get strong enough in time to help her friends? That is the big question.

Shaking himself from those thoughts he turned just in time to catch Renka in midair when she tried to jump on his back. He put her down as she pouted and both started to walk while holding hands.

"You will have to talk with her about this sometime soon just not now." Renka told him in a whisper, he only nodded his head and continued to look at the plant life surrounding them.

Miu watched her brother and could tell he was upset still but he is trying to stay calm and not cause a scene here. She then looked over to Kenichi who was looking at some of the flowers with a sad smile, when she seen his smile she got that hurt feeling in her chest again. She walked towards him and stood by his side looking at all of the plant life.

Kenichi looked at Miu but didn't say anything, he gave her a smile and then turned and looked at some of the more rare flowers that are hard to cultivate in this area.

**[Line break]**

It had been a few days since everything that happened at the botanical gardens. Ryuu still didn't talk with Miu about what happened and Miu was feeling more down the longer he stayed silent. She did talk with Renka and found out she might like Kenichi more than just a friend but she decided to wait a little longer before saying anything.

Ryuu himself didn't want to say anything that would hurt his sister so he kept to himself and just trained. Today he could be found standing one a single bamboo stalk with only his left foot's toes. He had his eyes closed and his arms held out like wings, in the palms of his hands he held two stones the size of basketballs.

Kenichi ran by with his own weights on, they were new statues Akisame had made. He looked over and seen Ryuu like this and almost fell over, Kensei chose this time to sneak up on him and talk.

"This is one of the advanced ki exercises that are taught in most Kung Fu schools. It helps train your mind and balance, giving even those with Dou ki greater control over their ki and emotions."

Kenichi jumped a little when Kensei showed up and turned towards him, "Wouldn't this type of exercise, be easier for those with Sei type ki instead of Dou? Since from what I understand Dou ki is used to explode outwards."

Kensei nodded his head their disciple did listen to their explanations after all. "You are correct but Ryuu believes that Dou ki can be used for more than just fighting. So he found this exercise and made it his own, now as you can see his ki flows smoothly and then when needed his ki will explode with more force than usual. His mastery of ki attacks is amazing as well he can even injure people who are taught to ward off ki attacks, that is not an easy feat."

Kenichi was amazed that someone could control their ki to such a high level. He would try to meditate more often before bed to keep his mind more focused and calm, this would help him greatly as a Sei type fighter.

"Well let us continue your strength training Ken and then it's off to Akisame to train with one of his machines." Kensei said happily, making Kenichi pale a little but continue on anyway.

Opening his eyes Ryuu looked towards the sun and seen he had been up on the stalk for three hours. Hopping off and landing lightly on the ground he put the stones back by the pond and went to find Miu.

When he found her she seemed to be spacing out so he tapped her on the shoulder making her jump and try to throw him. She went through the throwing motion but noticed she couldn't feel any weight and turned quickly finding her brother standing there. He motioned for her to follow him and both went outside and onto the roof to talk.

"I have not talked with you in the last few days, and for that I would like to apologize." He started out surprising her a little.

"I did not want to say anything that would hurt you so I kept to myself until I calmed down. I am proud of you for deciding to stay and not go with that guy to Yomi but, when I seen you hesitate to answer it hurt more than I thought it would."

She looked down for a moment then looked back to her brother and hugged him. "I'm sorry I hurt you it's just for a second I thought about going and finding out the truth. It could have been the chance for me to understand why he left or if he really killed our Mother."

He nodded and understood what she was thinking, she continued after a moment. "But when I thought about leaving everyone in Ryozanpaku I couldn't do it. Everything you warned me about started running through my head, so I declined. I know that I hurt you and Kenichi but know I am sorry."

He hugged her back telling her there was nothing to forgive and that she made the right choice. They sat there until it was time for lunch, so Miu ran off to go and prepare.

Ryuu laid back and really hoped that all of them would be ready for Yami when they made their move.

**Chapter end**

**Like I said before, I don't like Kano so Miu won't think of him as a love interest. Kenichi will be stronger when the D of D arc happens but will still have a hard time in the fight against Kano. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the support. I do not own any of the characters in this story they belong to their own franchises.**

**Chapter 25**

Ryuu sat in school wishing he could be out traveling right now and gathering information for Ryozanpaku. His informant never sent a message again so he must have given his life to send his last message. He will have to look around sometime and find some of their bases and take them out so he can reduce their numbers.

But right now he is stuck in class and pranking people here gets boring after a while. Going for a walk around town would probably get his mind off of wanting to wander for a bit. Feeling someone tap his shoulder he turned and seen Makoto a girl in his class and a kendo practitioner.

"Yes? how can I help you?" He tried to be polite when someone came to talk to him, it was hard not to accidentally hit or throw them when they came up behind him. She looked a little nervous while holding her hands in front of her body.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?" He didn't even need to think about the question. Yes this girl is cute but she clearly wanted to be more than friends and he wouldn't invite any chances for a misunderstanding with Renka to happen.

"I am sorry but I can't, I have to meet up with my girlfriend today." Hearing he had a girlfriend she looked down but still gave him a smile.

"Ok sorry to have bothered you." He watched her walk away and felt a little bad for lying to her but he didn't want to get her hopes up. Miu watched the whole thing and wondered why so many girls in this school liked her brother. He never talks to any of them and has not shown that he likes them in any way but they just keep coming.

The only girl in this school he talks to is Kisara and that was mostly about training. Shaking her head she looked at Kenichi and seen the president of the gardening club walking towards him with tickets for something. She stood up and called towards him.

"Kenichi can you help me with something?" Kenichi immediately came over to her leaving a depressed Izumi behind. Miu felt bad but for some reason she felt really possessive of Kenichi and didn't want other girls to be around him.

She had been watching him train more recently and noticed he didn't complain no matter what Akisame threw at him anymore. He looked scared but still continued on with his training and what has her worried is the training is now three times harder than before.

The masters wanting to have Kenichi be on par with disciples of Yomi have been pushing him harder than before. She wanted to talk to them and get Kenichi a break but she didn't want to look down on his resolve to get stronger.

Later that evening after Kenichi was done training, all of the masters were gathered in the main room listening to a report that Ryuu was giving about dojo's being taken out one by one.

"After they defeat the dojo they hang a black Yami flag outside saying they took control over it. Yami is already moving whether we like it or not and a war with them is likely to occur soon."

All of the masters listening had serious looks on their faces, it would seem they had underestimated the enemy. Just as they were about to continue Ryuu stood up and looked towards the door.

"There are multiple presences sneaking into the compound, all disciple class." Hearing didn't bother them too much until they thought of Kenichi, Kensei left to check on him while Ryuu called Miu into the room.

Outside Boris Ivanov was trying to sneak into the last dojo on the list he received for his newest mission. Spreading out his troops they stormed the dojo only for some of his men to get caught in traps.

Being more careful he continued on with his remaining men, one by one he lost contact with them and was feeling excited that a dojo in Japan was giving his team a hard time. Hearing voices in one of the rooms he opened the door and rushed in.

Seeing two people enter the masters looked up and seen two men in winter camo military uniforms.

"My name is Boris Ivanov and I ask the master of this dojo for a challenge!" Ryuu stepped forward and started to talk.

"Well if you wanted to challenge shouldn't you and your men have come through the door and not tried to sneak in? That is very poor etiquette for a martial artist."

Boris looked around and noticed all the people in the room at the moment are strong. Even the teen in the room is powerful, but his orders are to take over this dojo so he had to fight. He went to charge before he found himself seated on a cushion with his boots taken off, a table with tea was in front of him and his subordinate that came with him was passed out on the floor with his boots also taken off.

"Now why don't we just calm down and have some tea?" questioned Akisame while starting a tea ceremony. Boris was internally surprised he never seen any of these people move and just now realised what kind of trouble he is in.

Miu and Kenichi came in around that time and witnessed all of the masters minus the Elder who is on a trip surrounding a man in a camo uniform. Walking towards them Kenichi called out.

"So what's the matter masters?" As soon as he asked Boris's head shot up and looked at him, he just learned this is Ryozanpaku so this person must be their disciple. He attacked immediately without warning with Miu stepping in front and taking the attack.

"Don't protect him Miu, use both hands!" Akisame shouted but it was to late, Miu pulled Kenichi back with her left hand and blocked with her right. Boris used her not going all out to his advantage and kneed her in the side. When he brought his foot down he kicked the back of her knee and brought her to the ground, then stomped on her side.

Kenichi angered by this jumped in and kicked wildly making Boris back away but not before getting a hit of his own in. The masters watching the fight had to all hold back Ryuu from breaking Boris for sneak attacking Miu.

"When I get my hands on him I will make him regret stepping into Japan. He will leave in a wheelchair!" Said a very angry brother while the others tried to hold him back. He looked at them for a second before taking a breath and getting out of their holds, he rushed to Miu and checked on her making sure she is ok.

"Who are you?" Questioned an angry Kenichi while bleeding from his mouth. Boris looked at him for a moment then answered.

"My name is Boris Ivanov I am the strongest disciple of Alexander Gaidar, the Fist of Destruction! I am also a member of Yomi!"

Hearing this the other masters just thought the kid was strong for his age so it didn't surprise them when he said he was a Fists disciple. Ryuu didn't care at the moment and took care of Miu.

"I am fine my inner strength too most of the blow, so this is nothing life threatening." She told her worried brother while watching over Kenichi. Ryuu ignored her and started putting some medicine over the now appearing bruise.

"So you are from Yomi and you think you can sneak attack my most important person?" Kenichi said in a low voice before yelling and releasing his ki. Akisame was worried that Kenichi would lash out in anger which would disrupt his Sei ki. Then like it didn't happen the pressure disappeared and Kenichi suddenly became calm and his ki strengthened even further.

"It must be sad working for a group like Yomi who can only use martial arts for violence." He stated in a calm voice.

Boris was surprised all that ki pressure just disappeared and now this disciples ki skyrocketed. He looked around at all the masters surrounding him and decided he couldn't escape so he would at least take Ryozanpaku's disciple down with him.

"**Shinigami No Wa!" **Jumping into the air Boris spun until he was upside down grabbing Kenichi's leg and rolling. He brought Kenichi to the ground and finished the roll onto Kenichi's back putting him in a choke hold, with one arm pinned behind his back and the other pinned with his leg.

"It's over, go to hell strongest disciple." Boris said and squeezed tighter. Kenichi's breathing suddenly changed and he started to tighten up his abdominal muscles. Suddenly he brought his right arm free and planted his fingers into the mat lifting himself and Boris into the air with one arm. In doing so he broke the choke hold and flipped himself over kicking Boris away.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Sakaki said with a smile, happy Kenichi used his breathing technique to get out of the hold. The other masters agreed but kept silent for now except for Apachai who cheered.

Boris rolled then caught himself on the wall, he kicked off the wall and went for a punch but it was blocked by Kenichi. Sending a flurry of punches Boris noticed Kenichi was using the technique Seikuken to predict his movements. So he went in for a low kick but Kenichi dodged the kick by jumping in the air and gaining distance from Boris.

"I know I shouldn't fight angry, but I can't forgive anyone who uses violence against Miu!" Kenichi he said with an angry look on his face.

Miu hearing this looked at Kenichi and felt touched by how much he wanted to protect her. Ryuu finished patching her up and looked at the battle with a little smile. If Kenichi continued like this then he would be able to fully trust him with Miu in the future.

Boris was trying to calm down and stay focused, he couldn't understand how he managed to break his hold and defend against his attacks. His masters Sambo is the strongest martial art nothing should be able to beat it.

Finally calming himself he analyzed his opponent to try and get a read on him. What he saw had him shocked and confused, this guy in front of him should not be a threat at all. This guy is like a fangless and clawless small animal that should be no threat to him or anyone.

Getting worked up again Boris attacked but Kenichi ducked under his kick and twisted grabbing his leg then throwing him onto his back.

"That was a Combat Sambo technique!" He accused but Akisame spoke up.

"No that was Jujitsu, and your Combat Sambo is just a combination of over 200 martial arts a lot of inspiration for your martial art was from Jujitsu."

Boris couldn't believe it he was being defeated by someone so weak with inferior martial arts. At this time Kenichi lunged forward with a punch but Boris caught the arm in a hold and flipped him. His aim was to break Kenichi's neck, but Kenichi struck the ground with his right foot and propped himself with his left arm brining his left knee over his body to strike Boris.

Boris moved his head just in time and the knee hit him on his shoulder pad. Kenichi then spun himself while kicking out his legs breaking Boris's hold on his arm. Then Boris started sending another flurry of punches at Kenichi who blocked them all.

As the fight continued Ryuu looked over to Apachai who is messing with Boris's equipment. Holding what looked like a phone and talking into it.

"Yes, I have your child." He said over the phone and then listened to the reply, being curious Ryuu left Miu with Shigure and walked over to him.

"Hey Apachai what's being said over the enemies radio?" Questioned Kensei then Apachai turned to the fight.

"Hey! Boris Ivanov it's for you. Someone named leader." He said while waving the receiver around. Boris stopped for a moment and looked to Kenichi who just told him to go ahead. Walking over he answered and found out there was a mistake when he was sent to this dojo and he needed to leave immediately.

Throwing a Yomi challenge medallion to Kenichi he started talking, "That's a Yomi challenge medallion and next time I will kill you and take it back!" He turned to leave but Ryuu was in his way.

Before Boris could say anything Ryuu unleashed his ki making Boris kneel on the floor.

"The next time you come you should use proper etiquette for a dojo challenge. You should be ashamed of yourself as a martial artist sneak attacking someone when the challenge hasn't even been made yet. I see you do this again disciple or not I will end your life as a martial artist. I won't kill you but make sure you can never practice martial arts again."

Boris nodded and when the pressure let up he fled with his men. The calmer masters in the room shook their heads at Ryuu but didn't say anything. He may be a master but he is still a teenager and a Dou ki martial artist so letting his anger get to him will happen.

The Elder watched from the roof as Boris ran off with his men.

"I wonder who sent a Yomi disciple here and it seems the young man didn't know Ryozanpaku is here."

Someone was playing a game and Hayato did not like people playing with children's lives.

Ryuu calmed himself and went over to Kenichi and patted him on the shoulder. "From now on the real war will start, so keep your guard up at all times. There will be attacks on you most likely by people wanting to beat the strongest disciple."

Hearing this Kenichi got scared but didn't run, instead he looked towards Miu and made a promise to himself he will get stronger to protect her.

**[Line break]**

Sure enough just like Ryuu said the next day after school as the three walked home, they were jumped by three martial artists. Ryuu just used his pinky to take down his opponent while Miu kicked her's around like a rag doll.

Kenichi quickly entered his opponents guard while performing his special technique Mubyoushi. After taking down his opponent he walked over to the siblings as Ryuu started to question the one he knocked down.

"Now please be good and tell us if you are allied with Yami, and why you attacked us." Kenichi was a little scared by the aura that both siblings were giving off. If seemed the downed martial artist agreed with him and paled while telling them everything.

"Wait we are not with Yami. They told us that if we could defeat the student of Ryozanpaku then we could become a part of Yami. The whole martial arts world is now looking for the strongest disciple."

Hearing this Ryuu nodded then knocked him out, he turned to Kenichi with a serious face scaring Kenichi a little.

"Well Kenichi it would seem you are getting pretty arrogant, calling yourself the strongest disciple! What should we do Miu the fame is getting to his head!"

Kenichi nearly fell over when he heard this and watched as Ryuu hugged his sister with fake tears in his eyes. Miu just rolled her eyes and tried to pry her brother off her while talking to Kenichi.

"We were asked by Grandpa to watch over you and make sure the enemy doesn't capture by using idiots like these. A war has started and will only get worse as time goes by, so when you are by yourself don't let your guard down."

"I understand I will try my best so that I will not lose and one day keep the promise I made to you."

Kenichi said this while looking confident but his legs were shaking. Miu just laughed a little and finally got her brother to let go. Ryuu done with his acting looked at Kenichi before saying his own piece of advice.

"You really should use different moves during combat, if they know what you will use they can prepare against it. You are being trained by multiple masters so try mixing some of the techniques with others to keep you unpredictable."

Kenichi nodded and the three continued to walk home. When they got home Ryuu noticed multiple master class ki in the dojo and went to see what happened. Miu went off to get dressed in her usual clothes while Kenichi followed after Ryuu.

When they got inside the masters of Ryozanpaku were lined up on one side while other masters that Kenichi recognized some of them were standing on the other side of the dojo. The air seemed tense until Ryuu spoke up.

"So if I may ask what can we do for you all?" All of the opposing masters looked to him and began to explain.

"My dojo was destroyed by your sworn enemy Yami! Said a master with a staff on his back. A master that Kenichi fought before spoke after.

"They destroyed my students then set my dojo on fire." When he said this he looked down at the floor obviously saddened by this.

"I was once a bodyguard for the Mafia, but my old training ground was also destroyed." Said the wrestler who had beat by both Akisame and Ryuu. Ryuu looked over them and couldn't sense any malice towards Ryozanpaku and realised they either wanted help or they were coming as allies.

Akisame spoke up, "Then what is it you would like for us to do?" After hearing question Kenichi felt the room tense and thought all the masters were going to fight.

"We would like to join you in your fight against Yami. None of us agree with their policies of might makes right. Martial arts is about improving yourself after all."

One of the masters answered while the others nodded in agreement. Hayato walked in and started to speak after they were done.

"Though our schools are different anyone who follows the ways of the life saving fist are welcome as comrades."

Hearing this the masters that came to Ryozanpaku to talk burst into cheers and for some reason surrounded Kenichi to start tossing him in the air. Hayato watched this with a little worry because now Kenichi will be stepping into war.

Ryuu watched from the sides and looked to Akisame who was also watching what was happening.

"Look at him Akisame he is letting this get to his head, I think this means training should be increased!" Saying this in a pouting manner just playing around he shouldn't have been surprised when Akisame nodded along with him.

"You are correct we can't let him get a big head now can we?" When he said this all of the masters of Ryozanpaku had shining eyes. Ryuu looked away slightly and apologized in his head to Kenichi, he didn't really mean for Akisame to do it for real. Oh well he has to get stronger anyway so he can survive what is to come.

**Chapter end**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for the support. I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their own franchises.**

**Chapter 26**

Ryuu is annoyed at the moment he went on a trip with his class to go skiing but he is stuck helping one of the teachers. Ms. Ono is a clumsy but lovable teacher who tries her best but Ryuu really wanted to spend time with his sister at the moment. Helping his teacher through the snow he froze for a second when he felt an evil presence and felt a large ki spike.

"What's wrong Ryuu? Do you not like snow?" Ms. Ono asked him when she noticed he paled a little.

"No I just have a bad feeling is all." When he said that he felt the ground tremble and looked up at the mountain. His teacher followed his gaze and gasped while shouting for students to get inside. An avalanche was happening and he could feel the remnants of a ki attack, someone caused this.

He paled further when he felt the ki of Miu and Kenichi along with a few others near the avalanche. He left as soon as the panicking teacher started paying attention to other students and darted to his sister. She already had a tough time in the snow because of how their Mother died but with this she may have a panic attack.

He seen Natsu on a snowmobile with Kenichi holding onto him and dashed to them. He seen as they hit a rock and the ski on the vehicle was blown off. Jumping forward he sent a palm thrust at the falling snow and stopped it long enough for the two to get to cover. Jumping towards them and getting away from the snow he seen Niijima who dug a hole in the ground and all of them hid there as the snow covered them.

Taking off his jacket he put it around his sister who was suffering from a fever and looked to Kenichi.

"I know you are in pain and would like to pass out but what happened out there? I felt a strong ki spike where I was and ran here as fast as I could." Natsu started off.

"He was attacked by one of Yomi named Jihan who also brought along his own lackeys. They used a sneak attack and ganged up on him, when he started to win they pulled out weapons and one of them struck his shoulder."

Nodding he turned to Kenichi who was making sure Miu was ok, Kenichi looked back at Ryuu and told him what happened after that.

"We fought and then fell down a cliff but the snow saved us, then when he was going to hit me while I was disoriented someone came. He said he is the Demon Fist Silkwat Jenazad. He is the one who caused the avalanche and killed Jihan saying he doesn't need him anymore."

When Ryuu heard the name his hand stopped petting his sister's head and looked at Kenichi.

"You are sure that was the name he gave you?" Kenichi nodded his head which didn't calm Ryuu at all. That guy is one of the people who gave his grandpa some trouble when they fought, and now he was here attacking disciples.

"I will let Grandpa know when we get back, just rest for now and when this avalanche stops and the snow settles we will make our way back to the teachers." They all nodded but Niijima watched as someone as strong as Ryuu had a small amount of fear in his eyes talking about the man who caused this avalanche.

**[Line break]**

"I am sorry I wasn't there for them Grandpa but while in school I can't just do as I please. As soon as I felt the strong ki signature I left to find them and protect them. He seemed to want to get rid of all evidence and wipe out everyone on the mountain."

Hayato listened to his grandson and felt a small spike of anger not at the kids, no this anger was at Jenazad for attacking young kids but also his own disciple. No master should ever raise their hand against their disciple unless it is to stop them from doing something they might regret.

"It is not your fault, he has always been able to hide his ki really well and can get away from even me. Let's just be happy that Miu and Kenichi made it back safely along with their friends."

Ryuu nodded his head then left the room, he went to the medical room and sat beside his sister as she slept. If something like this happens again, then he will take the war to their doorsteps and nothing will stop him from dismantling their entire organization! Yes he will most likely get killed but he would take out as many as he could before that happened.

Kenichi walked in to change Miu's wet towel on her head and seen Ryuu looking sadly at Miu. He could only imagine how he would act if Honoka were in this position. It reminded him of when Honoka was kidnapped by Loki and how powerless he felt. Sure Honoka was saved in the end but it was still a scary experience.

They sat in silence until Miu started to move then suddenly she shot up and yelled. "Kenichi don't do it!"

She realised she wasn't in the room Kenichi had left her in and looked around frantically until she saw him and her brother. She jumped to Kenichi and hugged him while crying a little.

"I'm so glad your ok. When you left, I thought I would never see you again." Kenichi hugged her and tried to endure the pain the knife wound was giving him when Miu dug her fingers into it.

"Now let's calm down Miu and please let Kenichi go so you don't reopen his wounds." Ryuu told her while gently prying her off. Noticing the blood starting to seep through the bandages she let go.

Kenichi had passed out from the pain at this point. "Oh man and we just got that wound closed to. Akisame help Kenichi please."

Sakaki who had been checking on them said with a tired voice, he hadn't slept much since he was worried about both Kenichi and Miu. Akisame came in and picked Kenichi up off the floor and took him to a bed.

Ryuu just shook his head then hugged his sister tightly surprising her a little.

"I am sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." Hearing this she knew her brother blamed himself for her getting sick and Kenichi being hurt.

"It's ok, I know you can't be there all the time and I should have tried to call out to you when Kenichi first fell with that girl off a cliff. I let my worry for him cloud my judgement and didn't call for help."

He held her for a little then let her go to Kenichi so when he woke up she could thank him again. He let his guard down when he not to long ago told Kenichi to always have his guard up. It would seem he needed to up his own training so the next time he met someone in the same class as Jenazad then he would at least be able to fight back.

**[Line break]**

On the way home from school a couple of days later Ryuu noticed someone following them. He looked to his sister and Kenichi and seen that they realised it to, so he decided to ignore it for now. Kenichi on the other hand turned towards the teens following them.

"How long are you going to continue following me Tsuji!?" Tsuji or mophead used to be a member of ragnarok that was defeated by Kenichi kept following him wanting a rematch.

"I will continue following you until I get my rematch!" He yelled while looking away from Miu so he wouldn't lose his fighting spirit. He apparently has a weakness for cute things so anytime he came to challenge Kenichi, Miu would always interfere.

"I think it's a great idea for the two of you to fight but not here, come with us and you can fight at the dojo." Ryuu said making Kenichi look at him like he was crazy, while Miu just sighed she knew her brother and he enjoyed watching a good fight.

"Who are you to tell me I can't fight him here?" Questioned Tsuji, he had never seen this guy before and yeah he is big but that doesn't mean he is strong. Ryuu was suddenly behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"I am a person who could wipe you from existence, but since I'm so nice I won't." Tsuji started to sweat, he never even seen him move. This guy is a monster disguised as a human he was sure of it.

When they made it to the dojo the masters got ready for the fight like they were going to watch a sport or something. Getting drinks and snacks out before getting comfortable on the floor Sakaki started yelling.

"Since you manned up and want to fight go for it, but you better not lose!" Kenichi didn't want to fight and thought this was stupid. Ryuu could tell what he was thinking and went over to him.

"If you lose this fight you cannot associate with my sister anymore." Kenichi had the desired reaction and got ready, his fighting spirit igniting around him. Hayato just shook his head with a smile, he heard what Ryuu said and knew it was to fire Kenichi up.

"The strength you used to defeat someone from Yomi show it to me!" Tsuji yelled out while getting into a Koppou stance and started to shuffle his feet quickly moving side to side. Then he struck out with a palm thrust but Kenichi deflected it.

Tsuji didn't give up and went for a series of moves palm thrusts, spinning elbows and a low kick to the knee, but Kenichi deflected or dodged them all. Kenichi decided to attack and remembering what Ryuu said he didn't hold back and punched Tsuji in the stomach sending him flying back.

Tsuji went to one knee and coughed worrying Kenichi a little but he still kept his guard up.

"That was a nice punch but I can take it." Tsuji said while he stood back up and got into his stance. Kenichi remembered Ryuu saying to take all battles seriously and never look down on your opponent. Then that would make him just like some of the people he defeated thinking he is better than everyone.

So Kenichi went on the offensive and quickly landed heavy strikes on Tsuji's stomach and chest sending him to the ground again.

"Please give up I do not wish to hurt you." Tsuji hearing this got mad and went for another attack. Kenichi wanting to end this deflected the thrust and spun around connecting his elbow with the back of Tsuji's head knocking him unconscious.

"That was good but you still hesitate when you attack. Don't be afraid to hurt your opponent during a fight because they already knew the chance of being hurt when the fight starts."

Akisame spoke up while the other masters agreed, Ryuu watched on and knew if he hadn't given some advice here and there then Kenichi would probably be the one on the ground right now. The teen is a pacifist through and through.

"Remember Kenichi always keep your guard up and take your opponent seriously. If you look down on your opponent then the chance you will lose is higher. Take every fight seriously and for those weaker than you take them out quickly then worry if they are ok or not."

Ryuu told him while taking the knocked out teen to the side and laying him down. Hayato watched on and smiled listening to Ryuu, he won't admit it but he acts just like one of Kenichi's masters. Not teaching him fighting techniques but helping him mature as a fighter.

"I understand I don't like to hurt people and if you hadn't given me advice before this I would have just tried to tire him out. I understand now that martial arts isn't a game and that I should take every opponent seriously."

His masters watching from the side felt a little pride and hoped Kenichi would continue to live like this. Miu was proud of Kenichi and decided to make something good for dinner today in celebration.

**[Line break]**

Kenichi was on his usual run while pulling Akisame but had weights on his shoulders and a rock tied to his head. He passed a group of women that were jogging and the women smiled towards him.

"Working hard like usual huh?" But their eyes widened when they seen someone keeping pace with the teen while only using his hands. This guy also had weights ties to his legs and just nodded to them when he passed.

"Come on Kenichi you have to be faster than that if you want to beat me today!" Ryuu pulled ahead slightly making Kenichi try harder to catch up and pass him. Akisame was pleased with this, it would seem competition would make his disciple work harder.

"Speed up Kenichi! How could you let someone walking on their hands beat you!?" Akisame yelled out while lashing a whip. Ryuu laughed while speeding up a little more keeping just ahead of Kenichi.

"I see you still like to live like a poor man Akisame!" Someone shouted from behind them, Akisame recognized the voice.

"I am surprised to see you out of your den James." Tekeda ran up to them with his master James Shiba tied to his back. He looked to Kenichi and Ryuu and almost fell when he saw Ryuu running on his hands.

"Hey guys hows it going?" He yelled out while running beside them. Kenichi was surprised to see Tekeda.

"Hey Tekeda haven't seen you in awhile. You don't come to the alliance building very often anymore."

"That's because I have been training with my master James and haven't had time to go out." He told Kenichi while still running. James looked to Ryuu and was impressed with his workout.

"You see that boy Tekeda? That is what you should be aiming for! Arms as strong as legs, I might put that into your workout from now on!" Tekeda paled but didn't say anything these master class fighters were insane.

They all ran together with the two masters arguing with each other over everything with ryuu still leading the other two.

"Come on you two put more power into it! If you beat me I'll buy you whatever you want to eat after training!" Hearing this both teens turned it up a notch and sprinted impressing their masters. James wanting to give his disciple the edge started to flick little balls at Ryuu's hands, but to his surprise Ryuu either dodged or threw them back.

"Thank you for the extra training James it will help me stay sharp and help my awareness for sneak attacks!" Ryuu said with gratitude knowing it would annoy James and sure enough it did with him doing everything he could to make Ryuu fall over.

They all finished their run with Tekeda and Kenichi falling over and passing out. Ryuu still looked fresh and when his feet touched the ground cracks form from the weights he wore. James just laughed loudly not having so much fun in a long time.

"You are pretty good and you helped me push my disciple to the limit! It's so nice he didn't complain even once today!"

Akisame agreed with James, Kenichi didn't have a single complaint maybe he should do this more often. James grabbed his disciple and started walking home but not before insulting Akisame a little more then running off laughing.

"He is still such a child." Akisame said with a sigh, Ryuu just laughed a little while dragging Kenichi in the tire Akisame was sitting in earlier. As they walked home Akisame thought about how Ryuu was helping Kenichi and wondered if in the future Kenichi would start learning Ryuu's techniques.

He didn't realise it before but Ryuu is slowly changing Kenichi's mindset towards fighting. He is hesitating less and less during fights because Ryuu explained it in a way that if Kenichi let the fight drag on then more life threatening injuries could happen by accident. The more tired you get the less you can control your strength, your body wants to preserve itself so you unconsciously use more strength to end a fight sooner.

If Ryuu ever believes Kenichi is ready to use his techniques then Kenichi will become far stronger than he ever hoped he could be. Those techniques meant you have almost mastered your own ki and will use it in every attack, whether it is like an explosion of force with each punch or silently entering the opponents body to disrupt their own ki. Ryuu has made many unique techniques that are variations of Chinese Kenpo after watching Kensei use them throughout his childhood.

When they arrived at the dojo Miu ran forward to check on Kenichi before turning to her brother with a pout. He tried to look away but it was to late making Akisame chuckle at the siblings.

"Don't look at me like that, we met Tekeda while out training and I told them both if they could beat me I would buy them anything they wanted. Both overexerted themselves and passed out but they did a pretty good job in tying to keep up with me while I ran on my hands."

Miu looked at her brother for a moment before she nodded and helped take Kenichi to lay down. Ryuu put his weights away and went to the back yard and started training his ki manipulation. He wondered if he could perform a technique similar to mixing his Dou and Sei ki but threw that idea out since he only focused on Dou ki even though he is a duel type.

To use Sei he would have to stay calm in battle but he would always get excited so he wasn't really suited for Sei. Maybe if he caused friction with his Dou ki he would be able to make it more powerful. Closing his eyes he imagined his ki rubbing together and igniting like a fire, an aura appeared around him and cracked the ground he sat on.

Hayato watched over him from the roof ready to intervene at any moment, ki manipulation could be dangerous if something went wrong. He watched as his grandsons ki aura appeared around him it started out an orangish color but the more he ignited the ki it started to change to a crimson color and surround him like flames.

The ground started to shake and the other masters ran out to see what happened but stopped when they seen it was Ryuu. Akisame and Kensei stared in awe as Ryuu created another ki technique if used correctly then he would become even faster and make his blows more powerful.

After about fifteen minutes Ryuu breathed out and stood up his ki still flaring. He walked over to a huge metal slab and touched his palm to the metal then pulsed his ki. A large hole appeared in the thick metal that went completely through the other side and he didn't even try to put a hole into the metal. Looks like more training will be needed or he could accidentally kill someone with this power.

He looked to the other masters letting his ki calm down and sat down a little tired from using something he wasn't used to.

"When I seen that kid combine his Dou and Sei ki it gave me an idea but I thought it might be too dangerous to try. I won't combine two ki but burn my Dou ki making it stronger, I am sure if I practice I will be able to use it for longer periods of time. Since this is just me using my own ki and not forcing two opposing ki's together then there should be no drawbacks besides getting tired. I would only recommend this to master class fighters and I don't know if this will work for a Sei fighter since you have to excite and make your ki explode."

Hayato walked forward along with Kensei to check his ki pathways and found only a small strain on them. It would seem that just like a muscle if he trained them this way then his pathways will get used to the more powerful ki that the technique emits.

"Don't try again today, maybe wait for a couple of days before training this again your ki paths will grow stronger with time so take it slow." Kensei recommended since he has the most knowledge about fighting with ki amongst them.

"I understand today was just a test run if I felt it would be to much to handle I would have stopped right away."

The others nodded then went back to what they were doing except Hayato who stayed behind.

"Why the need for such a technique? It could have been dangerous to use and crippled you or maybe even kill you." He wasn't reprimanding he was just curious and worried.

"When I felt Jenazad's presence the other day I knew I couldn't beat him if it came down to it. He has more experience along with the fact I would be protectin Miu and Kenichi. I just wanted a technique to catch someone of your level off guard and be able to get a hit in to slow them down long enough for Miu or Kenichi to escape if the time ever comes."

Ryuu understood that if he were to fight someone of that level now he would die. He would be able to put up a fight but someone of his Grandpa's level would only take a few wounds but ultimately kill him. He needed a technique just in case so that he could survive and possibly win so he could come home to Miu and Renka.

"I understand, he is a strong foe and there are others out there like him. Just be careful and do not rush it for now we have time and can train for the future. More masters appearing won't happen so soon but in the future we will have to fight with our lives on the line."

Ryuu nodded his head and both of them went inside to see the masters giving Kenichi a hard time. Seeing this made Ryuu smile and promise he will protect this peace even if he has to die in the process.

**Chapter end**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for all the support. I don't own any characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 27**

It's been a few days since Ryuu started training in his new ki manipulation technique and everyone in Ryozanpaku is hard at work again. Ryuu is slowly getting the hang of this technique and able to control his ki better than the first try.

At least this energy doesn't hurt his body like Kurama's chakra did when he first started using it. That experience also helped a bit since he had used energy much more aggressive than Dou ki before it couldn't be used in the same way but just imagining this ki being like chakra helped him control the flow.

He knew that soon Yami would start making more moves he just didn't know what yet and all he could do is prepare his mind and body. Kenichi had even put more effort into his training and had made good improvements, he would improve more easily if he had talent but he has to practice a single technique over and over again to get it correct.

All of the masters would remind Kenichi about not having talent so that he would try even harder to prove them wrong. Ryuu didn't agree with that approach but didn't say anything this is their student after all.

Breathing out he suppressed his ki and stopped training he could last longer in that state now up to around ten minutes. He would perfect this technique and hold it until a strong enemy came, then he would surprise them with it. Getting to his feet he went towards the main building to get some food. It is a peaceful day compared to the last week where they had to help kids learn martial arts so they could earn money.

His wages at Hakubi's restaurant didn't cover enough to keep them out of the red and the other masters haven't been making any money so Ryozanpaku went bankrupt. Niijima came up with a little scheme that would help them and himself make some money and Miu agreed to it because she is the one keeping the books around here.

Walking in he noticed his Grandpa sitting by the table and reading a letter so he casually walked behind him sneaking a peak. All he seen before Hayato concealed the letter was something about a tournament and Yami. He stopped and looked at his Grandpa who just nodded then started reading a paper.

So this is their move a tournament for disciples and they will most likely enter one or more of their own disciples to fight and get their name out across the world. What would be even better for them is if their disciple won over Kenichi then more people would support their cause.

"So when do you plan on telling him or are you going to trick him into it? I'm game for either since the second option would be funny." Hearing Ryuu, Hayato thought for a second and agreed that Kenichi's face when he is tricked is comical but this time he will come out and tell him who sent the invite.

"I believe we should tell him today and leave tomorrow. Pack your things and be ready for anything when we get there, I doubt they would just attack but I may need you to snoop around and find out what the real plan is."

Ryuu nodded and finished eating then going to his room to pack. He would need all of his fighting gear and maybe a few homemade smoke bombs and flash bangs he made himself. He will also use this chance to test out his new mask! Kakashi was correct masks are justice!

Actually he was just comfortable for some reason wearing a mask it was also in honor of his old teacher. In honor of Jiraiya he will follow his views on peace in honor of Kakashi his teachings on looking underneath the underneath and his mask. This one however isn't like the plain ones he usually wears but had sharp teeth like a dragon opening its mouth to attack.

"What do you mean Yami invited us to an island!? This is a trap I hope you know!" He heard Kenichi yelling down the hall and figured they finally told him.

Miu was happily packing and getting ready for the trip used to her Grandfather doing dangerous things. Kenichi walked over to her and started talking with her.

"Why is everyone so relaxed about this? Aren't you all worried that this will be a trap?" Miu stopped what she was doing to answer.

"If you worry about stuff like that then you will never be able to enjoy our trips!" She said happily while Kenichi realised that Miu had never been on a normal vacation. He looked over to Ryuu and noticed him with a bag that was packed with what looked like a type of grenade.

"What's in the bag Ryuu?" He questioned nervously while Ryuu closed the bag quickly and turned to him with as innocent of an expression that he could make.

"What are you talking about? It's my clothes and bathroom supplies nothing else. What else would you think I would pack for a vacation?"

Kenichi didn't believe him and went for the bag but Ryuu grabbed it and was on the other side of the room putting it with the rest of the luggage. He turned to Kenichi and smiled a smile that made a shiver go up his spine. That bag is dangerous there could be no other explanation.

Miu watched the whole thing and giggled to herself, her brother was always ready for different situations and it would seem he packed heavy this time. She seen something different and noticed his mask had been changed. Usually it is a black face mask covering up the bottom half of his face, but this one was connected to a half shirt under his mesh shirt. It also had designs of Chinese dragons on it and when she seen him pull it up it had the jaws of dragon opened up like it was going to attack or roar at you.

She liked how it looked but she wished the color wasn't black with orange dragons. She would never know why her brother was so obsessed with the color orange, it took everything she had when they were younger to make him wear normal colors. Now he wears it as an outline for his outfits and not the main color.

"Did you get a new mask?" She had never seen this one before not even when she cleaned his room.

"Yes I had this made the other day, the fabric is supposed to be slash resistant and fireproof." He said proudly, she didn't understand why he covered his face in a fight but was fine any other time.

"Oh I see you both are as excited as I am for this trip!" Hayato said walking up to the two. He wished he could give them a normal life but it was his calling to right the world and help people, so both of them grew up around fighting. One day he would take them on a vacation just to relax and enjoy the view.

"Yep we don't get to go on many trips now that we are in highschool and this one sounds interesting." Ryuu told his Grandpa to which the older man smiled and nodded, he agreed this will be interesting.

"Miu make sure Kenichi is ready for the trip because he will be entering the tournament after all." Miu nodded and went to Kenichi who had huddled himself in a corner thinking about the dangerous people he is around constantly. His masters could battle an army he is sure of it and Ryuu and the Elder were like unique existences that could take on a country.

Miu bent down and got his attention and started talking like he is a scared animal. "Come on Kenichi it's okay. We are going to pack for you now so follow me."

Hearing her soft voice he slowly left the corner and looked around then followed her to his room to pack. As soon as he left Ryuu broke into laughter with his Grandpa and the other masters joining him. To Kenichi it was like a party of demons that were planning his demise.

"Take him out of a fight and he is still scared easily, man watching him never gets old!" Ryuu said with Sakaki nodding beside him.

"I know in a fight he gets this fire in his eyes and is so passionate but outside battle he is like a scared cat ready to run at a moments notice." Sakaki said while drinking a beer he really couldn't understand why Kenichi is scared but thought it was funny anyway.

"Now Now don't laugh at Ken too much he is trying really hard." Kensei said from the side but Ryuu turned to him.

"Coming from the one laughing the hardest you saying that is hard to believe." Kensei just looked embarrassed and turned away, Akisame was amused that Ryuu got one over Kensei.

"He will learn in time that fear will not help him, but for now we will just support him." Akisame said while packing his scrolls along with some medicine. Shigure came down from the rafters and had her own bag ready.

"He will…. Learn to use his… fear." Everyone nodded in agreement as they continued what they were doing. Later Kenichi went to his house for the night to let his parents know he was entering a tournament on an island and he would be gone for a few days.

**[Line break]**

All of Ryozanpaku boarded their boat and were ready to take off when the Shinpaku alliance showed up trying to catch a ride with them. Ryuu jumped down to talk to them along with Kenichi.

"You all don't know what a real fight to the death is like and that is what this will be. It's not just your average tournament, I know you want to help but you should all go home."

Tekeda gripped his fist and started to talk.

"I have fought in the underground fighting ring in order to catch up to you Kenichi. So don't you think it's mean to leave me behind."

He wouldn't say he would catch Ryuu in his eyes that is impossible, Kisara started talking next.

"Freya and I also underwent hellish training against armed opponents, so I believe we deserve a chance!"

She wouldn't look at Ryuu since she stopped training with him and knew he really wanted to help her improve. She wanted to do her own thing and prove she could do it by herself, even she knows how hypocritical thats sounds when she went to train with Freya.

Ryuu was going to say more but but felt his Grandpa move so he jumped back to the boat and sat on the roof. Hayato jumped down by Kenichi and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"You have good friends Ken but I cannot in good conscience let you go."

After saying this he threw Kenichi onto the boat and swept his hand cutting a line into the concrete dock. The alliance members jumped back while Hayato jumped back onto the boat.

"Let's go Akisame!" Akisame nodded and yelled towards Apachai and Sakaki in the engine room.

"Full speed ahead!" Both started to pedal at extreme speeds and the boat took off leaving the alliance behind. Ryuu just waved to them then watched the scenery pass by thinking that they will find a way to follow them anyway.

"So who wants to bet that we will see them on the island?" Everyone looked to him and said no at the same time except Kenichi. They all knew when he had a feeling that it will come true and wouldn't bet with him. Even when it was a complete chance type of game where luck was the only way to win he would win.

Kenichi looked to him and decided to bet him, much to the masters and Miu's amusement.

"I don't think they will show up, not when the Elder did so much to warn them." Ryuu looked to Kenichi with a gleam in his eyes that made the masters shiver. Jumping off the roof he walked to Kenichi and looked him in the eyes.

"Well if I'm right and they show up you will have to do one weeks worth of my strength training. If you win then I will let you take Miu on a date and will not let Grandpa get in the way."

Hearing that he could date Miu he didn't pay attention to the training part and went into a daydream while agreeing.

"Alright you have a deal and no going back on your word!" A chance to date Miu without worrying about anyone getting in the way was a miracle. Miu off to the side blushed and looked away making Ryuu and Hayato chuckle.

"I promise if you win this bet you can take her on a date without interference from us. That is if she agrees of course." He looked at Miu who seemed to be steaming from her ears and laughed.

All the masters hearing the terms felt sorry for their disciple but could not stop the bet now. They may not have a disciple anymore when Ryuu was finished after the week was up. Kenichi didn't notice his masters looks of sympathy and continued to daydream.

Hayato Shook his head at the antics of his grandson and even he felt sympathy for Kenichi. He will still give Kenichi a hard time if Miu decides to date him though, call him a hypocrite for not treating Ryuu the same way but Miu is the princess of the family. All male members of the family including the masters will do whatever they can for Miu and will give anyone she dates a hard time, their own disciple or not.

When they got to the island Ryuu already started scouting from under the hood of his duster. This place is a fort meant to stop regular army troops from attacking but in truth a master of the level that Ryozanpaku has would be able to take it out no problem.

He could feel eyes on them and noticed many special forces all around, on the walls and in the trees. He could even feel master class ki all over the island which could only mean someone is really planning something for this tournament. He very lightly clenched his right hand letting the others know they are being watched.

The didn't give off any vibe that they had noticed and continued to the gate they could see. After opening the gate it was like a paradise with pools and many people lounging or swimming in the pools. Kensei immediately went crazy and started to fight his way through the two guards while everyone else gave their invitations to the doormen.

"It seems you are a team participating in the D of D tournament." Said the doorman but he tensed slightly and looked back at the Elder.

"Please follow me and I will lead you to the Prearranged rooms you have received." Bowing he started to lead the way. Following after the man when they entered the hotel many women dressed as different kinds of maids were lined up waiting for them.

"Wow this is amazing" Said Kenichi with a face Kensei would be proud of, while Kensei was already sitting between two maids feeling them up.

"So you like this kind of thing huh?" Questioned a slightly jealous Miu and Kenichi came back to his senses.

"No you are mistaken." He tried to explain but she was already not listening to him and giving her luggage to a maid nearby. A maid walked up to Ryuu and blushed at him.

"May I take your bag sir?" She was trying to act cute but to Ryuu she couldn't hold a candle to Renka. Maybe Renka would dress up for him if he asked her to? A thought for another time.

"No thank you miss, during my travels I learned not to trust others with my bags. Thank you for the offer though."

She smiled at him and bowed she began to walk away swaying her hips but he was already looking away. Miu seen the exchange and wondered how a teenage boy like her brother could resist women almost throwing themselves at him. The only one he seemed to have eyes for as a woman is Renka even the other girls around him he is only interested in their martial arts and not as dating material.

Kenichi is freaking out over everyone handing their bags over in enemy territory, then noticed Ryuu still holding his bag. That right there proved to Kenichi that in that bag there are many items that could get him in trouble.

They brought out some food for them to eat and Kenichi was scared it was poisoned but everyone else ate the food without a care. He looked to Ryuu for help but even he was eating, but looking closely he was eating through his mask!

"How are you eating with your mask still on?" Questioned one of the girls around Ryuu trying to see what the mystery man looked like. He looked at them and leaned forward and they followed suit.

"It's a secret." He said in a whisper then disappeared from his spot and reappeared by Shigure who smiled a little at him. All the girls pouted and went to serve other guests. Kenichi watching this wondered how someone with a mask could be so popular. He looked to Ryuu who looked back at him at the same time and Ryuu said.

"Masks are justice!" Kenichi fell over with Miu giggling beside him and the others laughing lightly. How does that explain anything!? He knew he wouldn't get a serious answer so just sat beside Miu.

Ryuu observed all the employees and guests he could see, all the maids were trained guards and the guests were people he knew were in the underground. Weapons dealers, drug dealers and human trafficking you name it these people are into it. He didn't like this place and in his opinion this would give a bad name to Ryozanpaku for just participating.

He watched as Kenichi started to argue with the masters and smiled a little. None of them are acting serious and making Kenichi forget his nervousness for the upcoming fights. He felt someone approach and saw that it is a beautiful woman in a tight dress with a long skirt but a slit all the way up to her hip.

Kenichi was out of order again with Miu elbowing him lightly waking him up.

"Hello and welcome to paradise on Earth Despair Island! My name is Jennifer and I will be in charge of showing you around!" She said in a cheerful voice that told Ryuu that something was wrong and he also noticed Sakaki stiffen up a little when he seen the woman. Something he would ask about later when he was drunk enough to spill some secrets.

"Please follow me this way!" She said after her and Sakaki shared a look. Hayato was having a great time and it came out in his voice.

"Well now it's like an Island tour. How fun!" Everyone followed after him with Ryuu being by his side listening to her explanation.

"Please as you all are recipients of invitations please don't step past the hedges. There are defensive sensors set up to stop any unwanted activity."

As she explained as they walked down the walkway between the hedges Ryuu seen a butterfly near the hedges and noticed some guns pointed at it. Without being seen he grabbed the butterfly before the lasers hit it and then let it go behind everyone.

"If you leave the walkway we cannot guarantee your life!" She said in a cheerful voice not noticing that one of them had already went passed the hedges just to save a butterfly.

Ryuu shook his head and thought that nature should be protected. Yes some bugs and other animals can be dangerous to humans but that doesn't mean you should go out of your way to kill them.

As they continued the tour they all heard an explosion out towards the sea.

"Oh an explosion I wonder what happened?" Hayato said trying to get as much information as possible while on the tour and a little worried for whoever was caught in the explosion.

"Probably a ship that went somewhere other than the port and was sunk." She stated without a care in the world, Ryuu could hear in her voice that she really didn't care and that put him on edge even more.

"Anyway that over there is where the tournament will be held. That is the end of our tour and I hope you have a good stay!" She bowed then walked away leaving all of them to their thoughts.

"We should go and get ready for the party tonight." Hayato said while everyone nodded in agreement Ryuu continued to watch their guide walk away. Something about her felt wrong like anger and grief mixed into one package.

As he walked to his room with everyone he signaled to let them know they were still being watched.

**[Line break]**

Later that evening they arrived to the party with the girls in their group dressing up. Ryuu still wore the clothes he came in but his hood was down just keeping his mask on. Kenichi was unable to calm down at the party.

"Come on Kenichi we are finally here you should just enjoy yourself." Miu said to him excited by the party. Shigure also stood next to her in a dress and looked at Kenichi.

"It doesn't feel like they will attack… so calm down." Kenichi looked at her and tried to calm himself but failed.

"What's with this masked theme? It's like a bunch of people here don't want their identities to be known!" Hayato walked closer to him and laughed.

"You are quite sharp many people here don't want you to know who they are." Kenichi looked shocked and Akisame explained.

"Many people here are from the underworld, like mafia and the likes. None of the people here are really good company." Kenichi started to freak out a little but didn't leave because his other masters were to busy getting hammered or flirting with women.

He looked around frantically to find Ryuu to try and get him to go with him to the room, but when he finally found him he was surrounded by women talking to him with some even trying to take his mask off.

"Now ladies I'm sure there are more interesting things than me around here right?" He questioned with an eye smile making all of them giggle. He is fishing for information but Kenichi didn't know that and his jaw dropped at how popular he is even with a mask.

He looked to Kenichi and said something that made all the girls giggle again and Kenichi almost fall to the floor.

"Masks are justice!" Miu walked up to Kenichi and giggled at her brother before talking to the downed teen.

"Don't worry Kenichi they may seem this way but all of them are still on guard." He started to feel a little better before looking around and seeing his masters either stuffing their faces or getting drunk. He looked back to Miu who couldn't meet his eyes.

"Probably." She added and sent him into despair. Before he could continue to freak out the lights dimmed a little and an announcer started speaking.

"Everybody it is now time to introduce the Executive Producer, The Laughing Fist Diego!"

Everyone started to clap "Please draw your attention to the front stage!" When everyone looked to the stage, Ryuu looked right at Diego as he jumped from the back of the room from the balcony and landed on the stage with a flip.

"Welcome to the D of D! This time we are doing things a little differently!" All attention was on the stage at this point with Ryuu looking at Diego with shining eyes. His mask was totally magnificent!

"As we all know this tournament is funded by the amazingly rich Fortuna. He is an expert of multiple martial arts and has a great love for all of them! This tournament is for martial artist under twenty from all over the world!"

As his explanation was going on Ryuu noticed a table being moved slightly and seen a few people he recognized. It looked like Kenichi lost the bet and will be put through hell when they get back.

Sure enough Niijima took over the broadcast with multiple Shinpaku symbols appearing on screen. Kenichi spit out his drink recognizing Niijima's voice then looked to Ryuu and paled when he seen him looking back at him.

With all of this going on it didn't take Diego long to find Niijima and his lackeys under the table. That is when the other alliance members showed up ready to fight. Ryuu just shook his head at them while Sakaki started smacking all of them in the head with Tekeda sent flying because he tried to dodge.

"You brat just don't listen do you? We were trying to protect you when we said you couldn't go with us!" As Sakaki lectured them Diego walked forward.

"You brats ruined my show!" Everyone went quiet expecting him to explode with rage for being interrupted. To all of their surprise besides a few he gave them a thumbs up.

"I like you guys you all have guts! Trespassing is a mans romance after all, I like your style pointy ears! I will allow you all to participate in the D of D!"

They were all happy until he told them that people die in the tournament. They all paled and thought it might have been a bad idea to come here. Diego walked away from them still smiling and planning on making their time in the tournament horrible for his amusement.

He walked towards the exit before turning and looking straight at Ryuu who also looked to him. Both of them walked forward and stood staring at each other, the room was tense for a few seconds with people thinking a fight would break out before both raised their hands and clasped them together.

"I am glad I found someone else who loves the romance of masks!" Diego said with emotion while Ryuu nodded his head.

"I am too not many people these days understand the beauty of masks! It's too bad we are on different sides or we could be friends."

Diego nodded his head then bid him farewell and left the room. Many people stared at Ryuu for a moment with Kenichi getting done with his own conversation with other participants. When he seen the two mask lovers talking about the beauty of masks he fell face first in the ground along with the alliance members.

Hayato just laughed and continued eating with the other masters doing the same. Miu giggled and shook her head, only her brother could bond with the enemy over masks. Kenichi walked towards Ryuu to ask him a question.

"What are you doing? That guy is with Yami you know!?" Hearing this Ryuu looked at him with 'are you really asking me that' look. He bent down and looked Kenichi in the eyes and said this.

"Kenichi there is only one thing you need to know and that is masks are justice. Even if we are to fight we can still appreciate each others masks!" He walked away after that to go to his room leaving behind a dumbfounded Kenichi.

"You should stop trying to understand masks are like the color orange to him. Just don't argue with him about that color or ask him why he likes it because you will hear the whole story about why orange is the color of the gods."

Miu explained with a smile her brother may be weird a lot of the time but he loved her and their family and that's all that mattered to her. Kenichi was beginning to understand all master level martial artists have many quirks regular people do not have.

**[Line break]**

That night in the masters room they were waiting on a report from Sakaki and Ryuu about the security in this place and to see what other plans Yami had here. The door opened and Sakaki entered with a frown on his face.

"How was it?" Questioned Hayato with a serious face while Sakaki sat down.

"Not good, we would have to defeat twenty or thirty guards just to try and look around for anything." As they all continued to discuss about their plans Ryuu slid in through the window and say down by Shigure.

"Were you able to find anything?" Hayato asked his grandson who nodded his head making the other masters perk up.

"This whole tournament is kinda like scouting for Fortuna to find 'Children' as he calls them to keep like pets. He also has many connections with the different mafia throughout the world. Also it looks like a special force is planning to attack this island sometime during the tournament but I don't know which one."

The masters all looked at him surprised he found out all of that without being caught. They all knew he is good in stealth but likes to face his opponents up front but they didn't know he was this good.

"Very good for now we will be sending you and Shigure in shifts to try and find out more. In the mean time all we can do is keep the children safe when the time comes."

Ryuu looked to his Grandpa and added a little more.

"It seems like there will be three from Yomi participating two siblings with the one being Diego's disciple and her brother who's master I don't know. The last one we will need to keep an eye on his name is Kano Shou and is your old friend the God Fist's disciple. I will also warn Miu and Kenichi to keep up their guard because that kid is obsessed with Miu for some reason."

Hearing this Hayato nodded and worried a little for Miu, and if anything happens to Miu because of that boy then Yomi will be down one member courtesy of his grandson.

"Go and tell them to keep their guard up and if you see him near Miu's room then you are free to do something about it. Do not attack him, you may restrain him but not injure him unless he hurts Miu."

Ryuu nodded then left to find the two teens to let them know the news.

**Chapter end**

**The next chapter will be the start of the actual tournament. I really don't like this arc they make such a big deal about a character who they met once before and then when they meet again he tries to kidnap Miu. Then she is all hurt because he died it makes no sense to me. But many people like his character so I might save him but he will not be a in the story much if I do save him.**


	28. Chapter 28

**I own none of the characters in this story they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 28**

A long night of scouting left Ryuu a little tired today but he would probably just sleep through the matches anyway. Kenichi and Miu would win and move onto the next round, yeah they will have a tough fight mostly because Miu has been slacking off in her training and just recently started back up with Kenichi.

In truth this won't help her improve by much but he couldn't force her to train with him. She will have to learn on her own that she is just hurting herself and others by holding back constantly to match the people around her. He also held back when training with others but he also did his own training when alone and sparred with the other masters.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he found out a bunch of information last night and had already told everyone about what was going on. All they can do now is wait for all hell to break loose and protect the Shinpaku Alliance so that none of them die.

Sitting down with the rest of the masters he felt the presence of Kano above the arena looking down on everyone. Ryuu just thought of him as an arrogant prick with a bad case of stalker syndrome.

Ignoring the guy for now he thought on what his Grandpa told him this morning.

**(Flash back)**

"I know I told you that you could stop this Kano from doing anything to Miu but if he does come for her she will have to fight her own battle."

When he heard this he froze and looked at his Grandpa and seen he was serious. For the first time ever he became angry at his Grandpa and glared at him.

"I will listen for now but if anything happens to her and she either gets hurt or goes with him, then you will lose another member of your family to the darkness and add another enemy to your already full plate. I love you very much Grandfather but right now you are making a very foolish decision!"

Hayato remained silent after Ryuu said this and didn't stop him from leaving and looked outside for a moment. He knew that Ryuu would react this way because he loves his sister more than his own life. It didn't mean it did not hurt him when his grandson said these things but this fight is part of Miu's fate from the beginning.

Sitting in the window Shigure heard everything and frowned sadly, for the first time she thought the Elder is making a mistake. If anything happened to Miu then this family will be ripped apart by his own doing.

**(Flashback end)**

He still thinks he said nothing wrong the old man is making a mistake and should be thinking about Miu's safety not some bullshit about their mother's clan. He hated it when Neji talked about fate and now the old man is doing the same.

"Are you… alright." Shigure said from his side after she entered their seats. He looked at her and she could see the worry and hurt in his eyes and wanted to do something for him but couldn't think of anything.

"I will be fine, it's just some issues I have to deal with. Hopefully these matches will take my mind off of them." He smiled at her but she could see through it and softly held his hand for support.

From the side Hayato watched them and sighed lightly it would seem he is always making mistakes with his family. First was his son and his wife and now their children, but he won't change his mind this is Miu's fight if it happens and he won't interfere. He just worries about the fact that if something happens then a very strong person like Ryuu will turn his power against Ryozanpaku. That is something they would not be able to handle and he wouldn't be able to face him knowing it would be his own fault.

Ryuu watched all of the fights bored and when his Grandpa came out he really wanted to hit the old man. Even if it was to fight a master hidden amongst the disciples he knew he wouldn't quit and would fight Kenichi and Miu when the time came.

Closing his eyes he felt all of the peoples ki on the island and could feel out their movements. Sakaki is fighting and Shigure is with him along with their guide from when they got here. He must have found out where all the hostages are and the lady is helping, he thought that they knew each other from before and this proves it.

He then opened his eyes and watched as Kenichi and Miu had trouble with three Chinese teenagers. He shook his head Kenichi should be better than this and Miu was not fighting at her full strength. It is annoying him that she is holding herself back so much if she continues like this she will have a backlash in her ki causing her to go berserk.

They finally won the fight but Kenichi was hurt pretty bad using many self sacrificing moves during the match. Really the guy trains with masters much faster than those three but he couldn't keep up with their techniques.

That night in the medical wing they checked up on Kenichi with Kensei forcing him to drink some of his special medicine.

"You know you can't protect anyone if you are always at deaths door after every fight." Ryuu told him while crossing his arms.

"I know it's just their tactics are something I had never seen before and their movements were to quick for me to follow at first. When my eyes finally got used to them I had already taken a lot of damage."

Ryuu looked at him for a second then nodded his head, it would seem that Kenichi is a slow starter in a fight and that would have to be fixed. If he fought someone stronger than him that didn't like to play around or underestimate him then he would be killed sooner or later.

Leaving Kenichi to himself he knew that tonight would be when Kano showed up he could feel him getting closer. He could also feel his Grandpa close by watching what is going to play out and knew if he went then he would break the guy. He also knew his Grandpa would stop him if he tried anything.

He waited in his room trying to meditate and keep himself calm, Miu will be okay he chanted over and over again in his head. It sucked being able to sense ki so well he could feel everything going on. When Miu's ki spiked and started going berserk he clenched his fist hard enough blood was drawn.

Feeling someone enter the room he opened his eyes and seen Shigure walking in with some food and tea. She sat down in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I know you don't want to … eat, but you should to …. Keep your strength..up." he just nodded and ate silently while feeling how the fight would turn out.

"I don't like this and want to be there right now, but I know I would nearly kill the bastard who is hurting Miu." Shigure just nodded not saying anything just being there for him.

A little later he felt Kenichi catch up and Miu's ki calm down. He sighed in relief but he could feel some of the alliance members fading and stood up with Shigure following suit.

"Some of Kenichi's friends are hurt bad if we don't get them treated soon they will die." She nodded and both disappeared from the room.

In the medical wing the alliance members cried over their friends who are unconscious while Ryuu stood back and watched with a cold look in his eyes. He walked to his Grandpa and looked him in the eye.

"I hope you are proud of yourself because you stood by and watched as children nearly died because you won't intervene. My sister was kidnapped that is not a disciple battle but a straight up crime that you stood by and watched. If none of them make it their blood is on your hands."

He walked away not noticing his Grandpa flinch with every word he said. Miu off to the side had seen the whole thing and looked at her Grandpa confused. Why would her brother say something like that? She then looked at Kenichi and her heart grew warm, he had come for her even though he is so injured and was hurt even more trying to calm her down.

She did feel something for Kano but what she felt for Kenichi is stronger. He will protect her no matter what because he is just like her brother and never breaks a promise.

Hayato stood to the side watching over all of them with a heavy heart. A decision he made almost caused these young ones lights to go out. He still believes he is right about what Miu had to do but he did not see the damage it would cause to people unrelated to the fight.

**[Line break]**

Ryuu has been angry all night and into today and when he is angry he can't sit still. Last night he set smoke bombs in a bunch of tanks he found with timers on them that were set for about five minutes into the invasion that will happen today. These smoke bombs are also laced with chili powder so it will burn the eyes and throat making it hard to concentrate.

When it was time for Fortuna's children to appear for their match Kano showed up instead and claimed to have killed them. Miu was about to rampage again but Ryuu grabbed her.

"This is what he wants for you to go to him and give him attention. You are like me a Dou fighter so it is hard to stay calm, but think this through in a little while Kenichi will fight him and win. That is all you need to think about. OK?"

She nodded before turning and crying into her brother's shoulder. He looked at Kano and the other teen felt his skin crawl, he knew if he didn't leave Miu alone then he would most likely be a cripple by the end of the day.

Letting Miu go and then leaving the arena to start taking out soldiers when it all began. After waiting for a few more minutes it started with a bang.

He took off taking out any Fortuna soldier he could find and leaving them in a pile for them to be arrested. It was funny when the tanks started to roll out they all started to spin in place with screams coming out of them.

He laughed a little and started to take out as many as he could before moving on to his next target.

All over the battlefield tanks were going out of commision with smoke rising from the inside and the soldiers trying to escape. The American military didn't know what was happening but thanked whoever was helping them out.

All the Ryozanpaku masters were laughing when this started to happen and knew that Ryuu had something to do with this.

Ryuu made his way to the arena and looked in on the fight and seen Kenichi losing but couldn't step in so he left before he did step in. He went to find the Shinpaku alliance he knew Shigure is with them but still worried about them being safe with their wounded friends.

**[Line break]**

The Shinpaku alliance made it to the port just like they were told to by Shugure as she held off some soldiers and a tank that was on the fritz. Just as they were starting to feel relieved someone showed up that they didn't know.

"If you all need a ship how about you use mine?" Questioned a large older man with sunglasses and a headset. All of them looked towards him and backed away a little.

"Why would we do that and who are you?" Questioned Niijima getting a bad feeling about this guy.

"I am Fortuna and I will help you escape on my boat and you will become my children!" All of them were confused, what is this old guy talking about? After listening to the old man ramble about how humans are the best weapons one of the alliance members had enough.

"I've heard enough you creepy old dude!" He rushed forward and tried to slash him with his flag pole but with a big breath Fortuna blew him away.

"He blew him away with just air pressure!?" They were starting to get scared now and backed away a little more.

"I don't have anything to say to you minions, you are all boring." He then went on to point at Kisara, Tekeda, Freya and Siegfried. Then he thought for a moment and pointed to Niijima as well.

"I want all of you to be my children! Your talent is amazing if you come with me you will become masters in no time at all!" They all backed away more but Fortuna wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Very well you can all become my children!" He went to rush forward and Kisara started to panic and jumped up to kick him, but he withstood them all and grabbed her leg and started to shake her around.

They all realised in that moment that this guy is master class and they stand no chance against him. When they started getting more scared something happened making them blink in surprise.

Fortuna was swinging Kisara around until he noticed he wasn't holding her anymore, he looked at his hand then towards the kids and seen her sitting on the ground.

"You know it's not very nice for a master to pick on kids right?" He heard a voice and looked behind him to find Ryuu standing there with his hands behind his head.

"Who are you!?" Fortuna questioned while getting into a fighting stance.

"I am known as The Dragon by the enemies of Ryozanpaku." Ryuu stated still standing where he was and releasing some of his pressure so as not to injure the alliance members anymore.

"So a kid from Ryozanpaku wants to get in my way? I'll crush you and make you my child as well!" Fortuna shouted and rushed Ryuu.

"**Poppy knuckle!"** He punched out and the others worried a little for Ryuu who just stood there unmoving.

Ryuu raised his hand and caught the punch a shockwave went everywhere but he didn't move at all.

"Not a bad punch but you really should evaluate your opponents better. You must be used to picking on disciples that you would judge just based off of age."

Ryuu raised his arm lifting Fortuna in the air and then slamming him down hard enough to make him spit out blood.

"It's a good thing I found someone to take my anger out on, and you look sturdy so please don't break early." He let Fortuna go and watched him stand up shakily before entering his own stance.

"**Lóng de wǔdǎo"** As soon as the technique started all of the alliance members could see multiple Ryuu's surrounding Fortuna and attacking at the same time.

Fortuna didn't know what to think, he is fighting against a rare teenage master and he is losing. He is assaulted by palm strikes and kicks all over his body breaking his bones in his legs and arms making him fall over.

Ryuu looked down at the man and knew that he would never practice martial arts again. Punching him one good time and knocking him unconscious he turned to the alliance members.

"Sorry for being so late but had to take care of a few tanks and other soldiers. I hope none of you are more injured than you already were?"

Niijima stepped forward being the only one able to do so, "We are good and it's great you showed up when you did. What are you going to do now?"

Ryuu looked at him and thought for a moment, he couldn't just leave them here with all these soldiers running around and he can't help Kenichi so he would stay.

"I will stay with you guys and keep you safe and watch Kenichi's fight" He said while pointing to a big screen showing the fight. All of them looked up and seen a beat up Kenichi trying to fight back against Kano.

"He is already beat up because of the tournament and he is fighting a superior opponent. That guy in my opinion is a coward to challenge Kenichi right now knowing he is fighting an injured man. But fights like this happen all the time we can only hope Kenichi will survive and win."

Ryuu told them while never taking his eyes off the screen. The alliance members could see he wanted to rip Kano's head off but was staying with them so he wouldn't fall to that temptation.

None of the alliance members could believe what they had just witnessed, a teenager younger than most of them completely owned a master class opponent. That was when some of them recognised him as the same person who defeated the master that attacked their base.

Freya stared at Ryuu wondering who he is, she had never met him before and he says he is from Ryozanpaku like Kenichi. She looked towards Kisara to ask her if she knew him.

"Kisara who is that man?" Kisara looked at her and realised they had never met before.

"That is Miu Furinji's twin brother Ryuu and he is already at the master class. He helped me train a little before I went to train with you and the valyries."

Freya stared at her for a moment not understanding why she would stop training with a master to come and train with her.

"You stopped training with a master? Why would you do that?" She really didn't understand. She had her Grandfather as a master and she has been growing stronger but if Kisara was training under one why would she give that up?

"I wanted to prove I could get strong by myself. He doesn't take disciples he was just helping me improve my style of fighting. That is how I came up with moving like a cat, he said it would fit my body type better than mimicking the dairy cow."

Freya still stared at her like she is stupid, this guy helped her out so much with making her own fighting style and she just stopped going? To Freya that was a stupid choice to make but it wasn't her place to tell others how to train or who to train with.

"I see do you think he would help me practice sometime?" Hearing this Kisara looked towards Freya to see her staring at Ryuu and she started talking fast.

"He probably will but you would have to ask him. His girlfriend might get jealous but maybe not she seems to trust him a lot."

Hearing he has a girlfriend kind of bummed her out but she would still ask for help with her training. Someone who could help create a style for just Kisara would have to be able to help her make her own variations of her families staff techniques.

They all continued to watch the fight when Ryuu noticed the soldiers moving towards the arena. He had a bad feeling so he turned to the alliance members as the American military started to show up and looking after them.

"I have a bad feeling and will be heading to the arena, none of you leave from here." He said before he took off as fast as he could. By the time he made it he could see Kenichi standing as the victor with Miu running towards him. He could also see some soldiers running up to them and about to take aim.

Kano had lost he hated the feeling but this just meant that Kenichi is the one to protect Miu and not him. He seen them hug and looked away in time to see that some of Fortuna's soldiers were aiming towards them. He got up and rushed over with all the strength he had left to make sure Miu survived.

The guns went off and he watched as the bullets closed in on him in slow motions. Then a shadow shot in front of him and all of the bullets were blocked and sent back at the attackers hitting them in the hands making them drop their weapons.

Sakaki showed up a moment later and knocked them out before looking to Ryuu who still stood there. Ryuu turned towards Kano and looked at him before he started to speak.

"I do not like you and don't really know why I decided to save you but now you owe me your life. You will stay away from my sister and if you come near her again then I will break you."

Kano just nodded his head dumbly before collapsing on the ground unconscious. Ryuu went to Miu and Kenichi to make sure none of the bullets harmed them.

"Did either of you get hit anywhere? Besides Kenichi getting hit by fists I mean." He joked a little making his sister smile when he noticed Kenichi falling unconscious he went forward and helped him lay down.

"You did good and protected Miu now sleep and when you wake up you will be with your friends." Kenichi nodded then closed his eyes.

Ryuu went to stand but stumbled a little which caught Miu and Sakaki's attention. Then they both noticed blood leaking from his stomach and panicked.

"You were hit and you are still trying to act tough." Sakaki said while tearing Ryuus pants a little and using it to stop the bleeding.

"I will not allow him to sacrifice himself for my sister and have her think it might be her fault he died. This stalker was just trying to make her think about him when he was gone, since he can't have her while he is alive."

Miu didn't know if that was true or not but was leaning towards it being true. She did feel something for him but they had only met once before this. Then he tried to kidnap her and that is what made her not want to know what the feeling was.

When Akisame showed up he seen Ryuu with a bullet wound and got to work quickly. Ryuu didn't even flinch when Akisame cut him open to get the bullet out, or when he started to stitch him up. After finishing with Ryuu he started on Kenichi while the other masters showed up.

Ryuu never looked at his Grandpa the whole time and just watched over Miu and Kenichi. What had happened on this island with Miu wouldn't be forgiven just like that. He may have forgiven many people in his previous life but now he has a sister that he will protect with his life.

Hayato is worried about Ryuu but seeing him not want to talk he left him alone and would try again in a few days. They all started moving Kenichi to the port and gave Kano to the military doctors to be taken care of.

Ryuu moved with a little help from Shigure and when they got to the boat all of the alliance members surrounded them to see Kenichi. None of them would be the same after this but Ryuu knew they would all stick together.

Sitting down he went over what happened and couldn't figure out why he saved Kano. Maybe it is because he can't sit back and watch someone die when he can help them or maybe he just wanted to have the guy owe him to keep him away from his sister.

He left the area where all of the members of the alliance crowded around the now awake Kenichi and watched as Miu held his hand in her own. He is happy for the two and hopes that they can both be up front with each other and not take forever in some awkward phase. Living with them like that would be annoying.

He really wanted to see Renka right now and when he got back he would call her and see if she wanted to go on a date. Now that he thought about it she should be able to transfer to his school soon.

With that thought he closed his eyes and went to sleep sitting against the wall. Miu looked to her brother and seen him alone and then realised he didn't have any friends besides some weird ones that he made on his travels, some of them are even killing fist followers. None of them kill when he is there but they still follow that way of life, she would never understand how he can be friends with almost anyone.

All of them couldn't wait to finally get home and rest a little.

**Chapter end**

**I rushed this because as you know I hate this arc. I saved Kano because I hated how much of an impact he had on Kenichi and Miu when he died. The fact Miu had feelings for him at all drove me insane 'Oh I just met this guy from Yomi but I like him.' That pissed me off so here we are and he won't be in the story again at all.**


	29. Chapter 29

**I rushed the las arc sorry about that. I don't own any of the characters in this story they belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 29**

It has been a couple of days since what happened on Despair Island and Miu is starting to worry about her brother. He hasn't really talked to anyone except Renka over the last couple of days and he won't even look at their Grandfather.

She decided that after lunch today and helping Kenichi change his bandages then she would talk with her brother. She busily moved around the kitchen getting everything ready, she is so distracted she didn't even notice Ryuu walk in.

He looked over to her and smiled to himself, he knew that she is worried about him lately but he didn't want to take his anger for his Grandpa out on others. He talked with Renka over the last few days and she told him not to shut people out. He really wanted to see her but she is visiting her mother at the moment.

Even thought Renka is really hyper all the time for some reason she calms him down just being there. Walking towards his sister he leaned against the counter beside her making her jump a little. She whipped her head around to see who it is then smiled at her brother.

"I came to apologize for not really talking with anyone the last few days. I am angry at a decision Grandpa made and I didn't want to take that anger out on any of you."

She turned towards him then hugged him tightly.

"It's okay I know the fact that Grandpa wouldn't allow you to help me and that resulted in people getting seriously hurt. I would have had to fight him at some point anyway but I just didn't want others to get involved so I met him at night by myself. He was to strong for me to handle and then that led to the others getting hurt with me hurting Kenichi in a berserk state of mind."

He stood there hugging his sister and let her bury her head into his chest. He still didn't agree with her having to fight the guy, she could have waited until the tournament and Kenichi would have still fought him. All she did was put herself and others in danger by trying to take on a superior opponent and getting herself kidnapped.

"If that guy bothers you again I will be there this time no matter who wants to stop me." He told her as she nodded her head. After standing there for a while she let go in order to finish lunch and he went off to talk with his Grandpa.

When he found his Grandpa he was outside trimming his bonsai tree. He walked up to him and just stood there for a while until Hayato broke the silence.

"I know you do not agree with the choice I made but this had to be done this was a fight Miu had to participate in. The only thing I truly regret is that uninvolved kids were put into danger. You may never forgive me and I will have to live with that but I will not regret having Miu fight that boy."

Ryuu looked at his Grandpa and shook his head, this old man still believing it was fate for them to fight each other. If he could get a good hit in then he would pop him in the face right now but he knew he wasn't fast enough yet.

"You keep acting like it was fate and even said it at one point for them to fight. Miu should not have faced that guy alone, If he had gotten away with her then when we seen her again she wouldn't be the same person anymore. You should already know that the only fate a human has, is to die one day."

Listening to his grandson he still believed he did the right thing and didn't realise the negative effects this could have had on Miu. She could have killed multiple of her friends in a berserk rage and when she came to her mind would probably break from the grief.

"I understand what you are saying Ryuu but she still would have had to fight him sooner or later."

"Yes she would have but her family should have been by her side not keep their distance when she is questioning herself."

Ryuu countered what his Grandpa said and started to walk away from him and go back to the house and talk with Kenichi. Hayato watched him walk away with a sad look then turned back and started working on his bonsai tree again.

When Ryuu arrived at the medical wing of the house to see Kenichi what he saw made him stop and smile a little. His sister was in the room and helping Kenichi eat as the two talked with each other.

"I see that you two are getting along great with each other." The two jumped when they heard his voice and turned slowly towards the door. He just smirked at them and walked into the room.

"I hope you enjoy this while you can Kenichi, because when you heal up you get to enjoy a week of my strength training!" He said happily making Kenichi pale and Miu look at him with worry.

"Brother please don't break Kenichi when he gets better." Miu said to her brother who had already looked away so he wouldn't get caught in her evil technique the puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry I won't break your boyfriend before he can take you out on a date." He teased making both teens blush. He laughed, this is going to be fun messing with the two of them.

"How is your wound Ryuu? I remember you getting shot when you saved us." Ryuu opened his shirt and showed them where he was shot at. The one time he didn't wear his chainmail and he gets shot talk about rotten timing. Where he was shot though had already started to close up since all martial artists are fast healers and the bullet didn't hit any organs so he would heal up just fine.

"The wound is from one of the bullets ricocheting off my arm guard when I first got there. So the bullet was slowed down a lot thanks to that and didn't hit any organs so I will heal up within the next few days."

Kenichi would never get used to how fast people heal around here, himself included. He has had broken ribs that heal in days before so whatever medicine they have here along with his own recovery rate is awesome.

"That's good and thank you for saving us at that time and even though you do not like him, thank you for saving Kano."

"You are welcome and don't worry about it too much, and as for Kano I only saved his life so neither of you would feel it was your fault."

Kenichi nodded his head and wondered what is going to happen from now on.

"Kenichi don't let your guard down since you beat the leader of Yomi then others will surely start coming for you soon. I won't be surprised if they choose a different leader since he lost to you and was arrested by the military."

He may be a teenager but attempted murder is still attempted murder no matter the age. His name wasn't on the contestant list so he is being held as an accomplice of Fortuna. Ryuu knew that the God Hand would get him out sooner or later but he would like for him to stay in jail for a while.

"Brother when is Renka coming back?" Miu asked to change subjects. Ryuu looked to her in thought before he answered.

"Well she went to China to see her mother so I would say she should be back and joining us at school within the next few weeks."

Miu nodded her head and couldn't wait for Renka to get back, she had so much to talk with her about.

**[Line break]**

Sure enough when they all went back to school to start their second year a surprise was waiting for them. Up on the stage in the auditorium is all of the members of Yomi minus one or two that Ryuu could see. That would mean either they are freshmen and are from Japan or whoever they are couldn't come to school.

He had already heard whispers that Yomi had a change in leadership and that the God Fist took his disciple out of Yomi for training. Sometimes it helped being able to blend in when you go into the underground fighting arenas.

"Why are they all here!?" A freaked out Kenichi asked no one in particular, the other members of the alliance are also stunned. Ryuu looked at them and shook his head, didn't he warn them not to let their guards down? They still had a lot to learn it would seem.

Tirawit Kokin started to walk towards Kenichi and stood in front of him, Ryuu off to the side just watched the stare down with amusement. Kenichi was just acting tough at the moment when this is over he will run to Akisame.

"This school is smaller than it looked counting all of the people there would be around eight hundred. It would only take one and a half hours to annihilate everyone in this school!"

Ryuu looked appeared right beside him and leaned on his shoulder.

"If I were you I would save your sleep talk for when you are asleep. Did your master never show you how to gauge power levels?"

Tirawit went to strike him but Ryuu was already beside Kenichi looking at him like he is weird for attacking nothing.

"If your nervous you could just go back home you know. I here being in a new place can be very frightening, but still watch where you swing your arms you almost hit the ghost next to you."

Hearing him speak this way Tirawit started getting angry for the first time. Looking closely and starting to gauge his power, his eyes widened when he realised he was in the presence of someone close in power to his master.

"I see you have realised I will not stop you from fighting Kenichi in a duel, but getting normal people involved will not be happening. This is a fight between disciples so keep your hands away from the normal people."

Ryuu stared him down making his skin start to tingle like when his master is near, he could feel how dangerous this person is. He turned to look at the rest of the alliance and scoffed at them, these people are weak.

"Do not worry we are just here to study, and to teach you that we of the killing fist are the strongest."

He turned to walk away but stopped and spoke to Kenichi. "Kenichi Shirahama I heard you fought Kano and won, but you will need more experience to defeat me."

He started walking off again but fell over barely catching himself with his hands and looking around to see what he tripped on. He found nothing and looked back at the Shinpaku alliance who already had their backs to him and leaving. Shrugging his shoulders he left.

Miu watched the whole thing and was happy her brother helped Kenichi with what he could and when she seen Tirawit fall over she had to stop herself from laughing. She looked at her brother who had an innocent look on his face while walking beside her.

"What? He wanted to act all cool and do the whole I'm better than you look over his shoulder. Maybe if he watched where he was going he might have been able to avoid something like this happening."

Miu shook her head he would insist that Tirawit tripped and would never admit to it until he is caught in the act. He is so fast that only her Grandpa had caught him in the act and even then it was all part of his plan in a bigger prank. Their Grandpa had a pink beard for a month after that.

Ryuu just laughed internally the little prick wanted to act like a boss when someone stronger and more skilled than him is standing nearby. All of the Yomi he has talked with or seen Kenichi talk to have been really arrogant, granted around people their age they are strong but at the moment they are just people trying to bully the weak. If these people just started killing to kill then they wouldn't be following the ways of the killing fist but more along the lines of the demon path.

The people who follow that path are all crazy and commit mass murder just as enjoyment or because they think that normal people aren't worthy of being in their presence. Even if these teens stayed following the killing path at least it would be better than them becoming mass murderers.

"Well we should catch up to Kenichi since he already ran back home to get help from Akisame. You would hope he would figure out all he will do is up Kenichi's training."

Miu just nodded her head with a smile Kenichi is fun to watch because he wore his emotions on his sleeve. When it got hard even though he complained he never gave up and quit training and that is one of the reasons she likes him.

When the siblings made it home sure enough he was freaking out to Akisame.

"What should I do!? Master Akisame surely you have something for me!" Akisame looked at him calmly and smiled a little.

"Of course I can help you with your problem." Kenichi looked like a God had descended in front of him.

"I knew you are my favorite teacher for a reason! What can you do for me?" Ryuu watched from the side with a smile he could feel Akisame switching to his sadistic mode. The next thing Kenichi knew he was placed in the middle of a training machine.

"The help I can give is more training of course!" Kenichi screamed as the machine is turned on.

"We need a disciple who will not lose in speed, power or technique. So that is why you will need a strong body!" Akisame said from the side with his whip in hand.

Kenichi is still freaking out until he feels a presence that calms his mind.

"Kenichi you are a Sei fighter stay calm during any situation and put up your seikuken. The better you are able to control your emotions during combat or training you will be able to follow the flow of battle better. Whenever you are training or in a fight remind yourself that you are doing this to protect innocent people from groups like Yami and Yomi."

Kenichi hearing this calmed his mind while blocking and dodging the machine's punches. The punches seemed to slow down and he could concentrate better.

"When you get used to the speed close your eyes and focus on your seikuken. You depend on your eyes to much in combat use your other senses to be able to locate your opponent's attacks. You will fail at first but in time you will have better reflexes in battle and if your opponent fights dirty and you lose your eyesight then you will still be able to fight. Keep your breathing even and mind calm even when you are hit or injured this will help you stay focused."

Ryuu finished coaching Kenichi for a bit before walking towards the dojo and sitting down by Shigure. He took a slice of apple from Tochumaru and put Kurama in his lap and pet him while watching Kenichi train. Kenichi was starting to get the hang of the speed and power the machine was using, so he closed his eyes and did well for a few punches before being hit.

"When you get hit with your eyes closed open them and get back into your own pace before trying again."

Akisame watched from the side and nodded his head this type of training will help him detect attacks from his blind spots. He looked to Ryuu and realised he really wanted to help and the only way he could at the moment is give advice since he couldn't just fight disciples.

Miu joined them and noticed Kenichi wasn't struggling like he usually would but then noticed the calm aura coming from Ryuu and knew he was helping out. Ryuu's ki when not in combat is peaceful and calms you when you are feeling stressed.

Ryuu let his ki recede little by little until Kenichi was keeping his calm under his own power. Miu decided to join in on the training to and jumped into the machine with Kenichi.

Hayato sat on the porch with the others watching over the training and was pleased to see Ryuu taking an active role in Kenichi's training. When Kenichi's body is stronger he knew Ryuu would at least teach him how he moves in combat so Kenichi could surprise his opponents by suddenly becoming faster in the middle of combat.

If he had to compare at the moment Kenichi's body is about where Ryuu was when he was nine or ten. Skill wise Ryuu far surpassed Kenichi at that time but now Ryuu had a body that even some masters envied.

Ryuu watched for a little then went to the back of the dojo to start his own training. Shigure went to her room and grabbed some swords and kunai to help with his training. When she got to the back yard Ryuu was there only wearing a pair of shorts with his ankles taped. They set up all of the sharp weapons with blades in the air.

Ryuu took a breath and then jumped onto the tip of a sword using his ki to help him stand on it without cutting himself. He stood there for a moment then started walking onto other swords then stepping down onto the kunai and back onto a sword again.

Shigure was soon joined by the others because Kenichi was taking a small break and they watched as Ryuu started speeding up more and more. Kenichi watched this and was about to freak out when Sakaki put a hand over his mouth.

"Don't yell and break his concentration this is a new exercise so he could slip up if he becomes distracted. This helps him control his ki and balance along with also helping him stay light on his feet, making him even faster than before."

Kenichi nodded his head and Sakaki took his hand off his mouth. He completely forgot about his own training for a moment watching Ryuu start to go even faster than he was before. Akisame dragged him away eventually to get started on his second task for today.

Miu watched and noticed that her brother applied their mother's clan technique in a different way then she did. She used it to jump high in the air for attacks and being able to maneuver better in the air. Her brother, on the other hand focused on being light on his feet and speed he is already fast but he wants to surpass their Grandpa in speed and strength one day. She continued to watch then noticed her brother started to leave after images. Pretty soon it looked like multiple Ryuu's were standing on the weapons without moving she had to focus hard to see a slight blur in between the after images.

Finally stopping after an hour of this he hopped down onto the porch and sat beside Shigure and his sister. Shigure handed him some disinfectant and bandages that he used on the soles of his feet. Miu off to the side seen all of the cuts and and took the bandages away and helped him wrap his feet.

"Well, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, I didn't have a blade run through my foot so I think this is a win." He said while smiling and trying to joke.

"Isn't there another way to train other than this?" She really didn't like it when her brother trained this way, it was different than the machines Akisame made for Kenichi since with those you can turn them off. With this one wrong step or he loses concentration then he could get stabbed.

"You worry too much this training is a lot safer than the machines Akisame has in my opinion. Poor Kenichi has to suffer everyday in that sadists training machines I am surprised he hasn't died once or twice from them."

He laughed as he said this with Shigure smiling beside the siblings he has always been like this. He steers conversations away from him and to others and with Miu if you mention Kenichi then the subject has been changed.

"I know and I keep telling them to tone it down but they keep making newer types of machines lately. One of them even supplies us with electricity when Kenichi uses it but they are still too dangerous."

Diversion successful, Shigure just shook her head and continued to listen to their conversation. In truth she is surprised that Ryuu would even help Kenichi with his training by giving him advice. He must really want him to get strong and be able to protect Miu when he is not around.

"Hey Miu I wanted to let you know that I think you should up your training and try to spar with some of the masters more often. You holding yourself back for Kenichi or your other friends is fine but doing it constantly will dull your skills."

Miu looked down after hearing this because she has been neglecting her own training in order to be more like a normal girl. With recent events however she needs to start training more seriously so she can help out and not be in the way. In truth she should have been able to take on Kano by herself but she still held back, she is stronger than Kenichi so it only makes sense she should have been able to beat him.

"I understand but in truth I would like to grow stronger alongside Kenichi. He is working so hard to be able to protect me and I want to be there with him every step of the way."

Saying this she wouldn't look at her brother not wanting to see his disappointed look but he just lifted her chin and smiled at her.

"I am not going to scold you I just wanted to let you know my thoughts on the matter. I cannot force you to train but I hope this will not come back to bite you later on."

He got up and walked away not limping or flinching at all from the cuts on his feet. He went to his room and sat on the futon and called Renka. Their conversation was one that they had been having more often since she went to visit her mother.

"I know she wants to meet me and like I told you last time when we have another break from school if nothing happens I will go with you to meet your mother and brother."

Hearing this Renka on the other end squealed a little, her mother would get to meet her boyfriend.

"Ok I will let her know and when I get back I should be able to transfer like I want to so we can be in school together." She really wanted to spend more time with him and maybe help her new friends from the alliance out with Yomi.

"When you do get here do not jump into fights without being provoked, they are the type of people to pull normal people into the fights and that would put you at a disadvantage."

"OK I will not start any fights when I get there but if they start one I will fight! I miss you and can't wait to get back to Japan! Talk to you later, bye!"

Hanging up the phone he smiled a little, yes she is a handful but he enjoyed it. He could feel things about to speed up and more fights are going to happen but hopefully they could figure out what Yami is planning before it is too late.

**Chapter End**


	30. Chapter 30

**I own nothing in this story.**

**Chapter 30**

Another boring day in school had Ryuu falling asleep at his desk, he wanted to sneak out but Miu would notice and then scold him for it. He had been watching over the Yomi members recently and making sure they didn't attack normal students, the main one he is worried about is Tirawit. That guy will probably use normal kids as a type of psychological weapon against Kenichi, but all he could really do is warn Kenichi about such a possibility.

When break time finally arrived he left before any of the girls could talk to him, recently they have become more aggressive in asking him out. Even though he told them he has a girlfriend until they see her they probably won't believe him.

Walking around the school he noticed Kenichi trying to talk to Boris but said teen just ignored him and started cleaning windows. Right when he left Rachel the disciple of the Laughing Fist snuck up behind Kenichi but he couldn't sense any killing intent so didn't warn him.

Kenichi spun around to defend himself but ended up touching her right breast, this almost made Ryuu laugh watching as Kenichi froze in place. He seen Miu at the top of the stairs watching with an angry aura around her when Rachel kissed Kenichi on the cheek.

"What do you think you are doing with our enemies!?" She yelled at him while he freaked out trying to come up with an excuse.

Rachel walked away laughing to herself but stopped when she saw Ryuu standing in front of her. He is handsome and tall and if she is right then the masked person her Master talked with on Despair Island.

"You are a pretty good prankster but try not to mess with the poor kid too much." He laughed a little when he said this surprising her.

"You aren't going to threaten me to stay away from him?" She is confused because he is different from the time he talked to Tirawit.

"No I won't, you just played a little prank on him and messed with my sister a little bit so I have no reason to threaten you. Even if you challenge him to a fight I will not step in unless normal people get involved, I will not interrupt a fight between martial artists."

She nodded her head in understanding and started to walk off going up the stairs trying to get him to look up her skirt, but noticed he had already turned away not paying her any attention. For someone like her who loves attention she saw this as a challenge to get him to pay attention to her.

Ryuu walked over to his fuming sister and decided to mess with her too. "Hey Miu I am just wondering why you haven't confessed to Kenichi yet, I mean you get jealous when he talks to other girls so I figure you would have already told him how you feel."

Miu blushed and glared at her brother while he looked on innocent like his question was normal and not embarrassing at all.

"I don't know what you are talking about! We are just friends and nothing more!" Ryuu shook his head and continued talking with her.

"If you are just friends then why are you getting jealous? And if he heard you say things like that I'm sure you would hurt his feelings." He wanted her to admit to it and stop being stubborn or acting oblivious to the poor guy's feelings.

"I don't get jealous and earlier was because she is an enemy! Kenichi also knows we are friends and hasn't said he wants to be more than friends." She started out talking loudly but finished with a little more than a whisper.

"You know with a guy like Kenichi you will have to take the lead on this right? He has shown you multiple times he likes you more than a friend but you keep acting oblivious to that fact."

He told her not with his playful voice but in his serious voice. These two really need to stop skirting around the issue it is plain as day they like each other but both are either too embarrassed or think they aren't good enough to be with the other. Ryuu found it very annoying at the moment.

"I know that but I will wait for Kenichi to feel like he is strong enough to protect me before I do or say anything." She looked down embarrassed that she basically admitted to her brother that she liked Kenichi.

"I understand and I hope that one day your wish will come true from middle school." He disappeared with a swirl of wind and left his even more embarrassed sister alone.

"Geez why does he and Shigure have to bring up stuff like that?" She would never understand why he had fun messing with people all the time.

Ryuu walked around the school and found someone interesting, she is a small girl around thirteen or so and wearing this schools uniform. Many people were asking her questions that she would answer instantly with a bored look. What interested him though is her movements are that of a martial artist.

The girl turned around when she sensed him and looked him in the eye, she could immediately feel his immense power and showed a little surprise on her face. While he could see the darkness in her eyes and knew she is one of the Yomi members in the school. The way she held herself and how well she controlled her ki made him realise she would kill Kenichi in an instant.

"Hello my name is Ryuu Furinji and I would like to welcome you to our school. I hope that these people aren't bothering you too much but it isn't very often someone of your intelligence is seen around here."

Holding out his hand for her to shake she looked at it for a moment then shook it while answering.

"My name is Chikage Kushinada and I don't understand why they keep asking me questions. It's not like it's anything special to be able to answer them." She really believed that her intelligence is nothing special it is just all of these people are inferior to her.

"When they see something new they get curious just try to go about your business like usual and sooner or later they will leave you alone."

She nodded her head in understanding and started to walk away to buy her lunch. He watched her walk away and shook his head Yami would even take young children like her and brainwash them. Maybe she is like those children he rescued not to long ago and was taken from her family or an orphanage to be raised as the perfect martial artist by Yami.

He had heard the name Kushinada before and would have to ask his Grandpa or Akisame when he went home today. Walking off he went to find Kenichi and his sister to eat with them before class started again.

**[Line break]**

The next day Ryuu walked to school with Miu and Kenichi and listened to their conversation.

"I have four people here wanting to kill me it makes me on edge. It reminds me of the time when I was bullied everyday." Miu walking beside him tried to cheer him up.

"But it is different now because you have us with you! No matter what happens we will be friends forever!"

Kenichi visibly flinched when she friend zoned him while Ryuu looked at him with pity. His sister didn't mean anything bad by it she is just trying to cheer him up, but what she needs to understand is that she is making it seem like she only saw him as a friend and nothing more. If this keeps up then one day they will be just friends because some girl will come and take him away from her.

"Don't worry about it to much Kenichi you have to keep your mind calm and just keep your guard up. They will not do anything in the open yet but may scheme something in the dark to try and trap you. Pay attention to your surroundings and never lose your calm then you will be able to combat whatever they come up with."

Kenichi looked to Ryuu and nodded his head thankful for the advice. They all continued their way to school when they saw a parachute falling from the sky with none other than Boris landing in front of them. He looked at them for a moment then started to eat borsch and run off to school.

"Well that's one way to make it to school on time, but who wants to bet he had a mission last night?" Ryuu looked towards the other two with him and both shook their heads, Kenichi remembered how he almost died doing one of Ryuu's light body workouts when he lost the last bet.

The day continued and lunch rolled around again and Ryuu decided to buy something from the canteen. He bought a few items and went outside to sit down by a tree and eat, while he is eating he felt Chikage watching him and looked over to her.

"If you want to sit down you can, I don't mind." she hesitated for a moment then sat beside him and started to eat. He looked over and seen all she had were sweet things and chuckled to himself.

"If you like sweets so much I know of a restaurant that sells some really good sweets. It is called the Matsue Lark and for me personally they sell the best anmitsu I have ever tasted."

She looked to him in surprise for a moment then nodded and started to eat again. She felt calm for some reason around him and he didn't annoy her like the others did. Even her supposed comrades in Yomi annoyed her because most are loud or too arrogant about their skills.

After eating he stood and and wiped his hands on a handkerchief that he carried then rubbed her on the head.

"If you want to join me next time too I don't mind the company and if you have questions for me I am willing to answer as long as it's not about Kenichi."

"I will think about it." She said and wondered why it felt so good when he rubbed her head. He nodded with a smile then started walking back to class. He could tell she is trained very spartan like and probably doesn't get to go out and eat junk food at all, so when she finally tasted something sweet like any kid she wanted more of it.

The next day was an off day from school and Kenichi could be found sparring with Miu while Ryuu continued to train outside on top of all the weapons that Shigure let him use. He was going even faster now where on top of all the blades multiple Ryuu's could be seen. He wasn't cutting his feet anymore and was thinking about adding weights to make the training harder.

Finishing up he went inside to get a snack and walked in on Kenichi getting the crap kicked out of him by Miu. It looks like he didn't keep his mind calm and focused because he tried to look to deeply into Miu's thought process. She fights instinctively and goes with the flow of battle, yes she makes some plans but that is all on the fly and not before attacking.

It would be impossible for him to read into her thoughts and it doesn't help that he is in love with her, so he will just lose focus and get beaten to a pulp. Kenichi ran off to talk with the Elder while Ryuu walked up to Miu.

"Well it's been a while but why don't we have some fun?" He stood in front of her in his fighting stance and waited for her to come at him.

"It has been a long time since we sparred with each other." She got into a ready position then rushed him. Jumping up and trying to land a knee to his face but seeing him block it easily she spun and performed a back spin kick. He blocked it as well and lightly poked her in the kidney making her flinch and put some distance between them.

"You are fighting like you do against Kenichi and the others stop holding back and attack me!" He ordered with a serious face and stepped forward at a speed she could barely track.

He performed a palm thrust at her stomach which she jumped over and tried to grab his arm and throw him, but he had already pulled back and was bringing a knee towards her face. She put her arms together and blocked the knee but once the knee hit her arms he kicked out instead and hit her in the chest, sending her flying back across the mat.

"You are still holding back you should be able to keep up with this level of speed. You have put your own mental barriers up in order to be more normal, but at the moment you don't need them. If you keep this up in your next fight there is a high possibility that you or someone trying to protect you will die."

When she heard this she froze and in her mind seen all of the times Kenichi had jumped in front of her to defend her from an attack. She looked at her brother and let her posture relax more before taking her stance once again. She shot forward at a far faster speed than before and kicked he still blocked it but it caused a shockwave to appear from the force.

He smiled and continued the spar with other masters walking in and watching the two of them just like they did when they were small. Kenichi watched the spar and realised how far away he actually is from catching up to Miu, but he wouldn't give up this would just make him strive harder.

Miu felt lighter than she ever has before and went around the mat like a feather in the wind. She watched as her brother blocked or dodged all of her attacks but he had a smile on his face while he enjoyed the fact she wasn't holding back anymore.

She came in for one of her more powerful kicks and jumped high and raised one leg and held it above her head and started to rotate like a drill. She came down fast and thought she would finally land a kick but he brought his right hand up and rotated his ki in his palm to slow her spin.

When the move was over she found herself still in the air but he had her foot in his hand. Grabbing her foot and pulling towards him he brought his fist up towards her face, but just before he hit her he stopped and flicked her lightly then set her on the ground.

"That was a good kick but you should have tried to distract me and then use a big move like that. It will only work when you are faster than the opponent or stronger than them." He said with a laugh as she pouted.

All the masters clapped lightly and were about to leave but Ryuu called out to Kenichi.

"Kenichi come and spar with me real quick and we can see what the problem is with the second level of seikuken." Kenichi hesitated but still went forward and got into a ready position.

He calmed himself and stared into Ryuu's eyes but recoiled after a second and started breathing hard. He just seen what looked like a giant beast for a second before he cut off his technique.

Ryuu watched him and realised he is looking past the surface thoughts and looking so deep it was like he could see their soul. He recoiled from Ryuu because he could see his will to battle and it had frightened him.

"You are looking to deeply into your opponents thoughts, what you just seen is a type of illusion that your mind conjured up when you seen my will to do battle. With the second level of seikuken all you need to do is look at their surface thoughts and keep your mind calm. If you can't stay calm then you will just be beaten like you were earlier against Miu."

Kenichi caught his breath and got back into his fighting stance, trying to calm his mind he looked at Ryuu again and started his technique. It is still hard for him to stay calm but he managed it and waited for Ryuu to attack.

Ryuu seeing he is ready stepped forward but with just that step he is in front of Kenichi sending a palm strike to his chest. Kenichi blocked the attack while Ryuu just continued with different attacks.

Palm strikes and finger thrusts along with punches were thrown at Kenichi and the speed he was using them kept increasing. Kenichi couldn't find an opening to attack so kept on defense when Ryuu stepped back and put distance between them.

"My attacks are fast but you should still be able to counter some of them. Sometimes you have to risk getting hit in order to attack, on Despair Island you used this tactic so why aren't you trying it here? I am going slow right now but I will gradually speed up before it becomes to much you will have to throw at least one counter or I will knock you out."

Hearing this Kenichi started to panic but remembered how Ryuu said to always stay calm in battle. Taking a deep breath he got ready once again and this time went forward on his own and sent a punch at Ryuu.

Blocking the punch he sent his own at Kenichi's head but it was barely deflected. As this continued Kenichi was getting a better feel for the Ryusui seikuken he is starting to be able to read the flow better and keep up with Ryuu but still couldn't find a way to counter any of Ryuu's attacks.

The masters on the side watched and noticed that Kenichi is getting better as the fight progressed but was soon going to reach his limit. This type of sparring may be good once in a while when learning new techniques.

Kenichi noticed that Ryuu is speeding up more and is having trouble keeping up with his speed. He is taking more small hits to non vital areas but in a fight he would gradually weaken until he couldn't fight anymore. He seen a tiny gap and decided to take this chance and allowed himself to be hit in the chest and threw a punch.

Ryuu was pleased when Kenichi finally threw a punch this meant he will start hesitating less during fights. He caught the fist and lightly flicked him on the head to end the spar.

"That was good you took to long to throw a punch but I will let you off because you were using this time to get used to your new seikuken. Do not be afraid to take a non lethal hit in order to make a decisive blow in a fight because sometimes you will fight someone better than you and you will have to catch them off guard in order to win."

Kenichi sat on the floor trying to catch his breath but nodded his head at the advice he was given. Every time Ryuu gave him advice it was like the techniques became easier to perform and his confidence would also grow.

"Remember to always keep calm no matter what and to not rush into a situation without knowing the details. For a sei fighter keeping calm is the best way to fight, you will feel anger or fear that is normal for any human but you can't let those emotions control your actions. If you do then it will weaken your ki and make your seikuken weaker. When you use the ryusui seikuken only look further into your opponents to use their deeper thoughts against them during battle like a psychological attack."

Miu off to the side watched as her brother taught Kenichi and is extremely happy the two get along so well. Her brother usually will only help someone train when he feels like they are wasting their talents, but with Kenichi he is helping him in order to protect Miu in the future.

Later that evening while sitting on the roof Ryuu looked at the stars and waited to hear from Akisame about their mission against one of the One Shadow Nine Fists. He is worried about Kenichi more than the other two masters because one of the Nine Fists is a dangerous opponent even for the masters of Ryozanpaku.

He looked up when he heard a hawk's cry and is surprised to see his informants hawk coming towards him. Since the last message he hadn't heard from him at all and could only hope he is ok, but it looks like he is finally able to send him word.

Catching the hawk he took the note off it and let the hawk fly away. Looking at the note his eyes widened before he took off to see his Grandpa.

Getting to his Grandpa's room he knocked and then entered to see the other masters besides Sakaki and Akisame in the room. They all looked towards him as he walked into the room.

"I just heard from my informant on Yami about movements they have been making recently. They have been gathering large amounts of supplies recently and I am going to one of the locations to see if I can find out what they are preparing for."

Hearing this Hayato looked serious as did the others in the room even Apachai had lost his usual child like personality. Yami is preparing to do something big and none of them have any idea what it could be. Ryuu going there would let them find out some things but it could also be a trap in order to lure out some of the masters in order to try and kill them.

"I will be going alone on this one and will find out as much as I can. I will be careful and not reveal myself unless I absolutely have to and if it gets to bad then I will just leave unless there is someone there strong enough to stop me."

Ryuu had a feeling that this is a trap but finding out some information instead of not having any would be better for everyone.

"I understand just be careful and try not to get in over your head." Hayato said and Ryuu nodded going to his room to pack in order to leave in the morning, it would seem he was going to miss the sports festival at school tomorrow.

**Chapter end**


	31. Chapter 31

**I don't own any of the characters in this story, they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 31**

Outside of a base located deep in a forested area Ryuu watched from his perch in a tree. It took him all morning to get here and was now a little after noon. He had been watching the traffic going to and from the building and saw many government vehicles pass through. It would seem that Ryozanpaku has been underestimating Yami and human greed far too much in the past few years.

He has a choice to make leave now and let the masters know about Yami having some government officials in their pocket or break in and try to find out what they are planning for the future. He watched and thought about what to do but decided that getting more information would help out in the long run, and if some of the people in there are being held hostage or just kidnapped then he could help them too.

Making sure he has everything he needs he slid his mask up and jumped down from the branch he was on. Sticking to the shadows he looked around for cameras or any sensors in the area, when he found none he slowly made his way into the compound avoiding the sentries walking along the walls. Not knowing if the security is stronger inside the building but needing in he found an unlocked window and entered silently when he seen there weren't any people in the room.

He looked around the room for anything that could be of use but found nothing except what seemed like blacksmithing tools laying around. This place must be related to the armed division then or someone just likes to collect tools. He messed with all of the tools so when someone used them they would fall apart and whatever they are making will be a failed product.

After finishing up in this room he looked up and seen a vent and decided to use it to travel around the building. He checked many rooms and he is beginning to think that he wouldn't find out anything until he found a room full of computers and a team of people looking at different plans.

Watching them closely he seen these plans had something to do with an island base but he didn't see any longitude or latitude on the blue prints. He listened in on the conversation down below as the team talked amongst each other.

"Why do we of the science department have to stop our own work just to help the martial factions? Don't they know that our work could help advance humanity in the future?"

One of the younger scientists asked his colleagues while some nodded one of the older members spoke up.

"Don't let any of the higher ups hear you ask these questions or we will have to find someone to replace you. At this moment in Yami all of the higher ups are part of the martial factions so as underlings we have to obey. Even if we don't work on our own projects right now when the eternal dusk happens then we can just start up on them again."

The younger man who spoke first nodded his head a little pale, all of the martial factions are nothing but brutes who only know how to use force to solve their problems. Listening in and going over some of the papers he could see from the vent Ryuu's eyes widened a little.

These people have their own military and have been working on new armored suits that can resist bullets from assault rifles maybe only armor piercing rounds could affect them. This would make it to where they can surprise their enemy and also used as psychological warfare by making them think they can't be defeated.

He wished he could go down and grab some of the plans but he is already taking a large risk by infiltrating the building. Deciding to leave he went to go back but a sound caught his attention looking back through the vent he seen the people below answering a call on a large screen.

"Yes sir how may I be of service?" Said the older man of the group while the others stood behind him. A man that made Ryuu freeze was on the screen and almost made him lose control of his ki. His father is right there talking to all of these scientists.

"You all need to start packing up someone will be there soon to help you move bases. The one you are using has been compromised." The scientists are surprised but bowed and agreed.

"Yes sir Lord Shadow we will begin immediately." The older man said before the transmission cut off. Ryuu looked over all the papers on the table one last time before leaving the area.

As he is moving through the vents an alarm went off and he stopped and looked around not finding anything he continued to the room he arrived in. All the equipment was moved out already and nobody was in the room so he slipped inside and went to the window. Looking outside he saw what looked like a family trying to run towards the outside of the compound, but they were being chased by what looked like special forces.

Jumping outside he followed quietly after the running group and took in their features. It looked like a mother and father along with two kids a boy and girl running for their lives. As he watched the father was hit with a throwing knife and started yelling to his family.

"Go! I will just slow us down just hurry and escape! The won't kill me because they need me!" His wife started to cry while pulling her two crying children along to try and escape.

The man looked towards the men coming to capture him and smiled a little at least his family will make it out and hopefully be able to live better lives away from Yami. The plans that Yami has been making recently did not sit well with him so he tried to leave, but they took his family hostage to make him continue working for them. He has made many weapons for the group along with new model armor and in truth he regrets ever making these tools of war.

"It's about time you realised you couldn't escape." Said a large man wearing a black special forces uniform. The hurt man looked around and seen more people coming out of the shadows with different types of weapons at the ready.

"I will come back with you but please leave my family alone. I know the base is moving soon so even if they went to the police it wouldn't matter." He stated while the men started laughing a little.

"We might have done that before but our orders are to eliminate you and your family since you all know too much about our current plans. This is an order from the One Shadow." Hearing this the man started to panic a little. His family will be killed because of his choices and in truth he couldn't stop these men even if he tried, but he would fight to the end and hope his family will make it far enough away to escape.

He pulled out a knife and waited for them to come at him while all the men surrounding him smirked under their masks at the man's stupidity. Their leader stepped forward and began to talk.

"You are hoping to buy time for your family but it won't matter I have men already chasing after them." He stated with confidence while the father went into despair, but just as he was about to give up a voice could be heard above them.

"Are you talking about these men?" After that was said men started falling from above the trees and hit the ground. Surprised and a little intimidated they all began to look around for the source of the voice and the people responsible for taking out their comrades.

Ryuu stepped out from behind one of the special forces as the man fell down unconscious. "Well it would seem like they don't make special forces members like they used to. Why are German special forces here in Japan in the first place? Don't you know this could start a war?"

He questioned them as he walked over to stand by the injured man. All of the men backed away a little but the leader stood firm.

"We do not care if war starts up since when our plans come to fruition then it will start a new era for the world. I don't know who you are but you will not be able to stop the eternal dusk!" After saying this he threw a knife at Ryuu but his target never moved and the knife went straight through him like he is a ghost.

"Well this just sounds like a depraved man following a depraved leader so I guess I won't get anything useful from you guys. The least I can do is get this man and his family to safety."

Saying this Ryuu moved so fast it looked like he never left his spot and took out all of the special forces in the area. The man he saved watched in awe as he knocked all the men unconscious within seconds.

Ryuu walked over to him and wrapped some bandages around the leg the knife was impaled into.

"When we get to town you should get this checked out and then find someone you can trust in the government to give them any information you can."

The man nodded his head and explained that he is just a blacksmith that could make all types of armor and weapons. He had joined Yami to help his family but as the years went on and he realised that these people are crazy he wanted out but they took his family hostage.

Listening to the story made Ryuu want to go back to the base and light it on fire, but for now his first priority is to get this man and his family to safety.

**[Line break]**

Niijima is hurrying around the school looking for Miu it had been a day since Kenichi was killed by Tirawit and brought back to life by Akisame and himself. He had just seen a video that was being posted all over the internet about a shinigami lighting a hidden base on fire in the southern edge of Japan.

Finding her he called out to her. "Miu! Can you come here for a second?"

Miu looked up from what she is doing and seen Niijima so she walked over. She hadn't been getting a lot of sleep from worrying about Kenichi and they hadn't heard from her brother since he left. She can only hope he is OK and will come home soon.

"There is a video that I want you to see because it seems that someone familiar is in the video. I think it is him but I wanted you to watch and confirm my suspicion." She is confused but watched the video anyway.

As the video played it showed a big compound with men everywhere shooting or trying to shoot a person walking towards them. She recognized him immediately and watched as he took on all of the men numbering in the hundreds knocking them all unconscious. The man videoing this wasn't a fighter but a civilian that had stumbled upon the fight and started to record it. One man dressed in a long black duster with a hood covering his head laid waste to all in his way. The building itself is on fire with the man pulling people out and throwing them on the ground before making sure the building collapsed. The end of the video showed the man walking towards the camera with unconscious people littering the ground with a blazing building in the background.

He really looked like a God of Death coming to collect their souls but in the next moment the man just disappeared and the video ended. Miu looked at the video and wondered what her brother had gotten himself into then turned to Niijima.

"That is definitely my brother and probably a Yami base he found and for him to burn it to the ground they must have made him angry. Don't tell anyone that it is him just in case one of the Yomi disciples could over hear. Thank you for showing me this Niijima it lets me know my brother is ok."

Niijima looked at her like she is crazy, her brother just took on an army by himself and completely obliterated a Yami base and she is just relieved he is fine. He knew these people from Ryozanpaku are different but this is just crazy. He has a feeling that the war between Ryozanpaku and Yami is going to go up by a few levels.

Miu left Niijima and went back to class for the rest of the day, after school she ran straight home to tell her Grandfather what she had found out today. After entering the gate she went to check on Kenichi first since she is still worried about him. Tirawit waited until her brother was gone before he made a move smart but cowardly in her opinion and then he just left school and didn't show up today either.

She looked in on the medical wing and seen Kenichi asleep on the bed and went over and grabbed his hand. She had almost lost him without ever showing that she liked him more than a friend. It would still take time for her to say anything and she hoped he would say something first but eventually she would tell him.

"Wake up soon Kenichi there are a lot of people worried about you." She held his hand for a little longer before she left the room. Making her way to her Grandfather at a quick pace she knocked on the door when she arrived at his room.

"Grandfather are you in?" Hayato looked up from his paper he is reading and let her in.

"Yes I'm here what can I do for you Miu?" She only came to his room for emergencies or when she is extremely excited about something. Opening the door Miu entered and sat in front of Hayato.

"Niijima at school today showed me a video someone had taken yesterday evening. It showed someone fighting against many weapon users and mercenaries knocking them all unconscious before lighting their base on fire. He wore the same outfit as Ryuu so I just wanted to let you know."

Hayato is surprised that such a video was put on the internet but could see Ryuu doing what Miu said. Yami has been moving a lot recently and will probably make more drastic moves now that they know someone is attacking their bases. He smiled a little and looked to Miu and patted her on the head.

"Yes that does sound like your brother and from the sounds of it he will probably be home soon, if not tonight then tomorrow for sure."

Miu is excited and was about to get up when they heard the gate open, they looked at each other then went to the front room to see who came.

Ryuu is tired traveling so much in just a couple of days takes a toll on your body. After getting the family situated he went back and took out the base while leading police there to arrest as many as possible. The data was destroyed but it would have disappeared anyway when any government official got ahold of it.

He entered the front gate and noticed the lack of training going on so he went into the main building to find his Grandpa. When he arrived he found his sister and Grandpa already waiting for him and had to raise his arms quick in order to catch his sister in a flying hug.

"Well I missed you to even though it's only been a couple of days. So what happened while I was away and where is Kenichi?" He noticed the two had sad looks on their faces and became worried for his friend.

"When you left Tirawit took advantage of that and fought Kenichi. I don't know the full story but apparently he used some thugs to fight Kenichi first and when Kenichi beat them they didn't get back up worrying him. Tirawit used this as a type of mental attack and Kenichi hesitated and lost the fight. His heart and breathing stopped but Akisame saved him and right now he is sleeping in the medical room."

Hearing this Ryuu almost went to find the chump and beat the shit out of him but he figured the guy would have already left thinking his mission is done. He would have suffered his wrath if he had stayed at school for using normal people like this. Shaking his head he turned to Miu to see if she is alright.

"Are you OK? You don't look like you slept very well last night." Miu just hugged her brother and nodded her head telling him she is fine. She then backed away from him and asked him about his mission.

"I saw something today that Niijima showed me and I will have him show you tomorrow but it was you taking out a Yami base and lighting it on fire."

Hearing this surprised Ryuu but then he remembered seeing one civilian at the edge of the forest but didn't pay him any attention. So that guy had videoed everything, good thing he kept his mask and hood on the whole time.

"Yeah that was probably me since I did take a base out that was supplying weapons and armor to the armed division." Ryuu told her while the three sat down to talk.

"I went in to see if I could find anything on their plans for the future but didn't really find anything. I was about to leave when a family tried to escape so I helped them then went back and destroyed it. I brought the police there afterwards and let them arrest as many as possible but I know the ones who knew anything would have gotten away already."

Hayato listened and is happy that he helped this family escape from the darkness but knew there is more to the story and will find out with the other masters later. They talked for a little while longer before Miu went to make dinner and the other masters started to show up one by one.

While Miu made dinner they all gathered in Hayato's room to hear about what Ryuu found.

"I didn't find a lot of information but I do know they have many government officials on their side, the ones I fought against were German military so they have been able to lure other countries to their sides. They also have been building their own military and a hidden island base but I don't know where it is but have a bad feeling about it."

They all listened and are concerned about what Yami intended to do in the future and why so many officials would join their side.

"The armorsmiths have been working on new bullet proof suits for soldiers to wear and the weaponsmiths have been searching for anyone that can make a decent sword. They have a bounty out on Shigure to get her sword and to stop her from taking her father's swords from them."

"Did you find anything else while you were there? Anything that can let us try and predict their next moves will be helpful." Akisame said while coming up with countermeasures and hoping none of the people he knows in the government are on Yami's side.

"The only thing left is something we already had suspicions about but before I left the first time the scientists received a video call from the one shadow. I was able to see my father for the first time in my life yesterday but only found out he is an enemy."

Hayato looked down saddened for Ryuu and Miu as Akisame clenched his fists slightly. He really wanted to tell both kids that their father is undercover and trying to stop someone impersonating him. The real killer of their mother and his former friend Senzui and even if he told them Ryuu would most likely still be angry at his father for leaving Miu alone for so long.

"They all kept saying the words the eternal setting sun or eternal sunset. I don't know what it means but it sounds ominous to me." Ryuu continued and pushed his feelings for his father to the back of his mind for now.

Hayato hearing these words widened his eyes a little and hoped that this wouldn't come to pass. Akisame and Ryuu seen his reaction but Ryuu wouldn't ask and would wait for him to tell them when he is ready.

"That is all I know for now and I will spread the word to all of our allies but we will have to keep on our toes and be ready for their next move." They all nodded in agreement then started talking about Kenichi.

Ryuu hoped he will be able to come back from this close call and be fine but it would be hard. He went to bed after dinner because he had school tomorrow that he really didn't want to go to but had to keep his promise. He really wished Renka would hurry back from China so he could spend time with her and help her get transferred to his school but for now he would just have to wait.

**Chapter end**


	32. Chapter 32

**Thank you guys for all the support! I don't own any characters in this story they belong to their respective franchises.**

**Chapter 32**

Ryuu walked through the halls of the school with his sister making their way to the Shinpaku Alliance's classroom they took over. His sister wanted to show him the video that Niijima found yesterday and to see their friends in the alliance.

Walking into the classroom he looked around to see who all is in the room he saw Kisara and waved at her and noticed Ukita standing close to her. Tekeda is standing near Ukita but started to make his way towards Miu as soon as he saw her. Niijima was off to the side with a few of the alliance members going over some of his plans for the future.

"How are you two doing today?" Tekeda said while talking more to Miu than Ryuu. Miu was already talking to Kisara about kittens so he was completely ignored. Putting a hand on Tekeda's shoulder Ryuu looked at him in sympathy.

"She is worried about Kenichi right now so if she isn't by his bedside then she is finding ways to distract herself. Talking about or watching over cats is one of her go to defense mechanisms."

Tekeda nodded and looked down reminded of the fact Kenichi almost died. He clenched his fists a little with frustration because he wasn't there when his friend needed him. Ryuu understood what he is thinking but didn't say anything to comfort him, all of the Shinpaku Alliance have to realise sooner or later they could die from fighting against Yami and Yomi. This isn't one of their backstreet brawls they are used to, this is a serious fight to the death a lot of the time.

"Tekeda I know you are fighting in the underground arena but if you ever want to spar just come to Ryozanpaku and either Kenichi or I will spar with you. Kenichi needs more sparring partners anyway besides Miu or one of the masters."

Tekeda nodded his head, "That sounds good if I can talk Master James into it I will definitely show up."

After talking with Tekeda he made his way over to Niijima to talk about the video and listen in on his plans for the future. The guy is really smart and can manipulate just about anyone into doing his bidding so if he lives long enough then he will make all of his plans a reality.

"So I heard you have a video to show me." Niijima jumped when he heard a voice right behind him, his sensors never alerted him about someone approaching his back. Turning he saw Ryuu standing behind him smiling in amusement.

"One day I will figure out how you can get past my sensors and yes I showed Miu yesterday when I found the video. The person in the video looks just like you in your fighting gear so I went to her to find out if it was you."

Ryuu watched the video and is glad he wore his regular Plain black face mask instead of his dragon one. People who know him will still know it's him but others will be left wondering who attacked this base and since the video couldn't catch his movements then they won't know what fighting style he used.

"The way this looks, it's like a knock off terminator movie." Ryuu said while watching himself walk out of the flames completely fine while carrying some unconscious mercenaries.

"I agree and I will not tell anyone I know it is you since none of us want any Yomi to tell their masters and they retaliate somehow." Niijima would like to use this as blackmail but thought Ryuu is the type of guy to just tell him to suck it and not care who he told.

"That's a good idea since they could tell their disciples to come after you guys and there wouldn't be much I could do but stop them from killing you. Fighting any of your main fighters would be considered a disciple battle and I can't interfere in those."

Niijima nodded in understanding those fights would be below a master class fighter anyway and he didn't think anyone in their group is ready to fight on Yomi's level yet. Niijima went off to talk with his subordinates and Ryuu went towards his sister and saw her still talking with Kisara.

"I seen this kitty the other day and it was so cute! When it walked up to me I couldn't stop myself and just cuddled it!"

"I understand how you feel! When I see kitties in shop windows I can't help myself but stop and play through the glass!"

He shook his head at their conversation, here are two strong women breaking out in squeals over cats. He has seen weirder but it still made him think of the times he would freak out over ramen in his past life.

"You two seem to be having fun." They both looked up to see him smiling at them. Miu just smiled at her brother while Kisara blushed in embarrassment, she is supposed to be a tough girl damn it!

"Did you already talk to Niijima?" He nodded at the question and sat down by his sister.

"Yeah and to me it looked like a knock off version of the terminator movies." Miu hearing this giggled a little. Kisara looked at them curious about what they are talking about. Seeing her look Ryuu whispered in her ear.

"I had a mission yesterday and someone caught the end of it on camera and put the video on the internet. If you want to see it you can ask Niijima since I trust you not to say anything to anyone else."

He leaned back and ignored the glare Ukita is sending him and the light blush Kisara has on her cheeks. Honestly if the guy likes her why doesn't he just come out and say it? He felt attracted to Renka and she felt the same so they just went for it and they are working out just fine. No need for the awkward phase of blushing and stuttering around each other or like his sister is denying the fact she likes Kenichi and making him think they are just friends.

"So I know both of you like cats but in my opinion foxes are way better! Take Kurama for example he can do everything a cat can plus all a dog can do! So foxes are way better!"

Hearing this declaration both girls started to argue over what animal is better cats or foxes. This is how they spent the day before heading home and the siblings smiling all the way happy that they have friends.

**[Line break]**

When they made it home Kenichi had finally woke up and was being more energetic than usual. He is trying to train even though he has been told to rest for another day but he can't stand the fact he lost to Tirawit. His sister Honoka has come over to check on him and is arguing with him about him needing rest.

Ryuu walked over to the bickering siblings and lightly popped Kenichi on the back of the head. Kenichi looked at him and is about to speak but Ryuu stopped him.

"You need to calm yourself and not fight with someone who is worried about you. She has been scared from what Akisame told me because you slept for almost two days straight. Rest and calm your mind and have some fun playing games with your sister, training can always be done later when your body is fully healed."

Kenichi thought about arguing but decided against it and went to the futon and laid back down. Honoka hugged Ryuu in thanks and went to her brother to check on him and possibly play a game of othello.

"I am glad he listened to you and laid down he was getting annoying." Sakaki said from where he is sitting while drinking a beer. He may act like this but he has been worried about Kenichi to but doesn't want to show it.

"He is probably experiencing some shame in losing and feels like he should have won. He may also develop some fear and this could result in him being overzealous with training for a while but we can't test this out until he heals a little more."

Ryuu told Sakaki while looking at Kenichi in worry, he has seen others like Kenichi who have almost died from an enemy and then have never been able to fight again due to fear. This will be the first time someone has wanted to truly kill him and almost succeed so he will be going through several emotions trying to get over that fact.

"Yeah he's not like us having years of experience or like you and Miu growing up in this world. This is all new to him and I hope he hasn't developed a fear for martial arts because of this."

Sakaki really hoped Kenichi can get over this and not give up on martial arts but something like this won't be easy to get past. He really wished he could find the kid who did this and teach him a lesson but the rules of Ryozanpaku won't allow that and Kenichi wouldn't either. Being a master is very frustrating at times.

"Yes we can only guide him and hope he comes out of this just fine." Akisame said as he walked towards them. He may not show it but he is also worried about Kenichi's mental health after this incident.

"We will just keep an eye on him and if he starts showing signs of fear we will have to think of a way to help him."

The two nodded to what Akisame said and watched as Kenichi was beaten by his sister again in othello. A little later after Honoka went home Ryuu sat with Kenichi to talk to him about what happened and hopefully help him through some of it.

"Tell me about your fight and how you felt during it this is important and if you need a little time before you can tell me that is fine. I only want to help you and maybe give you some advice on how to get past this and move forward. I know it may not seem like it now but I have also went through a few near death experiences, so maybe I can help."

Hearing this Kenichi looked at him and wondered what could bring someone as strong as Ryuu to near death. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he retold the fight as best he could but when it was getting close to the end and how Tirawit taunted him he hesitated. Seeing this Ryuu put a hand on his shoulder getting his attention.

"Like I said if it is to hard now we can do this again later when you feel more comfortable just remember that we are all here for you to talk about anything troubling you."

Kenichi nodded his head in thanks and Ryuu got up and left the room. It will take some time but in truth Kenichi doesn't have a lot of time before someone else comes to fight him. Yami will only give him so long before sending another disciple after him since they can't deal with the masters of Ryozanpaku unless it's from the shadows.

**[Line break]**

It has finally come down to the masters taking drastic measures by sending Kenichi with Shigure on a sword hunt. Hayato decided that they should treat his trauma by scaring him until he gets over it, something that Ryuu didn't agree with but couldn't change their minds since Kenichi isn't his disciple.

He decided to take his mind off of Kenichi and train a little but couldn't focus completely because he worried about his friend. Pulling out his phone he called to talk with Renka to see if she will be coming back soon or not.

"How are you doing today Renka?" When Renka answered she got excited her boyfriend called and nearly dropped the phone.

"I am good I should be able to come back soon since I told Mother about you and she is excited to meet you when you get the time. I also told her that I will be going to school with you when I get back so she is letting me leave a little early."

Ryuu is glad to hear that and smiled, "That's good I have been missing you since you've been gone. I can't wait for you to come to school with me so some of the more pushy girls will back off a little."

Renka laughed lightly but would have to teach these girls that she is with Ryuu and there is no room for anyone else.

"Don't worry when I get there I will make sure to let them all know you are mine!" She declared with in a proud tone.

"I will hold you to that and when you get back we can go on a date where ever you want to go." He smiled imagining her excited expression.

"Sounds good and I will see you soon so have a good day! I will call when I get to Japan so don't worry, I love you and will talk to you later!" She hung up after she said this and he stood there frozen for a second.

This is the first time either had said they loved the other and he didn't know how to respond. Yes he likes her a lot but is it love? He would give it some thought but from what he knew this feeling just might be love.

Shaking his head and going back outside to meditate and calm his mind he just hoped Kenichi and Shigure will be fine when they get back. Calming his mind he just focused on nature feeling the ki of everything around him plants, animals and humans he could feel everything they were doing.

Small mice running around the edges of the wall trying to stay hidden from predators. The trees swaying in the wind and the insects crawling through the grass. This is the best feeling in the world to him nothing else mattered when he felt nature like this.

Hayato watched from the house as his grandson meditated and felt all of nature. This meant he is getting closer to completely mastering his ki and becoming one with nature. When he finally mastered it then he will be far stronger than he is now and in a few more years on par with himself.

While he sat on the porch he closed his eyes and it felt like Ryuu just disappeared, he smiled at this fact and opened his eyes when he felt the others coming outside.

"He is getting closer with each time he meditates and will soon be able to master his own ki completely. I know he hates the term but he is a prodigy with martial arts and ki manipulation because no one should be able to master what he has at such a young age."

Akisame said from the side while watching over Ryuu, when Ryuu meditated like this it was like the ki in the air just calmed itself and you could just relax and let go of your worries. With everything happening with Kenichi all of the residents of Ryozanpaku came out to calm themselves and relax so as to not worry about Kenichi for just a little while.

"Yes he really hates the term for some reason but I do agree with him that you can't really become a master without hard work. He trains and fights everyday never resting completely unless he is hurt, even when he is sick he will meditate instead of just sitting still."

Hayato said while the others nodded in agreement, he is one of the most hard working people they have ever known and when it seems he will hit a bottleneck with his training he just bypasses it completely. They thought he would be like most kids and just rely on his talent until something forced him to change but it never happened that way. He would always go the extra mile and never slack off in his training.

"He trains so hard in order to not lose anyone else in his life like he did his parents. Miu is the main reason he works so hard so that she will not have to suffer from anything in life."

Kensei nodded his head and looked towards Hayato, "It would seem recently he is trying to help Kenichi in order for him to protect Miu when he is gone. He has high hopes for the boy and if this continues he might even teach him his own Kung Fu."

Hayato nodded his head and agreed with him that Ryuu is placing a lot of expectations on Kenichi and hopes that when the time comes Kenichi will be able to protect Miu. In order to do that he will need to be strong since the enemies of Ryozanpaku are very strong.

"Kenichi isn't suited for my fighting style since he doesn't want to hurt his opponent. He already has enough on his plate with just you guys so I don't think he should even try my Kung Fu."

They all jumped when Ryuu spoke from behind them, they had all relaxed enough that they didn't notice he had stopped meditating.

"Yes I believe you are right about Kenichi since he is not an aggressive person." Hayato said calmly with a little laugh when the others jumped.

"Yes he is a nice guy and wants to help everyone and save as many people as he can. His whole being is of the life saving fist and when he comes back he will be just fine." Ryuu said while the others agreed.

"I hope everyone doesn't mind but I made ramen tonight." Called Miu from inside the house.

Ryuu ran inside like his life depended on it while the masters laughed. "I don't know where he gets his love of ramen from but at least he doesn't eat it all the time. Miu also found ways to make it healthier instead of making the normal kind."

Hayato really wanted to know where his taste for food came from since he didn't remember anyone eating ramen around Ryuu before and his parents didn't really eat it either. Both his grandkids acted like this when sweets are involved but he just blamed that on their mother for her love of sweets.

"Sis you make the best ramen ever! We should make our own stand and sell this so other people can understand the joys of ramen!" Ryuu said while Miu giggled at his reaction. She made ramen to keep his mind off of Kenichi and it also helped her by making her think of other things.

"Thank you and I don't think I want to be a ramen chef in the future." She said while the others sat down and started eating their own bowls of ramen. Ryuu looked at her like she is crazy for not wanting to be a chef for the food of the Gods.

"I think a ramen chef is a good occupation to have and it should be everyone's dream to make the food of the Gods!" He said dramatically with his chopsticks pointing at her.

She giggled and shook her head, this is just one of her brother's quirks that she always enjoys. When around family he is a very happy person who loves joking around and making sure she is laughing. She always worried that the reason he never really had friends was because he pays more attention to her and making her happy, but recently that has changed and he is making more friends. He even has a girlfriend now that she can get along with.

"Eat your food and stop pointing with your chopsticks that is bad manners." She scolded making him pout and continue to eat. He stopped eating for a moment and looked towards his family.

"When we have another long break from school and if nothing happens with Yami then I am going to China to meet Renka's mother and brothers."

Kensei dropped his chopsticks and looked up in surprise while the others looked towards him.

"That is fine but what brought this on?" Hayato asked from his seat a little surprised but pleased he is trying to get to know Renka's family.

"I talked with her earlier and her mother wants to meet me and I really like Renka and don't plan on breaking up with her, so I figured I would meet the rest of her family if this fight with Yami allows it."

Hayato nodded his head happy Ryuu found someone then looked at Miu and knew she has already found someone as well but it just isn't official yet. He only hopes that nothing will happen to Renka during this war because his grandson will probably wipe out every person involved even if he has to turn his back on the life saving fist.

"That sounds great brother and when Renka gets back have her come over more often. She is fun to be around and another girl around my age is always welcome." Miu said happy for her brother and Renka and hoped that she could tell Kenichi how she feels soon.

Ryuu nodded to his sister and continued to eat tomorrow is an off day from school and Shigure and Kenichi should be back by then. He is worried about both of them since Shigure will have to fight while protecting Kenichi and Kenichi will have to fight while getting over his trauma. He knew they will all have trouble sleeping tonight but he would believe in both of them and try to rest.

**Chapter end**


End file.
